


The Wu’s Siblings Nannyguard

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, bebek bakıcısı suho, kimbros - Freeform
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 60,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Kim Junmyeon, iyi eğitilmiş koruma, aniden dadı olması için tutulursa ne olur?Wu Sehun ve Wu Jongin, ya da Wu Kardeşler, hayatını alt üst ederler ve kardeşlerin babası Wu Yifan’a âşık olduğunda işler daha da karmaşıklaşır.





	1. Görev 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wu’s Siblings Nannyguard](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/512785) by Babybearjong88. 

> Yazardan izin alınmıştır!!!

Önceden birisi Junmyeon'a mesleğini sorduğunda gururla koruma olduğunu söylerdi. Sesindeki kendini beğenmişlik, dünyanın en iyi mesleği olduğuna inancını belli ederdi. Pekâlâ… En azından onun için öyleydi.

Junmyeon liseden beri koruma olmayı hayal ederdi. Onların çok havalı ve tehlikeli göründüklerini düşünürdü; en azından filmlerde öylelerdi. Mücadeleyi seven birisiydi ve koruma işi kesinlikle onun kaderiydi.

Şimdi bunun bir yalan olduğunu anlamıştı. İyi eğitimli bir koruma olalı neredeyse yedi yıl olmuştu ama görünüşü yüzünden bir kere bile işinde mücadeleyle yüzleşememişti.

Junmyeon yumuşak ve arkadaş canlısı bir yüze sahipti; sert ya da korkutucu değildi. Vücudu iş arkadaşları gibi iri yarı değildi. Ufak tefek olarak düşünülüyordu. Yetenekleri ve becerileri ile şirketteki en iyilerden olmasına rağmen çoğu müşteri bunu önemsemiyordu. Sert görünümlü bir koruma arıyorlardı ve Junmyeon kesinlikle listeye bile girmiyordu.

O yüzden birisine korumalık yapmak yerine ofiste çalışıyordu ve yetenekleri her geçen gün köreliyordu. Junmyeon vazgeçmek istiyordu.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

“Zor bir gündü, huh?” Boğuk ve derin ses Junmyeon'un dikkatini hemen çekmişti. Masasından kafasını kaldırdığında diğerinin yüzündeki büyük sırıtışı görmüştü. Junmyeon hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Oh, Jonghyun hyung… Tüm gün ofiste oturmanın neresi zor olabilir ki? Vazgeçecek gibi hissediyorum. Belki de kaderimde olan meslek bu değildir.” Junmyeon iç çekti ve çalışmaya devam etti. Omzundaki nazik dokunuşu hissedince başını yeniden kaldırdı.

“Pekâlâ, vazgeçme sakın Junnie-ahh. Kim bilir bir gün senin de günün gelir? O gün geldiğinde, parlayacaksın, Rex’den bile parlak olacaksın. Güven bana.” Jonghyun kocaman sırıttı ve yeniden omzuna hafifçe vurdu. Junmyeon kıkırdamasını durduramamıştı. İmkânsız gibi görünse de ona birazcık umut vermişti.

“Hepimiz Rex’in en iyisi olduğunu biliyoruz o yüzden bu imkânsız, hyung. Ama teşekkür ederim yine de. Beni nasıl daha iyi hissettireceğini biliyorsun.” Junmyeon güldü.

Jonghyun ona sırıttı ve ağzı hareketiyle ‘fighting’ dedikten sonra gitti. Genç olan başını sallayarak iç çekti. Jonghyun’un elindeki dosyayı fark etmişti; başka bir müşterisi var demekti ki bu onu hiç şaşırtmamıştı çünkü Jonghyun da en iyilerinden birisiydi.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

Saat akşam 8 olduğunda çalışmayı bırakması gerektiğini söylüyordu. Ofisteki çoğu iş arkadaşı çoktan gitmişti, sadece birkaç kişi vardı. Herkes bilirdi ki ofis çalışanı olan korumalar genelde C’den daha az puan alanlardı –şirketlerinde tam koruma olabilmek için yeterli değildi– ve bu Junmyeon'u daha çok üzüyordu.

O, A puanlı bir korumaydı ama yine de buraya sıkışıp kalmıştı.

Belki de vazgeçmeliydi. Belki de koruma olmak ideal mesleği değildi.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

“Ahh! Junmyeon, buradaymışsın!”

Junmyeon asansöre binecekken sesi duymuştu. Siwon’du, Baş Koruma’ları. Hafifçe eğildi ve diğerinin yanına gelmesini bekledi.

“Seninle bir şey hakkında konuşmam lazım. Odama gelir misin?”

Junmyeon, büyük olanın yüzündeki parlak gülümsemeyi fark etmişti. Sert patronlarının gülümsemesi nadirdi. Kafası karışarak başını salladı ve Siwon’un kendisine ne diyeceğini merak ederek arkasından gitti. Siwon’un gülümsemesine bakarsa kötü bir haber değildi.

“Tebrikler! İlk müşterini kaptın.” Junmyeon patronunun dudaklarından dökülen cümleyle neredeyse nefes almayı bırakacaktı. Diğerinin önünde ağzı açık, gözleri kocaman dururken komik göründüğünün farkındaydı. Siwon gülünce haklı olduğu kanıtlanmıştı.

“Tanrım, Junmyeon. Kapat ağzını. Çıldırma.” Siwon çekmeceyi açtı ve hala donmuş olan Junmyeon'a dosyayı uzattı.

“Müşterin hakkında bilgiler burada. Seni özel olarak isteyen Belediye Başkanı’mız için çalışacaksın. Oğlu tarafından istenmiş olabilirsin.” Siwon yeniden gülümsedi ve Junmyeon'un titrek ellerle dosyayı almasını bekledi. Duygularını kontrol edemiyordu. Bunların hepsi hayal gibi geliyordu. Sonunda bir müşteri onu fark etmişti ve gerçek bir koruma gibi dışarıda çalışabilecekti. Normal bir müşteri de değildi; Belediye Başkanı’ydı, şehirdeki en güçlü ve en önemli insanlardan birisiydi.

“Başkan’ın kendisinin _beni_ i-istediğine e-emin misin, patron?” Siwon başını sallayınca Junmyeon'un nefesi teklemişti. Bu gerçek olamazdı. Hala gerçek bir koruma olma umuduna sahipti.

Belki de bu kaderiydi. Belki de yıllarca sabırla beklemesinin karşılığını alıyordu. Belki de bundan sonra hayatı değişecekti…

“Sana işini açıklamayacağım çünkü kendileri yapacaklar. Yani... Yarın bir randevun var; oğlunun kendisiyle olabilir. İletişim numaranı onlara çoktan verdim, yarın arayabilirler o yüzden tetikte ol.” Siwon masasına yaslandı ve Junmyeon başını sallayınca gülümsedi.

“Tamamdır patron. Her şey için çok teşekkür ederim. Gerçekten.” Siwon yeniden güldü. Ayağa kalkarak Junmyeon'un yanına geldi ve omzunu sıvazladı.

“Ben hiçbir şey yapmadım. Bunu hak ettin. Açıkçası sen benim en iyi elemanlarımdansın… Sadece biraz şanssızsın. Şimdi herkese sahip olduğunu göstermek için bir şansın var. Boşa harcama.” Junmyeon ağlayacak gibi hissediyordu. Hızla ayağa kalktı ve Siwon’a minnettarlıkla eğildi. Siwon sırtını sıvazlayarak ona iyi dileklerini sundu.

Junmyeon en parlak gülümsemesiyle odadan ayrılmıştı.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

“Başardım Jongdae!!! Başardım!!” Eve girer girmez vakit kaybetmeden küçük kardeşine sıkıca sarılmıştı. Zavallı çocuk ağabeyinden kaçmak için çaresizce debelenene kadar sıktırmıştı onu.

“Woahh, woahh, hyung, sakinleş! Bırak beni, nefes alamıyorum.” Junmyeon dudak bükerek onu bıraktı. Jongdae kaşlarını çattı ama o bir şey diyemeden ağabeyi patlamıştı.

“Bugün çok mutluyum Dae. Bunu kutlamalıyız!!” Ağabeyinin heyecanla oturma odasında zıplamasını izlerken Jongdae daha çok kaş çatıyordu. Bu nadir bir görüntüydü.

“Ne oldu? Sonunda kendine bir sevgili mi buldun hyung?” Jongdae’nin kıvrılan dudaklarında yaramaz bir sırıtış belirdi ve Junmyeon somurttu. Küçük kardeşinin cinsel yönelimini bildiğini biliyordu—Junmyeon erkekleri tercih ediyordu. Ama şu anda önemli olan bu değildi.

“Hayır, aptal! Onu hiç düşünmedim bile. Demek istediğim sonunda ilk müşterimi buldum!! İnanabiliyor musun?!” Jongdae başta tepki vermedi ama Junmyeon'un sözlerini sindirdikten sonra yavaş yavaş gözleri kocaman oldu.

İkisi de çığlık atmaya başlarken Jongdae sıkıca ağabeyine sarıldı.

O gece Junmyeon şirketlerinin en iyi koruması olacağı hayaliyle huzurlu bir uykuya dalmıştı.


	2. Görev 2

Junmyeon yerinde kıpırdandı, gergince müşterisinin gelmesini bekliyordu. Telefonda kararlaştırdıkları saatten biraz erken geldiğinin farkındaydı ama kendini toplaması ve iyi bir ilk izlenim bırakması gerekiyordu o yüzden erken gelmek biraz yardımcı olabilirdi.

Zaman geçirmek için müşterisinin dosyasını yeniden okudu ama çok fazla bilgi yoktu. Başkan hakkında temel bilgiler vardı ve oğlunun koruması olmasının kabataslak bir tanımı ekliydi –Joonmyun %100 emindi ki tek oğlu Park Chanyeol idi.

Chanyeol, Başkan’ın gurur kaynağı olarak oldukça tanınıyordu. Genç bir politikacı olarak cesareti ve cesur hareketleriyle son zamanlarda oldukça ilgi topluyordu. İnsanlar babası gibi olacağını düşünüyorlardı ve bir gün Belediye Başkanı olmasını bekliyorlardı. Belki de ani ünü ve ilgisinden dolayı Başkan oğlunun bir korumaya daha ihtiyacı olduğuna karar vermiştir.

Ancak karşısına oturan adamın Park Chanyeol olmamasıyla, Junmyeon’un tahminlerinin hiçbiri şaşırtıcı bir şekilde doğru değildi.

“Bay Kim? Sizi beklettiğim için özür dilerim. Trafiğe takıldım.” Adam gülümseyerek söylediğinde yanağındaki gamze ortaya çıkmıştı. Junmyeon'un ağzının suyu akmaya başladı. Pekâlâ, diğerinin yakışıklı olduğunu inkâr edemezdi. Belki de Başkan’ın diğer oğluydu?

“Sorun değil. Bende yeni geldim. Ee, Bay Park, kısa toplantımıza başlayalım mı yoksa önce bir şeyler sipariş etmek ister misiniz?” Junmyeon sordu ancak Başkan’ın oğlu gülünce şaşırmıştı. Ne dediğini düşünürken yanlış bir şey demekten korkmuştu.

“Ben Başkan’ın oğlu değilim. Şey evet, bugün buluşmanız gereken kişi O’ydu ama önemli bir durum çıktı o yüzden kendisi beni gönderdi. Ben Zhang Yixing, Bay Wu’nun kişisel asistanıyım.” Yixing elini uzattığında Joonmyun hemen sıkmıştı.

“Bay Wu mu?” Junmyeon kafası karışarak sordu. Yixing başını salladı ve hemen evrak çantasını karıştırarak korumaya birkaç belge uzattı.

“Bay Wu, Başkan’ın ilk oğlu ve sizin müşteriniz olacak. İşi kabul ederseniz, bu imzalamanız gereken belge.” Yixing, Junmyeon'un önündeki belgeleri işaret etti ve hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Başkan’ın soyadı Park sanıyordum?” Junmyeon'un meraklı sorusunu Yixing başını sallayarak yanıtladı. Koruma hala biraz şaşkındı.

“Pekâlâ, Bay Wu annesinin soyadını aldı. Size şu anda açıklayamam, Bay Kim. Ee, toplantıya başlayalım mı?” Yixing ona çekici gülümsemesini sunarken Junmyeon başını salladı, hala biraz şaşkındı.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

“Bence siz yanlış anlamışsınız. Ben korumayım, dadı değil, Bay Zhang.” Junmyeon gergince güldü ve Yixing'in verdiği dosyayı koydu. Diğeri yeniden gülümsedi.

“Biliyoruz Bay Kim, işte bu yüzden bu iş için en iyi aday sizsiniz.” Yixing kahvesinden bir yudum alırken şaşkın korumaya baktı.

Junmyeon yeniden kıkırdadı. “Anlamıyorum Bay Zhang. Koruma olmak için eğitildim, Bay Wu’nun oğullarına bakmam için kiralanmamın en iyi karar olduğunu sanmıyorum. Gerçek bir dadı bulmanız lazım. Yani en azından bir kadın. Ben erkeğim.”

Yixing yavaşça kahvesini bıraktı ve başını iki yana salladı. “Bay Wu’nun şu anda hem dadı hem korumaya ihtiyacı var ancak oğulları söz konusuyken çok fazla kişiyi istemiyor. O yüzden hem onlara bakacak hem de onları koruyacak birisini bulmaya karar verdi.”

Joonmyun bir şey demeye çalıştı ama Yixing hemen araya girmişti. “Kadın korumaları kiralamayı denedik ama Bay Wu’nun oğullarının kadın dadılarla pek iyi deneyimleri olmadığını söyleyebiliriz.”

“Yani erkek dadıların işe yarayacağını düşündünüz? Çocuklarla başa çıkabileceğimi neden düşünüyorsunuz? Hiç dadılık yapmadım daha önce.” Junmyeon hala ikna olmamıştı. Birisinin oğullarına bakmak iş tanımında yoktu.

“Pekâlâ, Bay Wu geçen ay katıldığı hayır etkinliğinde sizin bir çocuğu sakinleştirdiğinizi görmüş. Çocuklarla aranız iyi gibi görünüyormuş, ayrıca erkek kardeşinizi yardım almadan tek başına yetiştirmişsiniz. Bay Wu’nun size işi teklif etmesi için bu yeterli.”

Junmyeon kaşlarını çattı. Aile geçmişini bildiklerine şaşırmamıştı. Bu Bay Wu kimse, yine de Başkan’ın oğluydu. Ancak Bay Wu’nun hayır etkinliğinde yaptığını gördüğünü duymak onu biraz şaşırtmıştı.

Eski bakanlarını etkinliğe götüren korumaların şoförlüğünü yapmak için görevlendirildiği günü hala hatırlıyordu. O dışarıdaki tek işiydi muhtemelen, sadece başkasının yerine bakıyordu. Dışarıda beklerken köşede tek başına ağlayan bir çocuk görmüştü ancak kimse umursamıyordu. En sonunda çocuğun yanına giderek ailesini bulmasına yardım etmeye karar vermişti. Çocuğun ailesi otel çalışanlarından birisiydi. İş arkadaşlarının kendi işi dışında başka bir şey yapmaması gerektiğini söylediklerini hatırlıyordu ama ne yapabilirdi ki? Çocuklara karşı zaafı vardı. Ancak bu dadı olabileceği anlamına gelmiyordu.

“Endişelenmenize gerek yok Bay Kim. Bay Wu size altı aylık deneme süreci verecek. Eğer çocuklarla anlaşamazsanız, işi bırakmakta özgürsünüz. Ayrıca kabul ederseniz size normal maaşınızın iki katını teklif ediyor.” Junmyeon'un gözleri kocaman oldu. Şu andaki maaşı kardeşi ve kendisine yetse bile, sadece günlük ihtiyaçlarına yetiyordu. Biriktirmeye bir şey kalmıyordu ve şu anda Jongdae’nin okulu için paraya ihtiyaçları vardı. O yüzden işi kabul etmek çekici görünüyordu.

“Şey, deneyeceğim, öyle mi?” Junmyeon gergince sordu.

Yixing başını sallayarak ona başka bir dosya uzattı. “Bay Wu’nun oğulları hakkında kısa bilgiler.”

Junmyeon hızla dosyayı açtı ve önündeki resmi inceledi. Süt beyaz tenli, simsiyah saçlı, ince gül rengi dudaklarla keskin kahve gözlere ve yüksek buruna sahip yakışıklı bir oğlandı.

Alttaki ismi okudu. _Wu Sehun._

“Bu, Bay Wu’nun ilk oğlu. 8 yaşında. Sana ısınması için çok fazla zamana ihtiyacın olduğunu söyleyebilirim. Biraz ulaşılması zor birisidir.” dedi Yixing.

Junmyeon gerilmeye başlamıştı. Bir veletle uğraşmak istemezdi açıkçası. Başını sallayarak sayfayı çevirdi ve bu sefer sevimli, küçük çocuğun fotoğrafıyla karşılaştı. Diğer çocuktan farklı olarak bu çocuğun teni hafif esmerdi ve kahverengi saçlara, parlak kahve gözlere ve küçük, düğme bir buruna sahipti. Bunun tamamlamak içinse çok sevimli görünen dolgun dudakları vardı.

Fotoğrafın altında yazan isim _Wu Jongin_ idi.

“Bay Wu’nun en küçük oğlu. 4 yaşında. Ona ulaşmak daha kolaydı ama Sehun kardeşine karşı oldukça sahiplenicidir o yüzden önce onun güvenini kazanman gerekiyor. Jongin ağabeyine gerçekten çok bağlıdır o yüzden Sehun seni sevmezse, o da sevmeyecektir. Diyeceğim o ki anahtar kişi Sehun. Sehun’un güvenini kazan ve sonra gayet iyi olacaksın.” Yixing ciddi bir ifadeyle açıkladı ve Junmyeon bir an teklifi kabul etmemeyi düşündü. Ya çocukların güvenini kazanamazsa? Sehun bela gibi görünüyordu.

Junmyeon bilinçsizce iç çekti. Yixing kıkırdayarak ona yeniden gülümsedi. “Başka sorunuz var mı Bay Kim?”

“Hımm, aslında onların neden farklı göründüğünü merak ediyorum? Birisi… Acaba evlatlık mı?” Junmyeon yumuşak bir sesle sordu, hassas bir konuya girmekten korkuyordu.

“İkisi de Bay Wu’nun biyolojik oğlu. Farklı ebeveynlere çekmişler. Yakında öğrenirsiniz. Ufak bir hatırlatma; bundan asla Bay Wu’nun önünde bahsetmeyin. Oğullarının, özellikle de Jongin’in farklı göründüğünü duymak hoşuna gitmeyecektir.” Junmyeon daha çok meraklanmasına rağmen başını salladı. Şimdi müstakbel müşterisinin nasıl göründüğünü daha çok merak ediyordu.

“Ee, işi kabul ediyor musunuz Bay Kim?”

Junmyeon derin bir nefes alarak başını salladı. “Evet.” Pekâlâ, denemeye değerdi. Denemeden asla vazgeçmezdi.

Yixing parlak bir şekilde gülümsedi ve hemen dosyalarını topladı.

“Wu Kardeşler ile tanışmaya hazır mısınız?”

Junmyeon alt dudağını ısırarak başını salladı. Her şeyin iyi gitmesi için dua etti.

Umutlu bir şekilde.


	3. Görev 3

Joonmyun yeni insanlarla tanıştığı zaman koruma olarak mesleği göz önüne alınınca asla korkmadığını ve kendinden emin olduğunu düşünürdü. Ama şu anda sekiz yaşındaki bir çocuk sayesinde kalbi hızla atıyordu.

_Wu Sehun._

Junmyeon, Yixing'le beraber Sehun’u almak için özel okulunun önünde bekliyordu. Yixing bundan sonra Sehun’u okuldan almanın Junmyeon'un işinin bir parçası olacağını söylemişti o yüzden okulun yolunu ezberlemesi ve nerede bekleyeceğini öğrenmesi gerekiyordu. Bu sorun değildi yine de. Sorun çocuğun kendisiydi.

Tüm öğrencilerin okuldan çıktığını görünce Junmyeon gerilmeye başlamıştı; Yixing'in kalabalığın içinde çocuğu aramasına yardım etmeye çalışıyordu. Bay Wu’nun en büyük oğlunun nasıl göründüğünü hala hatırlıyordu ama çok fazla öğrenci olduğundan bulmak biraz zorlaşıyordu.

“XingXing amca?” İkisi de arkalarından gelen yumuşak sesle şaşırmıştı.

Yixing arkasını ilk dönendi ve kocaman gülümsüyordu. “Ahh, Sehun! Amcan bugün seni almaya geldi.”

Junmyeon sonunda arkasını dönebilmişti ve gözleri Sehun’un yakıcı bakışlarıyla buluştu. Aynı resimdeki gibi görünüyordu ve çocuğun arabaya binmeden önce ona merakla baktığını fark etti. O da binmeden önce Yixing omzunu sıvazlamıştı.

Junmyeon kaçmak istiyordu ama yapamazdı.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

“Günün nasıl geçti Sehunnie?” Yixing gergin sessizliği bozmak için dikkatle sordu. Dikiz aynasından bakarak arkadaki çocuğu kontrol ediyordu. Diğer yandan Junmyeon cevabı beklerken kendisini sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu.

“Amca, bana söylemek istediğin bir şey mi var?”

Junmyeon dudağını ısırdı ve gergince yanındaki Yixing'e baktı. Sehun kesinlikle çok zeki bir çocuktu ve garip atmosferi fark etmiş olmalıydı muhtemelen.

“Bugün aniden beni almaya gelmen oldukça beklenmedik bir durum.” diye ekledi. Ve Junmyeon, Sehun’un dikiz aynasından kendisine sert bakış attığına yemin edebilirdi.

“Senden bir şey saklayamıyorum Sehun, her zaman çözüyorsun! Aslında seni tanıştırmak istiy— “

“YİNE Mİ DADI YA? BABAM BİZE BAŞKA DADI BULMAYACAĞINA SÖZ VERMİŞTİ!!”

İkisi de Sehun’un ani çıkışıyla sersemlemişti biraz ve Junmyeon yerinden sıçramıştı. Böyle bir tepkiyi bekliyordu ama Sehun’un soğuk ses tonu hiç yardımcı olmuyordu. Yixing iç çekti.

“Sehun-ah.” Yixing açıklama yapmaya çalışıyordu ama Sehun yine bağırmaya başlamıştı.

“Babamla konuşmak istiyorum!” Yüzündeki derin kaş çatışıyla bağırdı ve kimseyi dinlemeyeceğini gösterircesine kafasını camdan dışarıya çevirdi. Yixing mesajı alarak yola odaklandı. Junmyeon'un bembeyaz olduğunu fark etmemişti.

Müşterisi tarafından reddedilmişti. Yine.

Bu seferki sekiz yaşındaki bir çocuktu ve Junmyeon daha kendisini tanıtmamıştı bile.

Sehun gerçekten belaydı. Büyük bir bela.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

Bay Wu’nun büyük evine –saray yavrusuna— vardıklarında Yixing durur durmaz Sehun arabadan atlayarak inmişti. İkisi de çocuğun kapıya koşmasını ve siyah takım elbiseli, orta yaşlı bir adam tarafından karşılanmasını izledi. Yixing'in söylediğine göre bu kişi kâhya, Bay Lee idi.

Junmyeon aldığı yeni bilgiyle başını salladı ve Wu rezidansına girerken Yixing'in arkasından gitti. Gözlerinin önündeki lüks sahneyle beraber nefesi kesilmişti. Daha önce hayatında hiçbir mansiyona ayak basmamıştı ve şu anda içinde çok küçük hissediyordu. Oturma odaları kendi evi kadardı.

“Baba, bana söz vermiştin!” yüksek ses Junmyeon'u düşüncelerinden ayırdı ve dikkatini hemen koltuktaki çocuğa verdi. Sehun telefonda konuşurken Bay Lee itaatkârca yanında dikiliyordu.

Babasıyla konuşuyor olmalıydı.

Yixing yavaşça kızgın çocuğa yaklaştı ve yanına oturdu; Junmyeon olduğu yerde kalmaya karar vermişti. Şu anda Sehun’a yaklaşmanın iyi bir fikir olduğunu sanmıyordu.

“O bir erkek, baba—“ Sehun bir süre duraklayarak Bay Wu’nun ona dediklerini dinledi. “Koruma mı?!” Sehun tekrarladı ve Sehun’un gözleri vücudunu izlerken Junmyeon yerinde kıpırdandı.

“Bana göre korumaya hiç benzemiyor baba. Büyükbabamın korumaları farklı görünüyor!” Sehun homurdanarak korumaya kaş çatıyordu. Junmyeon ümitsiz hissediyordu. Bir çocuk bile koruma olduğuna inanmıyordu.

Sehun hala babasıyla tartışarak ayağa kalktı ve onlara arkasını dönerek büyük cama yöneldi. Yixing ve kâhya onu takip ederken Junmyeon yerinde donup kalmıştı. Bugün işini kaybedeceğinden emindi.

“XingXing amca?”

Aniden Junmyeon pantolonunun çekiştirildiğini hissetti ve hemen döndü. Pantolonunu çekiştiren minik bir el vardı ve anında sahibini tanımıştı.

_Wu Jongin._

Çocuk gözlerini uykulu bir şekilde ovuşturuyordu, kahverengi saçları dağılmıştı ve dolgun dudakları büzülmüştü; Junmyeon cıvıldayarak diz çöküp Jongin’in seviyesine inmişti. Öğleden sonra uykusundan yeni uyanmış olmalıydı.

“Merhaba küçük adam.” Junmyeon kocaman sırıttı ve Jongin gözlerini ovmayı bıraktı. Birkaç kez göz kırpıştırdıktan sonra yeniden dudak büktü.

“Sen XingXing amca değilsin…” Jongin başını kaldırarak kısık sesle söyledi. Junmyeon yanaklarını sıktırmak istiyordu.

“Evet değilim. İstersen bana Jun amca diyebilirsin. Sen Jongin’sin, değil mi?” Jongin yeniden gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve utanarak başını salladı. Junmyeon hafifçe gülerek sevimli çocuğa elini uzattı.

“Arkadaş olabilir miyiz Jongin?” Jongin’in kabul edip etmeyeceğini düşünürken kaşlarını çatmasına güldü. Gözleri Junmyeon'un yüzüyle eli arasında gidip geliyordu.

“Eğer arkadaşım olursan, amca sana her şeyi alacak. Ne istediğini söylemen yeterli.” Junmyeon tereddüt eden çocuğu onu kabul etmesi için kandırmaya çalışıyordu ve Jongin biraz ilgili görününce gülümsedi.

“Her şey mi?” Jongin yumuşak bir sesle sordu. Kararsızdı ama hafiften heyecanlanmıştı. Junmyeon gülümseyerek başını salladı ve elini sallayarak Jongin’e tutmasını belli etti. Sevimli çocuk elini uzattığında neredeyse ‘_Başardım!’ _diye çığlık atacaktı ama çocuk dudak bükerek elini yarı yolda durdurmuştu.

“Ama Sehunnie hyung, Nini’ye yabancılara güvenmemesi gerektiğini söyledi. Kötü bir adam olabilirlermiş.” Jongin kaş çatarak söyledi.

Junmyeon dudağını ısırdı. Tabiki Sehun hep karşısına çıkacaktı. Bunu neredeyse unutmuştu. İç çekti ve Junmyeon'un her hareketini izleyerek tişörtünün kenarıyla oynayan ve dudak büken çocuğa yeniden gülümsedi.

“Eğer amca kötü bir adam olsaydı, evinize nasıl girebilirdi?” Junmyeon yeniden şansını denedi. Şansını mahvetmemek için dikkatli olması gerekiyordu. Jongin, Sehun’dan daha kolaydı. Kafası karışmış görünüyordu ve küçük parmağıyla büzülen dudaklarını dürtüyordu; bir şey düşünüyormuş gibiydi. Junmyeon, Jongin’in gördüğü en sevimli çocuk olduğunu düşünüyordu ve minik çocuğu korumak için içinde bir his yükselmeye başlamıştı.

“Jonginnie!” Yüksek ses büyük oturma odasında yankılanarak ikisini de korkutmuştu. Jongin hızla korumanın arkasına baktı ve büzülen dudakları parlak bir gülümsemeye büründü. Junmyeon kim olduğunu biliyordu ve emindi ki Sehun şu anda hiç mutlu değildi.

Yavaşça arkasını döndüğünde Sehun’un kırmızı yüzündeki kaş çatışıyla onlara baktığını gördü. Bela geliyordu!

“Hyung, bu amca kim? Nini’yle arkadaş olmak istiyor? Onunla arkadaş olabilir miyiz?” Jongin masum bir bebek olduğunu kanıtlarcasına Sehun’un sert bakışlarını fark etmeden ağabeyine neşeyle sordu.

“Hayır, o bizim arkadaşımız olamaz!” Sehun kardeşinin küçük bileğini kavradı ve küçük çocuğu arkasına sakladı. Yixing, Sehun’un Jongin’e karşı aşırı korumacı olduğunu söylerken haklıydı. Junmyeon küçük olanın kısık sesle ‘neden?’ diye sorduğunu duydu ve Sehun soğukça yanıtladı. “Çok kalmayacak—“ Junmyeon'a yeniden sertçe baktı. “—ona ihtiyacımız yok.” Son cümle ağzından oldukça yumuşak bir sesle dökülmüştü ama korumayı korkutmak adına öfke doluydu. Junmyeon dumura uğramıştı.

“Gidelim Jonginnie. Hyung duş almak istiyor. Katılmak ister misin?” Soğuk ses anında nazik bir ses dönüşmüştü. Sehun yanında neşeyle hoplayan küçük Jongin’i sürüklüyordu.

“Evet evet! Dünkü gibi oynayabilir miyiz? Bugün Nini dinozor olabilir mi hyung? Nini en büyüğü olacak! T-Lex!!! Rawrrr!!”

Sehun minik dinozorun başını sevgiyle okşadı ve kıkırdadı. “Tabii ki olur Jonginnie ve ayrıca o T-Rex, T-Lex değil. Gel, büyük Dino’yu alalım! Woah, çok korktum! Birisi bana yardım etsin!”

Sehun, T-Rex Jongin’den kaçarken minik çocuk neşeyle kıkırdıyordu. Görüp görülecek en sevimli T-Rex hızla kurbanının peşine düştü—korkutucu görünmeye çalışıyordu.

“Rawr!! Rawr!! T-Lex seni yiyecek!”

Sesler gittikçe uzaklaşana kadar Bay Lee’nin genç efendiye dikkatli olmasını izlemişti Junmyeon. İki çocuğun neşeyle kıkırdamalarını hala duyabiliyordu ve Junmyeon, Sehun’un ruh halinin küçük kardeşi söz konusu olunca nasıl da değiştiğine hayran kalmıştı.

“Sana alışmaları için biraz zaman ver.” Yixing yanına gelerek korumanın omzun okşadı. Junmyeon iç çekti.

“İşe hala sahip miyim?” Junmyeon emin olamayarak sordu ve diğeri başını salladı. Parlak bir şekilde gülümseyerek Yixing ona yeni bir dosya uzattı.

“Endişelenme, Bay Wu şimdilik Sehun’u ikna etti. İşte, bunu al. İhtiyacın olacak. Her şey var burada –Sehun ve Jongin’in programı, Bay Wu, Bay Lee, Sehun’un okulu ve öğretmenlerinin numaraları var ve Bay Wu’ya ulaşamazsan benim iletişim numaram da var. Ev kuralları ve yapıp-yapmayacakların da ekli.” Junmyeon başını sallayınca Yixing gülümsedi ve ona başka bir dosya daha uzattı.

“Ve bu. Bu çok önemli, okuduğundan emin ol. Sehun ve Jongin hakkında ihtiyacın olacak tüm bilgiler mevcut. Neyi sevip neyi sevmedikleri. Sevdikleri yemekler, içecekler ve hatta TV şovları. Sanırım sana yardım edecektir.” Junmyeon memnuniyetle dosyayı aldı. Hiç bu kadar rahatlamamıştı –umuyordu ki bu dosya ona çok yardım edecekti.

“Lütfen bunu mutlaka oku çünkü geçen seferki dadı beni ciddiye almadı ve neredeyse Jongin’in ölümüne sebep olacaktı.” Junmyeon 'un gözleri kocaman oldu ama Yixing kıkırdamıştı.

“Jongin’in karidese alerjisi var ve kadın ona karides topu çorbası vermiş. Zavallı çocuk hastaneye kaldırıldı ve kadın hemen kovuldu. Bay Wu o zaman çok sinirlenmişti. Onu hiç o kadar öfkeli görmemiştim. Sehun diğer yandan tüm hafta boyunca ağlamıştı.” Olayı hatırlarken Yixing'in ifadesi kararmıştı.

Joonmyun farkına varmadan elindeki dosyayı sıktırmaya başlamıştı. “Yani bu yüzden Sehun dadısı olmasını istemiyor ve Jongin’e karşı bu kadar çok korumacı?”

Yixing başıyla onayladı ve gülümsemesi yeniden görünmüştü.

“Şey, bu nedenlerden birisi. Aslında çok fazla var. Önceki dadıların Sehun’un güvenini kırdığını söyleyebilirim. Küçük kardeşine onlardan daha iyi bakacağını düşünüyor.” Yixing bir süre durakladı ve sonra kıkırdadı. “Yaşına göre oldukça olgundur.”

“Bunu görebiliyorum.” Junmyeon gergince güldü. Sehun’un kendisine gönderdiği sert bakışları hala hatırlıyordu. Onun gibi iyi eğitilmiş bir korumanın bir çocuk tarafından cesaretinin kırılması komikti. Üstelik sekiz yaşındaki bir çocuktu.

“Pekâlâ, sizin farklı olduğunuzu umuyorum Bay Kim. Dadı bulmaktan yoruldum açıkçası.” Yixing yeniden güldü. Junmyeon zayıf omuzlarına yüklenen yükün altında eziliyor gibi hissediyordu. Yixing, Junmyeon 'un omuzlarını yenilgiyle çökerttiğini görünce yeniden kıkırdadı.

“Bu kadar korkmayın Bay Kim. Stresini atmanda yardım etmeye çalışıyordum. Sadece elinden gelenin en iyisini yap, tamam mı? İstediğin zaman benden yardım isteyebilirsin. Hwaiting!” Yixing yumruğunu havaya kaldırdı ve Junmyeon tekmelenmiş yavru köpek gibi görünürken kıkırdadı.

“Aigoo, kendim bilmeseydim eğer, koruma olduğunu asla düşünmezdim. Hadi ama bunu bir mücadele olarak gör. Kendini zorla!” Junmyeon başını salladı ve derin nefes alarak kendinden eminliğini ve gücünü geri kazanmaya çalıştı.

“Pekâlâ, o zaman hadi gidelim. Bay Wu ile tanışma zamanı.”

İşte daha fazla bela geliyordu. Bay Wu’nun Sehun’un değil de Jongin’in yetişkin versiyonu olmasını içtenlikle diliyordu.

Hala umut vardı, değil mi?


	4. Görev 4

Asansörde yanında Yixing'le Wu Corporation en üst katında bulunan Bay Wu’nun katına çıkarken Junmyeon yeni patronunun küçük oğlunun yetişkin versiyonu olacağını hala umut ediyordu. Ufacık bir ümitle.

Kalabalık görünen ofisi geçtikten sonra Yixing bir kapının önünde durmuştu;

** _Kris Wu / CEO_ **

Junmyeon 'un kalbi bir an atmayı bırakmıştı sanki. Odaya girmeye hazır olup olmadığını bilmiyordu. Ya Bay Wu ilk oğlu kadar korkutucu biriyse? Ya şu çalışanlarına işkence eden ve çok çalıştıran züppe, kibirli zengin çocuklardan biriyse?

Hayır. Hayır. Jongin gibi olmalıydı. Sevimli, mutlu, gün ışığı kadar parlak, yumuşak sesli nazik birisi ve—

“SİZE KAÇ DEFA SÖYLEYECEĞİM ONLARA ARTIK TOLERANS GÖSTERMEDİĞİMİ! BASİT ŞEYLERİ BİLE ANLAYAMIYOR MUSUNUZ?!”

Bay Wu’nun odasından gelen bağrış ofiste yankılanıyordu. Tüm çalışanları korkutmuştu ve herkes bir anlığına donmuştu. Junmyeon yutkunduktan sonra yanındaki Yixing'e baktı; Yixing derin bir iç çekmişti. Kapalı kapının arkasında şu anda her ne oluyorsa hiç iyi şeyler değildi.

“Bu Bay—“

Yixing başını sallayınca Junmyeon irkildi. Pekâlâ, yanlış zamanda gelmiş olmalıydılar.

“Bu sabah ruh hali gayet iyiydi. Ne olduğunu merak ediyorum.” Yixing yumuşak bir sesle mırıldandı, kendiyle konuşur gibiydi ama Junmyeon yine de duymuştu. O bir şey soramadan odanın kapısı açıldı ve genç bir adam titrek elleri, solgun yüzüyle dışarı çıktı. Junmyeon kendinden eminliğinin aniden onu terk ettiğini hissediyordu. Bu kötü bir işarete benziyordu.

Umudu şu anda imkânsız görünüyordu. İçeride Jongin’in herhangi bir versiyonunu göremeyeceğinden emindi.

“Gelin Bay Kim. Bay Wu bizi bekliyor.”

Yixing omzunu okşadığında Junmyeon irkildi ve diğeri kaş çattı. Korumanın aniden neden böyle olduğunu anlayınca Yixing ona yatıştırıcı bir gülümseme sundu.

“Endişelenme. Haydi.”

Junmyeon gergince başını salladı ve Yixing'in arkasından odaya girdi. Daha önce hiç bu kadar gerilmemişti. Büyük patronları onları kontrol etmek için ara sıra geldiğinde ya da Siwon’un en kötü anına tanıklık ettiğinde bile gerilmemişti. Bu farklıydı çünkü Bay Wu’dan ne bekleyeceğini bilmiyordu. Yeni patronu hakkında bir şey bilmiyordu. Görünüşünü bile bilmiyordu. Ve az önceki öfkeli bağrış da hiç yardımcı olmuyordu.

Odaya girdiklerinde Junmyeon farkında olmadan geniş odayı incelemeye başlamıştı. Her şey sofistike ve lüks ama basit olduklarını bağırıyordu. Koltuk, duvardaki tablo, küçük dekorasyonlar ve odanın rengi. Tam odanın ortasında bir masa bulunuyordu ve orada karşılaşması gereken kişi, Bay Wu oturuyordu.

Adam dirseklerini masaya yaslamış parmaklarıyla şakaklarına masaj yaparken masadaki belgeleri öfkeyle karıştırıyordu. O pozisyonda Junmyeon adamın yüzünü göremiyordu ancak mutlu bir ifadesi olmadığını biliyordu.

“Patron, korumayı getirdim.” Yixing dikkatle konuştu ve patronun onları fark etmesini bekledi. Junmyeon yanında her geçen saniye solgunlaşıyordu.

Bay Wu elini yüzünden çekip asistanı ve korumaya doğru döndüğünde Junmyeon’un kalbi bir kez teklemişti. Ya da iki kez.

Çok yakışıklı ve çekici bir yüze sahip olduğu için mi yoksa o yakışıklı yüz korkutucu ve ciddi göründüğü için mi kendinden emin olamıyordu bilmiyordu. Bay Wu her an birisini öldürmeye hazır gibiydi.

“Oh. Önce oturun. Bana bir dakika verin.”

O soğuk ve sert ses Junmyeon'a birisini hatırlatmıştı.

Sandalyede Yixing'in yanına otururken gözleriyle sessizce önündeki adamı incelemekten kendisini alıkoyamıyordu Junmyeon. Adamın açık süt beyazı teni, güzel kahve irislere sahip keskin bakışlı gözleri, ince-küçük dudakları ve yüksek kemerli bir burnu vardı. Son olaraksa, mükemmel hatlarını tamamlayan keskin çene hattı vardı ve Joonmyun, Bay Wu’nun kesinlikle Sehun’un yetişkin versiyonu olduğunu söyleyebilirdi. Saç renkleri dışında kopyala yapıştır gibiydiler. Sehun simsiyah saçlara sahipken Bay Wu ona Jongin’i hatırlatan kahve saçlara sahipti.

Junmyeon, Jongin’in görünüşünün çoğunu annesinin genlerinden mi aldığını merak ediyordu ve bunu düşününce henüz Bayan Wu ile tanışmadığını hatırlamıştı birden.

“Tamam bitirdim. Beklettiğim için kusura bakmayın. Şimdi, nerede kalmıştık?” derin ses Junmyeon'u düşüncelerinden ayırmıştı ve hızla dikkatini önündeki adama verdi. Bay Wu dosyayı yana koydu ve tüm dikkatini onlara verdi.

Yixing boğazını temizledikten sonra gülümsedi. “Bay Kim teklifimizi kabul ediyor ve anlaşmayı imzalamanız gerekiyor, patron.” Yixing dikkatle anlaşmayı masaya koyduğunda Bay Wu başını salladı.

“Güzel o halde. Bu arada Sehun nasıl? Beni aradıktan sonra bir şey yaptı mı?” Ciddi yüzündeki hafif endişe Junmyeon'un gözünden kaçmamıştı.

“Hayır, patron. Her zamanki soğuk davranışını sergiledi.”

Bay Wu iç çekti ve başını salladı. “Jongin?”

Yixing, Junmyeon'a baktı ve yeniden gülümsedi. “Bay Kim onunla bir süre konuşmayı başardı ancak Sehun bundan hiç hoşlanmadı. Her zamanki gibi korumacıydı.”

Bay Wu kendisine bakınca Junmyeon gergince başını salladı. Tanrım, şu keskin bakış.

“Lütfen bir süre Sehun’a katlanın. Bazen başa çıkılması çok zor olabiliyor. Aslında iyi bir çocuk ama çok inatçıdır. Size ısınması için ona biraz zaman verin Bay Kim. Bunu yapabilir misiniz?” Bay Wu’nun sesi daha yumuşak çıkıyordu ve Junmyeon hemen başıyla onayladı.

“Elimden gelenin en iyisini yapacağım Bay Wu. Umarım her şey yolunda gider.” İkna edici görünmeye çalışarak söyledi, kendisi bile şüpheleniyordu. Denemeden asla vazgeçmeyecekti.

Memnun olarak Bay Wu başını salladı ve anlaşmayı alarak Yixing'in kendisine gösterdiği yeri imzaladı. Junmyeon da kendi yerini imzaladıktan sonra Yixing her şeyin tamamlandığından emin olmak için son kontrolleri yaptı.

Gülümseyerek her şeyin tamam olduğunu söylediğinde Bay Wu yerinden kalkarak büyük elini Junmyeon'a uzattı; koruma hemen ayağa kalkıp kabul etmişti.

“Pekâlâ, teklifimizi kabul ettiğiniz için teşekkür ederim. Sizinle çalışmayı dört gözle bekliyorum Bay Kim. İyi şanslar.”

“Sizinle çalışmak benim için bir onur, Bay Wu. Elimden geleni yapacağım.”

Garip bir şekilde Junmyeon, Bay Wu’nun nazik ellerinin kendisine yeni bir enerji verdiğini hissetti.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

O akşam Junmyeon koltukta rahatça yayılarak Wu Kardeşler hakkında dosyada yazılanları ezberlemeye çalışıyordu. Önceki dadıların yaptığı hataları asla tekrarlamayacaktı.

**No 20 – Sehun, Bubble Tea çok sever. Çikolatalı.**

**No 21 – Sehun ıspanak ve bezelyeden nefret eder.**

**No 22 – Jongin tavuğa bayılır. Tavukla alakalı her şeyi yer.**

**No 23 – Jongin pororo ve dragon ball izlemeyi çok sever.**

**No 24 – Jongin’in karidese alerjisi vardır.**

**No 25 – Sehun –**

“Wu Sehun ve Wu Jongin kimmiş?” Junmyeon bakışlarını dosyadan dibine sokulup dosyayı okumaya çalışan Jongdae’ye çevirdi. İç çekti.

“Müşterimin oğulları.” Düz bir sesle yanıtladı.

Jongdae kaşlarını çattı. “Amanın, Başkan’ımızın gizli oğulları mı varmış? Gizli eş ya da metres? Vay anasını, yaşlı adamın böyle—“

“Neden bahsediyorsun sen, Dae? Hayır, gizli ilişkisi, metresi ya da oğulları falan yok. Bu çocuklar onun torunları.” Junmyeon kardeşine gözlerini devirdi. Jongdae’nin bazen hayal dünyası çok vahşileşebiliyordu.

“Torunları mı?!! Park Chanyeol ne zaman evlendi? Şu yeni şarkıcı Byun Bacon bilmem ne ile çıkmıyor muydu o? Ne zaman oğulları olmuş? İki tane bir de?! TANRIM!!! BU BİLGİLERİ PAPARAZZİLERE SATABİLİRİM! Başka ne biliyorsun hyung? Anlat bana, söyle—ACKKKKK! Ow… Neden bana vuruyorsun hyung?” Jongdae, Junmyeon'un az önce vurduğu başını okşayarak sızlanıyordu.

“ÇÜNKÜ VAHŞİ TAHMİNLERİNİ VE HAYAL GÜCÜNÜ DURDURMAN GEREKİYOR KİM JONGDAE!! AYNI SOYADA BİLE SAHİP DEĞİLLER!! WU, PARK YA DA BYUN DEĞİL!” Junmyeon bir kere daha vuracaktı ancak Jongdae çoktan kaçarak koltuğun diğer ucuna tünemişti. Fark edince utanmazca sırıttı.

“Yani Chanyeol’un çocukları değilse, o zaman kimin oğulları onlar?” Kim Jongdae cevap alana kadar asla susmazdı.

“Başkan’ın ilk oğlunun. Bay Wu. Onunla çalışmak için görevlendirildim. Park Chanyeol’un kardeşi.” Jongdae’nin kaş çattığını ve dudaklarını büzdüğünü görünce Junmyeon hızla ekledi. “Neden farklı soyadları olduğunu sorma. Sorma. Bende bilmiyorum.” Bununla Jongdae ağzını kapatmıştı.

“Pekâlâ, neden bu iki çocuk hakkında her şeyi bilmen gerekiyor? Babalarının koruması olmayacak mıydın?”

Joonmyun inledi. “Onların koruması olacağım.”

“Daha çok dadıları olacakmışsın gibi geliyor kulağa.” Jongdae dikkatsizce söyledi ve masadaki diğer dosyayı alırken ağabeyinin irkildiğini fark etmedi.

“Aman tanrım, bu çocuk bir gün yürekleri yangın gibi yakan birisi olacak. Şu yüze bak! Nasıl küçük bir çocuk bu kadar yakışıklı olabilir? Hiç adil değil.” Jongdae burnunu kırıştırdı ve dünyanın zengin çocuklara karşı çok adil olduğunu, onların şanslı olduklarını vs. mırıldanmaya başlamıştı. Sayfayı çevirince aniden cıvıldamaya başladı.

“Awwwww şu sevimli patatese bakın hele! Bu sevimli çocuğu sıktırmak istiyorum. Ağabeyi gibi yakışıklı olacak. Hyung, hayat neden adil değil? Şu çocuklara bak. Neden böyle yakışıklılar?!” Jongdae yeniden sızlanıyordu.

“İyi görünüş ailenin genlerinde var. Babalarını görmen lazım. Chanyeol de yakışıklı değil mi?” Junmyeon sordu.

Jongdae başıyla onayladı ve aniden gözleri parladı. Oh, bu bakıştan nefret ediyordu Junmyeon.

“Babalarının resmi var mı sende hyung? Merak ettim. Chanyeol kadar yakışıklı mı yoksa daha fazla mı?”

Kaş çatarak Junmyeon başını iki yana salladı. “Erkeklerle ilgilendiğini bilmiyordum.” Büyük olan alaylandı.

Jongdae gözlerini devirdi. “Sadece merak ettim. İyi, Google’da ararım kendim.” Jongdae homurdandı ve bilgisayarını alarak hemen yazmaya başladı. Junmyeon kardeşinin arama kısmına ne yazdığından emin değildi.

Bay Wu? Park Chanyeol’un kardeşi? Ya da Başkan’ın ilk oğlu?

Ne araştırdığını biliyor muydu?

“Buldum!! Aman. Tanrım. Bu o mu? Woah… Hyung, bu seksi parçaya nasıl ağız suyu akıtmadın sen? Senin tipin değil mi?” Jongdae sayfada gezinirken Junmyeon daha fazla meraklanmıştı. Gerçekten Bay Wu’nun resimlerini bulmuş muydu?

“Oğullarının yakışıklı olmasına hiç şüphe yok.”

Merak onu yiyip bitirirken Junmyeon hızla bilgisayarı ondan kaptı ve bu sabah ofiste karşılaştığı yüzü gördü. Jongdae nasıl bulmuştu onu?

“Pekâlâ, seksi olduğu kadar evli bir adam o, Dae. Ve benim patronum. Ağız suyu akıtmama izin yok.” Junmyeon hızla bilgisayarı verdi. İç çekti. Neden hoşlandığı tiplerin hepsi sahipli oluyordu?

Ağabeyinin omzunu sıvazlayarak Jongdae iç çekti. “Çok küçük olsalar bile en azından hala oğullarına sahipsin hyung. Onların reşit olmasını beklerken yaşlanacaksın ancak bu imkânsız değil. Böyle pek çok ilişki var—“

“KİM JONGDAE, BEN MANYAK BİR PEDOFİLİ FALAN DEĞİLİM, TANRI AŞKINA! RAHAT BIRAK BENİ! ÇALIŞMAM LAZIM ŞURADA—“

Gülerek ağabeyi ona vurmadan kaçmaya başladı Jongdae. O odasında kaybolurken Junmyeon yeniden iç çekti ve kıkırdadı. Bazen eğlendiğini düşünse de troll kardeşine çok alışmıştı. Jongdae’siz hayat çok sıkıcı olurdu.

Ama şu anda düşünmesi gereken daha ciddi bir sorunu vardı.

Wu Kardeşlerin Dadı-Koruması olarak işteki ilk günü.

Yarın zor bir gün olacaktı.


	5. Görev 5

Junmyeon, Wu mansiyonuna 7.20’de varmıştı ve bugünün ilk görevi en büyük Wu’yu okuluna bırakmaktı. İşe başlamak için yeterince kendinden emin olduğunu söylemek pek doğru olmazdı. Ancak elinden geleni yapacağına söz vermişti o yüzden Junmyeon bugünkü görevini başarıyla tamamlamaya azimliydi.

**Görev Günü 1**

**1 – Wu Sehun’u kızdırma**

**2 – Wu Jongin’in kalbini kazan**

Küçük adımlar atması gerektiğinin farkındaydı, özellikle de Sehun konusunda çünkü Sehun’un kendisinden daha çok nefret etmesine neden olarak elindeki şansları mahvetmek istemiyordu. Bu işinin sonu olabilirdi.

O yüzden 7.45’te bugünkü görevine başlamıştı. Okula sürüş şaşırtıcı şekilde huzurluydu. Aslında çok huzurlu ve tuhaftı çünkü aralarında yoğun bir sessizlik vardı ve Junmyeon, Sehun’un gergin kalp atışlarını duyabildiğini düşünüyordu. Öncesinde bir konuşma başlatmaya çalışmıştı ancak diğer çocuk onu yokmuş gibi görmezden gelmişti. Junmyeon iç çekti. Pekâlâ, en azından Sehun ona bugün kötü kötü bakmamıştı. **Henüz değil.**

Junmyeon o sabah çocuğun ağzından laf alamayacağını düşünürken Sehun yanıldığını kanıtlamıştı. Junmyeon genç patronu için kapısını açtıktan sonra arabadan çıkınca Sehun sonunda konuşmuştu.

“Jongin’den uzak dur.”

Üç kelime. Buz gibi bir ses ve poker suratla söylenmişti.

Cevap beklemeden Sehun okulun girişine giderek diğer arkadaşlarına katılmıştı. Junmyeon damarlarına zehir gibi akan buz gibi sesten dolayı donmuş halde kalakalmıştı ve vücut sistemi kötürüm olmuş gibi hissettiriyordu.

Pekâlâ, en azından konuşmuştu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

İlkinde açıkça başarısız olduktan sonra iki numaralı görevi başarmak için Junmyeon yine de denemeye karar vermişti. Wu Jongin’in kalbini kazanmak onun için her şeyi kolaylaştırabilirdi. Daha sonra Sehun’un buz gibi kalbini eritmek için Jongin’i kullanabilirdi.

Ama her zamanki gibi işler planladığı gibi gitmemişti.

Jongin bugün değişmişti. Tamamen değişmişti.

Çünkü ne yaparsa yapsın, ne kadar çok denerse denesin, sevimli küçük çocuk ona dünkü gibi iyi bir karşılık vermemişti. Ya Bay Lee’nin peşinden ayrılmıyor ya da Junmyeon'u tamamen görmezden gelerek kendi dünyasında oynuyordu. Nedeninin belli bir Wu olduğundan emindi Junmyeon. Sehun biricik kardeşinin aklını zehirlemiş olmalıydı.

Kızarmış tavuk teklifini kabul etmek yerine Jongin’in mor bir dinozorun dans edip şarkı söylemesini neşeyle kıkırdayarak izlemesini görünce Junmyeon vazgeçmişti. Evet, bir dinozor.

Wu Jongin’in hayatının aşkı tavuk yerine dinozoru seçmesi apaçık bir işaretti. Junmyeon içindi elbette.

Junmyeon aniden dinozordan nefret etmişti, özellikle de_ mor_ olandan.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Saat neredeyse akşam 10 olmuştu ve Junmyeon hala Wu mansiyonundaydı. Rahat bir koltukta birbirlerine sokulmuş ve çizgi film izleyen kardeşlerden çok uzak olmayan bir koltukta oturuyordu. İşi çoktan bitmiş olmalıydı ancak çocuklar uyuyana kadar –ki bu saatte hala uyanık olmalarını merak ediyordu— beklemenin sorumluluğunu hissediyordu. Akşam 10 çocuklar için geç bir saatti.

Koruma homurdandı. Dadı-koruma olarak ilk günü neredeyse sona ermek üzereydi ve Joonmyun'un küçük görevlerinin hepsi başarısız olmuştu. Pekâlâ, koruma olanın uyardığı gibi Jongin’den uzak durmadığını öğrenmek Sehun’u oldukça kızdırmıştı. Koruma o gün ilk kez Sehun’un kötü bakışına maruz kalmıştı.

Junmyeon kızarmış tavuğu en sonunda kendi yediği için ikinci görevi de başarısız sayılabilirdi. Okuldan döndüğünden beri Sehun’un küçük kardeşinin yanından ayrılmamasıyla Junmyeon’un şans kapıları kapanmıştı.

Yarın daha çok denemeliydi.

Jongin’in esnediğini ve minik başının yana doğru kaydığını ancak Sehun hızla hareket edip başını nazikçe kucağına yasladığını görünce Junmyeon’un dikkati kardeşlere yönelmişti. Küçük olan top gibi kıvrılarak ağabeyine daha çok sokulmuştu. Joonmyun, Sehun’un Jongin’i odasına götürmesi için birisini çağırmasını bekledi ama yapmamıştı. Elleriyle nazikçe kardeşinin kolunu pışpışlarken çizgi filmi izlemeye devam ediyordu. Junmyeon kaşlarını çattı.

Bay Lee çocuklara bakmak için girdiğinde Sehun’a yardıma ihtiyacı olup olmadığını soracaktı neredeyse. Kâhya bir şey yapmayınca Junmyeon'un kaş çatışı derinleşmişti. Bay Lee’nin genç efendilerine yatma saatinin geldiğini söylemesini beklemişti ama o, odadan gitmişti. Bay Wu işten dönünce ve oğullarını hâlâ uyanık görünce kızmayacak mıydı?

“Sehun-shi, kardeşini odasına götürmemi ister misin? Saat geç oldu ve sende uyumalısın.” Junmyeon dikkatle konuşuyordu.

Tepki yok. Sehun’un sorusunu duyduğunu biliyordu çünkü çocuk önceden televizyonun sesini kısmıştı. Zaten bir cevap beklediği yoktu ama yine de sinirlenmişti.

“Sehun-ah, kardeşine acımıyor musun? Yatağında uyumalı. Orası daha rahat ve yarın senin okulun—“

“Sen babamız değilsin. Öyleymiş gibi davranma.” Soğuk cevap hemen Junmyeon'u susturmuştu. Açıkçası, bunu beklemiyordu ancak bu en uzun cümlesiydi. Kelimeler biraz daha nazik olsaydı keşke.

O yüzden yeniden beklemeye başladı ve Jongdae’ye biraz geç kalacağını söyleyen mesajını attı. Cevap olarak ‘Tamam ama gelirken bana bir şey al.’ almıştı. ‘Tamam’ deyip cevapladıktan sonra telefonunu cebine koymuştu.

Junmyeon, Sehun’un da birkaç kez esnediğini ve çocuğun gözlerini zar zor açık tuttuğunu görebiliyordu. Belli ki uykusu vardı ancak yatağına gitme girişiminde bulunmuyordu. Gözleri sürekli saate takılıyordu ve beşinci seferde sonunda Junmyeon anlamıştı.

Kardeşler bir şey bekliyordu. Daha doğrusu birisini bekliyorlardı.

Tam o sırada oturma odasının dışındaki koridordan konuşma sesleri duyuldu ve Sehun girişe bakarken daha uyanık görünüyordu. Junmyeon çocuğun yüzünde ufak bir gülümseme gördüğünü sanmıştı. Sese doğru koşmak ister gibiydi ancak kucağındaki Jongin onu engelliyordu.

Ebeveynlerini bekliyor olmalıydılar çünkü Junmyeon o sesin Bay Wu’ya ait olduğundan emindi.

Ancak iki ebeveyni yerine sadece Bay Wu oturma odasında belirmişti, arkasında Bay Lee sadık bir şekilde peşinden geliyordu. Junmyeon istemsizce merak ediyordu. Tüm gün mansiyonda olsa bile henüz Bayan Wu ile tanışmamıştı. Annenin mesleği neydi ki evde vakit geçiremiyordu?

“Baba gelmişsin!” Sehun’un heyecanlı sesi Junmyeon'un şaşkınlığını gidermişti. Sesi yüksek çıkmıştı ve Jongin uykusunda kıpırdanınca Sehun hızla kardeşinin poposunu pışpışlayarak onu yeniden uyutmuştu.

“Evet tatlım. Bugün geç kaldım, özür dilerim.” Bay Wu’nun ses tonu nazik ve yumuşaktı, dünkünden tamamen farklıydı. Yavaşça oğullarının yanına oturdu ve Sehun’un alnına, yanağına öpücük kondurduğunda çocuk ona sarılmıştı. Junmyeon, Sehun’un kocaman gülümsemesini görmüştü. Yalnızca birkaç kişiye gösterdiği nadir gülümsemesiydi. Şu anda kadar sadece Jongin ve Bay Wu.

“Baba?” Minik bir ses dikkatleri çekmişti. Jongin henüz uyanmıştı ve minik yumruğuyla gözlerini ovuşturuyordu. Bay Wu hızla uykucuyu kucağına aldı.

“Merhaba bebeğim. Evet, baba geldi.” Çocuğun yüzüne birkaç öpücük kondurup sonuncuyu Jongin’in büzülmüş dudaklarına kondurunca çocuk kıkırdamaya başlamıştı. Bay Wu ve Sehun da gülmeye başlamışlardı.

Junmyeon kalbini ısıtan en güzel görüntüyle gülümsedi.

“Baba size geç kaldığımda beni beklememeniz gerektiğini söylemedi mi?” Bay Wu sorarken iki kardeşe de bakıyordu ancak Junmyeon daha çok Sehun’a yönelik olduğunu biliyordu çünkü çocuk şu anda dudak büküyordu.

“Seni görmeden uyumak istemedik.” Sehun’un cevabına Jongin de başını sallayarak eşlik etmişti.

“Nini uyumadan önce babasının iyi geceler öpücüğü istiyordu. Sehunnie hyung da öpücük istiyor!” Jongin sevimli uykulu sesiyle konuşunca babası neşeyle gülmüştü.

Junmyeon'un kalbi yeniden garipçe atmaya başlamıştı. Gülerken daha güzel görünüyordu.

“Neden? Az önceki öpücükler yeterli değil mi? Daha fazlasını mı istiyorsunuz?” Bay Wu oğullarını sıkıca sarmaladı ve yüzlerine öpücükler kondurmaya başladı. Sehun neşeyle gülerek kaçmaya çalışırken Jongin mutlulukla kıkırdayıp babasının istediğini yapmasına izin veriyordu.

“Baba dur! Hayır. Dudaktan olmaz.” Sehun hala gülerek bağırdı.

Bay Wu dudak bükerek durdu. Junmyeon korkutucu patronunun dudak bükmesine birkaç kez gözlerini kırpıştırmıştı.

“Neden? Jonginnie dudaklarından öpücünce bir şey demiyor. Değil mi bebeğim?” İnce dudaklarını Jongin’in büzülmüş dudaklarına kondurdu ve iki kez yapınca küçük çocuk kıkırdayarak başını salladı.

Sehun burnunu kırıştırdı. “Bu iğrenç baba.”

“Hey! Önceden senin de hoşuna giderdi ve şimdi dudaklarımın iğrenç olduğunu mu söylüyorsun genç adam?” Bay Wu sahte incinmiş ifadesiyle sordu ancak Sehun ona kanmamıştı. Omuz silkti.

“Aww, çok zalimsin. Sorun değil, o zaman ben de sana daha fazla öpücük vermem. Bundan sonra sadece Jonginnie’yi öpeceğim çünkü o seviyor. Değil mi, bebeğim?” Jongin’in dolgun dudaklarına bir öpücük daha kondurarak söyledi.

“Hayırrr… Sadece dudaktan öpücük istemiyorum. Diğerlerini seviyorum.” Sehun dudak bükerek sevimli bir şekilde sızlandı. Junmyeon sonunda sekiz yaşındakinin gerçek davranışını görmüştü. Bu yaşta böyle olmalıydı; ciddi ve soğuk değil.

Bay Wu büyük oğlunun sızlanmasını görmezden geldi ve somurtuyormuş gibi davrandı. Sehun dudağını ısırdı. “Baba!”

Ağabeyinin babasının dikkatini çekmeye çalıştığını görünce Jongin kıkırdadı ve babası onu görmezden gelmeye devam ederken Sehun daha çok dudak büktü. Sehun homurdanarak vazgeçince genç olan minik elleriyle ağabeyinin yanaklarını kavradı ve dolgun dudaklarını Sehun’un ince dudaklarına bastırdı.

“İşte Hunnie hyungun öpücüğü. Babamız istemezse Nini her zaman sana bir tane verir. Üzülme.” Sevimli bir şekilde söyledi ve Sehun gülünce parlak bir şekilde gülümsedi.

Cıvıldayarak Bay Wu oğullarına yeniden sıkıca sarıldı. “Aigoo, ikiniz çooook sevimlisiniz! Benim biricik baobei’ylerim.”

Junmyeon gülümsemesinin yanaklarını acıtmaya başladığını hissedebiliyordu ancak umurunda değildi. Bu aile kalbini ısıtıyordu. Aniden kendisininkini hatırlamıştı. Junmyeon ailesi olarak sadece Jongdae’ye sahipti. Eve vardığında kardeşine kocaman sarılmayı aklına not ederek yeniden gülümsedi. Belki öpmeliydi de?

“Bay Kim?”

Junmyeon irkildi. Bay Wu boynuna uykulu bir şekilde sarılmış Jongin’le ayağa kalkmıştı ve Sehun sağ eline tutunmuştu. O da uykulu görünüyordu. Koruma hızlıca eğildi. Babasının Junmyeon'la konuşmak istediğini görünce Sehun izin isteyerek ve kaş çatarak odasına gitti.

“Efendim Bay Wu?” Neyse ki düzgünce konuşabilmişti.

“Geç oldu. Artık eve gitmelisiniz.” Bay Wu saatine baktı. Bu yakınlıktan patronunun ne kadar yorgun olduğunu görebiliyordu. Junmyeon bir şey demeden başını salladı ve yeniden eğildi. İzin istedikten sonra girişe yöneldiğinde yeniden çağrılmıştı. Junmyeon hemen arkasını döndü.

“Ben eve gelene kadar beklemenize gerek yok aslında. Bay Lee ve hizmetliler çocuklara bakabilir. Son görevinizi bitirdikten sonra eve gidebilirsiniz.” Bay Wu söyledi. Dünkü kadar ciddi değildi ama sesinde hala biraz soğukluk vardı.

Junmyeon gülümseyerek başını iki yana salladı. “Sorun değil Bay Wu, onlar uyuyana kadar beklemek istedim sadece. Ondan önce eve gidemezdim. İçim rahat etmez o zaman.”

Bay Wu başını sallamadan önce bir süre sessizlik oldu. Junmyeon gülümsedi ve yeniden eğilince Bay Wu boğazını temizledi. “Yarın yeniden geleceksiniz, değil mi?”

Emin değilmiş gibiydi ve kahverengi gözlerinde umuda benzeyen bir parıltı vardı. Junmyeon o gözlerin keskin ve yoğun bakmadığı zaman kendisine Jongin’i hatırlattığını fark etti.

Gülümseyerek başını salladı. “Tabii ki. Siz yarın gelmememe karar verene kadar geleceğim.”

Bay Wu hemen başını iki yana salladı. “Geri gelin. Ve teşekkürler.”

Junmyeon neden teşekkür ettiğini sormak istedi ancak Jongin uykulu bir şekilde Monggu’sunu istediğini mırıldanmıştı; uyurken sarılmayı sevdiği pelüşü, Junmyeon'un dosyadan hatırladığı bir şeydi. Bay Wu kıkırdadı ve tombul yanağını öptü. Junmyeon ayrılması gerektiğini anlamıştı. Yeniden eğildikten sonra patronu başını sallayarak karşılık vermiş ve oturma odasından çıkmıştı.

Junmyeon da çıkarak mansiyonun çıkış kapısına vardı ancak bir ses onu durdurmuştu. Döndüğünde Bay Lee ile karşılaşmıştı.

“Genç efendilerimizden vazgeçmeyin. Diğerlerinden farklı olduğunuzu görebiliyorum Bay Kim.” Yaşlı adam gülümseyince Junmyeon karşılık vermişti. Bay Lee çok konuşmamıştı ancak genç olan yaşlı adamın mansiyonda olan her şeyden haberdar olduğunu biliyordu. Bay Wu’nun önemli gözü olmalıydı.

“Vazgeçmeyeceğim Bay Lee. Lütfen bana yardımcı olun. Bazen tavsiyelerinize ihtiyaç duyabilirim.” Junmyeon yeniden eğildi ve Bay Lee etkilenmiş görünüyordu. Gülümsedikten sonra o da eğilmişti.

“Elimden geleni yapacağım Bay Kim. Artık eve gidip dinlenmelisiniz. İyi geceler genç Kim. Yarın yeni bir gün olacak.”

“Size de Bay Lee. Evet, umarım bugünden daha iyi olur.”

Yarın güneşin daha parlak olacağını umuyordu. Bir gökkuşağı inanılmaz olur.

Daha fazla mor dinozor olmayacaktı tabii ki.


	6. Görev 6

Bugün Cumartesi'ydi; yani Joonmyun'un Wu kardeşlerin Dadı-Koruması olalı bir hafta geçtiği anlamına geliyordu. **Başarısızlıkla** dolu bir hafta.

Junmyeon ilk haftasını böyle adlandırıyordu. Tamamen başarısız. Sehun hala aynı soğuk, huysuz Wu Sehun’du; yani hala Wu Jongin’in kalbini kazanamamıştı. Dürüst olmak gerekirse tüm metot ve taktikleri denemişti ama hiçbiri işe yaramamıştı. Onların dadısı olmak tüm enerjisini ve stratejilerini sömürüyordu.

Bugünün programı çok dolu değildi. Akşam kardeşleri dans derslerine götürmeden önce sabah Sehun’u ekstra derslerine götürmesi gerekmişti. Sehun modern dans öğrenirken Jongin şaşırtıcı bir şekilde bale dersleri alıyordu ki Yixing'in dediğine göre tamamen kendi isteğiydi.

Bay Wu, Jongin’i 3-5 yaş aralığındaki çocukların aldığı ilk-bale sınıfına yazdırmıştı. Şimdilik sınıftaki tek erkekti ve bu Bay Wu’nun en küçük oğlunun tüm sınıfın dikkatini üstüne çekmesine neden oluyordu. Küçük kızlar ders boyunca hep etrafını sararken aileleri ne kadar çok sevimli olduğundan bahsediyorlardı. Diğer yandan Jongin bunları pek umursuyor gibi durmuyordu.

Junmyeon tüm ders boyunca orada oturmuş ve Jongin’in dersin tadını çıkarmasını izlemişti. Aynı zamanda küçük çocuğun esnekliğini elinde olmadan kıskanmıştı. Çoğu çocuk şaşırtıcı şekilde kıvraktı ve öğretmenlerine göre onları küçük yaşta dans sınıfına yazdırmak kıvraklıklarını korumalarını sağlayacaktı. Bu bale için çok önemliydi. Sınıfta basit hareketleri öğrenmelerine rağmen büyüyünce gerçek bir dans dersi almaya başladıklarında bu onlar için çok yardımcı olacaktı.

“Siz Wu Jongin’in diğer babası mısınız?”

Junmyeon biraz şaşırmıştı ve hemen yanına döndü. Yanında beş tane kadın oturuyordu; Junmyeon az önce yanının boş olduğuna emindi.

“Sonunda sizinle tanışabildik. Genelde kocanız geliyor.”

Bay Wu’dan bahsediyor olmalıydılar. Yixing'in dediğine göre Bay Wu, cumartesi günleri boş ise her zaman derslere geliyormuş ancak bugün katılması gereken önemli toplantıları vardı. Junmyeon ciddi patronunun köşede diğer ailelerle oturup oğlunun dansını gururla izlemesini hayal edebiliyordu. Buraya gelenlerin çoğunun kadın olduğu düşünülünce Jongin gibi popüler olmalıydı.

“Onun yakışıklı olmasına hiç şüphe yok, iki ebeveyni de gerçekten çok yakışıklılar.” Junmyeon inkâr edeceği anda kadınlardan birisi araya girmişti.

“Kızımın oğlunuzdan ne kadar çok hoşlandığını biliyor musunuz Bay Wu? Bale derslerinden sonra sürekli Jongin hakkında konuşup duruyor. Aigoo… Kızım ilk aşkını yaşıyor.”

“Aynısı Soojung için de geçerli. Küçük kız büyüdüklerinde Jongin’le evlenmek istediğini bile söyledi. Siz ne dersiniz Bay Wu? Dünür olabiliriz.”

Junmyeon yüzünü buruştururken diğerleri gülmeye başladı.

Jongin’in diğer babası olduğunu mu sanıyorlardı? Junmyeon da açıkçası merak ediyordu çünkü henüz Bayan Wu ile tanışmamıştı. Yoksa Bay Wu muydu?

“Daha önce Jongin’in ağabeyini gördük ve böyle yakışıklı oğlanlar doğurduğunuz için çok şanslısınız Bay Wu.”

Junmyeon konuşup kendini tanıtmaya çalıştı ancak kadın susmak bilmiyordu o yüzden garip bir şekilde gülümseyebilmişti sadece. Kadınlar boş boş konuşmaya devam ederken Junmyeon onlara dadı ve koruma olduğunu bağırmamak için kendini zor tutuyordu. Kesinlikle Bay Wu’nun eşi değildi.

Öğretmen dersin bugünlük sona erdiğini duyurunca Junmyeon kendisini tanıtamamıştı bile. Çocuklar ailelerine doğru koştururken kadınlar hemen kendi oturaklarına geri döndüler; bazıları heyecanla konuşup yeni öğrendikleri hareketleri gösteriyorlardı.

Jongin yavaşça Junmyeon'un yanına gelmişti; Junmyeon hemen terli ve yorgun çocuğa bir içecek uzattı. Şanslıydı ki çocuk onu hemen almıştı; her zamanki görmezden gelmemişti. O içeceğini içerken Junmyeon, Jongin’in özlemle diğer sınıf arkadaşlarına baktığını fark etti.

Aileleriyle neşeyle konuşmalarına, annelerinin başlarını sevgiyle okşamalarına ve onları övmelerine.

Junmyeon kalbinin sıkıştığını hissetti. Bu ona okuldan ne zaman alsa Sehun’u hatırlatmıştı. Aynı bakışlara sahipti. Bu çocuklar ebeveynlerinin varlığını arzuluyorlardı.

Farkında olmadan Junmyeon elini Jongin’in yumuşak kahve saçlarına koydu. Küçük çocuğu şaşırtmıştı ve korumaya şaşkınca bakmıştı.

“Bugün çok başarılıydın Jonginnie! Baban seninle gurur duyuyor olmalı. Amca da gurur duyuyor!” Junmyeon gülümseyerek neşeli bir tonla söyledi. Kısık bir ses konuşmadan önce biraz sessizlik olmuştu.

“G—Gerçekten mi? Nini bugün iyi mi dans etti amca?” Jongin kendi tişörtünü çekiştirerek sordu.

“Evet! Sen en iyisiydin! Amca bile senin gibi dans edemiyor.” Junmyeon daha geniş gülümsedi ve iki elinin başparmağını kaldırdı. Karşılığında aldığı ufak, utangaç gülümseme gözünden kaçmamıştı.

“Sence Nini daha sonra onlara gösterdiğinde babam ve Sehunnie hyung da beğenir mi, amca?” Jongin yeniden sordu, bu sefer Junmyeon'a yaklaşmıştı ve bu diğerini çok sevindirmişti.

“Tabii ki! Çok beğenecekler. Amca söz veriyor!” Junmyeon serçe parmağını Jongin’e uzattığında diğer çocuk utangaç bir şekilde parmaklarını birleştirmişti.

Çok sevimli.

“Hadi gidelim Jonginnie. Hyungunu dersten almamız lazım.” Junmyeon hızla Jongin’in ayıcıklı çantasını aldı ve çocuğun elinden tuttu. Jongin’in yorgun olduğunu görünce yarı yolda durmuştu; vakit kaybetmeden küçük olanı kucağına alarak Sehun’un sınıfına kadar taşımaya karar verdi ve küçük çocuk genelde bunu yapmasına izin vermezdi.

Her zamanki gibi karşı çıkmak yerine Jongin şaşırtıcı bir şekilde kollarını Junmyeon'un boynunda birleştirmiş ve başını diğerinin omzuna yaslamıştı.

“Nini çok yoruldu.” Sevimli bir şekilde sızlanarak tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı.

Bu ani değişikliğin nedeni ne olursa olsun Junmyeon minnettar bir şekilde karşılaşmıştı ancak arkalarından gelen ne kadar tatlı olduklarına dair birkaç yorum korumayı biraz germişti.

Hala Jongin’in babası olduğunu sanıyorlardı ve bunun başına pek fazla dert açmamasını umuyordu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Hyung, bugün hangi dansı öğrendin? Nini görmek istiyor!!”

Junmyeon eve girerken Jongin’in heyecanla Sehun’un yanında zıplamasını izliyordu. Onlara bugün ne öğrendiklerini anlatmaları için biraz mesafe verirken arkalarından yavaşça geliyordu ancak hala detayları duyacak kadar yakınındaydılar.

Sehun onların yanına gelince Jongin bile eski haline dönmüştü ancak Junmyeon küçük çocukla aralarında ufak bir ilerleme olduğuna emindi ve bunun değişmemesini umuyordu.

Eve girer girmez Junmyeon çocukların dersten döndüğünü haber vermek için mutfağa yönelmişti böylece şef akşam yemeği hazırlamaya başlayacaktı. Ancak yüksek, derin bir ses onu yarı yolda durdurmuştu.

“Neredeymiş benim biricik bebeklerim?”

Bir adamın sesiydi. Hizmetçilerden birini şefe gönderdikten sonra Junmyeon merakla çocuklardan ayrıldığı hole geri döndü.

Çocukların diğer ebeveyni miydi? Diğer babalarıydı yani?

Junmyeon çocukları oturma odasında Jongin’i kucağına alıp sıkıca sarılan uzun boylu adamla bulmuştu. Adamın sırtı ona dönük olduğu için yüzünü göremiyordu ancak onun kardeşlere yakın olduğunu söyleyebilirdi çünkü Sehun hafifçe gülümsüyordu. Jongin ise neşeyle kıkırdıyordu.

Diğer babaları mıydı? Bay Wu’nun eşi? Lanet olsun, neden kalbi bu gerçekle sıkışmıştı? _Kendine hâkim ol Junmyeon!_

“Aigoo Jonginnie-ahh… Daha mı ağırlaştın sen, huh? Amca, tavuk hakkında sana ne dedi? Çok fazla yemeyeceksin!” Adam Jongin’in poposuna hafifçe vurarak söyledi. Çocuk kaşlarını çatıp tavuğun lezzetli olmasından sızlanırken adam kıkırdamıştı. Jongin ağabeyinden kendisine arka çıkmasını bile söylemişti.

Bekle bekle. Amca mı?

Tam o anda Sehun’un Junmyeon'a baktığını görünce adam arkasını dönmüştü ve koruma anında tanıdık yüzü fark etmişti.

Park Chanyeol.

“Oh siz koruma olmalısınız, değil mi?” Chanyeol beyaz dişlerini sergileyen kocaman gülümsemesiyle sordu. Bazen televizyon ya da gazetelerde çıkan aynı gülümsemeydi. Oldukça çekiciydi.

Junmyeon başını sallayarak eğildi. “Evet, Bay Park. Sizinle tanıştığıma memnun oldum.”

Memnuniyetle Chanyeol sırıttı. “Kim olduğumu biliyorsun?”

“Uh evet? Oldukça ünlüsünüz Bay Park. Gelecekteki potansiyel belediye başkanı, Park Chanyeol.” Junmyeon bunu dediğinde adam yüksek sesle kahkaha atmaya başlamıştı. Kardeşler de dâhil hepsini şaşırtmıştı. Sehun gözlerini devirerek hızla Jongin’in kulağına bir şey fısıldadı ve diğeri başını salladı. Jongin kıpırdanarak inmek istediğini belirtince Chanyeol’un kahkahası durmuştu.

“Nereye gitmek istiyorsun Jonginnie-yaahhh?” Chanyeol dudak bükerek sordu. Junmyeon genelde ciddi olan genç politikacının sevimli tarafını görünce oldukça etkilenmişti.

“Duş almamız lazım amca. Jonginnie’yi yere indir.” Sehun soğuk bir şekilde cevaplayınca amcası hızla onu yere indirdi. Hatta daha çok dudak bükmeye başlamıştı.

“Ama amca ikinizle oynamak istiyor. Beni özlemediniz mi?”

Sehun amcasını görmezden gelerek hızla oturma odasından ayrıldı. Aynı zamanda küçük kardeşine kendisini takip etmesini söyledi.

“Aww… Bana sarılmadın bile Sehunnie!” Chanyeol arkasından bağırdı ve çocuk ona dönüp bakmayınca iyice dudak bükmüştü.

Jongin kıkırdayarak Chanyeol’un büyük elini kavradı. “Sorun değil Yeollie amca! Nini bundan sonra seninle oynayacak. Nini, Sehunnie hyungdan bize katılmasını isteyecek, tamam mı? Endişelenme sen!” Küçük çocuk sevimli bir şekilde söyleyince amcası ona kocaman gülümsemişti.

“Tamam bebeğim! Amcan tam burada seni bekliyor. Şimdi git duşunu al! Hyungun bekliyor. Git git.” Chanyeol yeniden çocuğun poposuna vurdu ve genişçe gülümsedi. Jongin başını salladı ve hızla Sehun’un peşinden giderek kayboldu.

Junmyeon gülümsüyordu. Jongin tam bir tatlıştı.

“Aigoo, bu çocuk nasıl tatlı konuşacağını biliyor. Daha dört yaşında Tanrı aşkına!” Chanyeol kıkırdayarak başını iki yana salladı. Junmyeon sessizce kabul etmişti.

“Pekâlâ, düzgünce tanışamadık. Ben Park Chanyeol. Küçük patronunun amcasıyım ve lütfen bana Bay Park deme. Yaşlı hissediyorum.” Chanyeol büyük elini uzatarak söyledi. Junmyeon hızla elini kabul etmişti.

“Junmyeon. Kim Junmyeon. Sizin de bildiğiniz gibi, kardeşlerin koruması.” Bir gülümsemeyle tanıtımını tamamlamıştı. Chanyeol başını salladı ve gülümsemesine karşılık verdi.

“Ee, nasıl gidiyor? Sana zor zaman yaşatıyorlar mı?” koltuğa oturarak korumanın da oturmasını işaret etti Chanyeol. Diğeri itaat etmişti.

“Öyle diyebilirsiniz. Hala Sehun’un güvenini kazanmaya çalışıyorum.” Junmyeon kelimelerini dikkatle seçiyordu. Chanyeol arkadaş canlısı görünmesine rağmen hala Bay Wu’nun ailesindendi. Bu küçük konuşmanın nereye gittiğini kim bilebilirdi?

“Şey, ben bile amcaları olmama rağmen Sehun’la bazen zor zamanlar geçirebiliyorum. O Jongin’den farklıdır. Daha fazla efor sarf etmelisiniz ama inanın bana denemeye devam ettikçe iyi olacaktır.” Chanyeol yarısı içilmiş portakal suyundan bir yudum alırken gülümsemişti.

“Bende şimdilik bunu yapıyorum. Yine de tavsiyeniz için teşekkürler Bay Park.” Junmyeon hafifçe gülümsedi.

Chanyeol homurdandı. “Sana söyledim, bana Bay Park deme. Chanyeol yeterli.”

Junmyeon karşı çıkacaktı ancak kabul etmeye karar verdi. Tartışmanın bir anlamı yoktu.

“Chanyeol-shi, size bir şey sorabilir miyim?” Chanyeol hızla tüm dikkatini korumaya verdi ve kaşlarını merakla kaldırdı.

“Nedir?”

Başta tereddüt etmişti ancak Chanyeol’un sıcak gülümsemesi onu cesaretlendirmişti. “Uh, Bay Wu ile neden farklı soyadınız olduğunu öğrenebilir miyim?”

Chanyeol’un ifadesi değişince Junmyeon sorduğuna pişman olmuştu ancak diğeri kıkırdayınca rahatlamıştı.

“Kötü bir şey soracaksın sandım. Aigoo… Hımm… İlişkimizi bilmiyor musunuz? Kimse size söylemedi mi?”

Başını yavaşça iki yana sallarken daha da meraklanmıştı Joonmyun.

“Pekâlâ, aslında biz yarı-kardeşiz. Aynı baba, farklı anneler.” Chanyeol cevapladı. Junmyeon bu yeni bilgiyle şaşırmıştı biraz.

“Neden farklı soy ismine sahipsiniz? Aynı babaya sahip değil misiniz?” Kendini durduramadan yeniden sormuştu.

“Kris hyung ailesinin isteğinden dolayı annesinin soyadını aldı. Sanırım kişisel bir istekti.”

Junmyeon anlayarak başını salladı. Pekâlâ, bu pek çok şeyi açıklıyordu.

“Appa, Kris hyungun annesi öldükten iki yıl sonra annemle evlenmiş.” Chanyeol Junmyeon'u şaşırtarak devam etmişti. Kişisel bilgisini paylaşmakta bir sıkıntı görmüyor gibiydi.

Bunu sezmiş gibi gülmüştü politikacı. “Bu bilgiyi satmayacaksın, değil mi? Yoksa seni dava etmekten kaçınmam.”

Junmyeon hızla başını sallamaya başladı. Bunu asla yapmazdı, ayrıca Wu ailesi ve fertleri hakkında konuşamayacağını, bilgi yayamayacağını ve paylaşamayacağını yoksa sonuçlarıyla yüzleşeceğini söyleyen bir anlaşma imzalamıştı.

“Hayır, yapmam. Endişelenmeyin. Buna gücüm yetmez.”

Memnun olarak Chanyeol yeniden gülümsedi. Başkan’dan aldıkları belli olan uzun boyları dışında Chanyeol ve Bay Wu’nun farklı görünmeleri şimdi mantıklı gelmeye başlamıştı. Aniden Junmyeon kardeşleri hatırlamıştı.

“Şey, aynı şey yeğenleriniz için de mi geçerli? Onlar da mı farklı anneden olmalar?” Ne sorduğunu fark etmesi Junmyeon'un bir saniyesini almıştı ve hemen dudaklarını ısırdı. Chanyeol’un okunamayan ifadesi işi daha da kötüleştirmişti. Şu aptal ağzına lanet olsun.

Ancak Chanyeol’un eğlenceli kıkırdaması kafasını karıştırmıştı. Neydi bu kadar komik olan?

“Bunu düşünmenize ne sebep oldu Junmyeon -shi? Farklı göründükleri için mi? Aigoo… Keşke Kris hyung bunu duysaydı.” Junmyeon'un gözleri kocaman olurken Chanyeol hafifçe güldü.

“Hayır! Özür dilerim. Lütfen bunu Bay Wu’ya söylemeyin. Sormamalıydım. Lütfen aptallığımı bağışlayı—“

“Woah… Woah… Rahatla Junmyeon-shi. Delirmeyin. Hyunga söylemeyeceğim.” Chanyeol daha fazla gülmeye başlamıştı. Junmyeon içinden aptallığına küfrediyordu. Ağzını kapatmayı öğrenmeliydi.

“Kris hyung sadık birisidir. Aslında aşırı sadıktır. Kolay kolay âşık olmaz ancak olduğu zaman derin bir şekilde olur. Kolayca yerine bir şey koyamaz. Sevdiğine sadıktır.” Chanyeol acı bir şekilde gülümsedi. Junmyeon bunu fark etmişti.

“Şey, Bayan Wu’nun oldukça şanslı bir kadın olduğunu söylemeliyim.” Junmyeon yanlış bir şey söylemekten korkarak konuştu ancak Chanyeol yeniden okunamaz bir ifadeye bürünmüştü. Junmyeon irkildi hemen. Bu sefer neydi sorun?

“Cidden hiçbir şey bilmiyor musunuz? Bu oldukça yeni.” Yakışıklı yüzünde hafif bir sırıtış belirmişti. Junmyeon bunun oldukça çekici olduğunu düşünüyordu ancak şu anki durumda dile getiremezdi.

“Bir şey mi bilmeliyim?”

“Pekâlâ, öncelikli olarak **Bayan** Wu değil. **Bay **Wu. Kris hyungun merhum eşi bir adamdı.” Chanyeol söyledikten sonra içeceğini bitirmişti.

Joonmyun başını salladı. Önceki kadınların diğer baba olduğunu düşünmelerine şaşmamak gerekiyordu çünkü Bay Wu’nun merhum eşi—

Bekle. Ne? Merhum mu? Yani…

“M-Merhum eşi mi dediniz?” Emin olamayarak sordu.

Chanyeol başını salladı ve iç çekti.

“Tao hyung, Jongin’i doğurduktan sonra dört yıl önce vefat etti.” Bir sürek duraklamıştı. “O iyi bir adamdı. Muhteşem bir eş ve babaydı. Onu kendi kardeşim gibi görürdüm ama evet… Tanrı onu daha çok seviyormuş.”

Junmyeon'un gözünün önünde üç yüz belirmişti. Tanrım, bu aile ne zorluklar yaşamıştı.

Sehun ve Jongin’in diğer çocukları ebeveynleriyle gördüklerinde yüzlerinde oluşan üzgün ifadeyi de hatırlamıştı.

Junmyeon'un kalbine bir ağrı saplanmıştı. Artık biliyordu; ailelerini özlemiyorlardı, onları **arzuluyorlardı.**

Kalbi acı verici bir şekilde sıkışıyordu. Tanrım, bu çocuklar çok küçüktü. Böyle zalim bir kaderi hak etmiyorlardı.

Görüşü yaşlarla bulanırken Junmyeon, Chanyeol’un ağzından çıkanları duymuyordu. Ancak kardeşler çikolata ve vanilya kokarak odaya girdiklerinde kendisini onlar tarafından sıkıca kucaklanmış olarak bulmuştu.

“Amcanıza ikinizi sevmek için bir şans verin. **Lütfen.”**

Hıçkırmaya başlamıştı.

Junmyeon ailesi öldüğünden beri hiç bu kadar ağlamamıştı.


	7. Görev 7

“Kim Junmyeon, tam bir aptalsın!”

Junmyeon iç çekti ve Wu bahçesinin yumuşak çimenlerine oturdu. Burnunu çekerek mendilini çıkardı ve hemen gözyaşlarını sildi. Ne yapmıştı böyle? Neden aniden bu kadar duygusallaşmıştı?

Sehun ve Jongin’in şaşkın ifadelerini hala hatırlıyordu. Aniden gözyaşlarına boğulmasıyla ve utandırıcı ağlama sahnesiyle çocukların kafası karışmış olmalıydı. Chanyeol’un tepkisine bakmaya cesaret edemeden hızla oradan ayrılmıştı. Olabildiğince hızla uzaklaşmıştı.

Chanyeol şimdi onun hakkında ne düşünecekti? Junmyeon'un işe uygun olmadığını düşünmüş olmalıydı. Öyle üzücü bir hikâyeden sonra bir koruma kolay kolay ağlamamalıydı. Sempati ve başsağlığı yeterli olurdu, nehir olan gözyaşları ve çirkin hıçkırıkları değil. O iyi eğitilmiş bir korumaydı, duygularına böyle kolayca teslim olmamalıydı. Bu onu zayıf gösterirdi. Chanyeol bunu kesinlikle Bay Wu’ya söyleyecekti, ya da daha kötüsü Başkan’a söylerdi.

Aferin Junmyeon. Tek müşterini de kaybedeceksin. Hassas kalbini suçla artık.

“A-Amca?” Kısık sesle Junmyeon'un yüreği ağzına gelmişti. Hızla arkasına baktığında gözleri sevimli bir çocuğu bulmuştu. Jongin.

“Uh, efendim. Amcadan bir şey mi isteyeceksin?” Junmyeon hemen cevap verdi, sesi ağladığından dolayı çatlaktı. Aslında Jongin’in buraya gelmesini beklemiyordu çünkü çocuğun bir dakika sonra akşam yemeğini yemesi gerekiyordu. Saat neredeyse 7 olmuştu.

Küçük çocuk yavaşça korumaya yaklaştı ve çimende yanına oturdu. “Amca iyi misin? Neden ağlıyorsun?” Jongin parlak kahve gözleriyle merakla büyük olana bakarak sordu.

Junmyeon biraz şaşırmıştı, küçük olandan böyle bir soru gelmesini beklemiyordu. Aniden dilinin bağlandığını hissetti; böyle masum bir soruya nasıl cevap vereceğini bilmiyordu. Ne demeliydi? Jongin bu karmaşık hislerini anlayamayacak kadar küçüktü.

“Uh… Hiç Jonginnie. Amca çok özlediği birisini hatırladı ama sorun değil, amca şu anda iyi.” Junmyeon dört yaşındaki bir çocuk için iyi bir cevap olup olmadığından emin değildi ancak başka bir cevap düşünememişti. Dürüst olmak gerekirse, o da merhum ailesini hatırlamıştı.

Diğer yandan Jongin kaş çatmıştı. Önce şaşkın görünürken daha sonra yüzü hüzünle düşmeye başlamıştı. Gözleri önceki gibi parlak değildi. Junmyeon paniklemişti. Kötü bir cevap mı vermişti?

Koruma bir şey söylemek üzereyken Jongin üzgün sesiyle yeniden soru sormuştu.

“Sende mi appanı özlüyorsun amca?”

Junmyeon kaşlarını çattı. “Appa?”

Jongin başını salladı. “Sehunnie hyung gibi. Appamızı ne zaman özlese o da ağlıyor. Babam appamızın şu anda cennette olduğunu söyledi. O artık bir melek olduğu için onu göremezmişiz. Nini appayı hatırlamıyor ama babam her zaman Nini’ye fotoğrafını gösteriyor. Nini appamızın fotoğrafını gördüğünde Sehunnie hyungun ağladığını biliyor. Babam da appamızı özlüyor. Yani amca sende mi appanı özledin?”

Junmyeon'un kalbi sıkışmıştı. Jongin merhum babasından bahsediyor olmalıydı. Alt dudağını sertçe ısırdı, masum çocuğun itirafıyla yeniden ağlamamaya çalışıyordu. Jongin masum ve yaşlı kahve gözleriyle ona baktığında neredeyse kaybedecekti.

Tanrım, bu çocuklar çok masum ve küçüktüler. Yine de böyle bir kaderle yüz yüzeler. Hayat ne kadar da zalimdi.

Jongin’in hala bir cevap beklediğini görünce Junmyeon başını salladı. “Evet, benim appam da annemle beraber cennette Jonginnie. Amcan onları çok özlediği için az önce ağladı.” Küçük çocuğa en iyi gülümsemesini sunmaya ve aynı zamanda kendisini sakinleştirmeye çalıştı. Yaşlar gözünden düşmek için tehdit ediyordu.

Jongin ise ayağa kalktı ve minik elleriyle yavaşça Junmyeon'un yüzünü kavradıktan sonra dolgun dudaklarını korumanın göz kapaklarına bastırdı. Junmyeon kapalı gözleriyle donup kalmıştı. Yumuşak, sıcak dudakların kaybolduğunu hissedince yavaşça gözlerini açtı.

“Şimdi daha iyi hissediyor musun amca? Nini üzgünlüğünü öperek aldı. Artık üzgün olmayacaksın. Nini ya da Sehunnie hyung ne zaman ağlasa babam bunu yapar.” Jongin başını hayran olunası bir şekilde yana yatırdı ve hafifçe gülümsedi.

Junmyeon hıçkırdı ve sıkıca küçük çocuğa sarıldı.

“Evet, amca artık daha iyi hissediyor. Teşekkür ederim Jonginnie.” Jongin’in minik elleri boynuna dolanınca Junmyeon sarılmasını sıkılaştırdı.

Ağlayamazdı. Jongin üzgünlüğünü öperek almıştı.

“Jonginnie!” Tanıdık sesi duyunca Junmyeon küçüğü hemen bıraktı. Jongin arkasına bakarak gülümsüyordu. Koruma omzunun üzerinden geriye baktığında beklediği gibi Sehun’un yüzünde okunamaz bir ifadeyle orada dikildiğini gördü. Neden dejavu gibi hissettirmişti? Jongin’le ilk karşılaştığı zamanki gibiydi… Sadece bu sefer Sehun şaşırtıcı bir şekilde ona ölümcül bakışlar atmıyordu.

“İçeri gel Jonginnie. Yemek yememiz lazım.” Sehun yeniden konuştu. Sesi nazik çıkıyordu, Jongin’e kullandığı her zamanki tonuydu. Genç kardeş başını sallayarak Junmyeon'a döndü.

“Gidip yemeğini ye tatlım. Amca burada iyi olacak.”

Sevimli çocuk kocaman gülümserken Junmyeon başını okşuyordu. “Artık ağlama, tamam mı? Sehunnie hyung da amcanın ağlamasını görmek istemiyor. Amca az önce ağlarken, çirkin görünüyor dedi.”

Elinde olmadan gülmeye başlamıştı Junmyeon. Sehun’un söyleyebileceği bir şey gibiydi. Jongin’in sözleri gibi sevecen ve tatlı olmasalar bile Sehun’du işte. Endişelendiğini bu şekilde gösteriyordu.

Junmyeon, Jongin’in kardeşine doğru koşturmasını ve Sehun’un küçük olanın elinden tutup içeriye götürmesini izledi. Sehun küçük kardeşinin çocuksu sesiyle konuşmasını dinlerken gülümsüyordu.

Bunu izlemek Junmyeon'a çocukların, özellikle de Sehun’un göründüğünden daha güçlü olduklarını düşündürmüştü. Sehun appasını 4 yaşındayken kaybetmişti, Junmyeon ise 15 yaşındaydı. Acı gerçeği kabul edecek kadar büyüktü ancak Sehun çok küçüktü. Buna rağmen Jongin’e çok iyi bakıyordu. Junmyeon, Sehun’la karşılaştırılamazdı.

“Jongin seni daha iyi hissettirdi mi?”

Derin ses korumayı düşüncelerinden ayırmıştı. Junmyeon başını çevirdiğinde Chanyeol çoktan çimene, yanına oturmuştu. Midesinin sıkıştığını hissediyordu. Chanyeol buraya işini kaybettiğini söylemek için mi gelmişti? Bu işten vazgeçmeye henüz hazır değildi, çocuklar hakkında söylediklerinden sonra hiç değildi.

“Evet. İnsanları nasıl teselli edeceğini biliyor.” Junmyeon yumuşak bir sesle cevapladı ve gerginliğini saklamaya çalıştı.

“O tatlı çocuk insanların ağlamasına dayanamaz, gözyaşlarına zaafı var.” Chanyeol hafifçe kıkırdadı. “Evden öylece kaçtığında neredeyse panik atak geçirecekti, biliyor musun? Bana durmadan neden ağladığını, yaramaz bir çocuk olduğu için mi yoksa senden hafta boyunca kaçındığı için mi ağladığını sorup durdu. Sehun bile endişelenmiş görünüyordu.”

Chanyeol önceki sahneyi hatırlatırken Junmyeon yanaklarının kızardığını hissetti. “Imm… Onun hakkında… Hakkımda ne düşündüğünüzü bilmiyorum ama gerçekten özür dilerim—“

“Çok hassas birisin, huh Junmyeon-shi?” Chanyeol alay etti ve sırıttı. Koruma utanmış ve yeniden kızarmıştı.

“Uh… Özür dilerim.” Junmyeon iç çekti.

“Ne için?”

Junmyeon dumura uğramıştı. Ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu.

“Biliyor musunuz, Bay Lee haklıymış. Siz önceki dadılardan çok farklısınız gerçekten.” Chanyeol’un dudakları hafif bir gülümsemeyle kıvrılmıştı.

“F-Farklı mı?” Junmyeon tekrarladı.

Başını salladı. “Sizden önceki tüm dadılar çocukları hiç umursamadılar. Bazılar Kris hyungla ilgileniyor, diğerleri ise yüksek meblağla ilgileniyordu.” Chanyeol iç çekti.

Junmyeon dudağını ısırdı. Pekâlâ, dürüst olmak gerekirse ilk başta yüksek meblağla ilgilenmiş ve biraz da Bay Wu’nun yakışıklı olduğunu düşünmüş olabilirdi. Onun ve diğerlerinin arasındaki fark neydi?

“Farklı olduğumu size ne düşündürdü Chanyeol-shi? Bende maaşla ilgilenmiş olabilirim…” itiraf etti ancak Junmyeon’un, kardeşi hakkındaki düşüncelerini bilmemeliydi Chanyeol. Bay Wu’yla flört etme gibi bir niyeti de yoktu hani.

“Pekâlâ, siz merhum eniştemi öğrendikten sonra ağlayan ilk kişisiniz ve bunun samimi bir tepki olduğunu biliyorum. Sizin geçmişinizi de biliyorum. Aynı şeyi deneyimlediğiniz için yeğenlerimi daha iyi anlayabilirsiniz. Yanılıyor muyum?” Chanyeol’un cevabı Junmyeon'u daha çok şaşırtmıştı.

Chanyeol yanılmıyordu. Ailesini kaybetmenin acısını biliyordu ancak kalbinin bu kadar acımasının nedeni çocukların ona oranla çok küçük olmalarıydı. Ebeveyne en çok ihtiyacı oldukları yaştaydılar.

“Ailem ben 15 yaşımdayken öldü. Yüzleşecek kadar büyüktüm ben ancak yeğenleriniz…” Junmyeon durakladı. “Onlar hala bebekler…”

Chanyeol iç çekti. “İşte hayat bu Junmyeon-shi. Zalim.” Aniden ayağa kalkıp pantolonunu eliyle silkelemişti. Gülümseyerek elini uzattı Chanyeol. Junmyeon kabul ederek ayağa kalktı.

“Ben yemek yiyeceğim. Siz de yemelisiniz.”

Junmyeon yavaşça başını salladı. Uzun olan hızla mansiyona doğru yürümeye başlamıştı. Yarı yolda durarak arkasını dönmüş ve korumaya onu takip etmesini işaret etmişti. Junmyeon hemen itaat etmişti.

“Bu kadar çok endişelenmeyin Junmyeon-shi. Şu ana kadar harika gittiniz.” Chanyeol ona parlak bir gülümseme sundu.

“Öyle mi?” Junmyeon gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Tek bildiği şu ana kadar bir şey yapamadığıydı.

“Pekâlâ, Sehun henüz sizi Kris hyunga şikâyet etmeye başlamadı. Bilginiz olsun, Sehun her bir hatalarını ve dadılarda hoşlanmadığı özellikleri babasına söylemeye başlamadan önce kimse bir hafta bile dayanamadı. Kris hyung onları kovana ya da kendileri istifa edene kadar kötü yönlerini ortaya çıkarmaya devam etti. Şu ana kadar sizden hiç şikâyet etmedi.” Chanyeol sırıttı.

Junmyeon duraklamıştı. “G-Gerçekten mi? Ama benden kurtulmak istiyor gibi görünüyor…”

“Şey, belki de sizdeki bir şey ikinci şansı hak ettiğinizi göstermiştir. Sehun sizin güvenine değip değmediğinizi görmeye çalışıyor Junmyeon-shi. Jonginnie’yi az önce sizi teselli etmesi için gönderdiğini fark etmediniz mi? Bunu göstermeyecektir ama sizi ağlarken görünce o da kötü hissetti.” Chanyeol hafifçe güldü.

Junmyeon da gülmüştü. “Şey, Jongin’e ağlarken çirkin göründüğümü söylemiş.”

Chanyeol kahkahaya boğulmuştu bu sefer. “Bu tam Sehun’a göre bir laf.”

Belki de Chanyeol haklıydı. Sehun şu anda tüm hareketlerini yargılıyordu. Junmyeon istemeden ona bir şans vermişti.

** _‘Amcan güvenini kazanacak. Beni seveceksiniz.’_ **

Junmyeon başka stratejiler düşünmeliydi.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Chanyeol gece de çocuklarla kalmıştı. Junmyeon uzun olanın yeğenleriyle oynamasını neşeyle izlemişti. Gördüğüne göre Chanyeol yeğenlerini gerçekten çok seviyordu.

Jongin minik polis olarak silahıyla ateş ettiğinde amcasının ölmüş numarası yapmasıyla çok mutlu görünüyordu. Sehun ise onlara katılmamıştı, sessizce televizyon izliyordu. Ancak Junmyeon çocuğun Jongin ne zaman mutlulukla kıkırdasa ya da Chanyeol sevimli bir şekilde sızlansa sert yüzündeki ufak gülümsemeden amcasının varlığından hoşnut olduğunu anlamıştı. Chanyeol oyundan sonra yanına oturduğunda şikâyet etmemişti. Jongin kucağına kurulurken amcası Sehun’un küçük bedenini kendine çekmişti. Üçü, Bay Wu gelip onları koltukta birbirine geçmiş halde bulana kadar Karayip Korsanlarını izlemişti. Chanyeol’un onlara katılmasını söyleyen ısrarlarından sonra onlardan çokta uzakta oturmayan Junmyeon patronunu görünce hemen ayağa kalkmıştı. Eğildiğinde diğeri başını sallayarak karşılık vermişti. Chanyeol ve kardeşler henüz onu fark etmemişti.

“Ne yapıyorsunuz çocuklar?” Çocuklar arkalarını dönüp neşeyle gülümsemişlerdi. Jongin babasının kucağına atlayan ilk kişiydi. Gülümseyerek küçük olanı kucağına almıştı.

“Baba, dönmüşsün!” Babasının yanağını ve dudağını öpücüklere boğarak söylemişti. Bay Wu kıkırdayarak Sehun’un yanına oturmuştu. Sehun hızla babasına sarılıp yanağına bir öpücük kondurmuştu. Karşılığında ise alnına bir öpücük almıştı.

“Sehunnie hiç adil değilsin. Ben geldiğimde beni böyle karşılamadın bile! Hyung, oğlun bias tutuyor!” Chanyeol sızlanmaya başlayınca Sehun kaşlarını çatmıştı.

“Bu doğru mu Sehunnie?” Bay Wu yanındaki Sehun’a sordu. Kalın kaşları hafifçe kalkmıştı. Çocuk omuz silkti.

“Amcam çok gürültücü. Ayrıca, aşırı yapışkan.” Gözleri hala televizyondayken homurdandı.

Chanyeol’un gözleri kocaman olmuştu. “Bak! Hyung, oğlun benden nefret ediyor!”

Bay Wu gülerek Sehun’un saçlarını karıştırdı. “Amcana daha nazik davranmalısın Sehun. Çok meşgul olmasına rağmen seni ve Jonginnie’yi ziyarete gelmiş. Biraz da tatlı olamaz mısın?”

Chanyeol ağabeyine katıldığını belirtircesine başını sallamıştı. Sehun yeniden omuz silkti.

“Aigoo… Oğlun çok acımasız hyung.” Chanyeol dudak büktüğünde ağabeyi kıkırdamıştı. Somurtan amcasını izleyen Jongin kıkırdamıştı.

“Yahhh bebeğim… Sen de çok yaramazsın. Neden bana gülüyorsun, huh?” Chanyeol küçük çocuğu babasının kucağından aldı ve koca elleriyle ona saldırdı. Chanyeol onu gıdıklarken Jongin kıvranmaya ve gülmeye başlamıştı.

Daha fazla beklemesinin bir anlamı olmadığını düşünen Junmyeon sessizce izin istemişti. Bay Wu başını sallayınca yavaşça uzaklaşmaya başlamıştı.

“Amca!”

Junmyeon donmuştu. Arkasını merakla dönünce Jongin’in kendisine yaklaştığını gördü. Hemen gülümseyerek eğildi.

“Efendim. Küçük ada—“ O cümlesini tamamlayamadan yanağında bir ıslaklık hissetmişti. Jongin onu ıslak bir şekilde öpmüştü.

“Hoşça kal amca.” Utangaçça el salladıktan sonra hemen koltuğa koşturmuştu. Junmyeon hala donmuş haldeydi.

Az önce ne olmuştu?

Bu daha önce hiç olmamıştı.

Bakışlarını koltuğa çevirdiğinde bakışlar Bay Wu’nun keskin bakışlarıyla karşılaşmıştı. O gözlerde hafif bir merak ve eğlenmiş ifade vardı. Junmyeon bakışlarını kaçıran ilk kişiydi ve daha sonra Chanyeol’un yüzündeki geniş gülümsemeyi görmüştü. Son olarak Sehun. Junmyeon'u şaşırtarak hiç ilgileniyormuş gibiydi. Yüzünde kaş çatma ifadesi ve ölümcül bakışlar yoktu. Televizyonunu izlemeye devam ediyordu sadece.

Junmyeon kendisi de merak ediyordu.

Bu Jongin’in kalbini kazandığı anlamına mı geliyordu?

Belki de bugünkü aptal duygularına ve gözyaşlarına değmişti. Daha sonra Park Chanyeol’a teşekkür etmeliydi.


	8. Görev 8

Bir ay Junmyeon’un yeni iş rutinine alışması için yeterliydi. Artık program dosyasını yanında taşımıyordu çünkü hepsini ezberlemişti ve Sehun ve Jongin’in odalarını bulmak konusunda sıkıntı çekmiyordu. Pekâlâ, kimse onu sıkıntı çektiği için suçlayamazdı çünkü mansiyonda yirmiden fazla oda vardı ve kapıların hepsi birbirine benziyordu.

Ayrıca Junmyeon, Wu mansiyonun tüm çalışanları –kâhya Bay Lee dâhil—ile de yakınlaşmıştı. Yaşlı adamın ona daha önce söz verdiği gibi, Bay Lee bilgeli fikirleri ve harika önerileriyle ona çok yardımcı oluyordu. Bay Lee, Junmyeon kötü bir gün geçirdiğinde ya da stratejileri bittiğinde sevimli gamzeleriyle ona yardımcı olan Yixing'le beraber onun kişisel danışmanı olabilirdi. Yixing yumuşak sesiyle ve çekici gülümsemesiyle ona her zaman yardımcı oluyordu. Junmyeon neredeyse ona kur yapacaktı ancak Yixing'in zaten bir sevgilisi vardı.

Kardeşlerle olan durum daha da iyi oluyordu. Jongin gün geçtikçe daha sevimli ve tatlı oluyordu; en sevdiği çizgi filmi izlerken utangaç bir şekilde Junmyeon'a sarılıyordu veya koruma itaatkâr bir şekilde yeni oyun arkadaşı olmayı kabul ettiğinde neşeyle kıkırdıyordu. Küçük çocuk sihriyle yavaşça Junmyeon'u kontrolü altına alıyordu, koruma bunu pek takmıyordu yine de. Kim bu sevimli parçaya karşı koyabilirdi ki?

Diğer yandan Sehun ise hala önceki gibiydi, sadece daha az korkutucuydu. Junmyeon'un küçük kardeşine yaklaşmasına izin vermiş olabilirdi ancak hala kendisini açmamıştı. Daha fazla keskin sözler yoktu ancak Sehun onunla çok da konuşmuyordu. Çocuğun ağzından bir kelime çıktığı zaman, yalnızca ve yalnızca gerekli olduğu zamandı ve pahalı gülümsemesi gibi o da çok değerliydi. Her zaman sadece özel olan birkaç kişi içindi. Sehun etrafına gerçekten kalın ve yüksek bir duvar örmüştü ve Junmyeon hala o duvarı yıkamamıştı. Başarıp başarmayacağını bilmiyordu ancak kesinlikle vazgeçmeyecekti. Belki bir gün o ince dudaklarda bir gülümseme oluşurdu onun için. Samimi, içten bir gülümseme. Junmyeon için. Belki.

Bay Wu’ya gelince, söyleyecek pek bir şeyi yoktu. Çok nadir karşılaşıyorlar ve konuşma şansları oluyordu. Junmyeon adamı ya sabahları Sehun’a okula gitmeden önce veda öpücüğü verirken ya da akşamları görevi bittiği zaman görüyordu. Şanslıysa eğer, bazen Bay Wu ofisinden erken çıktığı zaman tüm gece o yakışıklı yüzü görebiliyordu ki bu çok nadiren gerçekleşiyordu. O meşgul bir adamdı sonuçta.

O yüzden bugünün o şanslı günlerinden birisi olduğunu düşünüyordu. Polis olup hapishaneden kaçan minik tutukluyu yakalamanın ortasındaydı. Elinde küçük bir silah vardı ve oyun odasında beyaz perdelerin arkasına saklanmış görünmediğini sanan suçluyu dikkatle arıyordu. Junmyeon minik silueti göremiyormuş gibi davranıyor ve odanın diğer tarafını araştırıyordu. Bazen farkında olmamış gibi davrandığı yumuşak kıkırtıları duyuyordu ancak silahını her yere odaklayarak aramasına devam ediyordu.

“Ortaya çık, minik tutuklu. Saklanmayı bırak, seni bulacağım. Ben akıllı bir polisim, tamam mı?” Junmyeon konuştuktan sonra o sevimli kıkırtıları yeniden duymuştu.

“Eğer çıkarsan, seni hapse atmayabilirim. Ne dersin?” Hâlâ cevap yoktu ancak Junmyeon siluetin kıpırdadığına emindi. Gülümsedi.

“O da değil… Belki… Belki tavuk da olur. Kocaman, lezzetli, çıtır çıtır bir tavuk—“

“Amcaaaaaa…” Minik bir baş perdelerin arasından süzüldü. Dolgun dudaklar sevimli bir şekilde büzülmüştü. Junmyeon kıkırdadı.

“Hile yaptın, amca! Tavuğu kullanma!” Jongin parmağını suçlayıcı bir şekilde Junmyeon'a doğru havaya kaldırmış sızlanıyordu. Junmyeon gülmeye başlayınca daha fazla dudak bükmeye başlamıştı. Jongin yavaşça saklandığı yerden çıktı.

“İşte buradasın küçük adam. Saklanmakta çok iyisin o yüzden amca tavuğu kullanmak zorunda kaldı. O benim gizli silahım. Ben akıllı bir polisim.” Jongin cevabına kaş çatıyordu. Junmyeon bunu korkutucudan çok sevimli bulduğu için kıkırdadı. Bu çocuk ağabeyinin ölümcül bakışlarına sahip değildi.

“Aww, kızma kızma. Tamam. Tamam. Amca hile yaptı. Sen kazandın o yüzden amca cezasını çekecek. Gel buraya küçük adam.” Junmyeon hızla tüylü halıya oturdu ve cezasını beklemeye başladı. Jongin hemen gülümsemeye başlamıştı ve yavaşça korumaya yaklaştı. Minik çocuk önünde durduğunda Junmyeon üzerine birden atlayan çocuğun önce hafifçe sırıttığını görmüştü. O tepki veremeden Junmyeon üzerinde minik parmaklarıyla her yerini gıdıklayan Jongin’in yere serilmişti.

Junmyeon her zaman çok hassas olmuştu ve bedeninin her parçasından gıdık alıyordu o yüzden ani atakla önce çığlık atmış sonra kontrolsüzce gülmeye başlamıştı.

“Hayır—Jonginnie, yapma—arghhh. Gıdıkla—arghhh hayır hayır dur Jonginnie!” Kıvranarak yaramaz ellerden kaçmaya çalışıyordu ama başarısız oluyordu. Jongin çoktan neşeyle kıkırdamaya başlamıştı ve atağını ikiye katlamıştı. Junmyeon sonunda ellerini yakalayıp hemen karşı atağa geçince durmuştu. Minik bedeni gıdıklıyordu ve Jongin çığlık atarak kahkaha atıyordu. Kıvranma sırası küçük olandaydı, daha sonra kendisini Junmyeon'un üzerine bırakmıştı; ikisi de nefessiz kalmıştı.

“Aigoo, amca çok yoruldu…” Junmyeon nazikçe Jongin’in poposuna vuruyordu, çocuk sevimli bir şekilde sızlanıyordu ve sesi pek çıkmıyordu.

“Jonginnie…” Cevap yoktu. Junmyeon çocuğun yüzünü görmeye çalıştı ancak bu pozisyonda biraz zordu.

“Jonginnie… Uyuyor musun?” Junmyeon duvar saatine baktı, Jongin’in şekerleme saatine daha vardı.

“Shh, amca. Nini çok yoruldu.” Sevimli sızlanma korumayı güldürmüştü, Jongin’in minik bedeni kahkahalarıyla sarsılıyordu. Çocuk bir anda doğrulup Junmyeon'un karnına oturmuştu. Bir şey söyleyecekken donup kalmıştı. Odanın kapısında bir şey dikkatini çekmişti.

Ya da birisi.

“Baba!!” Jongin kocaman gülümseyerek hızla ayağa kalktı ve kapıya doğru koşturdu. Junmyeon'un gözleri minik bedeni takip etmişti. Gözleri kahve irislerle buluşunca donup kalmıştı. Bay Wu eğilip Jongin’i kucağına alarak oğluna birkaç öpücük verse bile göz kontaklarını bozmamıştı. Bakışları o kadar yoğundu ki Junmyeon'un kalbi aniden atmayı bırakmıştı.

Ne kadar süredir orada dikiliyordu?

Pozisyonunun biraz garip olduğunu fark ederek Junmyeon hızla ayağa kalktı. Dikleştikten sonra eğildi ancak Bay Wu hala gözlerine bakmaya devam ediyordu. Her zaman olan kelimeler ya da baş selamlaması yoktu. Junmyeon kıpırdanmaya başlamıştı.

Yanlış bir şey mi yapmıştı?

“Baba, neden erken geldin? Beni çok mu özledin?” Junmyeon sonunda Jongin’in sorusuyla kurtarılmıştı, patronu dikkatini oğluna vermişti. Junmyeon kendisini o güzel kahve irislerde kaybetmek üzereydi.

“Tabii ki seni özledim bebeğim. Babanın bugün işi yoktu. Ne yapıyordunuz?” Bay Wu’nun derin sesi çok nazik çıkıyordu ve büyük elleri minik çocuğun kahverengi saçlarını okşuyordu.

Junmyeon o ellerin kendi saçlarında gezindiğini hiç düşünmemişti tabiki de. Daha neler!

“Nini, Junnie amca ile oyun oynuyordu! Polis oyunu oynuyordu ve Nini kötü adam olmuştu. Amca, Nini’yi bulamadı ve tavuğu kullanarak hile yaptı! Kötü amca…” Jongin parmağını Junmyeon'a doğrultu ve sevimli bir şekilde kaşlarını çattı.

“Heyyy… Cezamı çektim ya!” Junmyeon farkına varmadan sızlanmıştı, Jongin’in etrafında her zaman böyle davranıyordu çünkü küçük çocuk bunu seviyordu. Ve tam o anda Junmyeon farkındalıkla dondu.

Şu anda yalnız değillerdi. Başka birisi vardı.

Bay Wu’nun kendisini eğlenerek izlediğini fark edince kızarıklık yanaklarına yayılmaya başlamıştı. Adamın her zamanki sert yüzünde hafif bir sırıtış görmüştü.

Tanrım, bu çok utandırıcıydı. Bay Wu, Junmyeon'un o çocuksu ve sızlanan tiplerden –ki asla öyle değildi— olduğunu düşünmüş olmalıydı. Bu yönünü sadece birkaç kişiye göstermişti ve bunlardan birisi Jongin’di ancak Bay Wu da görmüştü. **Lanet olsun.**

“O sayılmaz amca! Nini başka bir şey istiyor.” Jongin’in sesi Junmyeon'u utanmasından ayırmıştı. Kafasını kaldırdığında çocuğun kollarını göğsünde kavuşturmuş dudak büktüğünü görmüştü. Junmyeon, Jongin’in yanındaki adama bakmamaya çalışıyordu.

“Tamam, tamam. Ne istiyorsun?” Junmyeon gülümseyerek sordu.

Jongin kocaman gülümsedi ve bağırdı. “Tavuk!”

Junmyeon kıkırdadı. Tam beklediği gibi. Neden sormuştu ki?

Jongin ve bitmeyen tavuk aşkı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Junmyeon, Jongin’den gelen her isteği yerine getirmekten memnundu ancak şu anda pişman olmuş olabilirdi. Bu durumdansa Sehun’la bir arabada kilitli kalmayı tercih ederdi.

Jongin, Junmyeon'dan en sevdiği restoranların birinden tavuk almasını istemişti. Bu sefer, her zamanki aramaları yerine, restoranda yemekte ısrar etmişti.

Junmyeon'la.

Ve babasıyla beraber.

Böylece şimdiki rahatsız durumda bulmuştu kendini. Restorana üçü girmişti ve Junmyeon çoktan kızarmaya başlamıştı.

Garson onları** aile** zannetmişti.

Sevimli ve tatlı bir **aile.**

Her şey vardıklarında Jongin’in babası yerine Junmyeon'dan kendisini kucağına almasını istemesiyle başlamıştı ve Junmyeon dükkânın cam kapısını açmaya çalışırken Jongin sıkıca ona tutunmuştu. Başka bir el ona yardım edince rahatlamıştı ama o elin kime ait olduğunu fark edince kızarmaya başlamıştı Junmyeon.

Bay Wu.

Bu sahne garsonun gözünden kaçmamıştı ve onları bir aile zannetmişti. Dükkânın duvarındaki aynaya baktığında Junmyeon hemen bu **ailedeki** rolünü anlamıştı. O kesinlikle **anneydi.**

Koruma bilmem kaçıncı kez yine kızarıyordu.

“Aile setimizi sipariş vermek ister misiniz, efendim? Sevimli oğlunuz için olan çocuk menüsü + iki kişiliktir. Dükkânımızın en çok tercih edilen menüsüdür.” Sevimli bir kız olan garson sordu ve onlara gülümsedi. Junmyeon neredeyse tükürüğünde boğulacaktı. Hızla yanlış anlaşılmayı düzeltmeye kalkışacakken başka bir ses araya girmişti.

“O menüden alalım ama oğlumun içeceğini değiştirebilir misiniz? Portakal suyunu pek sevmez.” Bay Wu menüye bakarak konuşuyordu.

Oh tamam. Bay Wu garsonu düzeltmediyse Junmyeon için çok sorun değildi. **Hiç sorun değildi.**

“Tamam, değiştirebiliriz. Çocuklar için çilekli ve çikolatalı sütümüz var. Bu uygun mudur?” Garson yeniden sordu.

“Çikolatalı süt olsun, lütfen.” Bay Wu yanıtlayınca garson başını sallamıştı.

“Başka bir isteğiniz var mı, efendim?” Garson sorunca Bay Wu başını iki yana sallamıştı.

Gülümseyerek garson menüyü aldı. “Siparişiniz bir dakika içinde hazır olur efendim.” Jongin’in yanağını sıktırdıktan sonra uzaklaşmıştı. Jongin hiç etkilenmemiş görününce Junmyeon gülümsemişti. Bu çocuk böyle ilgilere çok alışmıştı.

“Baba, bak. Şurada kocaman bir tavuk var!” Jongin aniden heyecanla bağırmıştı, minik parmağıyla restoranın karşısını işaret ediyordu. Junmyeon ve Bay Wu başlarını çevirdiklerinde kocaman bir tavuk –aslında tavuk kostümü giyen bir adam—olduğunu görmüşlerdi. Restoranın maskotuna benziyordu ve etrafı Jongin kadar heyecanlı birkaç çocukla çevrilmişti.

“Baba, baba, buraya geliyor!” Jongin yerinde zıplamaya başlamıştı. Heyecanlanmıştı ve sesi tiz çıkıyordu. Junmyeon kıkırdayarak farkına varmadan o tombul yanakları sıktırmıştı.

“Aigoo, tavuğu gerçekten çok seviyorsun, değil mi küçük adam? Bize doğru gelen aşkını görünce nasıl da heyecanlandın.” Junmyeon kıkırdadı ve Jongin’in saçlarını karıştırdı. Kahkaha sesini işitince eli donup kalmıştı.

Başını çevirdiğinde ince dudaklardan süzülen kahkahayı yakalamıştı. Bay Wu’nun gözleri Jongin’in üzerindeydi ve gülümsüyordu, daha sonra bakışlarını yavaşça Junmyeon'a çevirdiğinde koruma o bakışların altında yanmaya başladığını hissediyordu.

Bay Wu az önce şakasına gülmüş müydü?

İkisinin de gözleri bir süre birbirine kenetlenmişti, birisi şaşkın diğeri ise eğlenmiş görünüyordu.

Bakışmaları tavuk maskot masalarında durunca bozulmuştu. Jongin’in heyecanlı çığlıkları ikisini de korkutmuştu. Junmyeon kızararak hemen bakışlarını kaçırdı.

“Hey, sevimli şey. Adın ne bakalım?” Maskot elleri ya da kanatlarıyla Jongin’in saçlarını nazikçe okşarken sordu. Jongin bir süre tereddüt ederek Bay Wu’ya baktı. Bay Wu başını sallayınca gülümsemişti.

“Nini!” diye cevap verdi. Gözleri parlak ve heyecan doluydu. Bay Wu başını iki yana salladı.

“O isim değil bebeğim. Gerçek adını söyle.” Bay Wu elini Jongin’in sırtına yaslamıştı.

Çocuk kafası karışmış gibi görünüyordu ve parmaklarını dudaklarının üzerine koymuştu. “Jongin.” Gülümseyerek yanıtlamıştı.

Maskot cıvıldadı. “Aigooo, çok sevimlisin!”

Jongin utangaç bir şekilde gülümseyince Junmyeon kıkırdamıştı. Sevimli tepkisi aşkının karşılık aldığını biliyormuş gibiydi. Jongin’in tavuk aşkı asla sorgulanamazdı zaten.

“Çok sevimli bir oğlunuz var, efendim. Onu sıktırarak sevmek istiyorum.” Maskot kıkırdayarak söyledikten sonra arkasında bıraktığı tuhaf durumdan habersiz başka masaya yönelmişti.

Junmyeon yeniden rahatsız olmuştu. Bu durumdan hoşlanmamıştı çünkü Bay Wu’nun sinirlenebileceğinden korkuyordu ve aynı zamanda bu fikri de sevmişti. Kendilerini resme Sehun’u da dâhil edip bir aile gibi hayal ediyordu, mutlu bir şekilde yemek yiyen ve—

_‘**Siktir.** Kendine gel Kim Junmyeon! O senin patronun Tanrı aşkına!’_ Junmyeon içinden kendisine kızıyordu.

Çok geçmeden siparişleri gelmişti ancak Junmyeon'un pek iştahı yoktu. Bir şey söylemesi gerekiyordu.

“Özür dilerim efendim.” Yüzü kızararak fısıldadı.

“Ne için?” Bay Wu, Jongin’i patates kızartmasıyla beslerken sordu. Junmyeon yerinde kıpırdandı.

“Yanlış anlaşıldığı için, uh… Biliyorsunuz. Belki de size katılmamalıydım.” Junmyeon parmaklarıyla oynayarak dikkatle söyledi.

“Sorun değil. Yixing yanımızdayken de aynı şey çok fazla yaşandı.”

Junmyeon yavaşça başını salladı, biraz rahatlamıştı aynı zamanda kalbinin huzursuzlaştığını hissediyordu. Öfke ve kızgınlık karışımı bir histi…

Kim Junmyeon, **sen bittin.**


	9. Görev 9

Junmyeon **paniklemişti.**

Hayatınca hiç bu kadar hızlı sürmemişti arabayı, işe geç kaldığında bile çünkü güvenliğe her zaman öncelik verirdi. Ancak okuldan gelen tek bir arama bunu değiştirmişti.

Hastalanan Sehun yüzündendi. Bay Wu, Sehun’a bir şey olursa diye aranacak ilk acil numaraya Junmyeon'u eklemişti ve işte buradaydı, okula delirmiş gibi hızla sürüyordu.

Junmyeon bu sabah Sehun’a daha fazla dikkat etmediği için kendini suçlamaktan sakinleşemiyordu. Çocuğun biraz solgun ve rahatsız göründüğünü fark etmişti ancak Sehun iyi olduğunu söyleyince bir şey dememişti. Konuyu hemen bırakmıştı çünkü sormaya devam ederse Sehun’u sinirlendirirdi ve şu anda sormadığı için pişman oluyordu.

On dakika içinde varmıştı, hızla hemşirenin çocuğun durumunu kontrol etmek için ikna etmeye çalıştığı revire koşturdu. Junmyeon kapıda durmuş Sehun hemşireyi ittirerek ona ölümcül bakışlar atmasını seyrederken endişeden ölmek üzereydi.

O anda Junmyeon'un aklına Sehun’un dosyasında yazan bir madde gelmişti.

**No 34-Sehun hastaneler/klinikler/doktorlar ve onlarla alakalı her şeyden nefret eder.**

Sehun olay çıkarmak üzereymiş gibi görününce Junmyeon hızla boğazını temizledi ve hemşirenin dikkatini çekti. Hemşire ve Sehun aynı anda ona dönmüşlerdi.

“Uh, ben Kim Junmyeon. Wu Sehun’un korumasıyım. Sehun hakkında bir telefon aldım.” Yavaşça yatağa yaklaşırken kendisini tanıtıyordu, gözleri Sehun’un üzerindeydi.

“Ooh evet, Bay Kim. Öğretmen bana sizden bahsetmişti. Biraz bekleyebilir misiniz? Sehun’un durumunu kontrol edeceğim.” Hemşire Sehun’un yüzündeki çatılmanın gittikçe derinleştiğini fark etmeden konuşuyordu.

“Yok, sorun değil hemşire hanım. Onu eve götüreceğim. Bay Wu’nun kişisel aile doktoru var. O Sehun’u kontrol eder, onu çoktan aradım.” Hemşire tereddüt edince Junmyeon hafifçe gülümsedi. Bir şey söylemek üzereyken Sehun aniden sedyeden inip Junmyeon'un elini tutmuştu.

“Haydi, gidelim, amca.” Onu kapıya doğru çekiştirerek söyledi. Junmyeon hemen onu takip etti, gitmeden önce şaşkın hemşireye başını sallamıştı.

Sehun bir şey dememişti ancak Junmyeon çocuğun yürüyecek enerjisi olmadığını görüyordu. Hala elini tutarken resmen ayaklarını sürüyordu. Junmyeon elini çekiştirerek Sehun’u durdurdu.

Sehun ona şaşkınca bakarken Junmyeon önünde eğilip ona sırtını işaret etti.

“Bin bakalım, Sehun-shi. Amcanın seni taşımasına izin ver.” Junmyeon omzunun üzerinden bakarak söyledi. Sehun ne bir şey dedi ne hareket etti. Yüzünde Junmyeon’un okuyamadığı boş bir ifade vardı.

“Hadi bin. Lütfen tatlım. Buna ihtiyacın olduğunu biliyorsun. Haydi.” Junmyeon sesini olduğunca yumuşak çıkartarak çocuğu cesaretlendiriyordu.

Bir sürelik iknadan sonra Sehun sonunda vazgeçmiş ve kollarını Junmyeon'un boynuna dolamıştı. Koruma çocuğun bacaklarını sıkıca tutup ayağa kalkmıştı. Sehun’un ateşler içinde yana tenini sırtında hissedebiliyordu.

Sehun sonunda iç çekene kadar sessizce yürümüştü. Junmyeon gülümsedi.

“Endişelenme, amcan bunu kimseye söylemeyecek. Bu bizim sırrımız.” Junmyeon söyledi, Sehun’un birisine bağlı olmaktan nefret ettiğini biliyordu. Her zaman kendisine bakabilecek kadar güçlü olduğunu düşünüyordu çünkü o büyük bir oğlandı ve Jongin’in ağabeyiydi. Zayıf görünmeyi reddediyordu.

Ayrıca, babasını rahatsız etmek istemediği için Junmyeon'un Bay Wu’yu aramasına izin vermemişti.

Sehun cevap olarak tutuşunu sıkılaştırınca Junmyeon gülümsemişti.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Junmyeon daha sonra Sehun’un kaçmadığı tek doktorun Doktor Choi olduğunu öğrenmişti. Adam kardeşler doğmadan önce bile Wu ailesinin kişisel doktorlarıydı ve arkadaş canlısı, babacan yüzü çok yardımcı oluyordu. Sehun onun yanında rahatmış gibi görünüyordu ve doktora gerekli olanları yapması için izin veriyordu.

Junmyeon, gözlerini açacak gücü olmayan soluk yüzlü ağabeyini gördükten sonra korkmuş ve kendisine sıkı sıkı sarılmış Jongin’le beraber odanın dışında bekliyordu. Junmyeon, Jongin’e de geçeceği korkusuyla Jongin’in Sehun’un yatağına yaklaşmasına izin vermemişti, küçük olanın da hasta olması en son istediği şeydi.

“Ateşi oldukça yüksek. İhtiyacı olan ilaçları size sağlayacağım ve sizde sürekli ateşini kontrol etmek zorundasınız, tamam mı? Eğer geceye kadar ateşi düşmezse, lütfen Bay Wu’ya Sehun’u hastaneye götürmesini söyleyin. Başka yolu yok.” Doktor Choi eşyalarını çantasına koyarken söyledi.

Junmyeon başını salladı. “Tamam, ilgileneceğim doktor. Yapmam gereken başka bir şey var mı?”

Doktor Choi başını salladı ve gülümsedi. “Sadece ona iyi bakın. İlaçlarını aldığından ve yeterince dinlendiğinden emin olun.”

Korumanın omzunu sıktıktan sonra Doktor Bay Lee ile odadan çıktı.

Junmyeon iç çekti.

“Amca, Sehunnie hyung iyi mi?” Jongin kısık sesle sordu, sesinin ağabeyini rahatsız etmesinden korkuyordu. Başını uzattığında onun yatakta kıvrıldığını görmüştü.

“Ağabeyin hasta olmuş, Nini. Amcana yardımcı olabilir misin?” Junmyeon sordu.

“Yardım mı?” Jongin alt dudağını ısırıyordu, kahverengi gözleri meraklıydı.

“Amcanın hyungunla ilgilenmesi gerekiyor o yüzden bugün iyi bir çocuk olabilir misin? Eğer sen iyi bir çocuk olursan, Sehunnie hyung çabucak iyileşecek o yüzden onu rahatsız etme ve yanına gitme. Dinlenmesine izin ver. Bunu yapabilir misin?”

Jongin tereddüt etmeden başını salladı. “Tamam amca. Nini bugün Hunnie hyung için iyi bir çocuk olacak.”

Junmyeon küçük olan oyun odasına götürdü ve televizyonu açarak Jongin’in istediği çizgi filmi seçmesine izin verdi. Ayrılmadan önce Bay Lee’den hizmetçilerden birisinin Jongin’e göz kulak olması için ayarlamasını rica etti ve kâhya hemen Jongin’in en rahat olduğu bir hizmetçiyi ayarlamıştı. Hizmetçiye Jongin bir şey isterse hemen kendisini çağırmasını hatırlatmıştı.

Junmyeon daha sonra Sehun’un odasına döndüğünde çocuğun battaniyenin altında daha da solgun göründüğünü fark etmişti. Elini çocuğun alnına koydu ve teni yanınca kaşlarını çattı. Yükselmiş gibi görünüyordu o yüzden Junmyeon hızla çocuğun banyosuna gitti, su ve birkaç temiz havluyla geri döndü. Havluyu ıslattıktan sonra dikkatle çocuğun alnına yerleştirdi. Bunun birazcık ateşini düşürmesini umuyordu. Ateşi düşürmenin eski bir yoluydu ancak Jongdae’de her zaman işe yarardı.

Sehun hala öğle yemeğini yememişti o yüzden Junmyeon ona lapa yapmak için mutfağa indi. Daha sonra ilaçlarını alması gerekiyordu. Şef, Bay Eric, Junmyeon’un yerine kendisinin yapmasını söyleyerek başta tereddüt etmişti ancak koruma ısrarcıydı. Nazikçe şefi sorun olmadığına ikna etmeye çalışmıştı ancak şef, Bay Lee kabul edince mutfağı ona bırakmıştı.

Junmyeon, Jongdae ne zaman ateşlense yaptığı özel tavuk lapasını yapmaya karar verdi. Sehun’un da Jongdae kadar seveceğini umuyordu.

Birkaç dakika sonra odaya dönmüştü, alnındaki havlunun çabuk kuruduğunu fark edince endişelenmişti. Sehun’un alnı yanıyor olmalıydı.

Nazikçe Sehun’u uyandırmaya çalışıyordu. Çocuk cevap olarak inledi ve Sehun’un kaş çatarak gözlerini açması için biraz zorlamıştı.

“İlaçlarını atabilmek için bunu yemen lazım Sehun-shi. Gel, amcan sana yedirecek.” Sert bakışı görmezden gelerek Junmyeon, Sehun’un oturması için dikkatle kaldırdı. Sehun’un sıcak teninden yayılan ateşi hissedebiliyordu.

Junmyeon lapayı üfledikten sonra Sehun’un ağzına uzattı. Ağzını açmak yerine Sehun ne olduğunu merak eder gibi lapaya bakıyordu.

“Nedir bu? Eric amcanın lapasına benzemiyor.” Çatlak bir sesle sordu.

Junmyeon alt dudağını ısırdı. “Uh… Tavuk lapası? Hadi ağzını aç yoksa babanı arayacağım.”

Sehun babasının bahsiyle daha çok kaşlarını çatmıştı ancak ağzını hemen açmıştı. Gözlerinde okunamaz bir ifade vardı. Belki de Sehun yeni menüden dolayı şaşkındı. Junmyeon, Sehun’un lapaya tepkisini merak ederek gerilmişti ancak Sehun tükürmeyince rahatlamıştı. İkinci kaşığı uzattığında Sehun sızlanmadan yemişti. Pekâlâ, kimse onun özel lapasına karşı koyamazdı zaten.

Sehun’un kâseyi bitirmesine ve sızlanmadan ilaçlarını almasına oldukça şaşırmıştı. Dosyasında yazana göre çocuk bundan nefret ettiği için kendisini ilaçlarını zorla içirmeye hazırlamıştı ancak Sehun bazen çok beklenmedik davranabiliyordu. Junmyeon, Sehun’un daha az huysuz olmasına içten içe memnundu. Belki de ateşin pozitif etkilerinden birisiydi.

Sehun yeniden örtünün altına sokuldu ve Junmyeon onu dinlenmesi için bıraktı. Sehun’un alnına yeniden havluyu koydu ve Jongin’i oyun odasına kontrol etmeye gitti, küçüğün yemeğini yiyip yemediğini öğrenmek istiyordu.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

Jongin öğlen uykusuna yattıktan sonra Junmyeon, Sehun’un başında bekleyip sık sık havluyu değiştiriyordu. Her saat başı çocuğun ateşini ölçüyordu ve ateşi çok düşmemesine rağmen Junmyeon önceki kadar yüksek olmadığına seviniyordu. Belki de ilaç işe yaramıştı.

Junmyeon bir şeye ihtiyacı olursa diye Sehun’un yatağının yanındaki sandalyeye oturuyordu. Daha sonra zaman öldürmek için tembelce telefonundan SNS hesabını ve maillerini kontrol etmeye başladı. Nadiren güncelleme yapıyordu açıkçası çünkü SNS’e takıntısı yoktu, hesabı sadece arkadaşlarıyla iletişim kurmak ve onların hakkında güncelleme yapmak için açmıştı.

Junmyeon, Jonghyun’un son zamanlardaki müşterisi ünlü idol Key’le yeni selfie’sine yorum yapacakken kısık bir ses duymuştu.

Sesin Sehun’dan geldiğini anlayınca yatağa yaklaşarak bekledi. Başta çok belirgin değildi ancak daha yüksek çıkınca kalbi neredeyse duracaktı.

“Appa…”

Junmyeon doğru duyduğuna emin olmak için yavaşça yatağa çıktı ve Sehun’un yüzündeki çatılmış ifadeyi gördü. Çocuk rahatsız olduğu bir şey hakkında rüya görüyor olmalıydı.

“Appaaaa… Hayır…”

Bu sefer Junmyeon duyduğundan şüphe etmiyordu. Kalbi sıkışmıştı. Sehun rahmetli babasını mı görüyordu?

“Appaaa… Hayır. Gitme. Hunnie’yi bırakma. Lütfen…”

Sehun yatakta çırpınmaya başlayınca Junmyeon paniklemişti. Koruma hemen küçük çocuğu kucağına aldı ve sırtını okşayarak sakinleştirmeye çalıştı.

“Appaaaa… Lütfen gitme… Lütfen…” Sehun uykusunda hıçkırıyordu. Eliyle bilinçsizce Junmyeon'un gömleğine sıkı sıkı yapışmıştı.

“Shhh, Sehunnie. Bir yere gitmiyorum. Buradayım… Yanındayım…” Junmyeon, Sehun’un kulağına fısıldadı. Bunun biraz yardımı olmuş gibiydi ve Sehun çırpınmayı kesmişti, daha sakin görünüyordu.

Bir sürelik sessizlikten sonra zayıf bir fısıltı duyuldu.

“Hunnie seni çok özlüyor appa… Gitme…”

Junmyeon’un kalbi binlerce parçalara ayrılırken küçük bedene daha sıkı sarılıyordu.

“Buradayım… Yanındayım…”

Sonunda yaşlar gözlerinden akmaya başlamıştı.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

Sehun’un ateşi daha iyiye giderken Junmyeon rahatlayarak iç çekti. Vücut sıcaklığı henüz normale dönmemişti ama eskisi kadar yüksek de değildi. Adam işten yorgun döndüğü zaman oğlunun hasta olduğunu görüp kimsenin ona haber vermediğini öğrenince Bay Wu’nun yüzüne nasıl bakacağını bilmiyordu.

Junmyeon adamı aramayı düşünmüştü ancak bu Sehun’a ihanet ediyormuş gibi hissettirmişti. Kulağa komik gelebilirdi ancak Sehun’un ona güvenini kaybetmesini istemediği için Sehun daha kötüleşene kadar Bay Wu’yu aramamaya karar vermişti. Bay Lee’de kabul edince Junmyeon daha çok rahatlamıştı.

Junmyeon parmaklarını Sehun’un yumuşak saçlarında gezdirirken hafif bir melodi mırıldanıyordu. Sehun akşam yemeğini yeni yemişti; Junmyeon'un tavuk lapasıydı ( çocuk hala kimin yaptığını bilmiyordu) ve ilacını almıştı. Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde Sehun elinden tutup onu yanına yatırmıştı, Junmyeon buna uymaktan daha mutlu olamazdı.

Yatağa çocuğun yanına uzandığında Sehun bir süre ilk hareketi yapmaya korkuyormuş gibi tereddüt etmişti ancak Junmyeon onu kendine çektiğinde Sehun karşı çıkmamıştı. Birkaç dakika sonra küçük bir el Junmyeon’un beline dolanırken Sehun ona daha çok sokulmuştu. Küçük bedeni dinlenmeyi arzularken yumuşak nefesleri yavaşlamıştı. Ateşi onu çok etkiliyor olmalıydı.

Sehun uykuya dalmasına rağmen Junmyeon, çocuğun önceki gibi kâbus göreceğinden korkarak bir süre daha beklemişti. Böyle bir şey olursa Sehun’u yalnız bırakamazdı. Bu kalbini çok kırardı.

“Junnie amca?”ü-

Minik ses Junmyeon'un dikkatini çekmişti. Kafasını kaldırdığında Jongin’in yanında Bay Lee ile kapıda dikildiğini gördü. Çoktan en sevdiği pijamaları giymişti ve Monggu’ya sarılıyordu. Junmyeon gelmesini işaret edince minik adımlarla yatağa yaklaşmıştı.

“Efendim Nini. Ne oldu?” Jongin yatağa tırmanınca Junmyeon tombul yanağını okşadı; bugün ona çok dikkat edemediği için suçlu hissediyordu.

“Hunnie hyung şu anda iyi mi?” Jongin fısıldayarak sordu.

Junmyeon gülümsedi. “Evet, daha iyi ancak hala hasta. O yüzden onu rahatsız edemezsin, tamam mı?” Jongin’in kahve perçemlerini nazikçe okşuyordu. Bugün çok yalnız hissetmiş olmalıydı.

“Hayır… Nini bunu yapmaz. Nini iyi bir çocuk.” Dudak bükerek karşı çıkmıştı hemen.

“Tamam, amca sana inanıyor. Şimdi iyi bir çocuk olup, Büyükbaba Lee’nin seni uyutmasına izin ver, tamam mı?” Junmyeon hala kapıda dikilen kâhyayı işaret etti.

“Umm amca…” Jongin işaret parmağını dudaklarına koymuştu, bir şey düşündüğünün bir kanıtıydı bu.

“Ne oldu tatlım?”

“Uhmm, Nini, hyung ve amcayla burada uyuyabilir mi?” Sevimli bir şekilde başını yana eğerek sordu.

Junmyeon hayır demek üzereydi ancak Jongin çoktan gizli silahını kullanmaya başlamıştı; korumanın asla karşı koyamadığı parlak, sulu yavru köpek bakışları…

“Yütfeeeen amca… Nini, Hunnie hyungu rahatsız etmeyecek. Nini hyungdan uzakta, şurada uyuyacak.” Parmağıyla Junmyeon'un diğer tarafını işaret ediyordu.

“Amca aramızda uyuyabilir böylece Nini, hyungu rahatsız etmeyecek.. Yütfeeeen amca…” ‘lütfen’i yanlış söylemesi Junmyeon'un hayır demesini iyice zorlaştırmıştı o yüzden sonunda kabul etmişti. Ayrıca Sehun’un ateşi daha iyiydi ve yatak yeterince büyüktü.

Çocuk parlak bir şekilde gülümsedikten sonra hemen işaret ettiği yere uzanmıştı. Ağabeyine son kez baktıktan ve Junmyeon'un yanağına ıslak bir öpücük kondurduktan sonra yanına kıvrılmıştı.

“İyi geceler hyung, iyi geceler amca.” Kapalı gözleriyle mırıldandı ve Monggu’ya daha sıkı sarıldı. Junmyeon, Sehun’u uyandırmamaya çalışarak kıpırdandı ve Jongin’in alnına iyi geceler öpücüğü kondurdu.

“İyi geceler Nini…” Junmyeon battaniyeyi minik bedenin üzerine çekti ve yanlarına gelen Bay Lee’ye döndü. Kâhya elini nazikçe Sehun’un alnına koydu ve rahatlayarak iç çekti.

“Daha iyi olmuş.” dedi.

Junmyeon başını salladı. “Evet, şükürler olsun. Çok endişelenmiştim.”

Bay Lee ona gülümsedi. “Ben gidiyorum o zaman Bay Kim. Bay Wu her an gelebilir o yüzden aşağıda olmam lazım.”

Junmyeon gülümsedi ve yeniden başını salladı. Yaşlı adam kapıyı arkasından kapatarak odadan çıkmıştı.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

Junmyeon uyuyakaldığını fark etmemişti ancak yanındaki bir hareketlilik ve sızlanma onu uyandırmıştı. Daha sonra başka bir ses vardı, derin bir sesti. Gözlerini hafifçe açtı ve gece lambasından gelen loş ışıkla odayı görmeye çalıştı.

“Uh, sizi uyandırdım mı Bay Kim?”

Gözleri karanlığa alıştığında yatağın kenarındaki figürü fark etmişti. Bay Lee miydi? Sesi ne zamandan beri bu kadar derin ve erkeksi çıkmaya başlamıştı?

“Uh… Bay Lee?” Sesi uykudan dolayı çatallıydı.

“Hayır. Benim.” Derin ses yeniden konuşmuştu. Junmyeon'un beyni yavaşça kelimeleri kavrıyordu ve sonunda sesin ait olduğu kişiyi anlayınca gözleri kocaman olmuştu.

**Siktir. **Bay Wu’ydu.

Doğrulmaya ve yataktan çıkmaya çalıştı ancak iki yanındaki ağırlıklar onu engelliyordu. Jongin ve Sehun’du tabiki.

“Uhh, özür dilerim Bay Wu. Uyumamam lazımdı. Tanrım, Sehun’un yatağında uyumuşum—“

“Sorun değil Bay Kim.” Bay Wu sözünü kesmişti.

İkisi de sessizleştiler.

Junmyeon alt dudağını ısırıyordu. Bay Wu dalgınca orada dikilirken yatakta uzanmaktan rahatsız olmuştu.

“Uh, efendim? İyi misiniz?”

“…”

“Efendim?” Yeniden sordu, bu sefer daha yüksek sesle.

“Ah evet. Affedersiniz. Ne demiştiniz?” Bay Wu şaşkın ve sıkıntılı görünüyordu ama bir saniye sonra boş ifadesi geri dönmüştü.

“Hiç. Uhm… Bay Lee size Sehun’u söyledi mi? Size hemen söylemediğim için özür dilerim ancak Sehun böyle istedi.” Junmyeon merakını görmezden gelerek konuyu değiştirdi.

Başını sallayarak Bay Wu iç çekti. “Evet, söyledi. Ve sorun değil, anlıyorum. Her zaman bunu yapıyor. Önemli olan onun şu anda daha iyi olması.”

“Uh evet. Uhm, sanırım artık gitmeliyim.” Junmyeon yavaşça kalkmaya çalıştı ancak Jongin sızlanırken Sehun ona daha sıkı sarılarak Junmyeon’un sıcaklığına iyice sokulmuştu.

Bay Wu kıkırdarken sonunda Junmyeon da ona katılmıştı.

“Onun bu yönünü nasıl ortaya çıkardınız?” Bay Wu merakla sordu.

“Huh?” Junmyeon gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

“Sehun hasta olduğunda asla birisine sarılmazdı. Benim bile yanına yaklaşmama izin vermez. Kimse bunu yapamazdı, appası dışında—“ Bay Wu aniden duraklamıştı ve Junmyeon anlamıştı. Midesi garip bir hisle kasılıyordu.

Sehun yalnızca rahmetli babasına mı sarılırdı? O zaman neden…

** _‘Hunnie seni çok özlüyor appa. Gitme.’_ **

Rüyasında bunu mu görüyordu?

“Uh, affedersiniz Bay Wu. Bunu bilmiyordum. Neyse, artık gitmeliyim… Ben—“ Junmyeon saçmalamaya başlamıştı ve diğerini yanlışlıkla rahatsız hissettireceğinden korkuyordu. Sonuçta üzücü bir anıydı.

“Hayır, kalın. Gitmeyin.” Bay Wu yarı fısıltıyla söyledi. Junmyeon neredeyse duyamayacaktı.

“Efendim?”

“Kalın! Y-yani, bu gecelik burada kalın.” Bu sefer daha yüksek sesle konuşmuştu.

Junmyeon ne tepki vereceğini bilmiyordu, başını sallayabilmişti.

“Bundan kaçabilecek gibi durmuyorsunuz zaten—“ Bay Wu, Junmyeon'a kocaman pelüş oyuncakmış gibi sıkıca sarılan oğullarını gösterdi. Jongin’in Monggu’yu terk ettiğini fark etmişti, zavallı köpekçik.

“Az önce Sehun’u çekmeye çalıştım ancak beni ittirdi.” diye ekledi.

Junmyeon hafifçe güldü. Bu uyanırken duyduğu sızlanmayı açıklıyordu. “Evet, sanırım bu durumdan kaçamayacağım.”

“Ee… uh, korkarım ki gömleğinizle uyumak zorundasınız…” Bay Wu hafif bir suçluluk ifadesiyle söyledi ancak Junmyeon sorun olmadığına adamı ikna etmişti. Neyse ki akşam yemeğinden önce duş alabilmişti o yüzden çok rahatsız değildi.

Bay Wu aniden eğilince Junmyeon nefesini tutmuştu. Adam Sehun’un alnına ve burnunu öpücük kondurduktan sonra aynısını Jongin’e de yapmıştı. Bay Wu’nun eli yanlışlıkla kendisininkine sürtününce Junmyeon'un kalbi neredeyse duracaktı.

Tabii ki şu anda garip şeyler hayal etmiyordu! Bay Wu’yu oğullarına ve kocasına öpücük veren sevimli bir koca olarak değil—Hayır! Etmiyordu işte!

“Bir şey olursa kapımı tıklatın. Sehun’un ateşi belki yükselebilir, kim bilir?” Bay Wu söyledi.

“Tabii ki Bay Wu. Endişelenmeyin.” Junmyeon hafifçe gülümsedi.

Oğullarına sevgiyle baktıktan sonra Bay Wu kapıya döndü ancak duraklayarak arkasına dönmüştü.

“Junmyeon-shi?”

Junmyeon ani isim değişikliğiyle şaşkındı. Adının o dudaklardan dökülmesi garipti ancak hoşuna gitmiş olabilirdi.

“Uh e-efendim?” Kekeleyerek cevapladı.

“Çok teşekkürler. Bugün için. Oğullarıma baktığınız için. Onların yanında olduğunuz için.”

Junmyeon, Bay Wu’nun loş ışıkta göremeyeceğini bilmesine rağmen gülümsedi.

“Bu benim işim Bay Wu.”

“Hayır, gerçekten. Ciddiyim. Her şey için teşekkürler. İyi geceler, Junmyeon-shi.” Bay Wu odadan çıkmadan önce daha nazik bir sesle cevapladı, oğullarına kullandığı sesti.

“İyi geceler, Kris-shi…” Junmyeon kapalı kapıya bakarak mırıldandı.

Bay Wu’nun tuhaf hareketinin nedeni ne olursa olsun Junmyeon şimdilik görmezden gelmeye karar verdi. Ona sıkıca sarılan iki küçüğe sarılmak istiyordu şu anda. Genişçe gülümsedi ve iki küçük bedeni kendisine iyice çekti.

“İyi geceler…”


	10. Görev 10

Junmyeon son birkaç yıldır en son ne zaman bu kadar iyi bir uyku çektiğini hatırlamıyordu. Yatağı çok rahat ve sıcacıktı, tek isteği tüm gün uyumaktı.

Ama tabii ki bu gerçekleşmeyecekti. Alarm sesli bir şekilde çalarak ona rahat yatağından kalkmasını ve güne başlamasını hatırlatıyordu. İnleyerek gözünü açmadan alarma uzandı ancak sağ tarafındaki bir ağırlık onu engelliyordu.

“Ughhh ne—“ Junmyeon uykulu bir şekilde gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

Yanına kıvrılıp beline sıkıca sarılmış küçük bir beden vardı. Junmyeon gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Jongdae?

Bekle. Beden Jongdae’ninkine göre oldukça küçüktü ve bu kesinlikle kendi yatağı değildi. _‘Tanrım, neredeyim ben?’_

Sol tarafından gelen ani hareket dikkatini çekmişti. Junmyeon diğer yanına bakınca Sehun’un yüzüyle karşılaştı ve bir anda dün gecenin anıları beynine akın etmeye başladı. Ah, doğru.

Junmyeon hafifçe kıpırdandı ve çocukları uyandırmadan alarmı kapattı. Saat neredeyse 7 olmuştu, alarm Sehun için kurulmuş olmalıydı.

Durakladığında Sehun’un uyurken ne kadar huzurlu göründüğünü fark etmişti ve o anda ateşini hatırladı. Junmyeon hemen elini Sehun’un boynuna götürdü ve çocuğun ateşinin yüksek olmadığını fark edince rahatladı. Sehun yine de bugün evde kalıp dinlenmeliydi.

Junmyeon, Sehun’un alnındaki kırışıklığı nazikçe düzeltti ve çocuk bilinçsizce ona doğru eğilince gülümsedi. Uyanık olsaydı bunu yapar mıydı?

“Junmyeon-shi?”

Junmyeon başını çevirdiğinde tanıdık kahve gözlerle karşılaştı. Bay Wu odaya girerek yavaşça yatağa yaklaştı. Junmyeon çocukları uyandırmamaya çalışarak oturdu.

“Efendim Bay Wu?” cevapladı ve adam yatağa Sehun’un yanına oturunca dikleşti. Elini oğlunun alnına ve boynuna koyarak ateşini kontrol ediyordu.

Bu yakınlıktan Junmyeon adamın tüm yüzünü açıkça görebiliyordu; her yöne dağılmış kahverengi saçlarından yeni uykudan uyandığını gösteren buğulu gözlerine kadar. O… seksi görünüyordu.

“Ateşi daha iyi olmuş.” Bay Wu mırıldandı.

Junmyeon bakışlarını ondan kaçırarak Sehun’a çevirdi. _‘Tanrım, ne düşünüyorum ben?’_

“Umm evet—“ Junmyeon boğazını temizledi. Sesi uykudan dolayı boğuk çıkmıştı. “Daha iyi ama birazcık sıcak. Okulunu arayıp bir gün daha izin isteyebilirsiniz, efendim?” Junmyeon önerdi.

“Evet, isteyeceğim.” Bay Wu, Sehun’un yanağını sevgiyle okşayarak söyledi. “Onları sonra ararım.”

“Tamam.” Junmyeon başını salladı.

Daha sonra aralarında bir sessizlik oluşurken Bay Wu dalmış görünüyordu. Öylece Sehun’a bakıyordu ve Junmyeon istemsizce aklından neler geçtiğini merak ediyordu.

Junmyeon sessizce adamı inceleme şansını değerlendiriyordu. Patronunu nadiren böyle gördüğü için zor değildi. Bu gerçek Bay Wu imiş gibi hissettiriyordu, ifadesi normaldeki sert ve ciddi halinden sıyrılmış, yumuşak ve rahatlamıştı. Makyajı yoktu, basit bir tişört ve eşofman giyiyordu.

Şu anda önünde olan Wu Şirketler Grubu CEO'su Kris Wu değil Wu Yifan’dı, sevgi dolu bekâr baba.

Kaç kişinin onu böyle gördüğünü merak ediyordu.

“Junmyeon-shi!”

Junmyeon sıçraya gelmişti. Bay Wu ona bakıyordu ve Junmyeon yüzünün ısındığını hissediyordu. Bay Wu ona baktığını mı yakalamıştı?

“Uhh evet? Özür dilerim, bir şey mi demiştiniz?” Junmyeon alt dudağını gergince ısırıyordu.

“Hayır, daldınız. İyi misiniz?”

Endişelenmiş ses tonu içinde son zamanlarda hissettiği tuhaf hislere eklenmişti; binlerce kelebek aynı anda uçuyormuş gibi ya da karnında böcek sürüsü varmış gibi. Neden ilk kez âşık olan bir ergen gibi hissediyordu?

“E-Evet, ben, uh, iyiyim. Uhm, evet, ben iyiyim.” Junmyeon cevapladı ve garipçe gülümsedi. Patronunu ikna etmeye çalışıyordu ama kekelemişti.

_‘Harika, çok harika. Kim Junmyeon.’_

“Çok ikna edici durmuyorsunuz. Gerçekten iyi misiniz? Yüzünüz… Kırmızı görünüyor.” Bay Wu söyledi ve Junmyeon hemen elleriyle yanaklarını kapattı.

_‘Hayır, hayır, kızarma zamanı değil!’_

“Amanın… Siz de mi ateşlendiniz yoksa?” Bay Wu suçlu ve endişeli ifadesiyle sordu. Endişelendiğini görünce Junmyeon o kelebeklerin yeniden heyecanlandıklarını hissetti. Ancak o cevap veremeden önce alnındaki soğuk el nefesini kesmişti. Bay Wu elini alnına yaslamış Junmyeon 'un vücut sıcaklığını kontrol ediyordu. Adam kaş çatarak elini Junmyeon'un boynuna götürdü.

Ani dokunuş irkilmesine neden olmuştu ve Bay Wu şaşkınlıkla elini geri çekmişti. “Uh… Affedersiniz. Sıcaklığınızı kontrol etmek istedim. Yani—“

Junmyeon hızla başını iki yana salladı. “S-Sorun değil, efendim. Sadece e-eliniz biraz soğuktu ve boynum hassastır… O yüzden.”

“Yine de özür dilerim. Bunu yapmamalıydım. Uh, sıcak hissettiriyorsunuz ama ateşinizin olduğunu sanmıyorum.”

Junmyeon kızardı. “Evet, bence de. Endişelenmeyin Bay Wu.”

İkisi aynı anda başlarını çevirince bakışları birbirine kilitlenmişti. Junmyeon zamanın aniden durduğunu hissediyordu; kulağa klişe gelse de odada yalnızca ikisi varmış gibiydi.

Kalbi göğsünde seslice atıyordu ve o kahve irislerde kendini kaybederken neredeyse duracaktı. Bilinçsizce gözleri yavaşça o ince, kırmızı ve davetkâr dudaklara kaymıştı. Junmyeon onların göründüğü kadar güzel tadıp tatmadıklarını merak ediyordu, öpülesiydiler ve—

“Baba?”

Minik sesin tek kelimesi göz kontaklarını bozmuştu. Jongin.

Junmyeon farkında olmadan rahatlayarak iç çekmişti. Jongin onu Bay Wu’yu öpmek gibi aptalca bir şey yapmaktan kurtarmıştı.

“E-Efendim bebeğim… Günaydın.” Bay Wu hızla yanıt vererek küçük çocuğa gülümsedi.

Junmyeon yer yarılsın da içine girsin istiyordu. Bu çok tuhaf ve utandırıcı olacaktı.

“Uhmm baba, gel buraya yat. Nini kucak istiyor!” Jongin uykulu sesiyle masumca bir istekte bulunmuştu, yetişkinlerin tuhaf durumundan habersizdi.

“Olmaz bebeğim. Babanın işe gitmesi lazım. Gel, kalkalım. Uyanma vakti. Babayla duş zamanı!” Bay Wu yatağın diğer tarafına giderek bebeğini kaldırmaya çalıştı.

“Hayır… Nini kucak istiyor!” Jongin sevimli bir şekilde sızlanıyordu.

Bay Wu bir süre düşündükten sonra iç çekti. “Tamam, ama babanın odasında kucaklaşalım. Gel! Sehunnie hyungu rahatsız etmemeliyiz.” Jongin’in poposuna yumuşakça vurdu ve çocuk hemen sırtüstü döndü. Kollarını kaldırarak babasından onu kucağına almasını istiyordu. Bay Wu kıkırdadı.

“Tembel tavuksun. Aigooo….” Hızla çocuğu kucağına aldı. Jongin kollarını sıkıca babasının boynuna sardı ve başını uykulu bir şekilde geniş omza yasladı. Daha sonra Bay Wu’nun kulağına bir şey fısıldayarak babasını güldürmüştü.

Sessizce onları yataktan izleyen Junmyeon, Bay Wu kendisine dönünce gergince kıpırdandı.

“Uhm… Sehun’un uyumasına izin verelim ve istersen eve gidip gelebilirsiniz. Üzerinizi değiştirip duş almanız lazım, değil mi? Ben çocuklarla ilgilenirim ama lütfen, iki saat içinde dönmüş olun, ondan sonra ofiste olmam lazım. Erteleyemeyeceğim önemli bir toplantım var.” Bay Wu duvar saatine bakarak söyledi.

Junmyeon hemen başını salladı. “Tamam, Bay Wu. Teşekkürler.” Gömleğinin içinde rahatsız olmaya başlamıştı.

Sehun’u uyandırmamaya çalışarak Junmyeon yataktan kalktı ve çocuğun üzerini örttü. Daha sonra Bay Wu ile beraber odadan çıktı. Bay Wu kendi odasının önünde durunca Junmyeon izin isteyerek eğildi. Bay Wu başını salladıktan sonra Jongin’le odasına girdi.

Junmyeon iç çekti. Bu çok garip olacaktı.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

Mansiyona söylenenden erken dönmüştü çünkü evinde yapacak bir şeyi yoktu. Jongdae sabah dersi olduğu için bir not bırakarak evden çıkmıştı.

Sehun’un odasına giderken bir anda Bay Wu’nun yatak odasının kapısı açılmış ve Jongin gülerek dışarı fırlamıştı.

Kahve saçları ıslaktı ve belinde yerleri süpüren bir havlu vardı. Junmyeon'u görünce neşeyle çığlık atarak ona koşturdu. Junmyeon onu yakalayacakken kapıdan derin bir ses geldi.

“Jonginnie, kaçma! Bebeğim, gel buraya!”

Junmyeon başını kaldırınca hemen pişman olmuştu.

Bay Wu kapıda aynı oğlu gibi yarı çıplak dikiliyordu. Bedenini örten küçük bir havlu belinde gevşekçe bağlanmıştı, hayal gücüne pek bir şey bırakmıyordu. Kahve saçları ıslaktı ve birkaç damla su akıyordu. Junmyeon su damlalarını gözleriyle takip ediyordu; keskin çenesinden geniş göğsüne ve oradan da muhteşem çikolata kaslarına kadar gitmişti. Havlunun ardında kaybolduklarında Junmyeon boğazının kuruduğunu hissetmişti.

** _O.H.A_ **

Daha önce yarı çıplak bir adam görmemiş değildi ama bu farklıydı. Bay Wu paha biçilemez bir sanat eseri gibi dikkatli bir şekilde oyularak yaratılmış gibiydi ve günahkârca yasaktı.

Jongin’in kıkırtılarını duyunca Junmyeon gözünü dikip izlediğinin farkına varmıştı ve bu kesinlikle çok kabaydı, hemen bakışlarını kaçırdı.

“Uh, affedersiniz Bay Wu! Bakmak istemedim! Çok özür dilerim!” Junmyeon gergince söyledi. Araları zaten tuhaftı ve bununla iyice tuhaflaşacaktı.

Bay Wu boğazını temizledi. “Uh, sorun değil. Bu—“ durakladı ancak Junmyeon ona bakamıyordu. “Uh… Bebeğim, gel buraya. Üzerini giyinmelisin. Gel!”

Jongin, Junmyeon 'un bacaklarının arkasına saklandı ve kıkırdadı. “Gel ve yakala beni baba!”

Junmyeon, Bay Wu’nun oğlunun masum isteğiyle gerildiğini görebiliyordu ve hemen yardım etmeye çalıştı.

“Nini, babanı dinlemelisin, tamam mı? Sen iyi bir çocuksun, değil mi? Üzerini giyin, ondan sonra yakalamaca oynayabiliriz. Git, git.” Junmyeon çocuğu kandırmaya çalışarak pantolonundaki tutuşunu gevşetmeye çalışıyordu.

“Uhhh söz mü?” Junmyeon’a bakarak söyledi ve Junmyeon hemen başını salladı.

“Evet, Nini. Söz veriyorum. Şimdi git.”

Jongin heyecanla bağırdı ve babasına koşturdu, babası onu hemen kucağına almıştı. Junmyeon'a minnettar bir şekilde gülümsedikten sonra odasına döndü.

“Neden bu kadar yaramazsın bakayım sen, baobei?” Bay Wu oyunbaz bir şekilde Jongin’in kulağını ısırıyormuş gibi yapınca küçük çocuk sevimli bir şekilde bağırmıştı.

“Olmaaaaaaaaaz… Baba, yapma!”

Junmyeon kapı kapanmadan önce Jongin’in mutlu kahkahalarını işitmişti. Derince iç çekti.

Bu tuhaflığın başka bir seviyesiydi. Tüm bu utandırıcı durumlardan sonra Bay Wu’nun yüzüne nasıl bakacaktı ve neden yarı çıplak olan kendisiymiş gibi hissediyordu?

Bay Wu az önce olanları önemsemiyormuş gibiydi.

_‘Aish_h, Junmyeon_, kendine gel.’_

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

Ne kadar denerse denesin, Bay Wu’nun seksi vücudu tüm gün aklını istila etmeye kararlıydı. Jongin’e baktığı anda sabahki olayı hatırlayıp hemen utanıyordu.

Sehun bir şey fark ettiyse de, henüz bunun hakkında yorum yapmamıştı.

Şu anda daha iyi görünüyordu, solgun yüzüne renk gelmişti. Sehun odasından çıkmış oyun odasında kardeşine katılarak onunla beraber Dragon Ball izliyordu.

Junmyeon daha mutlu olmalıydı, Goku’nun supersaiyan moduna geçtikten sonra ne kadar havalı olduğuna odaklanmaya çalışıyordu ancak Goku’nun kol kasları ona birini hatırlatınca içinden küfretmişti.

N’inci kez umutsuzca iç çekmişti.

‘Junmyeon_, seni salak. Kes şu düşün—‘_

“Amca…”

Junmyeon kendine küfretmeyi bıraktı ve sesin sahibine döndü. Sehun.

“Efendim?” diye cevap verdi.

“İç çekmeyi bırakabilir misin?”

Junmyeon gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Çok mu belliydi?

“Uh, özür dilerim. Farkında değildim.” Junmyeon utanarak gülümsedi ve ensesini kaşımaya başladı.

“Amca…” Yeniden seslendi.

“E-efendim?” Junmyeon aniden gerilmişti. Sehun neden bu kadar ciddi duruyordu?

“Uhm… Bugün yeniden o l-lapayı yapar mısın?” Sehun kararsız bir sesle sordu.

Junmyeon'un gözleri kocaman oldu ve neşeyle gülümsedi. “Tabii ki! Hemen yaparım—BEKLE! Benim pişirdiğimi nasıl anladın?!”

Sehun gözlerini devirdi. “Çok belliydi amca. Bir şeyleri saklama konusunda hiç iyi değilsin.”

Junmyeon dudak büktü. “Öyle mi?”

“Ayrıca, Eric Amca bana hiç tavuk lapası yapmaz…” Sehun sesi aniden kısılarak devam etmişti. Yüzünde yeniden o ifade vardı, dün Junmyeon'un onu lapa ile beslediği zamanki ifadesiydi. Neden diye soracakken Jongin’in bağırışı ikisini de şaşırtmıştı.

“Tavuk mu?!!!!! Amca, tavuk lapası mı yapacaksın? Nini de istiyor!”

Junmyeon, Sehun’la beraber eğlenmiş bir bakış paylaştıktan sonra güldü. “TAMAM TAMAM. İkinize de yapacağım.”

Jongin ellerini çırparak neşeyle gülüyordu. Öncekinden daha çok heyecanla Dragon Ball’a geri döndü.

Junmyeon yemek pişirmek için koltuktan kalktığında Sehun yine seslenmişti.

“Uh, amca?”

Junmyeon arkasını döndü. “Hm?”

“Teşekkürler.”

Sehun ona kocaman gülümseyince neden teşekkür ettiğini sormayı unutmuştu.

Bir saniyelik şey onun için yeter de artardı bile.

Sonunda, sadece kendisi için olan samimi bir gülümseme.

Belki de şu tavuk lapası gerçekten özeldi.


	11. Görev 11

Junmyeon'un işini garantiye aldığını söylemek pek doğru olmazdı. Kardeşler artık ona ısınmış olsa ve herkes Wu ailesinin yeni çalışanı olarak ondan hoşlansa da, Junmyeon'un ilgilenmesi gereken büyük bir sorun vardı hâlâ.

Ona pozitiften çok negatif etki veren bir sorundu. Son zamanlarda hissettiği ve her geçen gün artan kelebekler ve aptal duygularıydı.

Sehun’un ateşi olduğu zamanki olay olduğundan beri Junmyeon, Bay Wu’nun varlığının yavaş yavaş nefesini kestiğini fark ediyordu. Adama daha çok dikkat etmeye başlamıştı; saçlarını farklı durumlarda nasıl şekillendirdiğinin en ufak ayrıntılarına, sabah kahvesini içerken nasıl keyif yaptığına, onlara bir şey söylerken, oğullarına bakarken ki sevgi dolu ifadesine ve oğullarıyla kahkaha atarken ciddi yüzünün nasıl komik göründüğüne kadar.

Bay Wu hakkında her şey beynini işgal ediyor, kalbini istila ediyordu ve böyle hissetmeyeli beş yıl olmuştu. Junmyeon korkuyordu. Çok korkuyordu.

Çünkü bu sana tek bir anlama gelebilirdi; yeniden âşık olmuştu ve en son âşık olduğunda kalbi milyon parçaya bölünmüştü. Junmyeon henüz tamamen iyileşip iyileşmediğini bilmiyordu bile.

Emin olduğu tek bir şey vardı, o da bu sefer daha kötü olduğuydu. Sadece duyguları incinmeyecekti aynı zamanda işini de kaybedebilirdi.

O yüzden denemişti. O hislerden kurtulmayı, aklından ve kalbinden atmayı, yok etmeyi denemişti ancak başaramamıştı. Daha da güçlenmişti.

Bay Wu’dan kaçmak, mümkünse daha az kontak kurmak, gerektiği zaman konuşmak ve gözlerini kaçırmak gibi bir karara varmıştı ancak sefil bir biçimde başarısız olmuştu.

Gözleri onu azıcık görmek için acıyordu; kulakları o derin, kadifemsi sesi duymayı özlüyordu ve kalbi onu arzuluyor, adamdan gelecek tek bir ilgi için yalvarıyordu. Tahrike direnmeye azimli olduğu zaman önce kalbi isyan ediyordu, daha sonra aklı ona ihanet ediyordu ve Junmyeon delirmek üzereydi.

Biraz yardıma ihtiyacı vardı, birisiyle bunu paylaşması gerekiyordu ancak kime gideceğini bilmiyordu. Tek yakın arkadaşı, güvenebileceği kişi Do Kyungsoo idi ancak Tanrı bilir o şu anda neredeydi. Junmyeon ondan en son haber aldığında Güney Afrika’da bir yerdeydi ve o zamandan beri dört ay geçmişti o yüzden kimse şu anda nerede olduğunu bilmiyordu. Kyungsoo seyahat etmeyi, yeni ülkeler, yeni kültürler, yeni yemekler öğrenmeyi seven birisiydi. Kyungsoo’nun yemek ve pişirme aşkı Jongin’in tavuk aşkıyla yarışırdı. Herkesin anlayabileceği bir şey değildi ancak Junmyeon anlıyordu.

Kyungsoo’yu altındaki bezle dolaştığı zamanlardan bu yana tanıyordu. Aileleri yakın arkadaşlardı o yüzden istesinler ya da istemesinler ikisi de yakınlaşmıştı. Junmyeon en yakın arkadaşını çok seviyordu çünkü ihtiyacı olduğu her anda Kyungsoo yanında olmuştu. Mutlu, utandıran anlarında yanında olmuştu, düştüğü zaman onu kaldırmıştı ve kalbi kırıldığında gözyaşlarını silmişti, hatta Junmyeon'un ailesi vefat ettiğinde beraber ağlamışlardı. Ancak şu anda Kyungsoo burada değildi ve Junmyeon kayıpmış gibi hissediyordu.

O yüzden böyle zamanlarda, en yakın arkadaşına en çok ihtiyaç duyduğunda Junmyeon onu destekleyip kalbinden geçeni yapması ve hayalini gerçekleştirmesi için cesaretlendirdiğine pişman oluyordu ancak bencil olamayacağının farkındaydı çünkü Kyungsoo, Junmyeon'un koruma hayalini gerçekleştirmesi konusunda her zaman destekleyici olmuştu ve en yakın arkadaşlar bunun için vardı, değil mi?

Şimdi tek umudu profesyonel davranmak ve kendisine Bay Wu’nun patronu olduğunu hatırlatmaktı. Âşık olmaması gereken kişi. Başka bir kalp kırıklığını kaldıramazdı, özellikle de Kyungsoo ona kollarını açıp yatıştırıcı sözleriyle yanında olmazken olmazdı.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

“Aish hyung, köpeğin ölmüş gibi görünüyorsun.” Junmyeon eve girer girmez Jongdae koltuğa oturarak söyledi.

Junmyeon iç çekti ve Jongdae’nin yanına kendini bıraktı. “Bizim bir köpeğimiz yok Dae…”

“Ee, seni rahatsız eden şeyi bana söylemek ister misin? İşle mi alakalı? Her şeyin iyi gittiğini sanıyordum.” Jongdae sonunda endişelenerek sordu. Tüm dikkatini abisine vermişti, televizyondaki en sevdiği dizisini unutmuştu. O dizi bekleyebilirdi, abisi daha önemliydi.

“İşle alakalı değil…”

“O zaman? Ahh… Tahmin edeyim, aşk sorunu?” Jongdae rastgele bir tahminde bulundu ve Junmyeon onun her zaman haklı olmasından nefret ediyordu.

“Bilmiyorum Dae… Ben çok aptalım.” Sinirle yüzünü ovuşturdu.

“Seni bu hale getiren kim? Seni uzun zamandır böyle görmemiştim şeyden beri—“ Jongdae duraklayarak alt dudağını ısırdı. Junmyeon'un ondan bahsetmeyi sevmediğini biliyordu.

“Ben aptalım, değil mi? Ben ne yapacağım Jongdae-yaaaaaa? Aynı hatayı tekrarlamamayı öğrenmem lazımdı ama duygularımı kontrol edemiyorum Dae… Edemiyorum… Denedim ancak kurtulamadım.” Junmyeon gözlerini kapattı ve ilgi arayarak küçük kardeşine yaslandı.

Jongdae sırtını yatıştırıcı bir şekilde okşamaya başladı. “Bu sefer neden kalbini dinlemiyorsun hyung? Aşkla daha önce iyi bir anın olmasa bile, her zaman öyle sonuçlanacağı anlamına gelmez. Kendine bir şans ver hyung.”

“Yapamam! Bunu, kalbini takip etmeyi ne kadar çok yapmak istediğimi bilemezsin ama yapamam Dae. Gerçekten yapamam!” Junmyeon bağırdı, sinirle saçlarını yolacaktı neredeyse.

“Neden yapamayacağını söyle.” Jongdae, Junmyeon'un titreyen ellerini tuttu.

“Çünkü o kişi kahrolası patronum! Kardeşlerin babasına aşığım!” Junmyeon, Jongdae’nin omzunda hıçkırdı ve diğeri dumura uğramıştı.

“SEN NE??”

Junmyeon homurdandı. “Biliyorum. Biliyorum. Ben aptalım.”

Aniden Jongdae gülmeye başladı. “Biliyordum. Vallahi biliyordum!!”

Junmyeon kaşlarını çattı. “Neyi? Aptal olduğumu mu?”

“Hayır! O yakışıklı, seksi patronuna karşı koyamayacağını biliyordum! Tanrım, sonunda birisi ölü kalbini canlandırdı hyung!” Jongdae sırıtarak söyledi. Junmyeon'un sinirini bozuyordu sırıtışı.

“KIM JONGDAE!!! BENİ RAHATLATMAN GEREKİYORDU!!!!” Junmyeon kaşlarını çatarak kızgın görünmeye çalışıyordu ancak daha çok sızlanıyormuş gibiydi.

Genç olan kıkırdadı. “Cidden hyung, âşık olmayalı uzun zaman oldu ve artık birisiyle yatman lazım!”

Junmyeon'un gözleri kocaman oldu. KIM JONGDAE!!! BU HİÇ KOMİK DEĞİL!!”

Çocuğun kafasına vuracakken genç olan hızlı davranarak kaçmıştı. Junmyeon kardeşiyle bir daha konuşmayacağını, yaramaz bir velet olarak yetişme talihsizliğini yaşadığını ve harçlığını keseceğini söyleyerek sızlanıyordu.

Ama en sonunda iki kardeş Junmyeon'un yatağında birbirine sarılarak uyumuşlardı. Jongdae abisine her şeyin yolunda olacağını, ne olursa olsun yanında olduğunu söylemişti ve sonunda büyük olan sorununu unutarak huzurla uyumuştu.

En azında, her zaman kardeşine sahipti.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

“Günaydın Junnie hyung!”

Junmyeon, Sehun’u okula bırakıp yeni dönmüştü ve arabadan çıkınca bir ses onu selamlamıştı. Tereddütle gülümseyerek arkasını döndüğünde neşeli sesin sahibi Yixing'le karşılaşmıştı.

“Günaydın Xing!” Junmyeon'un gülümsemesi genişledi ve diğeri ona karşılık vermişti.

“Bugün hava çok güzel, değil mi hyung? Şu mavi gökyüzüne, neşeyle cıvıldayan kuşlara bak. Çok sevimli değil mi?” Yixing hülyalı gözleriyle gökyüzüne bakıyordu.

Junmyeon gökyüzüne bakınca yüzünü buruşturmuştu.

Pozitif ve neşeli Yixing hakkında her şeyi bilecek kadar korumalık yapıyordu burada. Onun sözleri her zaman yatıştırıcı ve pozitif olurdu, kendisinin arkadaş canlısı ve sıcakkanlı bir enerjisi vardı o yüzden etrafındaki herkesi güzel bir şekilde etkiliyordu ama şu anda komik davranıyordu.

Gökyüzü mavinin yanından geçmiyordu; kara bulutlar doluydu ve karamsar bir hava oluşturuyordu. Her an yağmur yağacak gibiydi ve kuşların cıvıltısı yerine uzaklardaki şimşeklerin sesi duyuluyordu. Yixing'in kafası güzeldi herhalde?

“Xing… İyi misin? Ben karamsar bir gökyüzü görüyorum.” Junmyeon endişeyle sordu.

“Hyung, hiç kalbin patlayacak kadar mutlu oldun mu? Göğsün sıkışıyor, sen nefes alamayana kadar sıkışıyor ancak nefes almayı bıraksan bile çok mutlu olduğun bir zaman? Yaşadın mı?” cevap vermek yerine Yixing soruyla karşılık vermişti. Bu sefer gülümsemesi daha geniş ve kara bulutları kaçıracak kadar daha parlaktı.

Junmyeon ne cevap vereceğini bilemeyerek alt dudağını ısırdı. Daha önce öyle hissetmişti ve hatırladığı için nefret ediyordu.

“Neden sordun Xing?” Junmyeon cevap vermemeyi tercih etmişti.

“Hyung! Sevgilim sonunda beni ziyarete geliyor! Bu hafta sonu gelecek!!!” Yixing heyecanla yerinde zıplıyordu ve sonunda şaşkın korumaya sarılmıştı. Neşeyle kahkaha atıyordu.

Yixing'in kelimeleri zihnine oturduğunda Junmyeon onunla beraber gülerek sarılışına karşılık vermişti. “Ohhh senin adına çok sevindim Xing-ahh. Bu kadar mutlu olmana şaşmamalı!”

“Tabiki mutluyum! Neredeyse yarım yıldır onu görmüyorum, biliyor musun? Ben burada işle meşgulken o da orada meşguldü… Her gece Skype yapmak, onu canlı kanlı görmenin yerini tutmuyor.” Yixing heyecanla devam ederek korumaya sarılıyordu. Ta ki birisini boğazını temizleyene kadar.

İkisi de sesin sahibine döndüler ve hemen birbirlerini bıraktılar. Junmyeon'un yüzü ısınmaya başlamıştı.

“Uh patron. Günaydın!” Yixing kendine gelen ilk kişiydi ve sanki hiçbir şey olmamış gibi Bay Wu’yu neşeyle selamladı.

“Günaydın. Bir şeyi mi böldüm?” Gözleri merakla çalışanlarında gezerek sordu.

Junmyeon hızla başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır efendim. Bir şey bölmediniz! Biz bir şey yapmıyorduk!”

Bay Wu ona eğlenerek bakınca Junmyeon'un yüzü daha fazla ısınmıştı. _‘Tanrım, neden kendimi açıklıyormuşum gibi görünüyorum?’_

“Evet patron. Junmyeon hyungla iyi haberleri kutluyordum.” Junmyeon kendini daha fazla utandırmadan Yixing hızla onu kurtarmıştı.

“İyi haber mi? Neymiş?” Bay Wu sordu. Dikkati şu anda Yixing'deydi ve Junmyeon sonunda nefes alabilmişti.

“Luhan bu hafta sonu geliyor! Burada bir ay kalacak!” Yixing yeniden heyecanlanarak cevapladı.

“Oh… Luhan mı geliyor? Bana bir şey demedi!” Bay Wu alınmış gibiydi.

Junmyeon meraklanmıştı. Yixing'in Bay Wu ile çalıştığını ve ilişkilerinin farklı olduğunu biliyordu. Normal patron-çalışan ilişkisi değildi, arkadaş gibiydiler. Yixing'in onunla rahatça konuşup şakalaşması buna bir kanıttı ancak daha önce Bay Wu’nun Yixing'in sevgilisini tanıyacak kadar yakın olduklarını düşünmemişti.

“Aniden karar verdi, ayrıca sana ve çocuklara sürpriz olacaktı. Ama beni bilirsin, çenemi tutamıyorum o söz konusu olunca.” Yixing kıkırdadı ve patronu hafifçe gülmüştü.

“Biliyorum ama bu ayda lütfen seni işinden alıkoymasın. Dikkati dağılmış aşk sarhoşu bir çalışan istemiyorum.” Bay Wu dediğinde Yixing kıkırdamıştı ve Junmyeon kendisine ateş edilmiş gibi hissediyordu.

_Dikkati dağılmış aşk sarhoşu bir çalışan istemiyorum._

Bu sözler kulaklarında çınlıyordu ve sefil hissediyordu. ‘_Junmyeon__ bu imayı alıp hislerinden vazgeçmen gerekmiyor mu?’_

“Junmyeon-shi…”

Junmyeon adı seslenilince şaşırmıştı ve kendini sakinleştirmeye çalıştı çünkü derin sesin adını söylemesine dayanamıyordu. Çok güzel çıkıyordu.

“Evet?” Titreyerek söyleyebilmişti.

“Sevgilisi buradayken Yixing'e çok yaklaşma. Onu görünce çok güzel ve sevimli olduğunu düşünebilirsin ancak Luhan kıskanınca tam bir kâbusa dönüşür. İkinizin az önceki gibi sarıldığını görürse ne yapacağını hayal dahi edemiyorum.” Bay Wu bilmiş bir şekilde Yixing'e doğru sırttı. Diğeri gülmüştü.

“Pekâlâ, sende aynı değil misin? İkiniz de tipik sahiplenici erkeksiniz. Kolayca kıskanıyorsunuz.” Yixing homurdandı ve gözlerini devirdi.

“Benim olanı paylaşmaktan hoşlanmam. Arkadaş canlısı bir sarılma olsa bile.”

Bay Wu kendisine bakarak söylediğinde Junmyeon'un tüyleri diken diken olmuştu. Joonmyun'un hayal görüp görmediğini düşünecek kadar hızlıca gerçekleşmişti.

“Evet, Luhan da hep aynısını söylüyor. Neden ikinizin kuzen olduğundan şüpheleniyorum ki?” Yixing homurdandı ve Junmyeon'un yüzündeki değişikliği fark etmemişti.

Kuzen mi?

“Çünkü sevgilin ne kadar çok süt içerse içsin asla benim kadar uzun olmayacak. Ona bunu söyle.. Pekâlâ, artık gitmem lazım. Bu akşam ofise gelmeyi unutma.” Bay Wu hızla cevap verdi ve lüks arabasında gözden kayboldu. Şoför mansiyondan çıkmaya başlamıştı bile.

Yixing somurttu. “Çok zalim. Luhan ufak tefek ama çok sevimlidir. Bunu kıskanıyor.”

Junmyeon kıkırdadı ve merakına yenik düştü. “Yani sevgilin Bay Wu’nun kuzeni mi?”

Yixing başını sallayarak sırıttı. “Evet. Luhan’ın annesi patronumuzun rahmetli annesinin kız kardeşi. Yakın kuzenler, bazen birbirlerine sürekli hakaret etseler bile gerçek kardeş gibilerdir.” Kıkırdadı.

Junmyeon başını salladı. “Aslında merak ediyorum… Luhan da patron gibi Koreli kanı mı taşıyor?”

İlk ayında Bay Wu’nun yarı Koreli olduğunu öğrenmişti. Rahmetli annesinden Kanadalı-Çinli kanı almıştı ve bu kahverengi saçlarını ve çikolata gözlerini açıklıyordu.

Yixing kıkırdadı. “Değil. Babası saf Çinli ama yine de Korece konuşabiliyor.”

Junmyeon gülümsedi. “Pekâlâ, bu durumda onunla konuşurken en azından cebelleşmeyeceğim.”

Yixing kocaman gülümsedi. “Evet, endişelenme sakın. Luhan aslında tam bir tatlıştır, onun yanındayken rahat hissedersin. Ayrıca Sehun hakkında sana ipucu verebilir çünkü Luhan Sehun’un en sevdiği amcasıdır.”

Junmyeon'un gözleri genişledi. “Gerçekten mi?”

“Evet. Chanyeol-shi nasıl Jongin’in favorisi, Luhan da Sehun’un favorisidir. Daha sonra göreceksin.” Yixing göz kırptı.

Junmyeon kıkırdadı. “Tamam. O buradayken bana böyle göz kırpma.”

Yixing kahkahaya boğulmuştu.

Junmyeon gülümsedi. Yixing'i böyle mutlu ve heyecanlı görmek kıskanmasına neden olmuştu. O da aynı hislere aşeriyordu; sevmeye ve sevilmeye.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

Bay Wu, Junmyeon'un Luhan’ın güzel ve sevimli olduğunu düşüneceğini söylerken haklıydı çünkü bunlar Luhan’ı tanımlayan sözlerdi.

Luhan, Bay Wu’dan tamamen farklıydı.

Bay Wu yapılı, uzun, erkeksi ve korkutucu bir görünüme sahipken Luhan tam tersiydi. Junmyeon gibi ufak-tefekti, geyik gibi parlayan gözleri, yumuşak ve güzel yüz hatları, yatıştırıcı ve yumuşak bir sesi vardı. Her şeyden önemlisi Luhan gerçekten çok yakışıklı bir adamdı, kadınları ve erkekleri peşinden koştururdu. Junmyeon hariç tabii ki. Luhan tipi değildi. O kendisinden uzun, erkeksi, güzel gözlere sahip, ince dudaklı, çikolata kasları olan birisini tercih ediyordu—

Junmyeon zihninden kendisine bir tokat attı. Az önce Bay Wu’yu mu tanımlamıştı o?

“Lulu, bu Junmyeon-shi. Sana bahsettiğim kişi.” Yixing, Junmyeon'u sevgilisine tanıştırıyordu ve koruma samimi bir şekilde gülümsedi.

“Ahhh koruma mı? Tanıştığımıza çok sevindim Junmyeon-shi. Sizin hakkınızda çok şey duydum.” Luhan elini uzatınca Junmyeon hemen kabul etmişti.

“Oh gerçekten mi? Umarım güzel şeylerdir.” Junmyeon şaka yapınca diğeri kıkırdamıştı.

“Endişelenmeyin. XingXing’in insanlar hakkında kötü konuşmayacağını bilirsiniz. Hakkınızda hep iyi şeyler duydum o yüzden çok merak etmiştim.” Luhan kolunu Yixing'in beline dolayınca diğeri kızarmıştı. Luhan yanağına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurunca daha da kızarmıştı.

“Lulu! Junmyeon hyung burada! Ayrıca… Çocuklar bizi görebilirdi!” Yixing utanarak karşı çıkıyor ve Luhan’dan kendisini kurtarmaya çalışıyordu.

“Eminim Junmyeon-shi pek umursamaz, değil mi?” Luhan duraklayarak ve cevap ararcasına Junmyeon'a baktı. Koruma başını sallayınca sırıttı. “Gördün mü? Ayrıca, çocuklar böyle basit öpücükleri umursamazlar. Yifan onlara yeterince ten teması öğretti. Tanrı aşkına birbirlerini dudaktan öperek selamlıyorlar!”

Junmyeon gülmeye başladı, buna katılıyordu. O da bunu fark etmişti. Kardeşler, özellikle de Jongin, sürekli ten teması kurmayı seviyordu ve öpücükler onlar için normal bir şeydi. Ama tabii ki sadece yakın oldukları kişilerle.

İyi insan lafının üzerine gelirmiş dercesine mansiyonun kapısı açılmış ve iki beden koşarak içeri girmişti.

“Lulu amca!”

İki kardeş de Luhan’ın üstüne atladı ve küçük adamı neredeyse yere sereceklerdi. Junmyeon ve Yixing, Luhan’ın kucağındaki iki heyecanlı çocukla dengede durmaya çalışmasına gülmeye başladılar.

Junmyeon, Sehun’un normalden daha genişçe gülümsediğini ve Luhan’a sıkıca sarıldığını fark etmişti.

“Awww, ben de sizi çok özledim çocuklar!!! Amcanızı özlediniz mi?” Luhan kardeşlerin saçlarını karıştırdığında kıkırtılar odayı doldurmuştu.

“Tabii ki amca! Seni çok özledik!” Sehun cevap verdiğinde Jongin hararetle başını sallıyordu.

“Ee hanimiş benim öpücüğüm?” Luhan dudaklarını büzünce çocuklar güldü. Sehun pembe dudakları öpen ilk oğlandı ve Luhan onu iki yanağından öperek karşılık verdi. Çocuk parlak bir şekilde gülümsüyordu.

“Chanyeol bunu görünce çok kıskanacak.” Yixing alaylandı ve Luhan seslice güldü

“Onun Sehunnie’yi de almasına izin vermeyeceğim! Zaten Nini’yi benden çaldı!” Luhan bakışlarını Jongin’e çevirdi ve dudak büktü. “Nini, hala amcanı seviyor musun?” sahte üzgün suratıyla sordu ve bu başarıyla küçük çocuğu suçlu hissettirmişti.

Jongin hemen Luhan’ın yanaklarını kavradı ve büzülmüş dudaklarına dudaklarını bastırdı. Luhan öpücüğe gülümsüyordu.

“Tabii ki Nini amcayı seviyor! Üzülme!” Jongin dedi ve bir öpücük daha kondurdu, minik parmaklarıyla Luhan’ın yanağını okşuyordu.

“Yeollie amcadan daha çok mu? En çok kimi seviyorsun? Ben mi Yeollie amca mı?” Luhan yeniden sordu. Jongin düşünmeye başladı. Her zamanki gibi işaret parmağı büzülmüş dudaklarındaydı.

“Hımmm… Ben seviyorum… Ben…. Sehunnie hyungu daha çok seviyorum!!!” Kıkırdayarak söyledi ve ağabeyine sarıldı. Luhan somurtunca Sehun seslice gülmüştü.

“Bana karşı asla kazanamayacaksın amca. Yeollie amca da öyle. Jonginnie her zaman benim olacak!!” Sehun şeytani bir şekilde gülerek söyledi. Hala somurtan Luhan’a dil çıkardı.

“Sen ve küçük kardeşine karşı aşırı korumacılığın!” Luhan homurdandı.

Junmyeon, Sehun’un her zamankinde daha oyunbaz ve yaramaz olmasına çok sevinmişti. Yixing ona bilmiş bir şekilde bakıp gülümsüyordu. Sanki _‘gördün mü, ben sana Luhan’ın Sehun’un favorisi olduğunu demiştim,’ _der gibiydi.

Sevgilisini ve bavulunu unutarak Luhan çocukları kovalamaya başlayınca küçük birleşmeleri sona ermişti. Junmyeon dudak büken Yixing'e bavulu taşımada yardım etti ve genç olan sevgilisi hakkında sızlanmaya başlayınca güldü.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

Junmyeon bile Luhan’ın varlığına memnundu, çocuklar daha mutlu görünüyorlardı ama kıskanmayı durduramıyordu. Jongin ve Sehun, Luhan’a kendilerini kaptırıp onu tamamen unutmuşlardı. Junmyeon Çinli adamın işini aldığını hissediyordu.

Bu durumla bir ay boyunca karşılaşacağını düşünmek Junmyeon'u daha kötü hissettiriyordu. Jongin her zamanki gibi onu yapışmazken ve Sehun, Junmyeon'un hareketlerinin ve hislerinin çok kolay okunduğuyla dalga geçmezken nasıl hayatta kalırdı?

Saat çoktan akşam 9’u vurmuştu ve Junmyeon eve gitmeye karar verdi. Luhan burada olduğu için Bay Wu’yu beklemesine gerek yoktu. Kardeşlerin en sevdiği amcaları.

Homurdanarak oturma odasından çıktı. Kıskanmamalıydı. O Luhan’la karşılaştırılınca kimdi ki? Junmyeon sadece bir koruma ve dadıydı. O hiç kimseydi ve kesinlikle önemli biri değildi.

“Junnie amca!!”

Junmyeon hızla arkasını dönünce Jongin’in arkasından gelen Sehun’la kendisine doğru koşturduğunu gördü.

“Hemen gidiyor musun? Ama bana iyi geceler öpücüğümü vermedin, amca!” Jongin dudak büktü ve Junmyeon daha iyi hissetmişti.

Kıkırdayarak yere eğildi koruma. “Öpücüğüme ihtiyacın olmadığını düşünmüştüm…” Junmyeon dudak bükerek söyledi.

“Neden?” Jongin masumca sordu.

“Amcam bizi **kıskanıyor.”** Junmyeon cevap veremeden söylemişti Sehun. Gözleri kocaman oldu.

“Hiç de bile!”

“Evet, öyle. Luhan amcayı **kıskanıyorsun.” **Sehun umursamaz bir alaycılıkla söyledi.

Junmyeon ince dudakların hafifçe kıvrıldığını gördüğüne emindi. Sehun’un her zaman onu açık bir kitap gibi okumasından nefret ediyordu. Çocuğun babasına karşı olan umutsuz aşkını anlayıp anlamadığını merak ediyordu.

“Öyle mi?” Jongin sordu.

Junmyeon ofladı. “Evet, evet. Birazcık. Beni unuttunuz!” sızlandığında Sehun yaramazca sırıtmıştı.

“Gerçekten mi? Ama Nini seni asla unutmayacak amca, korkma!” Jongin kocaman gülümseyerek söyledi.

“Ona iyi geceler öpücüğü vermezsen Jonginnie babamı evine kadar sürükleyecektir amca, o yüzden kıskansan bile bunu bir daha yapma.” Sehun yeniden alay etti ve Junmyeon yalandan alınmış gibi davrandı. Ama Bay Wu ve Jongin’in evinin dışında beklediği ve küçük çocuğun iyi geceler öpücüğü istediğini hayal edebiliyordu. Oldukça hoş bir sahneydi.

“TAMAM, TAMAM, işte iyi geceler öpücüğün.” Junmyeon söyledi ve hızla Jongin’i kendine çekti. Yumuşak yanaklarına birer öpücük kondurunca çocuk kocaman gülümsemişti. Jongin dudaklarına bir öpücük koyarak ve ona utangaç bir şekilde iyi geceler dileyerek karşılık verdiğinde Junmyeon'un gözleri kocaman olmuştu. Junmyeon'a daha önce dudaktan bir öpücük vermemişti.

“Nini, amcayı öptün!” Junmyeon söyleyince küçük çocuk daha fazla utanarak kaçmıştı. Onları sessizce izleyen Luhan’ın yanına koştu ve yüzünü amcasının bacağına gömdü. Luhan cıvıldamaya başladı.

“Awww Jonginnie kızarıyor…” Luhan alay edince Jongin yumuşakça sızlanmıştı.

Junmyeon kıkırdadı. “Teşekkürler Nini. Amcan bunu çok sevdi. Bana her gece verebilir misin?”

Jongin daha da fazla utanarak hızla Luhan’ı çekiştirip uzaklaştırdı. Amcası seslice gülerek minik çocuğu oturma odasına takip ediyordu. “O seni gerçekten çok seviyor, Junmyeon-shi.” Koridordan bağırmıştı.

Junmyeon kocaman sırıtmaya başladı.

“Jongin benim, amca. Onu benden alamazsın!” Sehun homurdandı ancak Junmyeon onun zehirle söylemediğini biliyordu.

“Biliyorum. Biliyorum. Korkma—“ Junmyeon n çocuğun yanağını okşadı. “Amcan şu anda gidiyor. İyi geceler öpücüğüm?” Yanağını Sehun’a uzattı.

Sehun gözlerini devirdi ama isteğini yerine getirmişti. “İyi geceler amca.”

“İyi geceler Sehunnie.” Junmyeon, Sehun’un oturma odasına gitmesini izledi. Junmyeon'un lakabını kullanmasına kızmamıştı bile.

O gece Junmyeon eve mutlu bir biçimde dönmüştü. Babanın aşkını elde edemese de, en azından oğullarının aşkına sahipti ve bu onun için yeterliydi.

Daha fazla açgözlülük yapamazdı.


	12. Görev 12

Junmyeon'u şaşırtarak Luhan’ın varlığı düşündüğü kadar kötü değildi ve Çinli adamı daha önce kıskandığı için kötü hissetmişti. Luhan etrafındaki insanları rahat hissettirebilen birisiydi, Yixing'in dediği gibi tam bir tatlıştı. Junmyeon buna kesinlikle katılıyordu.

Birkaç gün sonra çocuklar amcalarına çok yapışmamaya başlamışlardı ve Luhan da bunu umursamıyordu gibiydi çünkü bu sevgilisiyle daha çok vakit geçireceği anlamına geliyordu. Birkaç sabah Junmyeon, Yixing'in uykulu görünen bir Luhan’ı mansiyona getirip işe gittiğini görmüştü; tabiki iki aşk kuşu sinirlenen kadar Bay Wu sürekli onlarla alay ediyordu. Çiftin yanaklarındaki kızarıklıktan hoşlanma yerine Joonmyun, Bay Wu’nun yaramaz sırıtışını daha çok ilgi çekici buluyordu. Yaramaz sırıtışının onu daha genç ve oyunbaz gösterdiğini diğerinin bilip bilmediğini bilmiyordu. Tazeleyiciydi.

Luhan’ın gelişinden yaklaşık iki hafta sonra, Çinli adam küçük bir aile toplanması yapmayı teklif etmişti. Gelecek Pazar günü barbekü partisi yapmayı planlamıştı ve Junmyeon da davet edilmişti.

“Bu aile toplanması olmayacak mıydı?” Ani davetten sonra Junmyeon'un ağzından çıkan ilk cümle buydu. Luhan sadece gülmüştü.

“Farkında olsan da olmasan da, sende bu ailenin bir parçası olmuşsun. Biliyor musun? Bunu kabul etmekten nefret ediyorum ama sen çocukların favorisi amcalarından biri olmuşsun, hatta benden fazla bile olabilirsin.” Luhan dudak bükerek söyledi.

Junmyeon kıkırdadı. “Bunun doğru olmadığını ikimiz de biliyoruz. Seni benden çok seviyorlar ve yine de… Partide benimde olmamın iyi bir fikir olduğunu sanmıyorum. Sadece aile arasında olmalıydı, değil mi?”

Onlardan birisiymiş gibi hissetmediğinden değildi, Junmyeon Pazar gününü de çalışarak harcamak istemiyordu pek. İşini unutabildiği ve tembellik edebildiği tek gündü ve eğer ruh hali iyiyse evi temizleyip Jongdae’nin sevdiği yemekleri yapardı. Onun için rahatlatıcı bir gündü ve Joonmyun normal rutini bozan birisi değildi.

“Nah… Haydi ama! Birkaç arkadaşı davet ettik bile. Yixing orada olacak, Chanyeol sevgilisini getirecek sanırım. Sende gelmelisin, Junmyeon-shi! Çocukların mutlu olacağını biliyorum ve ayrıca ne kadar çok o kadar iyi.” Luhan söyledi; gözleri parlıyordu ve kocamandı. Junmyeon'un davetine hayır dememesi için azimli görünüyordu.

“Lütfen… İstersen birisini getirebilirsin. Hımmm.. Ah evet!! Küçük kardeşini! Yixing bir kardeşin olduğunu söylemişti?” Luhan sorarcasına söyledi ve koruma başıyla onayladı.

“O zaman Pazar günü onu da getir!”

“Ama bu çok şey olmaz—“

“Hayır, hayır. Hayır. Sadece gelin. Lütfen! Çok lütfen?” Luhan ellerini birbirine bastırmış, parlayan gözlerle kendisine bakıyordu.

Junmyeon bilinçsizce başını salladı çünkü Luhan’ın yavru köpek bakışları Jongin’in hayran olunasılığıyla aynı seviyedeydi neredeyse. Luhan’ı tebrik etmeliydi çünkü diğeri zayıf noktasını bulan kişilerden birisiydi.

Pekâlâ… Ev sahibi gelmesinde bu kadar ısrar ediyorsa madem, Junmyeon kimdi ki hayır diyecekti?

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

Pazar günü Junmyeon ve Jongdae gelen ilk konuklardı; sadece Luhan ve arka bahçeye barbeküyü kurmada yardım eden Bay Wu’nun bazı çalışanları vardı.

Hemen yardım etmeyi teklif etmişlerdi ancak iki kuzen de misafirlerin endişelenmemelerini ve parti başlayana kadar beklemelerini söyleyerek onlara izin vermemişti.

En sonunda Junmyeon, Jongdae’yi parti için aşırı heyecanlı kardeşlerle tanışmaya götürmüştü. Junmyeon küçük kardeşini tanıştırır tanıştırmaz, şaşırtıcı bir şekilde çocuklar Jongdae’ye hemen ısınmıştı. Jongin biraz utangaçtı ama Jongdae ne sorsa cevap veriyordu ve Sehun da bunu umursuyor gibi durmuyordu. Önceden Junmyeon için olduğu gibi, yüzünde Jongdae için ne ölümcül bakışlar ne de kaş çatış vardı. Meraklanmıştı ve haksızlık hissediyordu. Sehun küçük kardeşine karşı daha fazla sahiplenici olmayacak mıydı?

Birkaç dakika sonra Yixing gelmişti ve Jongdae ve Junmyeon gibi yardım etmesine izin verilmemişti o yüzden Yixing de onlara katılmıştı. Junmyeon, Jongdae’ye onu tanıştırdı ve ikisi küçük bir konuşma başlatmıştı. Junmyeon, Jongdae’nin yeni çevresine karşı rahat hissetmesine şaşırmıyordu çünkü küçük kardeşi her zaman kolayca uyum sağlayan bir kişiliğe sahipti.

Bir dakika sonra ise Bay Wu ve Luhan mangal yeteneklerini sergilerken ağız sulandıran et ve tavuk kokusu arka bahçeyi doldurmaya başlamıştı. Yixing diğer konukları bekleyip beklememeleri gerektiğini sormuştu ancak Luhan ona ilk önce başlayabileceklerini söylemişti.

Herkes yemeye başlayınca Chanyeol sonunda gelmişti ve Luhan’ın Junmyeon'a dediği gibi, uzun boylu çocuk yanında birisini getirmişti. Kendisini Byun Baekhyun, sevgilisi olarak tanıtan oldukça yakışıklı bir adamdı.

Jongdae’ye göre Baekhyun son zamanların oldukça popüler idolüydü ve single’ı birçok müzik tablolarında zirveyi vurmuştu. Chanyeol ile gizlice çıktıkları dedikoduları ise ününe biraz ün katmıştı ve onu burada görmek bunların basit bir dedikodu olmadıklarını göstermişti.

Ayrıca Bay Wu’nun, Luhan’ın ve kardeşlerin davranışlarına bakıldığında bunun görüştükleri ilk sefer olmadığı anlaşılıyordu. Hatta Baekhyun Luhan’a Luhan ge, Bay Wu’ya ise hyung diye sesleniyordu.

“Awww beni beklemediniz mi?” Chanyeol, Jongin’in yanaklarına öpücükler kondururken sızlandı. Daha sonra aynısını Sehun’a yapmıştı.

“Geç kaldın Park Chanyeol!” Luhan kızdı.

“Sadece birazcık Lu ge. Baekkie’nin son dakika programı çıktı.” Chanyeol dudak bükerek söyledi.

“Imm, özür dilerim Luhan ge. Chanyeol beni almaya erken gelmişti ama şirket son dakika programı ayarladı.” Baekhyun çekinerek söyledi, sevgilisi adına açıklama yapmaya çalışıyordu.

Luhan başını iki yana sallayarak gülümsedi. “Sorun değil tatlım. Anlıyoruz, endişelenme.”

“Sen bana hiç tatlım demedin, ge.” Chanyeol yumuşak sesle mırıldandı ama Luhan duyup gözlerini devirmişti.

“Sızlanmayı kes Yeollie ve gelip bize yardım et. Sende ev sahiplerinden birisin!” Bay Wu sonunda konuştuğunda Chanyeol daha çok dudak bükmeye başladı ama ona itaat etmişti.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

“Çocuklar sana çok yakın görünüyor, Junmyeon-shi.” Junmyeon, Jongin’e salatasını yedirirken Baekhyun aniden konuşmuştu.

“Bunu elde etmeden önce ne kadar çok çabaladığımı bilemezsin.” Junmyeon cevap verdi. Yixing ve Baekhyun kıkırdadı.

“İnan bana, biliyorum. Aynı tecrübeyi yaşadım ama ben amcalarının sevgilisi olarak tanıştırıldığım için çocuklar bana iyi davrandılar, bunun için şanslıyım.” Baekhyun söyledi ve barbekü alanındaki Sehun’a baktı. Çocuk muhtemelen sosisi için bekliyordu.

“Sen şanslısın Baekhyun. En azından Sehun, Junnie hyunga yaptığı gibi seni bakışlarıyla öldürmeye çalışmadı.” Yixing eklediğinde diğerleri güldü.

“Öyle mi?” Baekhyun sordu ve Junmyeon başını salladı.

“Jun hyung her gün eve geldiğinde ne kadar çok işkence çektiğimi bilemezsiniz. Çocukların ondan nefret ettiklerinden ve en kötü dadı olduğunda yakınıp sızlanırdı hep. Hatta bana bir çocuğun kalbini nasıl kazanacağını bile sordu.” Jongdae ekledi. Junmyeon hiç hoşlanmamıştı bundan.

“Dae!”

“Ne?” Jongdae masumca sordu ve ağzına etinden bir parça attı.

Junmyeon küçük kardeşini tehdit ederken Baekhyun ve Yixing yeniden gülmeye başladılar.

Yeni bir misafir gelince küçük konuşmaları bölünmüştü. Tombul yanaklı, tek göz kapaklı yakışıklı bir adamdı. Onlara onu sevimli yüzüne göre yargılamamalarını gösteren kol kaslarına rağmen ufak-tefek ve hayran olunası görünüyordu. Luhan hemen adama sarıldı ve onu diğerlerine tanıttı.

“Millet, Koreli en yakın arkadaşım Minseok’la tanışın.” Luhan sırıttı.

Minseok tatlı bir şekilde gülümseyerek onları selamladı. Barbekünün başındaki kardeşleri selamladıktan sonra masaya geri döndü ve Luhan da kendi işine geri döndü.

“Geç kaldın Minseok hyung.” Adam Jongdae’nin yanına oturunca konuştu Yixing.

“Uh evet. Ofiste bazı işleri halletmem gerekti.” Minseok özür dilercesine gülümsedi. İkisi bir süre konuştuktan sonra Yixing onu düzgünce tanıştırdı.

“Bu Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un sevgilisi.” Yixing, Baekhyun’u işaret etti ve diğeri gülümsedi.

“Ahhh, yani dedikodular gerçekmiş, huh?” Minseok söyledi ve Baekhyun gülerek başını salladı. Yanakları hafifçe kızarmıştı.

“Ve bu da Junmyeon hyung. Yeni dadı ve aynı zamanda koruma.” Yixing bu sefer Junmyeon'u işaret etti ve Junmyeon gülümseyerek selamladı.

“Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum Minseok-shi.”

“Bende tanıştığımıza memnun oldum Junmyeon-shi. Kris’den sizin hakkınızda daha önce birkaç şey duymuştum ve çocuklar sizi seviyor gibiler.” Minseok gülümseyerek Jongin ve Sehun’un Junmyeon'un dibinde oturmalarını işaret ettiler. Koruma kıkırdadı ama Bay Wu’nun Minseok’a ne dediğini merak ediyordu.

“Ee, yanımdaki bu yakışıklı kim?” Yixing, Jongdae’yi tanıtamadan Minseok sorunca Jongdae’nin boğazına salata kaçmıştı. Masadaki herkes şaşırmıştı ama Minseok centilmenliğini konuşturarak hızla Jongdae’nin sırtına vurdu ve ona bir bardak su uzattı.

“İyi misin? Al, iç bunu.”

Jongdae hızla suyu aldı ve yutkundu. Birkaç kez göğsüne vurdu ve diğeri iyi olduğunu belirtince herkes rahat bir nefes aldı.

“O yakışıklı Jongdae, Junmyeon hyungun kardeş.” Yixing sonunda cevap vermişti, sesinde alay vardı.

“Ahh, tanıştığımıza memnun oldum, Jongdae-shi.” Minseok elini uzattı ve Junmyeon gülümsemesinin öncekinden daha tatlı olduğuna yemin edebilirdi.

Jongdae birkaç saniye donup kalmıştı ama hemen eli kabul etti. “B-bende tanıştığımıza memnun oldum Minseok-shi.”

Junmyeon, Jongdae’nin kekelediğini fark ederek bilmişçesine sırıttı ve daha sonra dalga geçmek için aklına not etti. Bir şeyin Jongdae’yi afallatması oldukça nadir bir durumdu.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

“Eğer yakında harekete geçmezsen, korkarım ki başkaları geçecektir.” Luhan tavukları çevirirken homurdandı.

“Ne?” Kris kaşlarını çattı.

“Ona nasıl baktığını gördüm. Çok belli Yifan.” Luhan söyledi. Dudaklarında bir sırıtış vardı. Chanyeol kıkırdayarak başını salladı.

“Neden bahsettiğinizi bilmiyorum…” Kris kaş çattı ve kendisini etle meşgul etmeye çalıştı.

“Hadi ama hyung. Neden bahsettiğimizi çok iyi biliyorsun.” Chanyeol dirseğiyle Kris’i dürttü. Diğerinin kaş çatışı derinleşmişti.

“Çoktan dört yıl oldu Fannie. Yoluna devam etmelisin.” Luhan bu sefer daha yumuşak bir tonda söyledi.

Kris iç çekti. “Ben zaten yoluma devam ediyorum.”

“Ama onu tamamen bırakmadın.” Luhan hızlı yanıt vermişti.

“Deniyorum ve bu çok zor Lu. Ayrıca, başka bir adamı düşünürsem ona ihanet etmiş gibi hissediyorum…”

Luhan derin bir iç çekti. “Taozi’yi aldatmıyorsun, Fannie. O gitti ve son dileğini hatırlamıyor musun?”

Kris başını salladı. Tabiki hatırlıyordu.

Rahmetli kocasının ameliyat haneye girmeden önceki hali hala aklında tazeliğini koruyordu. Daha dün yaşanmış gibi hatırlıyordu.

**‘Oğullarımızla mükemmel bir hayat kurmanı ve onu tamamlamanı istiyorum, ge. Onların parçalanmış bir ailede büyümelerini istemiyorum. O yüzden bana bir şey olursa, lütfen yoluna devam et ve sana harika bir eş ve çocuklara harika baba olacak iyi bir adam bul. Söz ver bana, ge.’**

O anda Kris kocasına söz vermişti ama kalbinin derinliklerinde beraber yaşlandıklarına, bunlara güleceğini ummuştu. Ancak kader acımasızdı. Doktor onlara hamileliğin devam etmesi halindeki risklere ve kocasının ölebileceğine karşı uyarmıştı ama Tao ne olursa olsun ikinci oğullarını dünyaya getirmekte ısrarcıydı.

Doktor ona eşini kaybettiğini söylediğinde Kris kocasına verdiği sözden pişman olmuştu ancak yeni doğan oğlunu görür görmez tüm öfkesi kaybolmuştu. Jongin, Tao’ya çok benziyordu ve kocasının onu ve Sehun’u tek başlarına bırakmadığını anlamıştı. Onlara Jongin’i bırakmıştı.

“İnan bana, sözünü tutarsan Taozi daha çok mutlu olacaktır.” Luhan ekledi ve Kris’i anısından ayırmıştı.

“Ayrıca hyung, Junmyeon-shi gibi iyi bir adam her zaman dünyaya gelmiyor. Parmaklarının arasından gitmeden önce bu şansa tutunmalısın.” Chanyeol söylediğinde Luhan hevesle başını salladı.

“Bilmiyorum çocuklar. Çocuklarımı düşünmem lazım. Onlar bu fikri sevmeyebilirler ve—“

“Şaka mı yapıyorsun sen? Onlara bir baksana!” Luhan sözünü keserek Junmyeon ve çocukların oturduğu masayı işaret etti. Jongin korumanın kucağında otururken Junmyeon Sehun’un etini kesmesine yardım ediyordu. “Çocukların ona olan yakınlığını göremiyor musun? Jongin’in onu çok sevdiği apaçık ve Sehun’un Junmyeon'a nasıl davrandığını fark etmedin mi? Jun’un etini kesmesine izin bile veriyor ve sen büyük oğlunun kendisine yardım edilmesinden ne kadar çok nefret ettiğini biliyorsun?”

Chanyeol homurdandı. “Evet… Sehun bana hiç böyle davranmıyor hyung…”

“Çünkü sen berbatsın Yeollie.” Luhan kuru bir sesle söyledi.

“Lu ge!” Chanyeol dudak büktü.

“Dudak bükmeyi bırak seni koca bebek. Senin çocuksu sorunundan daha ciddi bir mesele var burada.” Luhan yumuşak bir sesle söyleyerek hala çocuklara bakan Kris’i işaret etti.

“Hyung, Junmyeon-shi hakkında ne düşünüyorsun? Onunla ilgilenmediğini sakın söyleme çünkü bakışlarından apaçık belli ediyorsun…” Chanyeol sordu ve Kris dikkatini yeniden onlara verdi.

“Bilmiyorum. O yakışıklı bir adam, kabul ediyorum ve çocuklarla arası da iyi.” Tereddütle cevap verdi.

“Ah, haydi ama. Ondan daha fazlası olmalı!” Luhan yaramaz bir ifadeyle alay etti ve Chanyeol kaşlarını oynattı.

“Ne var? Kesin şunu, ikiniz de! Erkeklerle ilgilendiğini bile bilmiyoruz. Düzse bu çok garip olacaktır.” Kris alaycı kuzeninden ve kardeşinden kaçınmaya çalışıyordu ama Luhan gülerek misafirler dâhil, herkesi şaşırtmıştı. Herkesin yüzünde meraklı bir ifade vardı.

Kris kuzenine sinirle baktı ve kısa olan hemen gülmeyi bıraktı, konuklara özür dilercesine gülümsedi.

“İnan bana Fannie, o düz falan değil.” Luhan kuzeninden daha fazla sinirli bakış alarak devam etti.

“Nereden anladın?” Kris tısladı.

“İnsanları okumakta iyiyimdir, unuttun mu? Onu ilk gördüğümde Chanyeol’un erkeklerden hoşlandığı tahminim doğru çıkmadı mı?” Luhan ukalaca söyledi ve genç olan kaş çattı.

“Öyle mi?” Chanyeol şaşırmış görünüyordu.

Luhan başını salladı. “Giyinişinden anlamıştım.”

Chanyeol hemen kendi kıyafetine baktı. “Basit bir tişört ve yırtık kotun gay sayıldığını bilmiyordum. Garipsin, ge.”

“Sen bir şey bilmiyorsun, çocuğum. Ondan fazlası var, açıklasam da anlamazsın.” Luhan homurdandı.

“Yani giyinişe bakarak Junmyeon'un da erkeklerden hoşlandığını söyleyebiliyorsun? Bu çok ikna edici oldu, Lu…” Kris’in sesi alaycıydı ama Luhan takılmadı bile.

“Pekâlâ, inanıp inanmamak senin seçimin. Başka bir adam ilk adımı atıp onu kaptığında gelip bana ağlama sakın.” Luhan söyledi ve Chanyeol’un et aşırmaya çalışan yaramaz eline vurdu.

“Bir harekette bulunmak istediğimi söylemedim ben!” Kris hala karşı çıkmaya çalışıyordu ve Luhan ona bir gram bile inanmıyordu.

“O zaman onu Minseok’la tanıştırsam sorun olmaz senin için, değil mi? Minnie hala bekâr ve ciddi bir ilişki arıyor.” Luhan kuzenini tuzağa çekmeye çalışıyordu ve Kris’in yüzünün karardığını fark etmemiş gibi davranıyordu.

“Ama Lu ge sanırım onu unutmalısın. Minseok hyung başkasını bulmuş gibi görünüyor.” Chanyeol çenesiyle masayı işaret etti ve kuzenler hızla başını çevirdiler.

Masada Minseok ve Jongdae kendi dünyalarına kapılmış bir şey hakkında sohbet ediyorlardı ve aralarında flört olduğu uzaktan bile belliydi.

“Pekâlâ, bu beklenmedikti işte. Oldukça ilginç.” Luhan yorum yaptı, şahin gözleri her şeyi tarıyordu.

Ayrıca Kris’in yüzündeki rahatlamış ifadeyi fark etmemişti.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

“Amca, Nini daha fazla tavuk istiyor!” Jongin tabaktaki tavuk kanadını işaret etti ve Junmyeon başını hayır anlamında sallayınca dolgun dudakları hemen büzülmüştü.

“Olmaz tatlım. Çok fazla tavuk yedin. Daha sonra karnın ağrıyacak.” Junmyeon, Jongin’in yağlı dudaklarını silmek için peçete alırken söyledi.

“Bir tane daha, yütfeeeeennn…” Jongin daha fazla dudak büktü ve Junmyeon sevimlilikten hemen bakışlarını kaçırdı.

“Olmaz tatlım.”

“Yütfeeeen… Son bir tanecik?”

Joonmyun bu sefer Jongin’in yüzüne bakma hatasında bulunmuştu ve işte yine o yavru köpek bakışları… İç çekti.

“Tamam, ama son bir tanecik. Söz mü?” Junmyeon sordu ve kucağındaki küçük çocuk hızla başını salladı. Koruma tavuk kanadını alarak Jongin’in tabağına koydu ve küçük olandan parlak bir gülümseme kazandı. Junmyeon çocuğun kahve saçlarını yumuşakça okşadı, birkaç gözün kendisini izlediğinden habersizdi.

Yakındaki bir sırada oturan Baekhyun ve Yixing memnuniyetle birbirine bakarken, Luhan’la sohbet eden Minseok ve Jongdae bir süreliğine duraklamıştı. Chanyeol ve Bay Wu mansiyona girerek hizmetlilere ve çalışanlara et götürmeye gitmişlerdi.

“Onu çok şımartıyorsun amca.” Junmyeon'un karşısında oturan Sehun yorum yaptı ve Junmyeon hiç etkilenmeyince kaş çattı.

“Konuşana bakın hele. Az önce tavuklarını Jongin’e kim verip duruyordu?” Sehun’un kaş çatışı derinleşince Junmyeon sırıttı ama çocuk bir şey dememişti çünkü gerçek olduğunu herkes biliyordu. Sehun neredeyse tüm tavuklarını kardeşi istememiş olsa bile Jongin’e vermişti ve Jongin’in çok yiyip çabucak büyümesi gerektiğini söylemişti. Küçük olan şikâyet etmeden mutlulukla tavukları kabul etmişti. Herkes Jongin’in bir tavuğu asla reddetmeyeceğini biliyordu.

“Bebeğim… Çok fazla tavuk yedin!”

Derin ses kardeşlerin ve Junmyeon'un dikkatini çekmişti ve masaya yaklaşan Bay Wu’ya döndüler. Olağanca Junmyeon'un yanına oturarak Jongin’in yanağını sıktı.

Diğer yandan Junmyeon yakınlıktan dolayı kendisini sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu. Bay Wu’nun kokusu burun deliklerini dolduruyordu ve ağır bir şekilde barbekü dumanı kokmasına rağmen hala parfümünün kokusu hissediliyordu. Junmyeon'un son zamanlarda çok hoşuna gittiği parfümüydü. Baş döndürücüydü.

“Nini, amcaya bunun son olacağının sözünü verdi zaten babacığım!” Minik parmaklarını yalayarak söyledi.

Bay Wu kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Ohh, görünüşe göre seni birisi bugün çok şımartmış?”

Junmyeon, Sehun’un sırıttığına yemin edebilirdi. “Ben de az önce öyle demiştim babacığım.”

Junmyeon yaramaz sırıtıştan kurtulmak için o yanağa vurmak istiyordu ama Bay Wu’nun varlığının ve kendisine garipçe baktığının hala farkındaydı.

“Uhmm, özür dilerim efendim. Jongin yavru köpek bakışları konusunda tam bir usta ve benim buna zaafım var. Cidden o parlak gözlere sahip olduğu için sonsuza kadar yasaklanmalı.” Junmyeon gerginliğini şaka yaparak gizlemeye çalıştı ama Bay Wu seslice gülmeye başlamıştı.

“Pekâlâ, o gözlere karşı bağışıklık kazanmak zorundasın.” Bay Wu dudakları dondurma olan Sehun’a peçete uzatırken söyledi.

“Gördüğüm kadarıyla siz bile o bakışlardan etkileniyorsunuz, değil mi?” Junmyeon adamla alay etmek için cesur davranmaya çalışıyordu.

Bay Wu kıkırdadı. “Zor olduğunu biliyorsunuz. Bu küçük şeytan zayıf noktalarımızı biliyor. Sehun bile ondan kaçamıyor.” dedi Bay Wu ve uzun parmaklarıyla Jongin’i gıdıklamaya başladı, çocuk kıvranarak kıkırdıyordu.

“Hiç de bile! Jongin’in yavru köpek bakışları beni hiç etkilemiyor!” Sehun dolu ağzıyla inkâr ediyordu ve Bay Wu bir şey diyecekken Jongin konuşmuştu.

“Hunnie hyung…”

“Ne?” Sehun ağzına en sevdiği çikolatalı dondurmadan bir kaşık daha atarken cevap verdi.

“Ben de o dondurmadan yiyebilir miyim?” Jongin sordu ve Junmyeon, Sehun’un küçük kardeşinin gözlerinden bakışlarını kaçırdığını görünce neredeyse kahkaha atacaktı. Jongin yeniden gizli silahını kullanıyor olmalıydı.

“Babamdan ya da amcamdan sana yenisini getirmesini iste.” dedi.

“Ama Nini, Hunnie hyungun dondurmasını istiyor!”

Sehun kaş çattı. “Oradakiyle aynı, Jonginnie!”

“Hayır… Değil! Hyungunki daha farklı.” Jongin sızlanıyordu ve Bay Wu gülünce Sehun gözlerini devirdi.

“Aynı ya!” diye bağırdı.

“Hyung…”

Sehun ofladı. “Tamam, iyi! Gel buraya!”

Jongin, Junmyeon'un kucağından indi ve heyecanla masanın karşı tarafındaki hyungunun yanına koşturdu. Bay Wu ve Junmyeon gülmeye başladılar.

“Az önce kardeşinin yavru köpek bakışlarından etkilenmediğini söylemiştin Sehun…” Bay Wu alay ettiğinde oğlundan kaş çatış kazanmıştı.

“Hepsi senin hatan baba. Onu çok şımartıyorsun. Sen de amca! Onu bir velede döndürdünüz.” Sehun cevap verdi ama Jongin’i dondurmayla beslemeye devam ediyordu.

“Aynısını kendine de söyleyebilirsin Sehunnie. Hepimiz senin onun o küçük veledi ne kadar çok sevdiğini biliyoruz.” Bay Wu yeniden söyledi ama bu sefer Sehun cevap vermemişti; tüm dikkati Jongin’in ona heyecanla anlattığı hikâyedeydi. Tamamen onları görmezden geliyordu.

Junmyeon gülümsedi. “Çok sevimli oğullarınız var, efendim.”

“Var, değil mi?” Bay Wu oğullarına sevgiyle bakıyordu ve Junmyeon bakışlarını o dudaklardaki tatlı gülümsemeden alamıyordu.

“Çok şanslısınız. Şimdi bende kendi çocuklarıma sahip olmak istiyorum.” Junmyeon farkına varmadan seslice dile getirmişti ve bu hemen Bay Wu’nun dikkatini çekmişti.

“Evlenin ve gerçek olsun.”

Junmyeon ani yoruma şaşırmıştı ve alt dudağını gergince ısırdı.

“Bir erkek arkadaşım yok, efendim.”

Bay Wu cevaptan dolayı şaşırmış görünüyordu ve Junmyeon hemen ne dediğinin farkına vardı.

“Yani sen de erkeklerden hoşlanıyorsun?”

Junmyeon yüzünün ısındığını hissediyordu. “Uh… Evet… Daha önce kızlarla denedim ama hiçbiri bana erkeklerin verdiği duyguları hissettirmediler o yüzden uzun zaman önce erkeklerden hoşlandığımı kabul ettim.” Garipçe kıkırdadı.

“Ahhh anlıyorum. Aynısı benim için de geçerli… Kızlar bazen idare edilmesi zor oluyorlar. Onlar—“

“Daha çok karmaşıklar.” Junmyeon devam etti ve ikisi de gülmeye başladı.

Daha sonra aralarında bir sessizlik oluştu ve Junmyeon boğazını temizledi.

“Ee, Bay Wu—“

“Bana şöyle seslenmeyi bırakabilir misin?” Bay Wu, Junmyeon'un sözünü kesti.

Junmyeon kaşlarını çattı. “Ne demek istiyorsunuz efendim?”

“Bana Kris de sadece. Bay Wu’dan daha iyi.”

Junmyeon nasıl tepki vereceğini bilememişti ama yine de başını sallamıştı. “Ama ben sizin çalışanınızım yine de, bu çok—“

“Endişelenme, Yixing'den de aynısını istedim ama o asla beni dinlemiyor ve bana patron demeye devam ediyor.” Bay Wu ya da artık Kris kıkırdadı.

Junmyeon da kıkırdadı. “Evet, bunu fark etmiştim.”

“Ayrıca oğullarım sana Junnie amca diyorlar. Yani… Ben de sana Junnie diyebilir miyim?”

Junmyeon ani soru üzerine donup kalmıştı ama o tepki veremeden başka bir ses araya girdi. Koruma içten içe küfretmişti.

“Hyung, böldüğüm için özür dilerim ama gitmemiz lazım. Yapmam gereken bir ödevi unutmuşum!” Jongdae yanında endişeli bir ifadeyle dikiliyordu. Junmyeon kardeşinin kafasına bir tane çakmak istiyordu çünkü yanlış zamanda bölmüştü.

“Sana sürekli son dakika işleri yapma diyorum ama ben Dae!”

“Gerçekten unuttum ama!” Jongdae sızlandı ve Junmyeon ayağa kalktı. Kardeşi hala sızlanıyordu.

“Şey Bay—uh Kris-shi, gitmemiz gerekiyor. Davet ve harika yemekler için teşekkür ederiz, gerçekten minnettarız.” Junmyeon başını eğerek Jongdae’yi de aynısını yapması için dürttü.

“Hiç sorun değil. Geldiğinize sevindim. Yarın görüşürüz?” Kris onlara nadir gözüken çekici gülümsemesini sundu ve Junmyeon kör olacaktı.

“Uhh… Evet. Tabii ki. Yeniden teşekkürler Kris-shi.” Junmyeon kekelememeye çalıştı ve Jongdae’nin içten içe ona şu anda güldüğünü biliyordu. Neyse ki o veletle alay edecek koza sahipti.

“Tatlım, amca şu anda eve gitmek zorunda.” Junmyeon hala dondurma yiyen çocuklara el salladı.”

“Hemen mi?” Jongin başını kaldırdı ve uzun sandalyeden atlayarak hızla Joonmyun'a koşturdu. Sehun yavaşça arkasından geliyordu. Koruma Jongin’in istediği şeyi anlayarak eğildi ama küçük çocuk dudaklarını Junmyeon'un dudaklarına bastıramadan Kris hızla onu durdurdu.

Çocuk dudak bükerek babasına kaş çattı. “Baba! Neden sen—“

“Önce dudaklarını sil, bebeğim! Ağzının her yerine dondurma bulaştırmışsın!” Kris söyledi ve hızla küçük oğlunun dudaklarını sildi. “Sen de Sehun. Üst dudağında krema var.” Kris Sehun’a bakarak ekledi.

Çocuk üst dudağını yalayacakken Kris dilini şaklattı. “Peçete kullan Sehun!”

Sehun homurdandı ama itaat etmişti. Jongin her zamanki gibi dolgun dudaklarını Junmyeon'unkilere bastırarak bir öpücük verdi, Sehun ise yanaklarını öpmüştü. Jongdae’ye utanarak el sallayıp gülümsediler ve Kim Kardeşler herkese veda etti. Tabii ki Jongdae’nin gizlice Minseok’a gülümsemesi Junmyeon'un gözünden kaçmamıştı.

Junmyeon arabaya binmeden önce Luhan koşturarak arkalarından geldi ve Çinli adam onlara ekstra et verdi. Yeniden teşekkür ettiler ve o gece ikisi de yüzlerinde geniş gülümsemeleriyle eve varmışlardı.

“Ee, şimdi Bay Wu, Kris’e döndü huh? Etkileyici.”

“Konuşana bakın hele… Erkeklerle ilgilenmediğini sürekli söyleyen birisine göre, bugün oldukça yanlış patikada ilerliyordun, sence de öyle değil mi?”

“Neden bahsettiğini hiç bilmiyorum hyung!”

“Tabi tabi Dae…”

Jongdae’nin yanakları kızarırken Junmyeon gülmeye başladı.

Luhan’ın davetini kabul ettiğine pişman değildi kesinlikle.


	13. Görev Özel

** _-Kris Wu’nun hayatına hoşgeldiniz!-_ **

** **

Kris Wu kendine oldukça güvenen başarılı bir girişimciydi ve her zaman hayattan ne istediğini bilirdi. Bir iş adamı olarak her gün şirketinin ve kariyerinin geleceğini etkileyen hızlı kararlar vermek zorundaydı; o yüzden kendine güven çok önemliydi. İş dünyasında iyi bir ünü olduğunu ve çalışanları, müşterileri ve iş partnerleri tarafından saygı duyulduğunu söyleyebilirdi.

Ama aşk hayatı için aynısını söyleyememesi çok kötüydü. Luhan’ın her zaman dediği gibi, aşk hayatı söz konusu olunca o tam bir umutsuzdu.

Evet, gerçekten umutsuzdu. Her zaman içgüdülerini takip eden ve aşka gelince hislerinden asla şüphe etmeyen Kris Wu olmuyordu, sanki kendinden eminliği ‘aşk’ kelimesinin bahsiyle bir anda bedenini terk ediyordu. Her zaman güvensiz ve korkmuş hissediyordu ancak kimse onu suçlayamazdı. Aşk söz konusu olunca çok şanslı olmamıştı.

Kris çok gençken sevdiği birisini kaybederek hayatın acımasızlığıyla yüzleşmişti ve kader elinden sevgili annesini almıştı. Oğullarının bir gün aynı şeyi yaşayacağını hiç düşünmezdi ve daha sonra sonsuza kadar süreceğini düşündüğü aşkını kaybetmişti. Kader her zamanki acımasızlığı ve zalimliğiyle aşkını ondan almıştı.

Kocası Huang Zitao’yu.

Ona aşkı öğreten adamı. O Kris’in her şeyiydi; hayatına anlam getiren, onunla her şeyi paylaşan, günlerini canlandıran, ona hayatının en değerli hediyelerini –en çok el üstünde tuttuğu kişileri, oğullarını— veren kişiydi.

Zitao’ya yoluna devam edeceğine dair verdiği söze rağmen Kris bunu asla yapamamıştı. Denememiş değildi—gerçekten denemişti. Luhan’ın usandırıcı ısrarıyla onun ayarladığı rastgele birkaç kör randevuya çıkmıştı ve Luhan onu birkaç bekâr arkadaşıyla tanıştırmıştı ancak hiçbiri dikkatini çekememişti. Birkaç çalışanı da deniyordu ama yararı yoktu. Luhan onun çok seçici olduğunu söylüyordu ancak Kris, Zitao’nun dünyasını terk ettiği gün kalbini de götürdüğünü düşünüyordu.

Kör randevuda buluştuğu son adam neredeyse altına işeyip pek-erkeksi-olmayan gözyaşlarına boğulduğunda denemeyi tamamen bırakmıştı. Luhan çok ciddi olarak zavallı adamı korkuttuğu için onu azarlamıştı ancak Kris pişman bile değildi. Adam çok hassastı ve çok küçüktü. Ayrıca, Kris’in normal ilişkilere ve ergen aşkına zamanı olmadığını keskince söylemesiyle ağlamaya başlamasına ne demeliydi? Çok komikti.

Kris ciddi ve sorumluluk sahibi birisini arıyordu; sadece onu değil, oğullarını da kabul edecek birisini. Oğulları gibi iki küçük çocuğa bakmayı geçin, daha kendine bile bakamayan hormonal bir ergeni değil, olgun birisini tercih ediyordu. Hayal bile edemiyordu.

Oğulları yavaşça büyürken ve sıcak gözleri, tatlı gülümsemeleri ve mutlu kahkahalarıyla kalbindeki yalnızlığı doldururken neredeyse aşkı unutmuştu. Sehun ve Jongin’in aşkı ona yeterken Kris bir daha aşkı hiç düşünmemişti. Ta ki birisi aklını değiştirene kadar.

Meleksi yüze ve kalp ısıtan gülümsemeye sahip birisi. _Kim Junmyeon._

Korumanın ona bu hisleri yaşatmaya ne zaman başladığını bilmiyordu Kris. Junmyeon'u ilk gördüğünde yumuşak sesi ve nazik yüzünden etkilendiğini kabul ediyordu ancak ona daha fazla his geliştirecek kadar güçlü değillerdi. Sadece normal bir etkilenmeydi.

Ama zaman geçtikçe Kris kısa adama hayran olacak daha fazla şeyler bulmaya başlamıştı. Göründüğü kadar meleksi birisiydi. Sehun ona ne kadar çok soğuk davranırsa davransın, Junmyeon'un sıcacık gülümsemesi kırmızı dudaklarından hiç düşmüyordu. Diğer dadılarla karşılaştırıldığında Junmyeon bir aydan fazla dayanan ilk kişiydi ve nedense Kris buna çok memnundu.

Jongin ve Sehun sonunda Junmyeon'a ısınmaya başladıklarında, korumanın oğullarıyla ilgilenmesine hayran olduğu birkaç zaman olmuştu. Her seferinde polis olsa bile Jongin’le oynamaktan asla yorulmuyordu, çocuk hiç yardımını istememiş olsa bile Sehun’a ödevlerinde yardım etmeye çalışmayı asla bırakmıyordu ve Kris’in dönmesini beklerlerken oğullarıyla koltukta sarılıyorlardı. Kris onların sarılmasını gördüğünde bir şey hissetmediğine dair hep kendini ikna etmeye çalışıyordu ve ikna etse bile, bu aile üyesi olmayan birisinin oğullarına samimiyetle bakmasına karşı hissettiği minnettarlıktan başka bir şey değildi. Ciddi bir şey değildi. Gerçekten.

Ama tabiki yanıldığı kanıtlanmıştı. Yeni alışkanlığı son zamanlarda yeni bir seviyeye atlamıştı. Bakmaması gerekirken Kris kendisini Junmyeon’u izlerken yakalamıştı birkaç kez. Bundan önce Junmyeon onunla oynarken Jongin’in mutlu yüzüne ya da Sehun’un korumaya kaş çatmasına odaklanırdı ancak artık gözleri Junmyeon'un gözlerine kenetlenmek için sabırsızlanıyordu; neşeyle güldüğü zaman Junmyeon'un gözleri hilal şeklini alıyordu ve çocuklar onunla alay edince kırmızı dudakları büzülüyordu. Kris bunu çok çekici buluyordu.

Ne kadar çok inkâr ederse etsin, Junmyeon her seferinde o garip hisleri göğsünde yükseltmede asla başarısız olmuyordu. Bir daha hiç hissetmeyeceğini düşündüğü o garip hisleri…

Yeniden âşık olmuş da olabilirdi, olmamış da olabilirdi.

Ve Kris _korkuyordu._

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

“Şu lanet adımı at artık Yifan. Bıktım şu senin karasevdalı yavru köpek hallerinden!”

Kris homurdandı. “Ben karasevdalı yavru köpek değilim. Ayrıca, demesi kolay, Lu.”

“Yardımıma ihtiyacın var mı—“

“HAYIR!” Kris hemen sözünü kesti ve Luhan kaş çattı.

“Ne zaman yardımını önersen, her zaman bir felaketle sonuçlandı, o yüzden yok, ben almayayım.” Kris alay edince kısa olan dudak büktü.

“Ama bir aşk uzmanının yardımına ihtiyacın var Yifan ve o kişi de ben oluyorum, ben sana kesinlikle yardım edeceğim.”

Kris gözlerini devirdi. “Sevgilin olması demek aşk uzmanı olduğun anlamına gelmez Lu. Ben evlenip 2 çocuk sahibi oldum, yani bu beni senden daha çok uzman yapmaz mı?”

“Taozi ilk adımı attığın için şanslıydın. Eğer o atmamış olsaydı, eminim şu anda bunu diyemiyor olurdun.” Luhan’ın hızlı cevabı geç kalmıştı ve Kris sessizleşmişti.

Luhan alt dudağını ısırdı. “Uh. Özür dilerim, Fannie. Onu hatırlatmak istememiştim. Ağzımdan kaçıverdi—“ Luhan suçlu görünüyordu ve Kris hemen gülümsedi.

“Sorun değil, Lu. Ben iyiyim.”

Luhan haklıydı. Tam bir umutsuz olarak Kris geçmişti Zitao ile işleri ilerletmek için ilk adımı atan kişi değildi ve şu anda bile kocasının açık sözlü, direkt bir insan olmasına memnundu. Eğer o öyle olmasaydı, şu anda aşk hakkında bir şey bilmezdi. Her şeyi içinde yaşayan ve herkesten saklayan Kris’in aksine Zitao duygularını açıkça ifade edebilen birisiydi.

“Duygularınla başa çıkma yolunu değiştirmen gerektiğini biliyorsun, değil mi Fan?” Luhan dikkatli sözlerle devam etti.

Kris iç çekerek başını salladı. “Duygularımla başa çıkmak konusunda berbatım.”

“Biliyorum, kuzen, biliyorum.”

Kris’in bakışları masasındaki iki çerçeveye takıldı. Bilinçsizce parmaklarıyla resim çerçevesini okşamaya başladı ve bu Luhan’ın gözünden kaçmamıştı.

“Onu gerçekten sevdin, değil mi?” Kısa olan sordu.

Kris yavaşça başını salladı. “Tahmin bile edemezsin. Bazen gittiğine inanamıyorum.”

Oda saniyesinde daha karamsar bir ruh haline bürünmüştü.

Luhan boğazını temizledi. “O gittiği için gözyaşı dökmeyi seçebilirsin ya da o yaşadığı için gülümseyebilirsin. Gözlerini kapatarak geri gelmesi için dua edebilirsin ya da gözlerini açarak sana bıraktığı her şeyi görebilirsin. Onu göremediğin için kalbin boş olabilir ya da onu paylaştığınız aşkla doldurabilirsin. Yarınlara sırtını dönebilir ve dünde yaşayabilirsin ya da dünden dolayı yarınları dört gözle bekleyebilirsin. Ağlayıp zihnini kapatabilirsin, boş olup kendine bir daha âşık olma fırsatı vermeyebilirsin ya da onun istediği şeyi yapabilirsin. Gülümse, gözlerini aç, âşık ol ve yoluna devam et.”

Kris sessizce dinliyordu. Kris bir şey demeyince Luhan devam etti ama onu duyduğunu biliyordu.

“Biliyorsun, yeniden âşık olmak demek onu unutman gerek anlamında değil. O her zaman senin kalbinde ve anılarında olacak, kimse bunu değiştiremez, ölüm bile. Ölümü durduramasa bile aşk ölümden daha güçlüdür ama ölüm ne kadar denerse denesin seven insanları tamamen ayıramaz. Anılarını senden alamaz. Nihayetinde, hayat ölümden daha güçlüdür.”

Kris kuzenine bir dakika boyunca baktı. Luhan biraz sinir bozucu ve komik olsa bile, ciddi olmaya karar verdiğinde (ki bu çok nadirdi) kimse böyle derin sözlerin ondan çıkacağına şaşırmazdı. Başka bir Luhan, olgun bir Luhan var gibiydi.

“Teşekkürler Lu…” Bu ciddi Luhan’a ne cevap vereceğini bilemediği için tek diyebildiği buydu. Saçmalayan Luhan’a daha çok alışkındı.

“Seni her zaman mutlu görmek istedim Yifan. Seni kendi kardeşim gibi görüyorum ve kardeşler olarak senin mutluluğun benim mutluluğumdur. Yeniden âşık olmakta bir yanlış yok. Bunu hak ediyorsun ve çocukların başka bir babaya daha ihtiyaçları var, sence de öyle değil mi?” Luhan, Kris’in masasındaki çerçeveyi aldı ve gülümsedi. Jongin ve Sehun’un gülümseyen yüzleriydi.

“Umm, evet. Ama yine de onlar için endişeleniyorum. Onlarla yeni baba bulma konusunda hiç konuşmadım, biliyorsun ve Junmyeon'a yakın olduklarını da biliyorum ancak bir dadıyı kabul etmek ile yeni bir babayı kabul etmek çok farklı şeyler.” Kris iç çekti.

“Jongin konusunda endişelenmiyorum. Seni endişelendirmesi gereken kişi Sehun.” Luhan hala resme bakarak söyledi.

Kris başını salladı. “Biliyorum. Pekâlâ, Jongin bana bale sınıfındaki tüm arkadaşları iki ebeveyne sahip olduğu için yeni bir baba istediğini önceden söylerdi—“ Luhan iç çekince Kris durakladı.

“Bana da garip sorular soruyor. O tek babaya sahipken neden bazı arkadaşlarının iki tanesine sahip olduklarını gibi sorular. Jongin mutlu görünüyor olabilir ancak ailelerinin yanındaki diğer çocukları görünce ne kadar üzüldüğünü fark ettin mi hiç?” Luhan sessizce sordu.

Kris başını salladı. “Fark ettim. Sehun da aynı ama çok iyi saklıyor.”

“Sehun duyguları konusunda sana çekmiş. Her şeyi kendisine saklıyor ve onları nasıl ifade edeceğini bilmiyor.” Luhan söylediğinde Kris ona ters ters bakmıştı.

“Tabii ki, o benim oğlum.” Kris homurdandı.

“Jongin, Taozi’nin kişiliğini aldığı için çok memnunum, valla. Eğer almamış olsaydı, ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum. Üç adet soğukkanlı Wu ile baş edemezdim.” Luhan kuru bir sesle söyledi ve Kris’in gözlerini devirdiğini görmedi.

“Jongin bizim günışığımız. Benim ve Sehun’un.” _O, Tao gittikten sonra dünyamızı aydınlattı._

Luhan hafifçe güldü. “O _günışığı _resmen. Biliyor musun, eğer o senin oğlun olmasaydı, platonik aşkını çoktan ona kaptırmış olurdun.”

“Ne?” Kris kaşlarını çattı.

“Jongin büyüyünce Junmyeon ile evlenmek istediğini çoktan söyledi ve hatta bunu Jun’a da söyledi. Utanman gerekmiyor mu? Dört yaşındaki oğlun senden daha cesur!”

“Ne—BEKLE, KİM BENİM BEBEĞİME EVLİLİĞİ ÖĞRETTİ?!”

Luhan’ın gözleri şüpheli yaramaz parıltılarla parlamaya başladı ve arazi olmaya çalışırken uzun olan dişlerini sıktı.

“XI LUHAN! BEBEĞİMİN MASUM AKLINI KİRLİ BEYNİNLE KİRLETMEYİ KES! O DAHA DÖRT YAŞINDA, TANRI AŞKINA!” Kris son sesle bağırırken Luhan’ın yaramaz kahkahası odanın dışından yankılanmıştı.

Az önce Luhan’ın olgun olduğunu düşündüğüne çok pişmandı ama en azından tavsiyesi çok yardımcı olmuştu.

Luhan haklıydı. Yeniden âşık olmakta hiçbir yanlış yoktu ve belki de bu sefer ilk adımı atarak daha cesur davranmalıydı. Denemeliydi.

_Çok geç olmadan önce._


	14. Görev 13

“Neden ikiniz de bugün çok heyecanlısınız?” Junmyeon kaş çatarak sordu. Sehun ve Jongin’e bir kaşını kaldırdı ama cevap alamamıştı.

“Sebepsiz.” Sehun omuz silkti ve ince dudaklarındaki gülümsemeyle korumanın yanından geçerek ön bahçeye koşturdu. Junmyeon'un dikkati o sırada küçük olan kardeşe dönmüştü, Jongin’den bir açıklama bekliyordu.

“Hadi gidelim, amca! Hızlı, daha hızlı!” Küçük çocuk parlak bir şekilde gülümseyerek abisinin arkasından heyecanla koşturdu. Junmyeon'un gözleri minik figürü takip ediyordu ve o seke seke giderken Jongin’in kahverengi ayı çantasının zıplamasını izliyordu.

_‘Neden bugün bu kadar çok heyecanlılar?’ _Bildiği kadarıyla bugün normal bir cumartesi günüydü, dans dersleri vardı. İki kardeşin dans etmeyi ne kadar çok sevdiğini bilmesine rağmen daha önce hiç böyle davranmamışlardı. Bir şey mi kaçırıyordu yoksa?

Yavaşça garaja girdi ve her zamanki gibi BMW X6’ya yöneldi ancak çocukların bekledikleri yeri görünce yarı yolda durmuştu. Yeniden kaşlarını çattı.

“Çocuklar ne yapıyorsunuz? Buraya gelin.” Junmyeon yanındaki lüks SUV arabayı işaret etti ama çocuklar korumayı görmezden geliyordu.

“Olmazzzzzzzzz amca. Bugün bu arabayla gideceğiz!” Jongin heyecanla bağırıyordu. Minik parmağıyla Sehun ve kendi arkasındaki arabayı işaret ediyordu.

_Kris’in Maserati Quattropotre’si._ Babasının en sevdiği arabalarından birisiydi.

Junmyeon kaş çattı. “Olmaz…uh… O arabayı hayatta kullanamayız. Babanız—“

Arabanın kilidinin açılma sesi Junmyeon'un sözünü kesmişti ve Maserati’nin ışıklarının yandığını gördü ve arkasından derin bir ses geldi. “Bugün benim arabamı kullanın.”

Junmyeon büyülenmişçesine hemen arkasını dönmüştü. Kris farklı görünüyordu ama kesinlikle muhteşemdi. Uzun adam kırmızı düz bir gömlek, sıkı siyah pantolon ve siyah bir ceket giyiyordu. Joonmyun'un ağzının suyu akacaktı neredeyse.

“Uh.. Günaydın, Kris-shi.” Junmyeon kendine gelince kibarca selamladı.

“Günaydın Junmyeon-shi.” Kris kırmızı dudaklarına yayılan tatlı bir gülümsemeyle karşılık verdi ve Junmyeon kalbinin filmlerdeki gibi yere düştüğüne yemin edebilirdi.

“Um.. Bugün Maserati’nizi sürmeme izin mi vereceksiniz?” Junmyeon şaşkınca sordu. Bildiği kadarıyla Kris’in tüm koleksiyonu arasından kimsenin, Luhan’ın bile sürmesine izin vermediği tek arabasıydı bu.

Kris arabaya yönelmişti ve koruma hemen arkasından gidiyordu, Sehun ve Jongin binmişlerdi çoktan. “Maserati bebeğimi çok sevdiğimi biliyorsun, değil mi?” Kris sordu.

Junmyeon kıkırdamıştı. Başını salladı. “Tabii ki. O araba resmen üçüncü oğlunuz.”

Kris güldü. “Evet, o benim üçüncü bebeğim yani… Üzgünüm tatlım, bugün sen sürmüyorsun.” diyerek Junmyeon için ön kapıyı açtı.

Junmyeon'un kendine gelmesi biraz sürmüştü. _‘Kris az önce bana tatlım mı dedi. Ve lanet kapıyı benim için mi açtı?’_

“Uh, sana kapıyı açan ben olmalıydım, Kris-shi.” Junmyeon söyledi ve uzun olan korumanın erimesini sağlayan çekici gülümsemesini sundu.

“Hey, burada centilmen olmaya çalışıyorum. Hoşuna gitmedi mi?” Kris hafifçe dudağını büzerek sordu. Junmyeon kızarmıştı. ‘_Ney?’_

“A-ama sen benim patronumsu—“

“Amca, baba… Acele edin! Geç kalıyoruz!” Arabanın arkasından gelen ses ikiliyi bölmüştü ve Junmyeon hemen içeriye baktı. Sehun çoktan kaş çatmaya başlamıştı.

Kris kıkırdadı. “Çocuklarım aynı benim gibi çok sabırsızlar, Junmyeon-shi. Ee…” Duraklayarak başıyla arabayı işaret etti.

Junmyeon utandığını hissediyordu. “Uh, evet. Özür dilerim.” Hızla arabaya bindi ve adama kapıyı kapatmadan önce mırıldandı. “Teşekkürler,”

_‘Bir patronun böyle davranması normal midir?’_

_‘Hayır, Junmyeon. Bu tuhaf bir şekilde kesinlikle normal. Fazla düşünme.’_ Junmyeon kendi içinde çatışma yaşıyordu.

“Bugün bize mi katılacaksınız?” Kris binince sordu Junmyeon.

Başını salladı ve hızla emniyet kemerini bağladı. “Evet. Bugün programım yok, neden **_oğullarımla_** vakit geçirmeyeyim?”

Junmyeon, Kris’in ‘**_oğullarım’_** kelimesine vurgu yaptığını görmezden gelerek başını salladı. “Ahh… Çocukların bugünkü mutluluklarına hiç şüphe yok.” Dikiz aynasından bakarak söyledi. Sehun, Jongin’in ona söylediği bir şeye kıkırdıyordu.

“Ya sen?” Kris sordu ama Junmyeon tam duyamamıştı çünkü Maserati’nin motoru çalışırken sesi boğuk çıkmıştı.

“Huh?”

Kris boğazını temizledi. “Yani, ya sen? Bugün etrafta olmam senin için rahat olacak mı?”

Junmyeon alt dudağını ısırarak başını salladı. “Tabii ki… Sorun olmaz.”_ ‘Ama sen beni geriyorsun.’_

“Güzel o zaman.” Kris cevapladı ve Junmyeon kendi kemerini bağlarken Kris’in dudaklarındaki hafif gülümsemeyi kaçırmıştı.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

“Senin sınıfına gelmemizi istemediğinden emin misin?” Kris büyük oğluna yeniden sordu ve Sehun sıkılmış bir ifadeyle başını salladı.

“Evet, baba… Önce Jongin’inkine gidin. Onunki bugün benimkinden önce bitecek o yüzden onun dersi bitince benimkine gelirsiniz.” dediğinde babası başını salladı.

“Tamam, o zaman.” Kris, Sehun’un saçlarını okşadı ve çocuk gülümsedi.

“Ben gidiyorum. Hoşça kal Jonginnie.”

“Hoşça kal hyung…” Jongin minik eliyle el salladı ve gülümsedi.

Sehun üçüne el salladıktan sonra kendi sınıfına girdi.

“Gidelim.” Kris söyledi ve Jongin’in sınıfına ilerlemeye başladılar. Junmyeon arkalarından geliyordu ve Jongin’in bugün çok ilgi meraklı olmasına gülüyordu. Dans stüdyosuna varır varmaz, çocuk babasının onu içeriye kucağında taşımasını istemişti ve bu asla Junmyeon'dan istemediği bir şeydi. Jongin genelde dersten sonra yorgunsa kucakta taşınmak isterdi.

Bale sınıfı ikinci katta yer alıyordu ve ‘Bale Sınıfı’ yazan kapıya vardıklarında Junmyeon gerilmişti. Diğer ailelerin onu hala Jongin’in öteki babası sandıklarını hatırlamıştı. Birkaç ay sonra bile Junmyeon hala kendini düzgünce açıklayamamıştı ve şu anda pişman olmuştu.

Kris’in ardından yavaşça sınıfa girdi ve bekleme alanındaki aileleri görünce yüzünü buruşturmuştu. Daha da kötüsü Junmyeon her biriyle göz göze gelmişti ve her zamanki gülümsemesini sunarak kibarca eğilmek için elinden geleni yapıyordu. Kris de aynısını yaptı.

“Ahhh günaydın Bay Wu. Sizi burada görmeyeli uzun zaman oldu.” Kris, Jongin’i yere bırakırken annelerden birisi Kris’i selamladı.

Junmyeon terlemeye başlamıştı çünkü onu diğer baba zanneden kadının bu kadın olduğunu hatırlıyordu. Konuşmaya girmemeye çalışarak Jongin’e bale ayakkabıları konusunda yardım etmeye başlamıştı.

“Ahh evet. Biraz meşguldüm.” Kris hafifçe gülümsedi ve sonra dikkatini yeniden oğluna verdi.

Kris ilgilenmediğini belli ettikten sonra kadının konuşmaya devam etmemesi için Junmyeon dua ediyordu. Ama tabii ki bu gerçekleşmeyecekti.

“Ahh buna ne şüphe. Sizin gibi başarılı bir iş adamının bizim gibi normal çalışanlar gibi boş zamanı yoktur, değil mi?” Kıkırdadığında diğer kadınlar da ona katılarak kıkırdamıştı.

Kris kaba görünmemeye çalışarak hafifçe güldü. Junmyeon onun rahatsız olduğunu açıkça görebiliyordu.

Öğretmen dersi başlatacağını duyurunca kurtulmuşlardı. Junmyeon ve Kris rahatlayarak aynı anda iç çektiler ve gülmeye başladılar.

Kris eğilerek fısıldadı. “Bazen aşırı arkadaş canlısı olabildiklerini unutuyorum. Sana da aynı şekilde mi davranıyorlar?”

Junmyeon tüylerinin diken diken olduğunu hissediyordu ve sandalyesinde rahatsızca kıpırdandı. Kalbi çok yakın olmalarını haykırıyordu ve daha kötüsü Kris’in erkeksi kokusu burun deliklerini doldurarak Junmyeon'un başını döndürüyordu.

“Uh... H-hayır, tam sayılmaz.” Junmyeon kekelemesine içinden küfretti. Derin bir nefes alarak devam etti. “Genelde babalarla oturmayı tercih ediyorum ve onlar pek konuşkan değiller.” Junmyeon gülümsemeye çalıştı ama tuhaf olduğuna emindi.

“Ahh anladım.”

Junmyeon alt dudağını ısırdı. Adam diğerlerinden duymadan önce Kris’e yanlış anlaşılmayı söyleme şansıydı bu.

Boğazını temizledi. “Umm, Kris-shi…”

“Hmm?” Kris cevapladı ama gözleri dans sahnesindeydi. Junmyeon onun Jongin’i izlerken gülümsediğini görmüştü.

“Uh, umarım bana kızmazsın. Sana söylemem gereken bir şey var…”

“Nedir o?” Bu sefer Kris’in dikkati tamamen Junmyeon'a dönmüştü ve kaşlarını kaldırmıştı.

“Buradaki aileler hakkında, beni yanlış anladılar…” Junmyeon dikkatle konuşuyordu.

“Ne konuda?”

“Kocan olduğumu sanıyorlar, uh… Yani Jongin’in diğer babası olduğumu.”

Sessizlik.

Junmyeon paniklemeye başlamıştı ve alt dudağını ısırarak dolgun eti hırpalıyordu. “Yanlış anlamalarını istemezdim. Açıklamaya çalıştım ama onlar—“

Kahkaha sesi Junmyeon'un saçmalamasını bölmüştü ve kaş çattı.

“Yüzünü görmeliydin, Junmyeon. Sana bunun için asla kızmam! Endişelenme, sorun etmem.” Kris gülmesini bastırmaya çalışarak söyledi.

“G-Gerçekten mi?” Junmyeon tepkisine şaşırmıştı. Daha kötüsünü bekliyordu açıkçası.

“Evet, endişelenme.” Kris gülümseyerek onu ikna etmeye çalıştı. Bilinçsizce bir elini kaldırarak Junmyeon'un omzuna koydu ve sıktırdı.

Junmyeon sertleşmişti ve Kris hemen kolunu indirdi. “Uh, a-affedersin. İstememiştim…” ensesini kaşıyarak söyledi.

“Umm… Sorun d-değil. Endişelenme.” Junmyeon şu anda kızardığına emindi ve aptal gibi hissediyordu. Neden böyle basit bir dokunuştan etkileniyordu?

İkisi de bir süre sessiz kalırken koruma Kris konuşurken onunla göz teması kurmamaya çalışıyordu. Junmyeon tüm süre boyunca bakışlarını dünyanın en ilginç şeyiymiş gibi dans sahnesinden ayırmamıştı. Kris’ten emin değildi—ona bakmaya cesaret edememişti. Bakarsa Kris yanaklarının ne kadar çok kızardığını görebilirdi.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

Yaklaşık iki saat sonra ders sona ermişti ve Junmyeon yeniden nefes alabiliyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Çocuklar öğretmenlerine teşekkür ettikten sonra hızla ebeveynlerine koşturdular ve Junmyeon, Jongin’in yüzü düşük bir halde kendilerine yaklaştığını gördü. Çocuk kaş çatmış ve dolgun dudaklarını hayran olunası şekilde büzmüş halde yürüyordu. Joonmyun, Kris’le bakıştı. _‘Neler oluyor?’_

“Hey, bebeğim. Ne bu suratının hali?” Kris küçük bedeni kendine çekerek sordu.

Jongin daha çok dudak bükerek çocukları işaret etti. “Nini o kızdan hiç hoşlanmıyor!” dedi.

Junmyeon ve Kris, Jongin’in işaret ettiği yere baktılar ve 4-5 kız çocuğu görünce kaş çattılar.

“Hangisi bebeğim? Orada bir sürü kız var.” Kris yeniden sordu, elini yavaşça Jongin’in nemli saçlarında gezdiriyordu.

“Oradaki, Hello Kitty çantalı olan!” Jongin daha çok kaş çattı.

Kris kızı görünce kıkırdadı. “Nesi varmış onun? Sevimli görünüyor.”

“Hayır! Hiç de bile!” Jongin’in ifadesi koyulaşmıştı. Daha çok kaş çatmaya başladı ve babasına sinirlenmişti. Kris ellerini savunmayla kaldırdı.

“Hey, hey, tatlım… Kızma. Sorun ne? Gel, amcana söyleyebilirsin.” Junmyeon hemen araya girdi ve Kris’in dudak bükmesini görmezden geldi.

“O kız beni öptü, amca!”

Junmyeon gözlerini kırpıştırarak kaş çattı. Kris’e döndüğünde diğerinin yüzünde aynı ifade vardı.

“Seni öptü mü?” Junmyeon sordu ve Jongin başını salladı.

“Yani hoşuna gitmedi mi?” Şaşkınlıkla yeniden sordu. Jongin birisi onu öptüğünde surat yapacak bir çocuk değildi.

“Nini bundan hiç hoşlanmadı çünkü o Nini’den hoşlandığını söyledi ve sonra da büyüyünce Nini’yle evlenmek istediğini söyledi!” Jongin burnunu sevimli bir şekilde kırıştırarak söyledi.

Kris iç çekti. “Bu zamane çocuklarının sorunu ne? Bu yaşta evlenmekten bahsetmemeliler!”

Junmyeon kıkırdadı ve dikkatini yeniden Jongin’e verdi. “Yani onunla evlenmek istemiyor musun? Ama sevimli bir kız,” Kıza bakarak söyledi.

“Hiç de sevimli değil! Nini ondan hoşlanmıyor o yüzden evlenemeyiz. Nini amcayla evlenmek istiyor, unuttun mu?” Jongin dudak bükerek açıkladı.

Junmyeon kıkırdayarak başını salladı. “Hayır, hatırlıyorum.” Tabii ki hatırlıyordu.

** _Flashback_ **

_O gün, Sehun’a ödevinde yardım etmeyi yeni bitirmişti ve Jongin’e bakmak için oyun odasına gittiğinde küçük çocuğun yalnız başına Pororo izlediğini görmüştü. Luhan’dan iz yoktu ve çocuk Junmyeon'u fark edince kocaman gülümseyerek ona koşturdu._

_“Amca… Amca…”_

_Junmyeon hemen eğilerek ona gülümsedi. “Efendim… Ne oldu?”_

_“Nini’yi seviyor musun, amca?”_

_Junmyeon ani soruyla garip hissetmişti ama başını onayladı. “Tabii ki Nini’yi seviyorum.”_

_Jongin’in yüzü sevinçle parlamıştı. “Bissürü mü?”_

_Junmyeon kıkırdadı. “Bissürü. Amca, seni çok seviyor!”_

_“O zaman Nini’yle evlenir misin, amca?” Jongin bir parmağını dolgun dudaklarına bastırarak sordu._

_Junmyeon_ _ şaşkına uğramıştı. Bekle. Bu da nereden çıkmıştı?_

_“Evlenmek mi?”_

_“Evet! Amca, Nini’yi çok seviyor ve Nini de onu çok seviyor! Nini, amcayı bissürü bissürü seviyor o yüzden evlenebiliriz!” Jongin heyecanla karşılık verdi._

_Junmyeon_ _ gülerek başını iki yana salladı. “Ama sen hala bir bebeksin, tatlım… Önce amca gibi büyümen lazım.”_

_Jongin dudak bükmeye başladı. “Gerçekten mi? Lulu amca, Nini’ye bundan bahsetmedi…”_

_Junmyeon_ _ iç çekti. **Luhan.** Bu adam minik yeğenine neler öğretiyordu böyle?_

_“Hmmm… O zaman amca, Nini’nin büyümesini bekler misin?” Jongin yeniden sorarak Junmyeon'un dikkatini kendine çekmişti._

_Junmyeon yeniden_ _ kahkaha attı ve başını salladı. Jongin’in umut dolu kahve irislerine bakınca hayır diyemiyordu. “Tabii tatlım.”_

_“Söz mü?” Jongin kocaman gülümseyerek serçe parmağını uzattı._

_Junmyeon_ _ kıkırdayarak parmaklarını birleştirdi. “Söz.”_

_Daha sonra Jongin dudaklarını öperek onu ödüllendirmişti ve o anda Luhan elinde atıştırmalıkla odaya girmişti._

_“Amca! Junnie amca Nini büyüyünce Nini’yle evleneceğine söz verdi!” Jongin heyecanla bağırıyordu. Luhan dumura uğramış gibiydi._

_Junmyeon_ _ şaşkın Luhan’a uyarıcı bir şekilde baktı ve Çinli adam Jongin’in sözlerini algılayınca genişçe gülümsedi._

_Daha sonra gülmeye başladı. “Aman tanrım, bebeğim sen en iyisisin! Sen çok daha cesursun bab—“ Luhan kendini durdurdu ve daha fazla gülmeye başladı._

_Junmyeon_ _ onun ne diyeceğini çok merak etmişti. Luhan ne demek üzereydi?_

** _Flashback ends_ **

“Yani Jongin gerçekten onunla evlenmeni istedi, huh?” Kris’in derin sesi Junmyeon'u anısından ayırmıştı.

Utangaçça başını salladı. “Uh evet… O—bekle, biliyor muydun?”

Kris iç çekti. “Luhan söyledi, onun dalga geçtiğini sanmıştım. Aishh… Onunla daha sonra konuşurum. Bebeğime garip şeyler öğretmeyi kesmesi gerekiyor.”

Junmyeon kıkırdayarak başını salladı. “Evet, konuşmalısınız ama endişelenmeyin. Jongin hala çok küçük, muhtemelen unutacaktır.”

“Umarım. Luhan’ın ağzının dikilmesi lazım. Gel, Jonginnie. Hyungun sınıfına gideceğiz.” Kris, Jongin’i kucağına alacakken tiz bir ses araya girdi.

“Jongin!”

Üçü arkasını döndüler. Küçük bir kız utangaçça onlara gülümsüyordu. Hello Kitty’li kızdı.

Onu görünce Jongin hemen babasının uzun bacaklarının arkasına saklandı. Kızın ebeveynleri arkasındaydılar ve kızlarının ne istediğini merak ediyorlardı.

“Jonginnie… Sizin evinizde oynayabilir miyiz?” Kız sordu ve Jongin hemen başını iki yana salladı.

“Hayır!” Kaş çatarak cevapladı.

Kız dudak büküyordu. “Neden?”

“Senden hoşlanmıyorum!” dedi Jongin ve Kris ona uyarıcı bir şekilde baktı. Daha sonra kızın yüzünün düştüğünü görünce ebeveynlerine özür dilercesine baktı.

“Ama… Ama ben senden hoşlanıyorum Jonginnie… Neden benden hoşlanmıyorsun?” Kız eteğinin kenarıyla oynayarak sordu.

“Çünkü sen beni öptün ve evlenmek istediğini söyledin!” Jongin cevapladı.

Junmyeon ve Kris kızın ebeveynlerinin şok olmuş ifadelerini fark etmişti.

“Omo Hyerin-ah… Ne yaptın?” Annesi sordu.

“Jonginie’yi öptüm çünkü ondan hoşlanıyorum! Anne, sen babamı sevdiğin için öptüğünü söylemiştin, değil mi? Hyerin de annem ve babam gibi Jongin’le evlenmek istiyor!” Kız somurtarak açıkladı ve ebeveynleri nefeslerini içine çekerek birbirine baktılar.

“Ben seninle evlenmek istemiyorum! Seni sevmiyorum!” Jongin bu sefer bağırmıştı ve kızın gözleri yaşarmaya başlamıştı.

Junmyeon şok olmuştu. Jongin her zaman tatlı bir çocuktu ama bugün neler oluyordu? Zavallı küçük kıza üzülmüştü. Jongin dört yaşında olabilirdi ama şimdiden can yakmaya başlamıştı.

“Jongin, kabalaşma. Daha nazik ol.” Kris uyardı. Jongin dudak bükerek babasına kaş çattı.

“Bana kaş çatma, küçük adam. Arkadaşından özür dile. Haydi.” Kris, Jongin’i bacaklarının arkasından çıkarmaya çalıştı ama küçük çocuk karşı çıkarak Junmyeon'a koştu. Junmyeon'un bacağına sarılmıştı.

“Wu Jongin… Böyle davranma. Haydi!” Kris çocukları çok yaramaz olduklarında kullandığı ciddi ses tonunu kullanmıştı.

Jongin başını hızla iki yana salladı ve sulu gözlerle Junmyeon'a baktı. Dudak büküyordu ve Junmyeon küçük çocuğun her an gözyaşlarına boğulacağını yemin edebilirdi o yüzden Kris’e bakarak onu zorlamayı bırakması için uyarmaya çalıştı.

“Ama Junmyeon —“

Junmyeon dudak hareketleriyle onu durdurdu. “Dur. Ağlayacak.” Sonra Jongin’i kucağına aldı ve çocuk ona hemen sıkıca sarılarak yüzünü Junmyeon'un boynuna gizledi.

“Umm… Sorun değil, Bay Wu. Endişelenmeyin. Biz özür dileriz. Kızımızın da hatası var. Bazen aşırı arkadaş canlısı olabiliyor ama oğlunuzu öpeceğini hiç düşünmezdim. O yüzden oğlunuz rahatsız hissetmiş olmalı.” Kızın babası özür dilercesine gülümseyerek söyledi.

Kris de aynı hareketle karşılık verdi. “Ben de çok özür dilerim. Genelde böyle davranmaz.” Junmyeon'un teselli ederek başını kaldırdığı oğluna baktı.

“Haydi… En azından özür dile. Sen iyi bir çocuksun, değil mi?” Junmyeon yumuşak bir sesle konuşurken avucunu rahatlatıcı dairelerle Jongin’in sırtında gezdiriyordu.

Jongin, Junmyeon'un boynuna doğru sızlandı ama başını yavaşça kaldırdı. Gözleri küçük kızı aradı ve bulunca kaş çattı. “Özür dilerim.”

Jongin daha sonra başını yeniden Junmyeon'un boynuna sakladı ve fısıldadı. “İşte, amca. Nini özür diledi.”

Koruma gülümsedi. “Akıllı çocuk.” Jongin’in poposuna vurarak söyledi. Kris bir kaşını kaldırmıştı.

Jongin yeniden bir şey fısıldayınca Junmyeon kıkırdayarak müsaade istedi. “Jongin’le dışarıda seni bekliyoruz.” dedi ve kızın ailesine özür dilercesine eğildi. Kızın ebeveynleri karşılık vermişti. Küçük kıza hafifçe gülümsedikten sonra hala sıkıca kendisine yapışmış olan Jongin’e dışarı çıktı.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

“Bunu nasıl yaptın?”

“Neyi?” Junmyeon kaş çattı.

“Jongin’e özür diletmeyi. Bazen baya inatçı olabiliyor, bugünkü gibi ve bu olduğu zaman ben hiçbir şey yapamıyorum.” Kris kahverengi gözlerinde merakla ona bakıyordu.

Junmyeon kıkırdadı ve sırıttı. “O benim sırrım, Kris-shi.”

Kris dudak büktü. “Haydi ama! Benimle de paylaş!”

Junmyeon aniden yaramaz hissetmişti. Bu dudak büzüşü favorisi olmaya başlamıştı. “Hayır… Olmaz.”

Adam daha çok dudak bükmeye başlamıştı ve Junmyeon seslice gülmeye başladı. “Aman tanrım. Kaç yaşındasın, Kris-shi? Başka bir bebeğe daha bakıcılık yaptığımı bilmiyordum!”

Kris kaş çattı ama sonra dudaklarına bir sırıtış yerleşmişti.

Junmyeon o anda kahkahasını durdurdu. “Ne?”

“Bana az önce ‘bebek’ mi dedin, Junmyeon-shi?” Kris sordu ve Junmyeon'un solgun teni kızarmaya başladı.

“H-Hayır! Yani… Ben yani…”

“Bana bebek demeni takma.” Kris söyledi ve korumaya tepki verme şansını tanımadan Sehun’un sınıfına yöneldi.

Junmyeon neredeyse yere kapaklanacaktı. _‘Ney?’_

_‘Bu bir şaka olmalı, Junmyeon. Tabii ki, bu bir şaka. Sakin ol.’_

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

Sehun’un sınıfı Jongin’inkinden farklıydı. Jongin kızlarla çevriliyken Sehun’un tüm sınıf arkadaşları erkekti. Çoğu çocuk Sehun’la aynı yaştaydı ve en büyük olan 12 yaşındaydı. Ayrıca her hafta farklı bir dans türü öğreniyorlardı ve bu haftaki jazz idi.

Junmyeon, Kris ve Jongin diğer ebeveynlerle sabırla bekliyorlardı. Jongin’in sınıfındaki gibi çok kişi yoktu, muhtemelen buradaki çocuklar bale sınıfındaki gibi küçük olmadıklarından ve ailelerinin beklemesine ihtiyaç duymadıklarındandı.

Sehun’un ifadesiz yüzü onları görünce biraz değişmişti ve el salladıktan sonra derse konsantre oldu.

Junmyeon gülümsedi. “Sehun sıkılmış görünüyor ama davranışları tam tersini söylüyor. Çok efor sarf etmeden bile harika. Sanki dans etmek için doğmuş gibi.”

Kris kıkırdadı. “Biliyorum. O ve Jongin’in bu yeteneğe sahip olmalarına şaşırıyorum.”

“Neden şaşırıyorsun?” Junmyeon şaşkınca sordu.

“Açıkçası, ailemizdeki hiçbir erkek dans edemiyor. Babam, Chanyeol hatta ben bile dans konusunda berbatız. Uzun boylarımızı suçla. Dans etmek zor.” Kris homurdandı.

Junmyeon kıkırdadı. “O zaman oğullarınızı nasıl dans derslerine yazdırdınız? Bunu değiştirmek için mi?”

Kris güldü. “Dans öğrenmelerini isteyen ben değildim. Sehun kendisi istedi.”

“Ahh…” Junmyeon başını salladı.

Öğretmen dersi bitirince konuşmaları sonlanmıştı ve Sehun’un yavaşça kendilerine yaklaştığını gördüler.

“Bugün harikaydın Sehunnie!” Kris çocuğun başına öpücük kondurarak söyledi.

Sehun’un yüzü aydınlanmıştı. “Sağol baba.” Jongin’in üzgün göründüğünü fark edince kaş çatmıştı. “Sorun ne Jonginnie?”

Jongin, Junmyeon'un kucağında kıpırdandı ve koruma onu yere bıraktı. Jongin’in abisine yaklaşmasını ve bir şey fısıldamasını izlediler.

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman oldu. “Gerçekten mi?”

Jongin başını salladı ve dudak büktü. Daha sonra Sehun kardeşinin kulağına bir şey söyledi ve minik kardeşi birazcık gülümsedi ancak hala üzgündü. Sehun kolunu Jongin’in omzuna dolayarak yeniden kulağına fısıldadı. Bu sefer Jongin kıkırdamıştı.

“Tamam hyung.” Jongin dedi ve gülümsemesi yeniden yüzüne dönmüştü. Kardeşler her zaman birbirleri üzerinde böyle bir etkiye sahiptiler. Birisi üzüldüğünde diğeri tek kelimesi ya da öpücüğüyle onu anında değiştirirdi.

Kris gülümsedi. “Tamam, tamam. Haydi gidelim. Sehun, git çantanı al.”

Çocuk başını sallayarak hızla uzaklaştı. Birkaç arkadaşıyla sohbet ettikten sonra onlara veda ederek yanlarına geldi. “Gidelim.”

Junmyeon çantayı Sehun’dan aldı ve Jongin’in babasının pantolonunu çekiştirdiğini gördü. Kollarını yukarı kaldırarak babasından onu kucağına almasını istiyordu. Kris başını iki yana salladı ama çocuğu yine de kucağına almıştı.

“Şımarık velet.” Onu azarladı ama Jongin sadece kıkırdadı.

Diğer yandan Sehun, Junmyeon'un elinden tutarak onu şaşırtmıştı.

“Bubble tea alalım baba!” Junmyeon'un şaşkın ifadesini görmezden gelerek söyledi.

“Dün içtin zaten. Çok fazla içmemelisin, o içecek çok tatlı.” Kris onu azarlıyordu.

“Ama Lulu amca her gün içiyor!” Sehun dudak bükerek karşı çıktı.

“Evet ve yakında şeker hastası olacak.” Kris kaş çatarak Luhan’ın oğullarına ne kadar kötü örnek olduğundan yakınmaya başladı.

Sehun dudak bükerek ona bakınca Junmyeon kıkırdadı. “Babanı dinle Sehunnie.”

“O zaman pizza yemeye gidelim mi?” Sehun yeniden babasına döndü.

“Nini de pizza istiyor! Ve uh… Tavuk da yiyebilir miyiz?” Jongin aniden sordu, abisinin önerisine heyecanlanmıştı.

“Daha sağlıklı bir şeyler isteyemez misiniz?” Kris sordu.

Sehun kaş çattı. “Eric amca yeterince sağlıklı yemek pişiriyor zaten!”

Kris bir şey söyleyecekken Sehun sızlanarak araya girdi. “Baba… Pizza istiyorum! Lütfen, lütfen…”

Jongin de abisine katılarak minik parmaklarıyla yavaşça Kris’in yanağını okşuyordu. “Yütfeeennn….”

Kris’in ifadesini görünce Junmyeon kahkahasını bastırmaya çalıştı. Uzun adam oğullarının yalvarmalarına asla karşı gelemiyordu.

“TAMAM, TAMAM. Pizza olur. Hadi gidelim.” Yenilgiyle söyledi.

“EVET!” Sehun ve Jongin heyecanla bağırdılar.

Daha fazla kendisini tutamayarak Junmyeon kahkahaya boğulmuştu. Kris ona ayıplayıcı bir şekilde bakarak dudak büktü.

Sevimli dudak büküşü görünce Junmyeon ağzından kaçırıvermişti. “Çok sevimlisin, Kris-shi.”

Bu sefer neredeyse yere kapaklanacak olan Kris’ti. O tepki veremeden Sehun pizza için heyecanla Junmyeon'u onlardan uzağa sürüklemişti.

Kris bir süre duraklayarak Junmyeon'un Sehun’un dediklerine gülmesini izledi.

Daha önce birisi ona hiç sevimli dememişti (çünkü o erkeksiydi) ama Junmyeon deyince neden umursamıyordu?

“Baba!”

Jongin’in sesi onu kendine getirmişti.

“Haydi gidelim! Nini pizza yemek istiyor.” Sızlandı ve Kris dayanamayarak tombul yanakları sıktırdı.

“Şişmanlayacaksın bebeğim! Bugün sadece pizza var, tavuk yok.” diye cevap verdi ve yeniden yürümeye başladı. Jongin sızlanınca ve sevimlice göğsüne vurunca güldü.

Jongin’in büzülen dudaklarını öperek yeniden güldü.

Oğullarıyla bir gün geçirmeye karar vermek hayatının en iyi kararıydı.


	15. Görev 14

“Uhmmmmm bu çok leziz!” Sehun ağzı pizza dolu halde söyledi.

Kris oğluna onaylamaz bir şekilde baktı. “Sehun… Baba, yemek yerken konuşmak hakkında ne dedi?”

Çocuk hızla pizzayı yuttu ve utanarak sırıttı. “Affedersin baba… Ama pizza çooook güzel! Değil mi Jonginnie?”

Jongin minik ağzı pizza dolu olduğu için başını salladı. Junmyeon kıkırdamıştı.

Daha öncesinde Kris onları hep kullandıkları beş yıldızlı bir restorana götürecekti ama Junmyeon dans stüdyosuna çok uzak olmayan burayı hatırlamıştı. Güzel bir aile restoranıydı, genelde Jongdae ve arkadaşlarıyla burada takılırlardı. Kris iki kez düşünmeden kabul etmişti ve kardeşlerin ve babalarının pizzayı beğendiklerini görmek Junmyeon'a iyi hissettirmişti.

“Burası güzel bir yermiş. Neden daha önce bulmadım ki…” Kris ağzına Pepperoni pizza parçasını götürürken söyledi.

Junmyeon yaramazca gülümsedi. “Şey… Gözlerin sadece beş yıldızlı ve lüks restoranları görmüyor mu, Kris-shi? Böyle standart ve normal restoranlar genelde senin dikkatini çekmez.”

Kris yalandan alınmış gibi yapıyordu. “Hey… Ben o kadar seçici değilim, tamam mı? Her zaman beş yıldızlı restoranlarda yemiyorum! Yemek iyiyse cadde satıcılarından da yerim.”

Junmyeon kıkırdadı. “Tabii… Şaka yapıyordum, Kris-shi.”

“Biliyorum.” Kris milyon dolarlık gülümsemesini sunarak Junmyeon'a kelebekleri hissettirdi.

“Baba…” Jongin’in kısık sesi dikkatlerini hemen çekmişti.

Kris hemen küçük oğluna döndü. “Ne oldu bebeğim? Bir şey mi istiyorsun?”

“Uhm.. Nini’nin tuvalete gitmesi gerekiyor. Nini çişi geldi…” Jongin alt dudağını ısırarak söyledi ve bacaklarını sıkıca birbirine bastırdığını gördüler.

Kris kıkırdadı. “Haydi. Baba seni götür—“

“Ben Jongin’i götürürüm baba! Benimde çişim var!” Sehun babasının sözünü kesti ve hızla kalkarak kardeşinin elinden tuttu.

“Emin misin? Tuvaletin nerede olduğunu biliyor musun?” Kris kaş çattı.

Sehun gözlerini devirdi. “Baba sende ya… Şuradaki işareti görmüyor musun?” Restoranın öteki ucundaki yeri işaret etti ve Kris cevaplamadan Jongin’in elinden tuttu. “Hadi gidelim, Jonginnie!”

“Dikkatli olun. Etrafta dolaşmayın ve Jongin’in elini bırakma!” Kris oğulları gitmeden önce zar zor söyleyebilmişti.

“Arkalarından gitmemi ister misin?” Junmyeon hızla sordu.

Kris başını iki yana salladı. “Sorun değil. Seni gönderirsem Sehun kızacaktır. Ona yeterince güvenmediğimi düşünür. Ayrıca, tuvaletin yerini buradan rahatça görüyorum, sorun olmaz.” İç çekti.

Junmyeon kıkırdadı. “Büyük oğlunuz gerçekten çok güvenilir. Cesur birisi diyebilirim. Sehun büyüdüğünde Jongin’e harika bir abi olacak.”

Kris gülümsedi. “Sanırım öyle ve buna minnettarım.”

Daha sonra Junmyeon bozana kadar aralarında bir sessizlik oldu.

“Uhmmm, bu yeri sevdiğine… Çok sevindim, Kris-shi. Aslında kardeşimle geldiğim en sevdiğim yerdir ama şu sıralar pek zamanımız olmuyor. Seninle ve çocuklarla buraya gelmek çok güzel oldu. Burayı özlemişim ve oh, spagettilerini ne kadar çok özlemişim!!” Junmyeon dramatik bir şekilde iç çekti ve gülümsedi. Daha sonra spagettisini yemeye devam etti. Leziz tattan dolayı mutlulukla inledi.

Kris kıkırdadı. “Spagettiyi çok seviyorsun, değil mi?”

Junmyeon başını sallayarak sırıttı. “Evet, gerçekten çok güzel. Denemek ister misin?”

Düşünmeden Joonmyun onu beslemek istiyor gibi çatalıyla spagettisinden Kris’e uzattı ve Kris’in yüzündeki şaşkınlığı görünce Junmyeon davranışının farkına vararak kızardı.

_‘Oh Tanrım. Ben ne yapıyorum?’_

“Uh… Yapmamalıydım—“ Junmyeon'un sözleri Kris eğilerek çatalından spagettiyi yiyince kesilmişti. Junmyeon şaşkınlıkla gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

_‘Az önce ne oldu? Oh Tanrım o az önce—‘_

“Hımmm… Gerçekten güzelmiş. Bir dahaki sefere onu denerim belki.” Kris yorum yaptı ve pembe dili dışarı çıkarak dudaklarındaki sosu yaladı. Junmyeon'un gözünden bu hareket kaçmamıştı.

Donarak başını gergince salladı. “E-Evet. Belki de denemelisin.”

Kris çekici gülümsemesini yeniden sundu ve az önce Junmyeon ona yedirmemiş gibi pizzasına devam etti. Adama rahat ve etkilenmemiş gibi görünüyordu.

_‘Tanrım. Junmyeon, sakin ol. Hiçbir şeydi. Bu **hiçbir şeydi.**’_

Junmyeon hızla kendi spagettisine döndü ve karnında uçuşan aptal kelebeklerle genç kız gibi kızarmasını görmezden gelmeye çalıştı. Jongin ve Sehun tuvaletten döndüklerinde, çocukların sahneyi görmemelerine memnundu.

Az önce olanları görselerdi çocuklar ne düşünürlerdi? Tabii ki yanlış anlarlardı ve Junmyeon'un istediği son şey Sehun’un güvenini kaybetmekti. Sehun onun babalarıyla utanmazca flört eden eski dadılar gibi olduğunu düşünebilirdi. Sonuçlarına katlanamazdı.

Tanıdık kıkırtıları duyunca Junmyeon'un dikkati masaya dönmüştü. Sehun ve Jongin ona bakarak komik bir şey varmış gibi gülüyorlardı.

Junmyeon kaş çattı. “Ne?”

Sehun sırıttı. “Çocuk gibi yiyorsun, amca. Jonginnie senden daha iyi yiyor!”

Junmyeon'un kaş çatışı derinleşti. “Ne demek istedin?”

Jongin kıkırdadı. “Şapşal amca. Baba, ona düzgünce yemeyi öğretmelisin!”

Sehun gülmeye başladı ve ardından Jongin de ona katıldı. Çocuklar onu görmezden gelerek pizzalarına döndüler. Şaşırarak Junmyeon bakışlarını Kris’e çevirdi ve diğerinin gülmemeye çabaladığını gördü.

Junmyeon dudak büktü. “Ne diyor bunlar, Kris-shi? Ben hiçte—“ Dudaklarında ani dokunuşu hissedince duraklamıştı. Kris başparmağını Junmyeon'un titreyen dudağında nazikçe gezdirdi ve koruma yerinde donakalmıştı. Göğsü aniden sıkışmaya başlamıştı.

“Üst dudağına sos bulaşmış.” Kris kıkırdayarak parmağını peçeteye sildi. Junmyeon'a temiz bir peçete uzattı sonrasında. “Al. Dudaklarını sil.”

Junmyeon titrek elle almıştı. “Uh—Teşekkürler.”

“Sorun değil.” Kris gülümseyerek yanıtladı.

Kızarıklık yavaşça yanaklarına yayılırken Kris böyle davranmaya devam ederse Junmyeon bugün hayatta kalamayacağından emindi.

_‘Patronu ne zamandan beri onunla ten teması kurma konusunda bu kadar rahatlamıştı? Neler oluyordu?’_

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

Eve dönüş sessiz ama rahatlatıcıydı. Kardeşlerin izlediği koltuğa takılı küçük televizyondaki çizgi filmin sesi arabadaki tek sesti. Junmyeon televizyondan ve Maserati’nin iç dizaynından çok etkilenmişti. Aşırı lükstü ve hayatı boyunca bir taraflarını yırtarak çalışsa bir tekerini bile satın alamazdı.

“Eve dönmeden önce başka bir yere gitmek ister misiniz?” Kris’in derin sesi sessizliği bozmuştu. Adam dikiz aynasından çocuklara baktıktan sonra yola odaklandı.

Neredeyse uyuyacak olan Junmyeon hızla doğruldu. Karnı tok olunca her zaman uykusu geliyordu. Belki de çok fazla yememeliydi.

“Hmmm… bubble tea alabilir miyiz, baba?” Sehun sordu.

Kris iç çekti. “Hayır.”

Junmyeon dikiz aynasından bakınca çocuğun dudak büktüğünü gördü. “Sadece bugünlük?”

“Bu bubble tea’nin nesi güzel?” Kris sordu.

“Denemelisin baba, sonra anlarsın!” Sehun heyecanla önerdi ama babası başını iki yana salladı.

“Hayır. Baban o içeceği hayatta içmez. Beni kandırmaya çalışma.” Kris homurdandı ve Sehun yeniden dudak bükmeye başladı.

“Hiç eğlenceli değilsin baba.”

Kris kıkırdayarak başını iki yana salladı. “Bir gün şeker hastası olursan sen de hiç eğlenceli olmayacaksın.”

Sehun kaş çatınca babası gülmeye ve yanındaki Jongin de kıkırdamaya başladı.

“Pekâlâ, baba kızarmış tavuk nasıl peki? O da sağlıksız değil mi?” Sehun aniden sordu, sesi normalden yüksek çıkmıştı.

“Hyung!” Jongin sızlandı.

Sehun kardeşini görmezden geldi. “Baba, cevap ver bana.”

“Uh… Kızarmış tavuk da sağlıklı değil bebeğim. Çok yağlı ve kolesterol dolu. Şişmanlarsın!” Kris kırmızı ışıkta durunca cevap verdi.

“Baba!” Jongin karşı çıktı.

“Jongin!” Kris aynı ses tonunu taklit etti.

“Şişmanlayacaksın Jonginnie!” Sehun alay etti.

“Ouchhh!” Sehun’dan gelen ani çığlık Kris ve Junmyeon'u şaşırtmıştı ve hemen arkalarına döndüler.

“Ne oldu?!” Kris telaşla sordu.

“Jongin beni çimdikledi!” Sehun kolunu ovuşturarak bağırdı.

“Nini’ye şişman deme! Ben şişman değilim!” Jongin kollarını birleştirerek abisine kızıyordu. Dudak büküyordu ve Sehun yüzüne bakmaya çalıştıkça yüzünü ondan kaçırıyordu.

“Jonginnie…”

“Nini’yle konuşma, hyung!”

“Özür dilerim, huh? Hyung çok üzgün. Lütfen affet beni?”

“Hayır! İstemiyorum!”

“Lütfen… Eğer affetmezsen, hyungun ağlayacak.” Sehun üzgün ifadesiyle dudak bükerek Jongin’in dikkatini çekmeye çalışıyordu.

“…”

“Jonginnie…”

Hâlâ cevap yoktu. Sehun yardım istercesine onlara baktı ama ikisi de omuz silktiler.

Sehun’un dudakları ince çizgi halini almıştı, kardeşine yaklaştı ve Jongin’in minik yüzüne ufak bir öpücük kondurdu. Daha sonra tombul yanağına bir öpücük daha kondurdu.

“Özür dilerim Nini.” Başka bir öpücük. “Hyung gerçekten çok üzgün.” Bir tane daha. “Affet beni?” Yeniden öptü. Jongin kıpırdanarak kıkırdamaya başlayana kadar öpücüklerine devam etti.

“Dur hyung!”

Sehun güldü. “Yani beni affettin?”

Jongin bir süre sessiz durdu ve Sehun başka bir öpücük kondurmaya çalışırken konuştu. “Tamam, tamam. Seni affettim hyung!”

“Kucak?” Sehun kollarını kocaman açtı ve Jongin’in yüzü aydınlanmıştı. Minik bedenini abisinin üzerine attı ve ikisi de neşeyle kıkırdamaya başladılar. Jongin, Sehun’un yanağını öptü ve Sehun gözleri hilal şeklini alana kadar gülümsedi.

Junmyeon, Kris’e baktı ve ikisi de kıkırdadılar. **_Ne kadar sevimli bir sahneydi._**

“Oğulların çok tatlı, Kris-shi. Onları kaçırabilir miyim?” Junmyeon dikiz aynasından bakarak söyledi.

“Şey, önce korumalarını geçmen lazım. Oldukça güçlü olduğunu söylemeliyim.” Kris cevapladı.

Junmyeon'un gözleri genişledi. “Bu bir iltifat mı yoksa benimle alay mı ediyorsun?”

Kris güldü. “Nasıl olmasını istiyorsan.”

“İltifat olarak kabul ediyorum o zaman!” Junmyeon sırıttı ve Kris yeniden güldü.

“Olur…”

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

“Bugün çok eğlenceliydi. Değil mi bebeklerim?” Kris garajdan çıkarken oğullarına sordu ve çocuklar baş salladılar.

“Evet! Yine pizza yemeye gitmeliyiz!” Sehun heyecanla bağırdı.

“Tabii tatlım. Junnie amcaya yeniden sorarız, değil mi? Orayı o önerdiği için.” Kris cevaplarken Junmyeon'a gülümsedi. Koruma kızarıyordu.

“Tabii ki.” Sehun cevap verdi. Jongin kabul ederek başını sallıyordu.

Junmyeon çocuk bundan pek hoşlanmasa da Sehun’un saçlarını okşadı.

“Amca!” Sızlanıyordu.

Junmyeon masum numarası yaptı. “Ne?”

Sehun ona kötü kötü bakıyordu ama koruma umursamıyordu. Bugün çok eğlenceliydi ve bundan etkilenmeyecek kadar mutluydu.

“Nereye gittiniz?” Mansiyona girdiklerinde Luhan sordu.

“Dans stüdyosuna.” Kris cevap verdi ama Çinli adam kaş çattı.

“Üç saat önce bitmesi gerekmiyor muydu?” Luhan kuzenine şüpheyle bakıyordu ve diğeri iç çekti.

“Sonra yemek yedik. Çocuklar pizza istediler.”

“Ahhhhh. **_Aile randevusu_**, huh? Anlıyorum…”

Junmyeon, Kris’in Luhan’a ters ters baktığını fark etti ama Luhan onu takmıyordu.

“Ee Junmyeon-shi, bugün eğlendin mi?” Junmyeon çocukları odalarına götürmek üzereyken Luhan aniden sormuştu.

“Huh?”

Luhan tekrar edecekken Kris lafını kesti. “Luhan! Uh… Yok, bir şey, Junmyeon-shi. Hmm… Gitmeden önce Jongin’in yıkanmasına yardım edebilir misin?”

Junmyeon başını sallayarak gülümsedi. “Tabii ki. Sehun, Jongin… Gidelim. Banyo zamanı!!”

Çocuklar üst kadar koşturdular ve o da kuzenleri yalnız bırakarak arkalarından yavaşça çıktı. Merdivenleri çıkarken Luhan’ın kahkahasını duyabiliyordu.

Yaramaz Luhan kuzeniyle yine dalga geçiyor olmalıydı ve Junmyeon kuzenlerin ne konuştuklarını merak ediyordu. Yukarıda Jongin’in odasına doğru giderken Jongin aniden odasından fırlamıştı.

“Amca, Nini Hunnie hyungla yıkanmak istiyor!” Jongin bağırarak Sehun’un odasına koşturdu. Küçük çocuk çoktan tişörtünü çıkarmıştı ve üzerinde sadece pororo iç çamaşırı vardı. Havlusunu da yerde sürükleyerek taşıyordu.

Junmyeon hemen arkasından Sehun’un odasına girdi. Sehun tişörtünü çıkarırken Jongin yatakta oturuyordu.

“İkinizin yardımıma ihtiyacınız var mı?” diye sordu.

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Gerek yok, amca.”

Junmyeon gülümsedi. “Tamam. O zaman ben eve gidiyorum.”

Jongin abisinin süper kahramanlar oyuncaklarıyla oynamayı bıraktı ve dudak büktü. “Hemen gidiyor musun?”

Junmyeon gülümsedi. “Evet. Amcanın mesaisi bitmek üzere.”

Daha fazla bir şey demeden Jongin ve Sehun ona veda öpücüğü verdiler.

“Güle güle amca…” Kardeşler aynı anda dediler.

“Güle güle. Pazartesi görüşürüz! Yaramazlık yapmayın, tamam mı?” Junmyeon odadan çıkarak merdivenlere yöneldi. Telefonu aniden çalınca durmuştu.

Ekrandaki yabancı numarayı görünce kaş çattı. Telefonunda kayıtlı değildi. Bir saniye sonra açmaya karar verdi.

“Alo…”

Diğer hatta kısa bir sessizlik oldu ve arayanın iç çektiğini duydu.

“Myeonie! Benim!”

Junmyeon 'un gözleri kocaman oldu. _‘Hayır, O olamazdı.’_

“Hey, geri döndüm!”

** _‘Aman tanrım. Bu gerçekten o’ydu.’_ **


	16. Görev 15

** _8.55 AM_ **

Kol saatine n’inci kez bakışıydı. Farkında olmadan sabırsızca parmaklarıyla masada ritim tutmuştu ve iç çekti. Anlaştıkları saatin geçmediğini biliyordu ama Junmyeon saatin yavaş ilerlediğine yakınmaktan kendini alıkoyamıyordu. Beklemek katıksız bir işkenceydi.

_Yarın. Her zamanki yerde. Saat 9 AM._

Dünkü sözleşmelerini hatırlamıştı ve yeniden saatine baktı.

** _8.57 AM._ **

İnledi. Saat ilerlemiyor gibiydi, göğsü içindeki karmaşık duygulardan dolayı patlayacak gibiydi. Junmyeon'un göğsü acı verici şekilde sıkıştı ve daha ne kadar dayanacağını bilmiyordu.

Neyse ki az önce sipariş ettiği kahvesi gelmişti ve garsona teşekkür ettikten sonra Junmyeon kahveyi hemen koklayarak kafeinin burun deliklerini kokusuyla işgal etmesine izin verdi. Onu birazcık sakinleştirmişti ve bir dakika sonra Junmyeon dikkatle kahvesini yudumladı. Güçlü tat anında sistemine etki etmişti ve daha çok rahatladığını hissetti. Kafein her zaman ona yardımcı oluyordu.

“Myeonie?”

Junmyeon irkildi, arkasındaki tanıdık sesle şaşkınlıktan neredeyse elindeki kahveyi dökecekti. Beklediği kişiydi.

_‘Oh Tanrım. Sonunda geldi.’_

Başını hızla çevirdi ve gözleri uzun zamandır görmediği bir çift tanıdık koca gözle buluştu.

“Amanın… Gelmişsin. Gerçekten sensin. Dönmüşsün.” Junmyeon yerinden kalkarak mırıldandı. Hislerinden dolayı aşırı davranarak olay çıkarmamaya çalışıyordu ama önündeki adamın kırmızı dudaklarının genişçe kıvrılarak ona kalp gülümsemesini sunduğunu görünce Junmyeon savaşı kaybetmişti.

İleriye atılarak kısa olana boynundan sarıldı. Diğeri sarılmasına karşılık verince bir süre öyle kaldılar. Junmyeon ağlamak ve gülmek arasında bir yerdeydi, yüzünü kısa adamın boynuna gömdü ve iç çekti. “Gerçekten sensin. Rüya görmüyorum.”

Cevap olarak kıkırtı duymuştu; hala hatırladığı gibi baldan tatlı bir sesti ve kafeinin yapamadığı kadar onu sakinleştiriyordu.

“Evet, buradayım. Taptaze ve yepyeni. %100 gerçekten. Sarılmayı bırakalım artık, gereksiz ilgi çekiyoruz.”

Junmyeon dudak bükerek geri çekildi. “Ama ben seni çok özledim Kyungie!!” Sızlanmıştı.

Yeni bir kıkırtıyla Joonmyun'u beklemeden karşısına oturdu diğeri. “Biliyorum. Bende seni çok özledim, dostum.”

Junmyeon hızla kendi yerine oturdu, garson siparişini almaya geldiğinde gözlerini Kyungsoo’dan alamıyordu. Beyni en yakın arkadaşının tüm değişiklerini hızla algılamak istiyordu. İnce ve zayıf olan arkadaşının şimdi toparlanmış ve daha erkeksi göründüğünü fark etmişti. Süt beyazı olan teni hafifçe kavrulmuştu ve güzel bir şekilde parlıyordu.

“Yah, Junmyeon. Bana niye öyle bakıyorsun? Üzerimde bir şey falan mı var?” Kyungsoo kaş çatarak tişörtüne baktı.

“Biraz yanmışsın…” Junmyeon mırıldandı ama Kyungsoo’nun homurdanmasından kendisini duyduğunu anladı.

“Bunu diyeceğini biliyordum… Aigooo… Havanın çok sıcak olduğu bir yerdeydim ve sonuç da bu. Önceden daha çok kararmıştım ama yavaşça eski ten rengime dönüyorum. Pekâlâ, bunu sana sonra anlatırım. Bundan bahsetmişken, sen hiç evden çıktın mı? Çok solgunsun, gözlerimi acıtıyor…” Kyungsoo alaycı bir sesle söyledi ve en yakın dostunu şöyle bir süzdü.

“Ben vampir değilim Kyung. Bir işim ve hayatım var, tabiki dışarı çıkıyorum. Sadece tenim çok solgun, ondan yani.” Junmyeon homurdandı.

Kyungsoo kıkırdadı. “Son birkaç yılda en yakın dostumun Cullen’a dönmediği ne malum. Senin kurbanın olmak istemiyorum.”

Junmyeon gözlerini devirdi. “Tanrım, Kyungie, birazcık bile değişmemişsin. Hala o fantezi filmlerinden kopamıyorsun, değil mi? Hala vampir ve kurt adamların varlığına inandığını söyleme sakın?”

“Nedenmiş? Göremiyoruz ya da kendilerini göstermiyorlar diye, bu gerçek olmadıkları anlamına gelmez. Ahhh Junmyeon, hala yargılayıcı ve dar görüşlüsün, sinirimi bozuyorsun.” Kyungsoo homurdanıyordu.

“Ben gerçekçi davranıyorum! Ah, hadi ama Kyungie. Fantezi dünyasında yaşamayı bırak. Gerçek hayatta sana filmlerdeki âşık olan ne Edward kadar cesur vampirle ne de Jacob kadar seksi kurt adamla karşılaşmazsın. O tamamen kurgu.” Junmyeon hemen karşılık verdi.

Kyungsoo’nun gözleri kocama oldu, büyük gözleri daha çok kocaman olmuştu. “Hayallerimi küçümseme sakın. Herkesin kendi fantezi dünyası var ve bir de sen konuşuyorsun. Senin gizli ajan olup seksi kötü adama âşık olarak onunla kaçma hayaline ne demeli?”

Junmyeon nefesini tuttu. İkisi de Junmyeon'un aksiyon filmlerini, özellikle ajanları, gizli ajanları ve korumaları Kyungsoo’nun fantezi filmlerini sevdiği kadar sevdiğini biliyordu. “Hey! Ben onları delikanlıyken seviyordum ve ayrıca, doğaüstü şeylerden daha gerçekçiler.”

Kyungsoo ona incinmiş şekilde bakıyordu ve Junmyeon aniden güldü. Hafif bir kahkahaydı ama Kyungsoo da ona katılınca gittikçe kontrolden çıkmaya başladılar. Müşteriler bile onlara kötü kötü bakmaya başlamıştı ama ikisi de umursamıyordu.

Bu hisler tanıdıktı, onlara eski anıları hatırlatıyordu. Eskiden sürekli aptal şeyler hakkında atışıp dururlar ve kendi aptallıklarına gülerlerdi. Uzun zaman sonra bile işlerin değişmemesi çok güzeldi ve Junmyeon daha fazla memnun olamazdı.

En yakın dostu dönmüştü.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

"Ee, hayat nasıl gidiyor? Nerelerdeydin?” Junmyeon yaklaştı ve Kyungsoo’nun Americano’sundan bir yudum almasını bekledi.

Kyungsoo kahvesini koyarak gülümsedi. “Birkaç yerde. Güneydoğu Asya’daydım ki bu esmer tenimi açıklıyordu ve son durağım Fransa’ydı.”

“Wow. Fransa, huh? Eyfel Kulesi’nin resmini çektin mi?” Junmyeon heyecanlanmıştı. En yakın dostu kıkırdadı.

“Tabii ki! Yapılacak listemde en üstteydi!”

Açıkçası ikisi de her zaman romantik şeylere bayılırlardı. Junmyeon Kyungsoo’nun evinde çatı katında uzanarak gelecekteki sevgilileriyle yapmak istedikleri şeyleri listeledikleri zamanları hala hatırlıyordu. Eyfel Kulesi’nde resim çekinmek onlardan birisiydi—

Junmyeon nefesini tuttu. “AMAN TANRIM! DUR! BU DEMEK OLUYOR Kİ—“ Kyungsoo’nun yanaklarına yayılan pembeliği görünce cümlesini bitirememişti, o zaten istediği cevabı almıştı.

“VE SEN BANA HİÇBİR ŞEY SÖYLEMEDİN?!! Kyungie, sevgilimiz olursa birbirimize söylemeye söz vermiştik!” Junmyeon kaş çatarak söyledi, gerçekten kızmıştı ve Kyungsoo kafasına bir tane vurmak üzereydi.

“Numaranı değiştirmen benim hatam değil, neyse ki dün evde Jongdae’nin numarasını buldum. Ayrıca sen ne zaman ailemi ziyaret ettin? Her aradığımda yakınıyorlar bana.” Kyungsoo aynı kızgınlıkla karşılık verdi.

Junmyeon dudak büktü. “Geçen sefer telefonumu kaybetmiştim. Urgh… İşte bu yüzden sana bir tane SNS hesabı aç demiştim. Ailene gelince, istemediğimden değil ama ailenin nasıl olduğunu biliyorsun? Sürekli sevgilim olup olmadığını soruyorlar ve ben hayır deyince, annen hemen kör randevu ayarlamaya çalışıyor!”

Kyungsoo kıkırdadı. “O zaman sen de olduğunu söyle!”

“O zaman da onunla tanışmak isteyecekler. Yalan söylemek istemiyorum.” Junmyeon homurdanarak ağzına tiramisu parçasından attı. Tatlı için erkendi ama bu kafenin özel menüsüne hayır diyemiyordu Joonmyun.

“Bul birini o zaman!”

Junmyeon kaş çattı. “Pasta seçmek kadar kolay değil!”

Kyungsoo şeytani bir şekilde güldü. “Sen sadece çok seçicisin. Yoksa hala seksi kötü adamı mı bekliyorsun?”

Junmyeon'un yüzü aniden kızarmıştı. Seksi adamı bulmuş olabilirdi ama kesinlikle kötü değildi ve en yakın dostuna sonra söylemeye karar verdi. Şu anda, Kyungsoo’nun sevgilisini öğrenmeliydi. “Yahhh! Benim aşk hayatımı boşver şimdi, sevgilin hakkında konuşmak istiyorum. Dökül. Hemen. Her bir detayı.” Emretti.

“Koreli değil. İki yaş büyük. Profesyonel şef. Burada bir restoran açmaya karar verdi ve bende işte buradayım.” Kyungsoo her zamanki kısa cevaplarıyla yanıtladı.

Junmyeon sırıttı. “Uhhhhh yabancı, huh? Ayrıca şef? Neden şaşırmadım? Nasıl birisi? Edward kadar solgun ve soğuk mu yoksa Jacob kadar esmer ve seksi mi?” Junmyeon yabancı erkeklerden her zaman hoşlandığını bildiği için Kyungsoo’yla alay ediyordu, iki Hollywood oyuncusuna takıntısı da bunun bir örneğiydi.

“Onlardan daha iyi.” Kyungsoo hemen yanıtladı, yanakları yeniden kızarmıştı.

“Ahhh bu beni daha çok meraklandırdı. Senin platoniklerinle yarışıyorsa gerçekten yakışıklı olmalı. Bizi ne zaman tanıştıracaksın?” Junmyeon yerinde heyecandan zıplıyordu ve Kyungsoo’nun yüzündeki mutluluğu görünce sevinmişti.

“Yakında. Önce restoranı halletmesi lazım, her şey hallolunca sizi tanıştıracağım.” Kyungsoo kalp gülümsemesiyle karşılık verdi.

“Yani sen de buraya mı yerleşeceksin? Bir daha beni yalnız bırakıp seyahate çıkmayacaksın?” Junmyeon heyecanla sordu.

Kyungsoo başını sallayarak sırıttı. “Evet. Benden kurtulamazsın. Bana sıkışıp kaldın.”

Junmyeon homurdandıktan sonra genişçe gülümsedi. Kyungsoo’nun elini tutarak sıktı. “Hey, senin için çok mutluyum dostum, geri döndüğüne de çok sevindim.”

Kyungsoo harekete karşılık vererek sırıttı. “Ee, seninki nasıl? Dün Jongdae’yi arayıp numaranı sorduğumda, ilk müşterini kaptığını söyledi. Doğru mu?”

Junmyeon başını salladı. “Doğru. Yıllar sonra sonunda. Neredeyse bırakacaktım, biliyorsun?”

Kyungsoo kıkırdadı. “Bırakmayacaktın. Seni iyi tanıyorum Myeonie. Eğer bunu isteseydin, o… biliyorsun, o **durum **olduğunda yapardın.”

Junmyeon iç çekti. Kyungsoo’nun hangi **durumdan** bahsettiğini iyi biliyordu ama görmezden gelmeye karar verdi. “Evet, sanırım öyle ama bu işi almadan önce birkaç kez istifa etmeyi düşündüm. Bu şansı yakaladığıma çok memnunum.”

Jongin’in tatlı gülümsemesini, Sehun’un yaramaz sırıtışını ve son zamanlarda sevimli davranan uzun adamı hatırlayınca bilinçsizce gülümsemişti.

“En azından artık daha iyi, değil mi? O gülümsemeye bakılırsa…” Kyungsoo gülümseyerek sordu.

Junmyeon başını salladı. “Evet, umarım öyledir.”

Kyungsoo, Junmyeon'un yarısı yenmiş kekinden bir çatal aldı ve Junmyeon'un işinden bahsetmediği konuyu değiştirmeye karar verdi.

“Eee, bilmem gereken başka ne var? Bana tanıtacağın birisi var mı?” Dudaklarında bir sırıtışla sordu.

Junmyeon ani sorularla rahatsız olmuştu, Kyungsoo’nun şaka yaptığını biliyordu ama Kyungsoo’nun içini görebildiğini düşünüyordu. Neredeyse hayır diyecekken bir şey hatırlamıştı. Junmyeon telefonunu masadan aldı ve hızla kilidini açtı.

“Aslında… Görmen gereken birisi var.” Junmyeon duvar kâğıdına bakarak söyledi, gülümseyerek telefonu Kyungsoo’ya uzattı.

Kyungsoo gözlerini kısarak telefonu elinden aldı. Ekranı inceledikten sonra şaşkınlıkla Junmyeon'a baktı.

“Bu çocuklar—“ Şaşkınlığı büyümüştü. “OH TANRIM, JUNMYEON! ÇOCUK EVLAT EDİNDİĞİNİ SÖYLEME SAKIN!! Çocukları ve tüm sevimli şeyleri sevdiğini biliyorum ama bir çocuk evlat edinmek? İki hatta!” Kyungsoo bağırıyordu, kocaman gözleri ve inanamaz ifadesiyle çok komik görünüyordu. Junmyeon kontrolsüzce kahkaha atmaya başladı. Kyungsoo’nun Jongin ve Sehun’u evlatlık çocukları zannetmesi daha kötü yapmıştı.

Kyungsoo masanın altından bacağına tekme atınca bağırdı. “Komik olan ne?”

Başka bir tekme. “Ve lütfen birisi bizi buradan atmadan önce gülmeyi kes. Tanrım, çok utandırıcısın.”

Junmyeon ağzını kapattı, gülmesini durduramıyordu. Sakinleşmesi zaman almıştı, sonra cevapladı. “İşte bu yüzden burada buluşmak kötü fikirdi. Benim evimde buluşmalıydık. Sana bir şeyler pişirirdim.”

Kyungsoo başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır. Başka sefere. Burayı ve kahvesini özlemişim.”

Junmyeon kıkırdadı. “Bu yeri unutmanı sağlayacak kafe bulamadın mı yurtdışında?”

Kyungsoo başını salladı ve sırıttı. “Bulamadım. Hiçbir şey burayı yenemez. Tanıdık çevre, kendi insanlarımızla çevrili olmak ve dil. Rahatlatıcı. Ev gibi.”

Junmyeon başını salladı. “Evet, öyle.”

“Eee çocuklardan bahsetsene! Dökül. Hemen. Tüm detayları.” Kyungsoo emretti. Junmyeon'un önceden istediği gibi.

Junmyeon kıkırdayarak telefonunu Kyungsoo’dan aldı ve resme bir süre baktı. Jongin ve Sehun’la bubble tea dükkânında çekindikleri bir selfieydi. Sehun elinde bubble tea ile yanında otururken Jongin, Junmyeon'un kucağında gülümsüyordu. Aslında Junmyeon'un çocuklarla bir sürü selfiesi vardı, özellikle de Jongin’le daha fazlaydı. Jongin’in aksine Sehun resim çektirmeyi pek sevmiyordu. Tüm resimlerde düz ve sıkıcı bir yüz ifadesi vardı ve bu resim Sehun’un içten gülümsediği tek resmiydi; Junmyeon bubble tea’den dolayı olduğuna emindi. Ve duvar kâğıdı yapmakta tereddüt etmemişti.

“Buradaki elinde bubble tea olan küçük yakışıklı Sehun ve şu sevimli minik ise Jongin. Küçük müşterilerim, babaları beni korumaları olarak tuttu.” Junmyeon ekranı işaret ederek açıkladı.

Kyungsoo kaş çattı. “Sana çok yakınmış gibi görünüyorlar. Korumaların müşterileriyle bu kadar yakın olmalarına izin verdiklerini bilmiyordum, yani ebeveynleri umursamıyorlar mı?”

Junmyeon boğazını temizledi. “Şey, ummm, ben aslında sadece korumaları değilim. Onlara bakıyorum—“

“Yani demek istiyorsun ki sen onların—“

“Dadısı. Evet, kulağa garip geliyor biliyorum ama o kadar kötü değil. Çocuklar çok tatlı. Bu hayalimdeki koruma işinden çok farklı olsa bile, mutluyum. Bu işe çoktan alıştım ayrıca patronum da iyi bir adam.” Junmyeon içten bir şekilde gülümsedi ve Kyungsoo’nun gözlerindeki şüphenin yok olduğunu gördü.

“Pekâlâ, bu seni mutlu ediyorsa, benim diyecek bir şeyim yok. Hayallerini her zaman desteklediğimi biliyorsun, değil mi? Ayrıca çocuklar çoook tatlı…” Kyungsoo ekrana yeniden bakarak söyledi.

Junmyeon neden gururlandığını bilmiyordu. “Biliyorum, öyle değiller mi?”

Kyungsoo bunu kesinlikle fark etmişti. “Neden şimdi gururlandın? Onların görünüşleri senin genlerin sayesinde falan değil.”

Junmyeon'un yüzü ısınmıştı. “Hayır! Sadece söyledim, tamam mı?”

Kyungsoo gözlerini kıstı. “Neden burnuna kötü kokular geliyor? Benden bir şey mi saklıyorsun?”

“Bir şey saklamıyorum ben. Ne saklayabilirim ki?” Meraklı Kyungsoo almadan önce Junmyeon hızla telefonunu cebine koydu. Çocuklarının babasının gizlice fotoğrafını çekmiş de olabilirdi çekmemiş de olabilirdi. Kyungsoo’nun ona karşı kullanması için başka bir avantaja ihtiyacı yoktu.

“Biliyorsun… Çok şüpheli davranıyorsun.” Kyungsoo onu kısık, kötü gözleriyle süzerek söyledi.

Junmyeon omuz silkti, en yakın dostunu görmezden gelmeyi seçmişti ve hızla tiramususunun kalanlarını ağzına tıktı.

Kyungsoo bazen çok korkutucu olabiliyordu.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

Kahvelerini ve keki bitirdikten sonra, Joonmyun günün geri kalanını Kyungsoo’yla beraber geçirmişti. Eski günlerdeki gibi sadece ikisiydiler; Myeon-deong’ta dolanmış, hiçbir şey almadan gördükleri tüm mağazalara girmişler ve daha sonra her sokak satıcısında yemek yiyip filme gitmişlerdi.

Junmyeon en son ne zaman sinemaya gittiğini bilmiyordu ve ikisi sinemayı ararken koca AVM’de kaybolacaklardı, daha sonra deli gibi gülmüşlerdi. Hangi filme gireceklerine dair yaptıkları ciddi tartışmadan sonra sonunda anlaşabilmişlerdi. Dram-romantik bir film seçmişlerdi ki Kyungsoo seçmişti ve salona girdiklerinde Junmyeon çift olmayanların tek onlar olduklarını fark etmişti.

Yaklaşık iki buçuk saatten sonra Junmyeon ve Kyungsoo gözleri şüpheli şekilde kırmızı halde çıktılar.

“Bir de öncesinde ağlamayacağım demiştin. O zaman bu kırmızı gözler ne? Gözüne bir şey mi kaçtı?” Junmyeon, Kyungsoo’nun belini dürttü ve diğeri kaş çattı.

“Lanet yönetmenin başrolü öyle öldürmesi benim suçum değildi. Mutlu sonu var sanmıştım, bilmeseydim izlemezdim.” Kyungsoo burnunu çekti.

“Sen ısrar ettin. Başka bir tane izleyelim demiştim.” Junmyeon yeniden Kyungsoo’nun belini dürttü.

“Sus be!” Kyungsoo omzunu ittirdi. Junmyeon gülerek kolunu Kyungsoo’nun omzuna doladı.

“Kızma Kyungie… İzleyebilirdik—“

“Junmyeon-shi?”

Tuhaf, tanıdık ses Junmyeon'u durdurmuştu ve Kyungsoo da durmuştu. Arkasını döndüğünde tanıdık çiftle karşılaştılar.

Luhan ve Yixing.

“Ahhh Luhan-shi, XingXing. Merhaba. Ne güzel bir tesadüf.” Junmyeon onları her zamanki gülümsemesiyle selamladı ve eğildi.

“Merhaba hyung. Seni burada görmeyi beklemiyordum.” Yixing cevapladı ve gamzesini sunarak gülümsedi. Luhan sevgilisi kadar neşeli görünmüyordu ve Junmyeon patronunun kuzeninin Kyungsoo’ya merakla baktığını fark etmişti.

“Ahhh, arkadaşım Kyungsoo’yla tanışın. Kyungie, sağdaki patronumun kişisel asistanı Yixing ve onun yanındaki de sevgilisi, patronumun kuzeni, Luhan-shi.” Junmyeon hızla onları tanıştırdı.

Kyungsoo eğilerek kibarca gülümsedi. “Ben Kyungsoo. Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum.”

Yixing ve Luhan karşılık verdiler. “Bizim için de öyle Kyungsoo-shi.”

“Siz de mi filme gelmiştiniz?” Luhan aniden sordu ve Joonmyun başını salladı.

“Evet. Az önce bitti. Ya siz?”

“Biz daha yeni geldik hyung. Hala izleyeceğimiz filme karar veremedik.” Yixing cevapladı.

Junmyeon hızla izledikleri filmin posterini işaret etti. “Mutlu son istiyorsanız buna girmeyin. Tamamen angst ve çok üzücü. Kyungie hala ağlıyor.”

Kyungsoo’nun gözleri kocaman oldu ve Junmyeon'un belini çimdikledi. Bağırdı ve dudak büktü Junmyeon. “Şiddet yanlısı.”

Luhan şüpheli bir şekilde yüksek sesle boğazını temizledi ve Junmyeon'un dikkati çifti Çinli çifte döndü.

“Şey, seninle burada karşılaşmak güzeldi Junmyeon-shi ama biletleri almamız lazım. Öneri için teşekkürler. Yarın görüşürüz. İyi günler.” Luhan gülümseyerek hızla Yixing'i bilet alanına sürükledi. Yixing kaybolmadan önce el sallayabilmişti.

Junmyeon, Luhan’ın davranışından dolayı tuhaf hissetmişti çünkü Luhan genelde yüksek sesli ve neşeliydi. Genelde gülümsemesi güneş kadar parlak oluyordu, hatta Yixing'leyken daha parlak olurdu ve bugün gülümsemesi gözlerine ulaşmıyordu.

Nesi olduğunu merak ediyordu.

“Küçük müşterilerinin sevimli olmasına şaşmamak gerek. Babalarının kuzeni bile çok yakışıklı bir adam. Yakışıklılık genlerinde varmış.” Kyungsoo’nun yorumu aniden Junmyeon'un dikkatini çekmişti.

Koruma başını salladı. “Evet. Şu ana kadar karşılaştığım tüm aile üyeleri cidden çok yakışıklıydı. Öyle diyebilirsin.”

“Babaları nasıl görünüyor?”

Junmyeon öksürdü. “Uhh… Çok çok çok yakışıklı. Eminim sevgilin olmasaydı ona âşık olurdun. Senin Edward’ına çok benziyor. Soğuk aura, solgun ten, uzun ve çok çok çok yakışıklı. Yürüyen afrodizyak resmen.”

Kyungsoo bir kaşını kaldırdı. “ **‘Çok çok çok yakışıklı’** kelimesini iki kez söylediğini fark ettin mi? Ve benim **de** ona âşık olacağım derken ne demek istiyorsun?” **‘De’** kelimesine vurgu yapmıştı.

Junmyeon kızardı. “Ben ona âşık değilim!”

Kyungsoo sırıttı ve Junmyeon yakalandığını biliyordu. “Patronuna âşık olduğunu söylediğini hatırlamıyorum Myeonie…”

Junmyeon inleyerek kaçtı ve Kyungsoo’yu arkasında bıraktı.

“Bekle! Seninle daha işim bitmedi, Kim Junmyeon! Dökül. Hemen. Tüm detayları!” Kyungsoo arkasından koşturarak emrediyordu.

“Sus be!”

“Omo, Myeonie’mizin yeniden âşık olduğuna inanamıyorum!”

“Kapa çeneni Kyungsoo!”

“Bana her şeyi anlatana kadar hayatta olmaz!”

Junmyeon iç çekti. Birisi, özellikle de _o,_ Do Kyungsoo’dan asla sır saklayamazdı.


	17. Görev 16

Bir şeyler var gibiydi. Ama Junmyeon ne olduğunu bilmiyordu. Kyungsoo geri döndüğü için hayatı daha iyi ve mutlu olmasına rağmen hala içinde her geçen gün büyüyen bir huzursuzluk vardı. Yavaşça onu boğuyordu ve görmezden gelemiyordu.

Hepsi Kris’in ona son zamanlardaki davranışlarından dolayıydı. Gözlemliyor değildi ama patronunun değiştiği belliydi. Junmyeon'un içinde kaybolduğu o sıcak kahve gözler şimdi onu titreten karanlık ve soğuk bakışlar yerleşmişti. Ona parlak ve çekici gülümsemesini sunan Kris’in ince dudaklarım şimdi ince bir çizgi alarak çekiciliğini saklıyordu. Onunla alay eden, duyduğu en güzel kahkahayı atan derin, kadifemsi ses şimdi onunla konuşurken soğuklukla kaplıydı ve Junmyeon'un kalbini acı verici şekilde kırıyordu.

Ona ilk tanıştıklarındaki soğuk ve korkunç Kris Wu’yu hatırlatıyordu ve Junmyeon bundan hiç hoşlanmamıştı. İşiyle ilgili ne yanlış yapmış olabileceğini ve ya adamı gücendirecek ne söylemiş olabileceğini hatırlamaya çalışıyordu ancak aklına bir şey gelmiyordu. Tek hatırladığı şey geçen cumartesi günü pizza yedikten sonra Kris’in geniş gülümsemesiydi ve pazartesi günü işe geri döndüğünde her şey değişmişti. Neler olduğunu deli gibi merak ediyordu.

Luhan’a sormayı düşündü ama daha tuhaftır ki Luhan da son zamanlarda ona karşı garip davranıyordu. O bildiği gürültücü ve çekilmez Luhan artı yoktu ve Junmyeon Çinli adamın kendisine bir şeyler sormak istediğini ama ağzını açmadığını düşünmeye başlamıştı. Junmyeon sormak yerine bekleyip görmeye karar vermişti çünkü Luhan bir aylık ziyareti sona ermek üzere olduğu için üzgün olabilirdi ve son birkaç gündür zamanını hep Yixing'in evinde geçiriyordu.

Junmyeon başka kime soracağını bilmiyordu ve kaybolmuştu.

Ama yine de onun için hala iyi bir şey vardı. Kardeşler ona aynı davranıyordu ve Junmyeon buna gerçekten minnettardı çünkü bu işinde yanlış yapmadığını gösterirdi.

Pekâlâ, o böyle düşünüyordu.

Junmyeon bir gece bunu sorgularken, mesaisi tam bitecekken Kris onu konuşmak için okuma odasına çağırmıştı ve yüzündeki sert ifade Junmyeon’un midesinin kasılmasına neden oluyordu.

Yanlış bir şey yapmış olmalıydı. Biliyordu.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

“Kyungsoo kim?”

Junmyeon şaşırmıştı. Böyle bir soruyu hiç beklemiyordu açıkçası. Kris’in yüzünde okunmaz bir ifade vardı ama soğuk ve buz gibi sesi Joonmyeon’un kalbini sızlatmıştı.

“Uh. O-o benim arkadaşım. N—niye sordunuz, efendim?” Junmyeon’un sesi ürkek çıkmıştı ve içten içe acı çekiyordu.

“Bay Kim, oğullarımın hayatına pek çok kişinin dâhil olmasını sevmediğimi biliyorsunuz, değil mi?”

Junmyeon ani resmiyetten dolayı kalbinde başka bir sızı hissetmişti ve hemen görmezden gelerek başını yavaşça salladı. “Evet, efendim.”

“Arkadaşın, kız arkadaşın ya da sevgilin olması, senin güvenilir ve zararsız olduğunu düşünmen de umurumda değil ama onlar benim için yabancı oldukları sürece, onları oğullarımın etrafında istemiyorum. Bunu hatırlamak zorundasınız, siz sadece dadıları değil aynı zamanda korumalarısınız. İşiniz onları korumak ve bunu önceliğiniz yaparsanız sevinirim.” Soğuk kelimeler Junmyeon’un kalbine bıçak gibi saplanıyordu ve dumura uğramıştı.

Birkaç gün önce çocukları Kyungsoo’yla tanıştırmıştı çünkü en yakın arkadaşı durmaksızın tanışmak istemişti. Kyungsoo olduğu için bir sorun olmayacağını düşünmüştü ama demek ki daha hassas düşünmeliydi. Kris’in hoşlanmayacağını düşünmüş olmalıydı.

_‘Aptal Junmyeon!’_

Junmyeon alt dudağını gergince dişliyordu. “Çok özür dilerim Kr—uh Bay Wu. Bunun gelecekte bir daha olmamasından emin olacağım. Daha dikkatli davranacağım.”

Kris derince iç çekti. “İyi o zaman. Umarım sözlerinizi tutarsınız. Hepsi bu kadardı… Gidebilirsiniz.”

Junmyeon yavaşça başını kaldırdı ve diğer adamın yorgunluğunu gördü. Kris bir eliyle masadan destek alırken diğer eliyle şakaklarına masaj yapıyordu. Junmyeon patronunun gözaltlarındaki siyah halkaları fark etmişti ve bildiği kadarıyla Kris yüzüyle ciddi bir şekilde ilgilenen birisiydi. Bundan önce ne gözaltı torbaları ne de tek bir sivilce olurdu.

_‘Onu çok endişelendiren bir şey mi var yoksa şirkette zor bir zaman mı geçiriyor? Belki de öyledir, bu son zamanlardaki ani değişimini açıklıyor…’_

“Bay Wu…” Junmyeon yumuşak bir sesle seslendi ve diğer adam elini çekerek ona baktı. Kahverengi irislerde bir saniyelik şaşkınlık oluşmuştu, Kris onun orada olmasını beklemiyormuş gibi.

“İ-iyi misiniz? İyi görünmüyorsunuz…” Junmyeon dikkatli bir sesle sordu.

Kris bir şey demeden ona bakıyordu ve yüzünde yine okunmaz bir ifade vardı. Junmyeon aniden rahatsız hissetmişti, yerinde kıpırdandı ve yoğun bakışların altında sindi.

Sonsuz gelen bir sürenin sonunda patronu boğazını temizleyerek cevap vermişti. “İyim ama bu sizi ilgilendiren bir şey değil, Bay Kim. Endişenize ihtiyacım yok.”

Junmyeon’un kalbi kırılmıştı ve olduğu yerde donmuştu. Kelimeleri aklında toparlayabildiğinde titrekçe başını salladı. “Anlıyorum ve özür dilerim Bay Wu. Burnumu sokuyormuş gibi görünmek istemezdim. Gitsem iyi olacak.”

Eğildi ve hızla kapıya doğru yürümeye başladı. Kalbi çok fena bir şekilde acımaya başlamıştı ve hemen buradan çıkmalıydı.

‘Junmyeon_, şu aptal duyguları sonlandırman için bu apaçık bir işaretti.’_

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

“İğrenç görünüyorsun.”

Junmyeon kaş çattı. “Sağol Kyungie. Beni çok tatlı karşıladın.”

Kyungsoo onu görmezden gelerek yanından geçip eve girdi. Ayakkabılarını çıkararak doğrudan mutfağa geçti ve kâğıt torbayı yemek masasına bıraktı. “Ne oldu? Dökül hemen.”

Arkasından giden Junmyeon inleyerek normal yerine oturdu. Yüzünü masaya yasladı ve sızlandı. “Hiçbir şey olmadı.”

Takırtı sesleri geliyordu, muhtemelen Kyungsoo getirdiği yemek için tabak arıyordu ve lezzetli yemeğin kokusu burnuna geldiğinde Junmyeon kafasını kaldırmıştı. Kyungsoo dikkatle önüne bir tabak lazanya koydu ve Junmyeon’un ağzı sulandı.

“Fırınlanmış Fettuccine Lazanya. Sevgilim yaptı. Şimdi ye ve bana her şeyi anlat. Tüm gecemi sana veriyorum.”

Junmyeon homurdandı. “Beni konuşturmak için yemekle rüşvet veremezsin.”

Kyungsoo hıhladı. “Yemeksiz de döküleceksin. Bebek gibi sızlanmayı kes ve konuşmaya başla.”

Junmyeon kaşlarını çattı. Bazen Kyungsoo’nun onu kitap gibi okuyabilmesinden nefret ediyordu ama şu anda konuşacak birisine ihtiyacı vardı ve Kyungsoo o kişiydi.

O gece en yakın arkadaşına Kris’in aniden değişmesi ve soğuk kalpli birine dönüşmesi dâhil her şeyi anlatmıştı. Önceki konuşmalarını bile söylemişti.

“Kolayca kesin yargılara varamazsın, Myeonie. Belki öyle demek istememiştir…” Kyungsoo sabırla Junmyeon’un tüm hikâyesini dinledikten sonra yorum yaptı.

“Hayır, çok belliydi Kyungie. Vazgeçmeliyim.” Junmyeon umutsuzca cevap verdi.

“Neden? Geçen sefer sana iyi bir cevap vermemiş miydi? Bana söylediğin kadarıyla, seninle flört ediyordu kesinlikle, dostum.” Kyungsoo omzunu sıvazlayarak söyledi.

“Hayır. O zaman hareketlerini yanlış anlamışımdır. Bana nazik davranıyordu sadece, belki de oğullarıyla vakit geçireceği için iyi ve mutlu bir havada olduğundandı…” Junmyeon ayağa kalktı ve boş tabağı lavaboya bıraktıktan sonra oturma odasına geçti. Kyungsoo hızla peşinden geldi.

“Çok negatifsin ya. Azıcık optimist olabilir misin? Ani değişikliğinin bir nedeni olmalı ve düşündüğün gibi olmayabilir.” Kyungsoo kendisini Junmyeon’un yanına, koltuğa bırakırken söyledi. Diğeri onu görmezden gelerek televizyonu açtı ve diziyi izliyormuş gibi davrandı.

Kyungsoo homurdandı. “Junmyeon …”

Cevap yok.

“Kim Junmyeon …”

Sessizlik.

Kyungsoo sonunda patladı. “Yahhhh, Kim Junmyeon! Sana diyorum!”

“Ne var?!” Junmyeon bağırdı.

“Şöyle davranma. Seni böyle görmekten nefret ediyorum.”

Junmyeon iç çekti ve arkadaşına yaslandı. “Biliyorum. Özür dilerim.”

Kyungsoo kollarını Joonmyeon’un omzuna sardı ve onu kendine çekti. “Sorun değil. Eminim iyi olacağım. Ayrıca, o dünyadaki tek erkek değil.”

Koruma başını kısa olanın omzuna yasladı ve dudak büktü. “Biliyorum…”

Kyungsoo kıkırdadı ve omzunu sıktırdı. “Ama o senin istediğin tek erkek, değil mi?”

Junmyeon inledi. “Kapa çeneni. Duygularıma ve kalbimin istediğine engel olamıyorum.”

Kyungsoo kıkırdadı. “Hey, sorun değil. Âşık olmak suç değil. Ne olursa olsun, burada olduğumu bil, değil mi?” omzunu sıktırdı.

Junmyeon başını salladı. “Evet…”

“İstersen sana mükemmel erkeği bulabilirim. Khunnie’nin birkaç tane bekâr arkadaşı var ve ahh, en yakın arkadaşını hatırladım. Adam çok seksi ve birisini arıyo—“

“KYUNGIEEEEE…” Junmyeon çocukça sızlandı. “Kör randevulara ihtiyacım yok şu anda. Kalbim hazır değil!”

Kyungsoo kaş çattı. “Denemekten sorun çıkmaz. Ayrıca, artık genç değilsin!”

Junmyeon homurdanarak Kyungsoo’nun bacağını tekmelemeye çalıştı. Diğeri hemen Junmyeon’un bacaklarını kendi bacakları arasına sıkıştırdı. “—ve sen çok şiddetlisin! Nasıl sevgili bulacaksın?”

“Konuşana bak. Nickhun sana nasıl âşık oldu, anlamıyorum. Baş kilitlemenin tadına baktı mı hiç yoksa—oh! Onu böyle mi sevgilin olmaya zorladın?” Junmyeon alay etti.

Kyungsoo homurdandı. “Hayır… Ama şu anda kimin tadına bakacağını biliyorum.”

Junmyeon’un gözleri kocaman oldu ve kaçmaya çalıştı ama maalesef Kyungsoo kolunu Joonmyeon’un boynuna dolamıştı.

Çığlık atarak yalvarmaya başladı. “HAYIR HAYIR HAYIR! ÖZÜR DİLERİM KYUNGIE. SÖZLERİMİ GERİ ALIYORUM!”

Kyungsoo kötü bir şekilde güldü, tabii ki zevk alıyordu. “Hayır, çok geç.”

Junmyeon dudak büktü. “Kyungie-yahhhhhhh…”

İkisi de Jongdae gelip kardeşine yardım etmek yerine oynamaya başlayana kadar güreşmişlerdi.

En sonunda, Kyungsoo ve Jongdae onu gıdıklamaya başlayınca mutlu bir şekilde gülmeye başladı. Kalp sorununu unutmuştu.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

Sonraki birkaç gün, Junmyeon sonunda Kyungsoo’nun tavsiyesine uymaya karar vererek işteyken kişisel sorunlarını bir kenara bırakmıştı. Daha fazla profesyonel olmaya çalışıyordu ve kendisine işine odaklanmasını söylüyordu, şu ana kadar işe yaramıştı.

Her gün erkenden geliyor ve diğer çalışanlarla kahvaltı yapmak yerine dışarıda, arabanın yanında Sehun’u beklemeyi tercih ediyordu. Kahvaltısını –sandviç ve yoldan aldığı kahvesi— tek başına yapıyordu, güneş yükselirken sessizce güzel gökyüzünü izliyordu. Daha sonra günlük işlerine devam ediyordu ve geceleyin son görevi bittikten sonra Kris’in gelmesini beklemek yerine çocukları Bay Lee ile bırakıyordu. Bay Lee ani değişikliği fark etmişti ama bir şey dememişti ve Junmyeon buna çok memnundu.

Böyle daha kolaydı. Kendi sorunuyla böyle başa çıkmasının çocukça olduğunu biliyordu ama bu aptal hislerden kaçınmak her şeyi unutmasına yardım edebilirdi.

Belki** hislerini** de unuturdu.

“Amca…”

Minik ses Junmyeon’un dikkatini televizyondan çekmişti. Mesaisinin bitmesini beklerken çocuklarla oturma odasında oturuyordu.

Jongin koltukta yanına gelmiş ve kucağına çıkmıştı. Sehun yerinde kalmıştı ama Junmyeon yüzündeki meraklı bakışı görebiliyordu.

“Amca… Nini’ye ya da Hunnie hyunga kızgın mısın?” Jongin dolgun dudaklarını büzerek sordu.

Junmyeon kaş çattı. Neredeyse Jongin’in gözlerini kapatan yumuşak saçlarını nazikçe çekti ve gülümsedi. “Hayır tatlım. Neden amca size kızsın?”

Jongin daha çok dudak büktü. “Çünkü hep erkenden gidiyorsun ve artık çok gülümsemiyorsun…”

Junmyeon alt dudağını ısırdı. Çocukların fark edeceğini hiç düşünmemişti. “Oh. Amcan çok yorgun sadece, Nini. Endişelenme.” Küçük çocuğa gülümsedi ve koltuğun diğer ucundaki Sehun’a göz ucuyla baktı. İfadesinden anladığı kadarıyla Junmyeon çocuğun kanmadığını görmüştü.

Ama neyse ki Jongin yalanlarını fark edemeyecek kadar küçüktü ve başını sallamıştı. “Tamam. O zaman amca her gün eve erken gidip uyumalısın! Nini iyi bir çocuk olacak. Endişelenme!” Gülümsedi.

Joonmyeon kıkırdayarak tombul yanağını öptü. “Tamam Nini ve bahsetmişken, amcanın gitme zamanı gelmiş. Eve gitme zamanı.”

Jongin dudak büktü yeniden. “Tamam.”

Junmyeon gülerek tombul yanaklarını sıktırdı. “Öyle dudak bükme. Amca yarın gene gelecek, tamam mı? Şimdi, nerede benim öpücüğüm?”

Jongin hafifçe gülümsedi ve Junmyeon’un dudaklarını öptü. “İyi geceler amca…” dedikten sonra korumanın kucağından indi.

Junmyeon hemen ayağa kalkıp Sehun’un yanına gitti. Junmyeon başını eğdiğinde, çocuk hızla yanağını öperek iyi geceler diye mırıldandı.

Ama başka sözler de fısıldamıştı. “Jonginnie son zamanlarda senin için üzülüyor, iyi olduğunda onunla daha fazla zaman geçir, amca.”

Yani Sehun yalan söylediğini anlamıştı. Junmyeon suçlandı ama yine de başını salladı. “Özür dilerim. Söz veriyorum.”

Sehun başını salladı ve televizyon izlemeye devam etti. Junmyeon son kez Jongin’e el salladı ve hole yöneldi. Kapıya vardığında telefonu çalmıştı, arayana baktı.

Yixing.

Junmyeon aramayı kabul ederek telefonu kulağına götürdü, Yixing'in sesi hemen gelmişti.

“Joonmyeon hyung?”

“Efendim, Xing. Benim. Ne oldu?” Junmyeon cevapladı ve yürümeye devam etti.

“Neredesin hyung? Hala mansiyonda mısın?”

Junmyeon kapıyı açtı. “Evet ama işimi bitirdim ve şu anda arabama gidiyorum—“

“Oh şükürler olsun! Bana yardım eder misin? Patronumuz. O—“

“NE OLDU ONA?” Junmyeon farkında olmadan bağırmıştı, Kris’e bir şey olabileceği aklına düşmüştü. Farkına varınca hemen özür diledi.

“Sorun değil hyung, sakinleş. Kötü bir şey olmadı ama buraya gelebilir misin? Sana adresi mesaj atacağım. Lütfen?”

Yixing'in sesi boğuk çıkıyordu, müzik sesi vardı sanki ve Junmyeon arka planda başka bir ses duyduğunu sandı.

Neler olduğunu bilmeden Junmyeon tamam demişti ve Yixing rahatlamış gibi konuşunca pişman olmamıştı.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

“Oh tanrım. Neler oldu?”

Yixing'in mesaj attığı yere gelmişti ve özel bir bar çıkmıştı. Junmyeon’un bazen iş arkadaşlarıyla gittiği normal barlardan farklıydı çünkü daha özeldi ve girişte neredeyse sorun yaşayacaktı ki Yixing gelip onu kurtarmıştı. Eğitilmiş bir koruma olabilirdi ama kendisinden iki kat büyük adamla kavga edemezdi.

Yixing, Kris’in adını verip kart gösterince sonunda içeri girmesine izin vermişti. Yixing'in girmek için üyeliğe sahip olması gerektiğiyle ilgili bir şeyler dediğini hatırlıyordu ve barın içini görünce tuhaf hissetmemişti. Zengin kişilerin takılacağı yerdi ve Junmyeon birkaç ünlü yüzü görmüştü.

Ama bunlar önemli değildi. Önündeki koltukta çaresizce uzanan iki bedenle daha çok ilgileniyordu.

Kris ve Luhan. İkisi de** bitik** halde.

Junmyeon’u fark edince Luhan’ın gözleri parlamıştı. “Hey Fannie… Junmyeon gelmiş! Merhaba Junnie!” Kris’in bacağına heyecanla vururken kıkırdıyordu. Kris sadece homurdanmıştı.

Junmyeon, Yixing'e şaşkınca baktı ve genç olan yüzünü buruşturdu. “Uh… Bende neler olduğunu bilmiyorum hyung. Bar görevlilerinden birisi arkadaşım ve gelip onları almam için beni aradı ancak ikisiyle aynı anda başa çıkmamın imkânı yok o yüzden seni aradım hyung. Başkası aklıma gelmedi…”

Junmyeon birbirlerine bir şeyler fısıldayan iki kuzene bakarak kaş çattı. “Böyle sarhoş olacak ne içti bunlar?”

Yixing kıkırdadı. “Sadece birkaç bardak şarap ya da biradır. Açıkçası ikisinin de alkolle arası iyi değil. Bu yüzden.”

Junmyeon iç çekti. “O zaman neden içiyorlar ki…”

“Umm aslında… Patronun son zamanlarda bir sorunu var gibi. Luhan buraya gelmelerini önermiştir.” Yixing cevapladı.

Junmyeon alt dudağını ısırdı. Yani Kris’in gerçekten bir sorunu vardı?

Yixing'in sevgilisiyle cebelleşmesini sessizce izliyordu ve neyse ki Luhan ondan biraz daha küçük olduğu için onu kaldırabilmişti. Luhan kıkırdayarak boynunu genç olanın boynuna gömdü.

“Ermmm bebeğim Xing… Çok güzel kokuyorsun…” Luhan yumuşak bir sesle mırıldandı ve solgun teni öpmeye başladı. Yixing'in yüzü kızarmıştı. Junmyeon hemen gözlerini kaçırdı ve bir şey duymamış/görmemiş gibi davrandı.

“Uhmm hyung, ben Luhan’ı götürüyorum. Patronu evine götürebilir misin?” Yixing sevgilisini dengede tutmaya çalışarak sordu.

Junmyeon bu fikri sevmemişti ama Yixing'in cebelleşmesini ve umutlu gözlerini görünce yavaşça başını salladı.

“Teşekkürler hyung! Sana daha sonra ödeyeceğim. Bir şey olursa beni ara, tamam mı? Çocukları erken yatırması için Bay Lee’yi arayacağım. Babalarını böyle görmelerini istemeyiz, değil mi?”

Junmyeon yüzünü buruşturdu ve başını salladı. “Tamam.”

Bundan sonra Yixing, Luhan’la beraber gitmişti ve Junmyeon odada tek kalmıştı. Sarhoş patronuyla beraber.

_‘Neden hayat onunla dalga geçiyordu?’_

Junmyeon sakinleşmeye çalışarak bir süre öyle durmuştu. Ne yapması gerektiğini ve Kris’i eve gitmeye nasıl ikna edeceğini bilmiyordu. Ya patronu sarhoşken şiddet yanlısı bir adama dönüşüyorsa?

Derin bir nefes alarak koltuktaki adama yaklaştı ve Kris’in gözleri aniden açılarak gözlerinin içine bakmaya başladı. Joonmyeon donmuştu.

“Junmyeon?” Kris’in sesi şaşkın ve hırıltılı çıkıyordu, içkidendi galiba.

Junmyeon gergince başını salladı ve bir adım yaklaştı. “Efendim Bay Wu? Benim.”

Kris kıkırdadı. “Gerçekten sensin ve bana yine Bay Wu dedin.”

Junmyeon şaşırmıştı ama görmezden gelmeye karar verdi. Kris muhtemelen ne dediğini bilmiyordu. “Haydi gelin Bay Wu. Sizi eve götüreyim.” Yumuşak bir sesle söyledi ve uzun bedeni kaldırmak için eğildi ama sonra olan şey onu şok etmişti.

Kris kolundan sertçe çekerek Junmyeon’un dengesini kaybetmesine ve kucağına düşmesine neden olmuştu. Çığlık atarak kalkmaya çalıştı ama güçlü kollar bedenine dolanıp onu kendine sıkıca çekti.

Junmyeon’un aklı yerinden çıkmıştı bir an.

_Çok sıcaktı._ Kris çok sıcaktı.

Kendine geldikten sonra hissettiği ilk şey buydu. Kris’in bedeninin sıcaklığı soğuk odayla zıttı, yavaşça Junmyeon’un gömleğinden bedenine yayılıyordu ve adama daha fazla yaklaşmak istemesine neden oluyordu. Şarap ve bilmediği bir şeyin Kris’in parfümüne karışmış güçlü koku başını döndürüyordu. Onun için çok fazlaydı ve dizlerinin titrediğini hissediyordu.

Elini hızla Kris’in göğsüne koydu ve onu ittirdi ama Kris tutuşunu daha çok sıkılaşmıştı ve yüzünü kısa olanın boynuna gömmüştü. Sıcak nefes tüylerini diken diken ediyordu ve titriyordu.

“Hey… Kıpırdama. Lütfen.” Kris kulağına tehlikeli bir yakınlıkla fısıldadı ve Junmyeon dudaklarının kulak memesine dokunduğuna yemin edebiliyordu. Otomatikman hareket etmeyi bırakmıştı ve Kris rahatlayarak yüzünü yeniden Junmyeon’un boynuna gömmüştü.

“B-Bırakın beni, efendim… L-lütfen.”

Kris onu sıktırmıştı. “Hayır… Lütfen gitme. Bırakma beni.”

Junmyeon kıpırdanarak Kris’in güçlü tutuşundan kurtulmaya çalıştı. “Lütfen efendim. Sizi bırakmayacağım. Sizi eve götüreceğim.”

Kris homurdandı. “Ve sonra beni yeniden bırakacaksın?”

Junmyeon alt dudağını sertçe ısırdı. Yani Kris fark etmişti?

“Sizden kaçmıyorum efendim. Lütfen. Sizi eve götürmeme izin verin.”

Kris güldü ama sahte bir gülüştü. “Neden? Sevgilini görmek için çok mu sabırsızsın? Evde seni bekliyor mu?”

Junmyeon kaş çattı. Ne zamandan beri sevgilisi vardı?

Arkasını dönerek adamın yüzüne baktı ve kahverengi irislerde üzgün bakışları fark etti. Joonmyeon’un kafası daha fazla karışmıştı. “Efendim, sarhoşsunuz. Ne konuştuğunuzu bilmiyorsunuz—“

Kris aniden eğildiğinde sözleri kesilmişti. Dudaklarının üzerinde sıcak ve yumuşak bir dokunuş vardı ve Junmyeon’un gözleri kocaman oldu. O dokunuş bedenine binlerce elektrik akımı göndermişti ve kalbi hızla atıyordu, her an duracağını hissediyordu.

** _Kris’in dudakları. Dudaklarının üzerinde._ **

** _Ve onu öpüyordu. Kris onu öpüyordu. _ **

Kris dudaklarını yavaşça hareket ettiriyordu ve Junmyeon’un nefesi kesiliyordu. Yumuşaktı, çok yumuşaktı ve ilk öpücüğü olmamasına rağmen Junmyeon paniklemişti. Gözlerini sıkıca kapattı ve ona karşılık vermemeye çalıştı çünkü ikisinin de sonradan pişman olacağını biliyordu.

Diğer yandan Kris, Junmyeon’dan karşılık alamayınca inledi ve elleriyle diğerinin yanağını tutarak öpücüğü derinleştirdi. Korumanın alt dudağını dişleyerek emiyordu ve sonra sıcak dilini çıkarak Junmyeon’un hırpalanmış dudağını yaladığı anda diğeri savaşı kaybetmişti.

Junmyeon hırsla onu öpmeye başladı, eliyle Kris’in siyah gömleğine tutunuyordu ve diğer adamdan hoşnut bir homurtu aldı. Gittikçe daha yoğunlaşıyordu öpüşmeleri ve Junmyeon’un başı iyice dönüyordu.

Kris tatlıydı, dilinde şarap ve Junmyeon’un tanımlayamadığı başka bir alkolün tadı vardı, yumuşak dudakları bağımlılık yapıcıydı. Joonmyeon Kris’i tüm gece boyunca öpebileceğini düşünüyordu ama ciğerleri yanıyordu ve nefes alma ihtiyacını hatırlatıyordu.

O yüzden ikisi de soluyarak öpücüğü bozdular.

Birbirlerinin gözlerinin içine bakıyorlardı ve Kris’in şiş, kırmızı, ıslak dudaklarını görünce Junmyeon’un yüzü ısınmaya başladı. Kendi dudaklarının da öyle göründüğüne emindi ancak Junmyeon bakışlarını uzun adamın gözlerine çevirdiğinde görmüştü. Çok fazla özlediği sıcak kahve bakışlar onu izliyordu ve gerçeklik ona vurunca Junmyeon titremişti.

Bu **_patronuydu_** ve…

Tanrım… Onlar öpüşmüştü. Kris muhtemelen bunu yarın hatırlamayacaktı ama ya hatırlayacak kadar ayıksa?

_‘Aptal Junmyeon, ne yaptın sen?’_

Junmyeon paniklemişti ve hızla Kris’in kucağından kalkmaya çalıştı. “Özür dilerim e-efendim, biz yapmama—“

“Senden hoşlanıyorum.” Kris aniden söylemişti ve Junmyeon nefesini tuttu. Çok kısık sesliydi, neredeyse kaçıracaktı.

_‘Ne? O az önce…’_

“Senden hoşlanıyorum, Kim Junmyeon ve beni delirtiyorsun…”

Bu sefer daha yüksek sesliydi ve Junmyeon yanlış duymadığına emindi. Onun adıydı bu.

** _Siktir. _ **

** _Oh. Siktir._ **


	18. Görev 17

“İstifa etmek istiyorum!!!” Junmyeon hat açılır açılmaz telefona bağırmıştı.

“Ne—“

Bir fısıltı ve sonra bir duraklama.

Sonra yeniden geldi fısıltı. “Lanet olsun Junmyeon! Neden bahsediyorsun?! Tanrı aşkına, saat gecenin ikisi. Ben uykuma geri dönüy—“

“Hayır, Kyungsoo. Telefonu kapatma!! Lütfen!! Lütfen!!! Bu kadar geç saatte aradığım için üzgünüm ama şu anda seninle konuşmaya ihtiyacım var. Lütfeeeeeenn…” Junmyeon yalvarıyordu.

Bir iç çekişten sonra Kyungsoo mırıldandı. “Tamam, bekle…”

Junmyeon başta rahatlayarak başını sallamıştı ama sonra Kyungsoo’nun göremeyeceğini fark ederek ‘tamam’ diye mırıldanmıştı. O sabırla beklerken arka fondan birisi mırıldanıyor ve Kyungsoo ona cevap veriyordu. Muhtemelen Nickhun’du.

Junmyeon onları gecenin bu saatinde rahatsız ettiği için biraz suçlanmıştı ancak şu anda gerçekten Kyungsoo’yla konuşmaya ihtiyacı vardı. Umutsuzdu.

Öteki hatta hışırtı sesleri geldi ve birkaç saniye sonra Kyungsoo’nun sesi yeniden duyuldu, bu sefer fısıldamıyordu.

“Tamam, neler oluyor? Önemli olsa iyi olur yoksa—“

“İstifa etmek istiyorum!!!!”

Kyungsoo derince iç çekti. “Telefonu açtığımda zaten çığlık atarak dedin bunu—“

Junmyeon, Kyungsoo’nun gözlerini devirdiğini hissedebiliyordu.

“Detayları istiyorum! Nedenini ya da sorununu.”

Junmyeon alt dudağını ısırdı.

“Onunla bir daha yüz yüze geleceğimi sanmıyorum Kyung. Yani olanlardan sonra—arghhh. Ben çok aptalım. Bunu yapmamalıydım. Aklımda ne olduğunu hiç bilmiyorum. Gerçekten aptalım. Kyung, lütfen bana ne yapacağımı söyle. İstifa etmeliyim, değil mi? Kesinlikle istifa etmeliyim—“

“Jun…”

“Muhtemelen yarın ne yaptığını hatırlamayacaktır? Oh tanrım! Ya hatırlarsa? Aman tanrım—“

“Junmyeon …”

“Oh tanrım! Hatta dedi ki—“

“YAHHHH KIM JUNMYEON!! SAKİNLEŞ, TAMAM MI?!”

Kyungsoo en sonunda bağırmıştı ve bu Junmyeon’un saçmalamasını durdurmuştu. Diğer hattan ağır ağır soluk sesleri geliyordu.

“Nefes al Jun. Yavaşça.” Kyungsoo yumuşak bir sesle söyledi.

Junmyeon sakinleşene kadar Kyungsoo’nun dediğini yaptı.

“Güze. Nefes al… Şimdi, yavaşça anlat. Neler oldu?”

Junmyeon iç çekti. “Beni öptü… Ve… Ben de onu öptüm.”

“Kim?”

“Kris.”

Sessizlik. Sonra Kyungsoo uykulu bir sesle konuştu. “Oh. Tamam. Ee?”

Junmyeon’un gözleri kocaman oldu. “Ne demek ‘Ee’? ÖPÜŞTÜK! ÖPÜCÜK! Ö-P-Ü-C-Ü-K. NASIL HECELENDİĞİNİ—“

“Yah, yah. Aptal değilim, hecelemene gerek yok. Öpüşmenizin neresi sorun? Bu hayalinden biri değil miydi—“

“O sarhoştu! Sorun da bu!”

Yeniden sessizlik.

“Oh. Tamam, bu iğrençmiş.”

“Kyungie…” Junmyeon sızlandı. Bunu zaten biliyordu ve en yakın arkadaşının suratına çarpmasına gerek yoktu.

İç çekti. “Özür dilerim. Beynim şu anda iyi çalışmıyor. Tanrım saat daha 2. Öpüştüğünüzde gerçekten sarhoş olduğuna emin misin?”

Junmyeon iç çekti. “Belki. Tam emin değilim ama sarhoş görünüyordu.”

“Başka bir şey yaptı mı sana? Sadece bir öpücük müydü?”

Junmyeon itirafını hatırlamıştı. “Ermm…”

“Junmyeon … Doğruyu anlatsan iyi olur. Seni bir şey falan zorlamadı, değil mi? Seni kullanmaya çalışma—“

Kyungsoo’nun sesi aniden sertleşmişti ve Junmyeon hemen sözünü kesti. “Hayır! Hayır, yapmadı. Sadece. Bir şey… Dedi.”

“Ne dedi?”

“Benden hoşlandığını söyledi.” Junmyeon fısıldadı. Neredeyse duyulmayacaktı.

“Ne dedin? Duyamadım tam. Daha sesli söyle Joon…”

“BENDEN HOŞLANIYORMUŞ!” Junmyeon bağırdı, yanaklarının ısındığını hissediyordu.

Kyungsoo nefesini tuttu. “Ney? Oh tanrım, sonunda Junmyeon. Senin adına çok mutluyum, dostum. Mutlu olmalısın—“

“Ahhhhh _HAYIR_! Bu çok saçma Kyung! Muhtemelen ne dediğini bilmiyordu. _Sarhoştu_!” Junmyeon aciz bir şekilde sızlandı.

“Evet ama bazen, sarhoş itirafları en dürüst sözlerdir, daha az romantik olsa bile. Bazı insanlar sarhoşken daha dürüstlerdir, belki Kris-shi onlardan biridir?” Kyungsoo pozitif olmaya çalışıyordu.

Junmyeon iç çekti. “Bilemiyorum Kyungsoo…”

“Neredesin şimdi?”

“Evde.” Junmyeon cevapladı.

İtirafından sonra Kris bayılmıştı ve Junmyeon ne diyeceğini bilemeyerek ve daha fazla bir şey sorabilme şansını kaçırarak öylece kalakalmıştı. Bir görevli gelip yardıma ihtiyacı olup olmadığını sorana kadar bir dakika boyunca umutsuzca patronuna bakmış ve dediklerini düşünmüştü. Kendini Yixing'in arkadaşı olarak tanıttığında Junmyeon memnuniyetle teklifini kabul etmişti. Böyle durumlarla başa çıkabilmesi için eğitilmiş bir koruma olmasına ve yardım almadan Kris’i taşıyabilecek olmasına rağmen, az önce olanları düşününce bunu yapabileceğinden şüpheliydi. Beyninde kargaşa vardı.

Görevlinin yardımıyla Kris’i başarılı bir şekilde arka koltuğa oturttuktan sonra Junmyeon arabayı hemen mansiyona sürmüştü. Vardıklarında Bay Lee çoktan ön kapıdaydı ve hizmetçilerle onları bekliyordu, Junmyeon memnuniyetle patronu onlara teslim etmişti. Daha fazla kalamadan Bay Lee ve hizmetçiler Kris’i içeri aldıktan hemen sonra oradan ayrılmıştı.

Her şeyi unutup hiçbir şey olmamış gibi davranmayı umarak sarhoş olmaya karar vermişti ancak yarın çalışması gerektiğini hatırlayınca hemen vazgeçmişti. Çocuklara bakarken akşamdan kalma olursa bu dayanılmaz olurdu. Bunu yapamazdı.

O yüzden eve geri dönüp kendi acizliğini unutmanın yollarını düşünmeye karar vermişti ve en sonunda dolapta bulduğu tüm tatlıları yemişti. Jongdae evde değildi, ödev için bir arkadaşında kalıyordu o yüzden Junmyeon daha fazla aciz hissediyordu. Şu anda gerekli olan tüm desteğe ihtiyacı vardı o yüzden tatlıları(Jongdae’nin en sevdiği dondurması dâhil) bitirdikten sonra Junmyeon daha fazla dayanamayarak en yakın arkadaşını aramıştı. Uyuduğunu bilmesine rağmen…

“Oraya gelmemi ister misin?” Kyungsoo’nun endişeli sesi Junmyeon’u düşüncelerinden ayırmıştı.

Junmyeon, arkadaşı göremese bile başını iki yana salladı. “Yok, Kyungsoo. Çok geç oldu. Ben iyiyim… İyi olacağım.”

“Emin misin? Gelebilirim—“

“Eminim Kyungie. Uyuyacağım zaten. Yarına kadar iyi olurum, sanırım.” Kendisi bile şüphelense de Kyungsoo’yu ikna etmeye çalışıyordu.

“Tüm o şekerli gıdalardan sonra uyuyabileceğini mi sanıyorsun?” Kyungsoo homurdandı.

Tabiki Kyungsoo sorunlarla baş etmedeki kötü yolunu bilecekti ve Junmyeon inlemişti. “Denerim. Bir şeyler yaparım.”

İç çekiş duydu. “Şu anda ne yiyorsan onları yemeyi kes ve hemen yatağa git. Hemen git. Uyumaya çalış.”

Junmyeon başını salladı ve iç çekti. “Tamam…”

“Hey Jun…”

“Efendim?”

“Ben her zaman yanındayım, biliyorsun, değil mi? Tek bir aramanla orada olurum.”

Junmyeon ağlayacaktı. “Biliyorum. Teşekkürler Kyungie.”

“Lafı bile olmaz. Şimdi uyumaya çalış. Her şey iyi olacak.”

Junmyeon alt dudağını dişledi.

“Umarım.”

**_‘Her şey iyi olacak_** **_Junmyeon_****_.’_**

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

Kyungsoo’nun dün gece dediği gibi Junmyeon gram uyku uyumamıştı. Şekeri yüksekti, gözleri ve bedeni dinlenmeyi reddetmişti, bu sabah ise iğrenç hissediyordu. Aklı, bedeni ve kalbi çok yorgundu ve ihtiyacı olan tek şey biraz uykuydu ama alarm saati ona katılmıyordu.

Junmyeon işe hazırlanmak için yataktan sürünerek kalkmıştı ve evden çıkacakken Kyungsoo aniden elinde kahve ve kahvaltıyla kapıda belirmişti. Kyungsoo çirkin gözaltı torbalarını fark etse bile bir şey dememişti ve Junmyeon konuşacak havada olmadığı için buna memnun olmuştu.

Sıkıca sarıldıktan sonra Kyungsoo, Junmyeon’la beraber Nickhun’un beklediği park alanına kadar yürümüştü ve şef omzunu sıvazlayıp gülümsediğinde koruma ona minnettar ve samimi bir gülümseme sunmuştu.

Junmyeon en yakın arkadaşına el sallayarak Nickhun’un spor arabasıyla uzaklaşmalarını izledi. Kahvaltısına şöyle bir baktıktan sonra bugün için aç kalmayacağını düşünerek yememeye karar vermişti.

Junmyeon yirmi dakika sonra mansiyona varmıştı, ilk gününden bile daha fazla gergindi. Bugün ne beklediğinden emin değildi ancak en kötüsüne kendisini hazırlamıştı ve patronunun dün gece olanları hatırlayacağını ve itirafının ciddi olduğunu söyleyen minicik umudunu susturmuştu. Kris kendisi bunu reddederse dayanamazdı o yüzden önceden umudunu yok etmesi en iyisiydi.

Zaten yaralı olan kalbini korumak için her şeyi yapardı çünkü son açtığı yara hala kapanmamıştı.

** _‘Her şey iyi olacak Junmyeon.’_ **

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

O sabah her şey iyi gidiyordu ve Junmyeon patronunu görmemişti. Sehun’u okula bırakıp döndükten sonra Kris’in işe gittiğinden emindi. Kardeşlerin babasından kaçınmak için geri dönüş yolunda bilerek uzun mesafeli yoldan gelmişti çünkü kendisini ret cevabına hazırlasa bile, kalbi hiçbir şeyi kabul etmek için hazır değildi.

Junmyeon, Jongin’in odasına giderken minik figürün odasının önünde olduğunu gördü.

“Amca…” Jongin uykulu bir sesle dadısını selamladı, minik parmakları hayran olunası bir şekilde gözlerini ovuşturuyordu.

Junmyeon gülümseyerek çocuğa yöneldi. Genelde Jongin babasıyla kahvaltı yapmak için erkenden uyanırdı ve oturma odasında Junmyeon’un gelmesini beklerdi ama bugün öyle değildi. Junmyeon başta tuhaf hissetmişti ama Jongin’in ne kadar uykulu olduğunu görünce pek düşünmedi. Çocuk muhtemelen fazla uyumuştu.

Eğildi. “Hey, tatlım… Aigooo, bugün geç kalkmışsın. Hala uykun mu var?” Junmyeon yanaklarını öptükten sonra Jongin’in yumuşak kahve saçlarını okşadı.

“Babam bugün Nini’yi uyandırmadı!” Jongin sızlandı ve sevimli bir şekilde dudak büktü.

Junmyeon’un göğsü patronunun adının geçmesiyle sıkıştı ama hemen görmezden geldi. “Belki baban bugün biraz daha uyumana izin vermiştir.”

Jongin daha çok dudak büktü. “Babam işe gitti mi, amca?”

Junmyeon başını sallayacakken arkasından derin ve boğuk bir ses araya girmişti.

“Jongin bebeğim?”

Jongin, Junmyeon’un omzunun üzerinden baktı ve dolgun dudakları hemen kocaman gülümsemeyle büküldü.

“Baba!”

Junmyeon’un kalbi atmayı bırakmıştı. Jongin çoktan babasının kollarına koşmuştu ve Junmyeon rahatsızca arkasını döndü. Kris ana yatak odasının dışında üzerinde sadece alt eşofmanıyla dikiliyordu. Tazelenmiş gibi görünüyordu, akşamdan kalma birine hiç benzemiyordu.

_‘Dün gece gerçekten sarhoş muydu?’_

Junmyeon bakışlarını yarı çıplak patronundan kaçıracakken uzun adamın eğilerek Jongin’i kollarına almasıyla göğsünün örtülmesine rahatlamıştı.

“Baba, sen de mi yeni uyandın?”

Junmyeon, Jongin’in yumuşak sesle babasına sorduğunu duydu ve Kris başını sallayarak küçük çocuğun dudaklarını öptü. Junmyeon bakışlarını kaçırmıştı çünkü istemsizce dün geceyi hatırlamıştı. Kris’in dudaklarının yumuşak ve tatlı tadı hala dudaklarındaydı ve onun ilk ve son seferi olabileceğini düşünerek yakındı.

“Evet, bebeğim. Babanın bugün başı ağrıyor.”

Jongin’in minik parmakları hemen Kris’in alnına dokunarak masaj yapmaya başladı. “Hâlâ acıyor mu baba?”

Kris gülümseyerek Jongin’in elini tuttu ve parmaklarını tek tek öptü. Jongin kıkırdarken Kris başını iki yana salladı. “Büyükbaba Lee babana çoktan ilaç verdi bebeğim. Baban şu anda daha iyi hissediyor, endişelenme.”

Baba ve oğul arasındaki tatlı anları görmeyi sevmesine rağmen Junmyeon orada durmuş, patronunun dudaklarına bakarken çok tuhaf ve gergin hissediyordu o yüzden uzaklaşmaya çalışıyordu ancak Kris’in sesi onu durdurmuştu.

“Junmyeon -shi…”

Junmyeon’un kalbi tüm duygularıyla patlamak üzereydi ve Kris’in ona adıyla seslenmesi de cabasıydı. Durup arkasını döndü. “E-efendim?”

_‘Hatırlıyor muydu?’_

“Sehun okula gitti mi?”

Junmyeon hayal kırıklığını saklamaya çalışarak başını salladı. “Evet, efendim.”

Kris başını salladı ve Junmyeon bunu gitmesi için bir işaret olarak anladı ama Kris yeniden seslenmişti.

“Junmyeon -shi—“ Junmyeon arkasını dönene kadar duraklamıştı. “Dün gece…”

Junmyeon hemen dikleşti. Kris’in yüzünde suçlu bir ifade vardı ve bundan hiç hoşlanmamıştı.

_‘Hata olduğunu söyleme. Hata olduğunu söyleme, lütfen.’_

Junmyeon aklında durmadan tekrarlıyordu çünkü Kris’in hata demesinden ve pişman olmasındansa hatırlamamasını tercih ederdi. Hatırlamaması daha az canını yakardı çünkü o zaman Junmyeon’un hala bir şansı olurdu.

“Uhm, Bay Lee dün gece beni eve getirenin sen olduğunu söyledi. Teşekkür etmek ve özür dilemek istedim.” Kris suçlu hissederek konuştu.

_‘Oh. Yani hiçbir şey hatırlamıyor.’_

Junmyeon bu durumu ummasına rağmen hala hayal kırıklığına uğramış hissediyordu. Karşılığında gülümsedi, sahte olduğunun anlaşılmamasını umuyordu. “Sorun değil, efendim. Yardım edebildiğime memnunum.”

Bir süre sessizlik oldu, Jongin merakla onları izlerken birbirlerinin gözlerinin içine bakmıştı. Bakışlarını ilk kaçıran Junmyeon’du.

“Jongin’i yıkamamı ister misiniz?” Junmyeon bakışlarını Kris’in gözlerinden kaçırarak sordu. Kaba olduğunu biliyordu ama kontrolünü kaybedebilir ve dün geceki gibi aptalca bir şeyler yapabilirdi.

“Sorun değil. Ben onu yıkarım. Bay Lee’ye saat 10’da Jongin’le kahvaltıya geleceğimi söyleyebilir misiniz?”

Junmyeon başını sallayarak Kris’in başka bir şeye ihtiyacı olmadığından emin olarak oradan ayrılmıştı. Daha fazla duramayacaktı, adamdan uzak durmalıydı şu anda belki de evinin güvenli kollarına koşmalı ve gün boyunca saklanmalıydı. Gün boyunca ağlardı muhtemelen.

** _‘Her şey iyi olacak Junmyeon.’_ **

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

“İyi misin amca?”

Junmyeon yanındaki çocuğa baktı ve gülümsedi. Arabadaydılar, Sehun’un piyano dersine gidiyorlardı. Junmyeon’la anlaşmaya başladıktan sonra, Sehun arka koltuk yerine rahatça ön koltukta, yanında oturuyordu. Junmyeon’un hoşuna gidiyordu bu. “İyiyim Sehun. Ne oldu?”

“Bugün çirkin görünüyorsun.” Sehun masumca cevapladı. Junmyeon nefesini tuttu, çocuğun ciddi olmadığını biliyordu.

“Ouch. Duygularımı incitiyorsun.” Junmyeon cevapladı.

“Aciz görünüyorsun, sanki sevgilinden ayrılmış gibi…”

Junmyeon, Sehun’un bu genç yaşına rağmen sevgili konularını bilmesine şaşırmıştı ve alay edecekken Sehun’un sonraki sözleri kalbine saplanmıştı.

“Yoksa aşkın reddedildi mi, amca?”

Sehun’un ses tonunda oyunbazlık vardı, çocuk muhtemelen her zamanki gibi dalga geçiyordu ancak Junmyeon ciddiye almıştı çünkü gerçeğe çok yakındı.”

“Olabilir ama henüz itiraf etmedim…”

Junmyeon bilinçsizce konuşmuştu ve Sehun’un yüzündeki kaş çatışı ve endişeyi görmüştü ancak yeniden yola odaklandı. Elleri direksiyonu sıkıca kavramıştı.

** _‘Sorun değil. Her şey iyi olacak Junmyeon.’_ **

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

Junmyeon, Sehun’un piyano dersi bitene kadar onu beklemeyi dilerdi ancak Jongin’in öğlen uykusundan uyanma durumunda mansiyona geri dönmek zorundaydı. Kris evde olmasına rağmen bu onun işiydi ve sırf patronunu görmek istemediği için işinden kaytaramazdı.

Varır varmaz Jongin’i kontrol etti ve küçük çocuğun uyuduğunu gördü. Bugün geç uyanmasına rağmen hala uyuyabilmesi şaşırtıcıydı. Muhtemelen küçük çocuk uykuyu çok seviyordu.

Junmyeon yavaşça odadan çıkıp geç öğle yemeği yemeye karar vermişti. Bugün pek iştahı olmadığı için atlamıştı ama bedeni yavaşça enerji kaybediyordu ve uykusuzluk daha kötü oluyordu.

Kris’in odasının önünden geçerken patronu kapıyı açmıştı ve ikisi de donup kalmıştı. Hemen kendisine gelerek Junmyeon başını eğdi ve uzaklaşmaya başladı ama bir kol aniden onu durdurmuştu.

Kris’ti.

Junmyeon’un teni Kris’in koca avucundan yayılan sıcaklıkla yanmaya başlamıştı ve hafifçe geri çekilmişti. Kris bununla onu bırakmıştı.

“Ö-özür dilerim. Sadece, uh… İyi misiniz, Junmyeon -shi? Her zamankinden solgun görünüyorsunuz. Hasta mısınız?” Kris endişeli ve yumuşak bir sesle sordu. Junmyeon’un gözleri yaşardı. Durumunu hatırlatmalarına ihtiyacı yoktu. Bu adamın hiç onun olmayacağı durumunu…

“Ben iyiyim, efendim. Yorgunum biraz. Dün gece geç uyudum.” Junmyeon olabildiğince sakince cevapladı.

Kris’in yüzü düşmüştü. “Benim yüzümden mi?”

Junmyeon’un kalbi teklemişti ve Kris devam etmişti. “Dün gece beni kulüpten almak zorunda kaldığınız için gerçekten üzgünüm. Yixing'in neden sizi aradığını bilmiyorum, Chanyeol’u ya da başka görevlileri aramalıydı—“

Kris, Junmyeon’un yüzündeki incinmiş ifadesini görünce duraklamıştı. Hemen ekledi. “Bana yardım etmeyi umursamayacağınızdan değil ama özellikle siz böyle yorgun görünürken daha çok suçlu hissediyorum. Size dün gece zorluk çıkarmış olmalıyım—“

Junmyeon sözünü kesti. “Gerçekten dün olanları hatırlamıyor musunuz, Kris-shi?”

Kris ani soruyla şaşırmış görünüyordu ve Junmyeon bunu sorduğuna inanamıyordu. Belki de gerçekten yorgundu. Her şeyden yorulmuştu. Yatağına gidip uyumak istiyordu. Her şeyi unutmak ve uyandığından bunların bir kâbus olduğunu görmek istiyordu.

“Ne demek istiyorsunuz, Junmyeon-shi? Dün gece bir şey mi oldu? Yoksa ben—“ Kris’in gözleri kocaman olmuştu. “Bir şey yaptım, değil mi?”

Junmyeon, Kris’in önünde dağılmamaya çalışıyordu o yüzden başını iki yana salladı. “Hiçbir şey olmadı, efendim. Affedersiniz, öğle yemeği yiyeceğim.”

Junmyeon eğildi ve uzaklaşamadan Kris onu yeniden tutmuştu. “Hayır. Bana doğruyu söyleyin, Junmyeon-shi. Dün gece bir şey yaptım, değil mi?”

Junmyeon yorulmuştu. Gerçekten yorulmuştu. “Bir şey hatırlamıyorsunuz, efendim. O yüzden hiçbir şey olmadı.”

“HAYIR. YAPTIM. SENİ DÜN GECE ÖPTÜM, DEĞİL Mİ?”

Junmyeon’un gözleri kocaman olmuştu. Ciddi görünen ve ona yoğun bir şekilde bakan Kris’e ağzı açık bakıyordu. Hizmetçilerin ve diğer görevlilerin bu katta dolaşmamalarına gerçekten memnundu, Bay Lee ve Junmyeon gibi sadece birkaç kişi özgürce bu kata girebiliyordu ve sabahları odaları temizliyordu.

“B-ben düşündüm… Y-yani siz…”

Kris derince iç çekti.

“Yani gerçekten öptüm, huh? Rüya olduğunu sanmıştım, çok aptalım…”

Junmyeon’un yüzü düşmüştü ve Kris hemen bunu fark etmişti. “Uh, çok özür dilerim, Junmyeon-shi. Neden yaptım bilmiyorum—“

“DURUN! LÜTFEN DURUN. SÖYLEMEYİN. LÜTFEN. ÖZÜR DİLEMESİ GEREKEN KİŞİ BENİM. BU HİSLERİ BESLEMEMEM LAZIM, DÜN GECE SİZİ ÖPMEMELİYDİM, UMUT ETMEMELİYDİM. BEN… BENİM SİZE KARŞI HİSLERİM OLMAMALIYDI, KENDİ PATRONUMU SEVMEMELİYDİM. BEN… BEN SİZE ÂŞIK OLMAMALIYDIM—“ Junmyeon ne dediğini fark edince durdu ve Kris’in gözlerinin kocaman olduğunu gördü.

Sonra hıçkırdı. “Çok özür dilerim. İstifa edeceğim, endişelen—“

Kolundan tutulup Kris tarafından adamın odasına sürüklenirken devam edememişti ve neler olduğunu beyni algıladığında Kris onu çoktan kapıya yaslamıştı. Tahta kapıya çarpınca Junmyeon yüzünü buruşturdu.

“N—ne y-yapıyorsunu—“

Sözleri yeniden kesilmişti ama bu sefer yumuşak dudaklar tarafından. Junmyeon’un gözleri kocaman olmuş ve donmuştu.

_‘Neler oluyor?’_

Kris alt dudağını emerken nefesi teklemişti.

_‘Kris… Kris beni öpüyor?’_

İç sesine cevap gibi Kris alt dudağını yeniden emerek ısırmıştı.

Junmyeon nefesini tuttu ve Kris bu fırsatı dilini Junmyeon’un sıcak mağarasına sokmak için kullandı ve dilini ağzında gezdirdi. Dokunmadığı yer kalmadığından emin oluyordu.

_‘Kris hala sarhoş muydu?’_

Oksijeni tükendiği için başı dönüyordu ve dizleri zayıflayarak dengesini kaybedecekti ancak Kris’in güçlü kolları beline dolanarak onu korumuştu. Öpücük çok yoğundu, çok tutkuluydu; Kris onu sanki ruhunu emip çıkaracakmış gibi sertçe ve derince öpüyordu. Koruma yakında ruhunu teslim edeceğinden emindi.

Junmyeon bilincini yitirmek üzere olduğunu düşündüğü an Kris öpücüğü bozmuştu ve Junmyeon’un nefesi kesilmişti.

“N-ne… Ne—“ Junmyeon soludu.

“Bu doğru mu?” Kris ciddiyetle sordu, dudakları Junmyeon’un şiş dudaklarına sürtüyordu.

Junmyeon titreyerek nefesini dışarı verdi. “Ne?”

“Bana karşı hislerinin olduğu… Beni sevdiğin…” Kris gerçeği ararcasına Junmyeon’un gözlerinin içine bakarak cevapladı.

Junmyeon gözlerini kaçırdı ve kızardı. Denemeye karar verdi. “Y-ya öyleyse?”

“Bana bakarak söyle bunu Junmyeon. Yüzüme bak ve beni sevdiğini söyle!” Kris istedi. Junmyeon’u çenesinden tutarak kendisine bakmasına zorladı.

Junmyeon cesaretini topladı.

“Ben… S-seni seviyorum.”

Kris nefesini seslice içine çekti ve dudaklarını yeniden birleştirdi. Bu sefer daha nazikti, Junmyeon’un dudakları dünyadaki en değerli şeymiş gibi onu yavaşça ve duyguyla öpüyordu.

Öpücük yavaş olmasına rağmen derindi ve Junmyeon’un nefesini kesiyordu. Lanet olsun, Kris gerçekten iyi öpüşüyordu ve dudakları çok tatlı, çok yumuşaktı. Bağımlılık yapıcıydı ve Junmyeon bağımlı olabilirdi.

İkisi de nefessiz kalınca ayrıldılar ve Joonmyeon daha fazla kızarmaya başladı. Kulaklarının da kızardığına emindi.

Kris kıkırdayarak saçlarını okşadı nazikçe. “Çok sevimlisin.”

Junmyeon inleyerek yüzünü Kris’in sert göğsüne gömdü. İç çekti. “Bunların hepsinin anlamı ne, efendim? Hislerimin karşılıksız olmadığını söyleyin.”

Kris kolunu Junmyeon’un etrafına doladı ve onu sıkıca sardı. “Tabii ki, karşılıklı… Karşılıksız olsa, seni neden öpeyim? Rastgele milleti öpmüyorum. Ayrıca, dün gece çoktan itiraf ettim sanıyordum?”

Junmyeon nefesini tuttu ve Kris’in yüzüne bakmak için sıkı tutuşundan geriye çekildi. “Ee… Hatırlıyor musun?”

Kris başını salladı. “Öpücüğü hatırlıyorum o yüzden onu da hatırlıyorum.”

Junmyeon alt dudağını ısırarak iç çekti. “Ama… O sarhoş itirafıydı. Birazcık daha romantik olamaz mısın?”

Kris’in gözleri kocaman oldu ve Junmyeon o an sesli düşündüğünü anladı. Delicesine kızarıyordu. “A-affedersin. Ben—“

Kris gülmeye başlayınca Junmyeon’un kelimeleri yeniden kesilmişti. Cıvıldayarak Junmyeon’un kırmızı yanaklarını okşadı. “Gerçekten çok sevimlisin. Aigoo…”

Junmyeon karşı çıkacakken Kris onu yeniden öperek susturdu. Bu seferki sadece birkaç saniye sürmüştü ve geri çekildiğinde Kris’in dudaklarında geniş ve parlak bir gülümseme vardı.

“Ben de seni seviyorum. O yüzden benim ol.”

Junmyeon utanarak yüzünü Kris’in göğsüne gömdü ve diğeri yeniden neşeyle güldü. Junmyeon’u göğsünden uzaklaştırdığında yüzü aniden ciddileşmişti.

“Ama sevgilin ne olacak?”

Junmyeon’un kaşları çatılmıştı. “Ne sevgilisi?”

Kris de kaşlarını çattı. “Senin sevgilin!”

“Uh… Benim sevgilim yok ki.” Junmyeon şaşkınca cevapladı.

Kris de şaşkın görünüyordu. “Kyungsoo? Senin sevgilin değil mi? Luhan, Yixing'le randevunuzda sizinle karşılaştığını, Kyungsoo denen çocukla birlikte olduğunuzu ve film randevunuzu bitirdiğinizi söyledi. O adamın çok tatlı olduğunu ve sana sürekli dokunduğunu söyledi—“

“Woah, woah, _bekle!”_ Junmyeon tüm parçaları bir araya getirmeye çalışarak onu durdurdu ve sonunda her şeyi anladı.

“Aman tanrım! Bu yüzden mi son zamanlarda bana soğuk davranıyordun? Sevgilim olduğunu düşündüğün için mi? Oh tanrım. Kris-shi, kıskandın mı?” Junmyeon gözlerinde yaramaz pırıltılarla parlayarak sordu.

Kris inledi. “Tanrım, Luhan’a inanmamalıydım. Onu daha sonra öldüreceğim.”

Junmyeon güldü. “Amanın, ikiniz çok aptalsınız! Nasıl bana sormadan çıkarım yaparsın? Kyungsoo sadece arkadaşım. Pekâlâ, en yakın arkadaşım aslında ve onun zaten bir sevgilisi var. Tanrım… Kötü bir şey sandım, benden nefret ettiğini düşündüm—“

Kris dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurarak onu susturdu. “Ona gelince, sana karşı sert olduğum için gerçekten üzgünüm. Doğru düşünmüyordum. Luhan bana sevgilin olduğunu söyleyince bundan nefret etmiştim ve sonra Jongin’le Sehun senin onları Kyungsoo’yla tanıştırdığını dediler. Sanırım arkadaşını çok kıskandım.”

Junmyeon sonunda her şeyi anlayarak sevgiyle gülümsedi. “Sorun değil.” Daha sonra sırıttı. “Kıskanınca çok şeker olduğun için seni affediyorum.”

Kris’in gözleri büyüdü. “Ne dedin sen? Huh? Bir daha de bakayım.” Kris’in parmakları Junmyeon’un beline dolanmıştı ve yumuşak noktalarını gıdıklamaya başladı. Joonmyeon kıkırdamaya başladı.

“HAYIR… HAYIR… ORASI OLMAZ… LÜTFEN.” Junmyeon kıpırdanarak Kris’in tutuşundan kaçmayı başardı. Gıdıklama savaşından gerçekten hiç hoşlanmıyordu.

“Çok geç, tatlım. Gel buraya.” Kris, Junmyeon’u köşeye sıkıştırdı ve koruma kaçmaya çalıştı ancak Kris hızla kollarından tutarak ikisinin de gülerek koltuğa düşmelerini sağladı. Kris, Junmyeon’u altında sıkıştırarak gıdıklamaya başladı ve zavallı adam kontrolsüzce gülmeye başladı.

“Dur!!! Arghhh… Hayır, Kris, _dur_!”

Kris gülerek onu görmezden geldi. Minik bir ses onları bölene kadar gıdıklama savaşına devam ettiler.

“Baba? Amca?”

Hızla başlarını yatak odasının kapısına çevirince Jongin’in Monggyu’suna sarılarak kapıda dikildiğini gördüler. Şekerlemesinden yeni kalkmış olmalıydı. Odada bir sessizlik oldu, Junmyeon babasının yatak odasında, babasının dadısıyla olduğu şu andaki pozisyon hakkında Jongin’in ne düşündüğünü çözemiyordu. Öpücük dışında başka bir şey olmamasına rağmen.

Junmyeon hızlıca kalkarak gömleğini düzeltti. Aniden korkmuştu. Çocukları unutmuştu. _‘Ya Sehun ve Jongin, Kris’le olan bu yeni ilişkisine kötü tepki verirlerse?’ _Junmyeon’un iç düşüncesini sezmiş gibi Kris elini sıktırmıştı.

Kris boğazını temizledi. “Bebeğim—“

Jongin aniden Monggu’yu onlara doğru attı ve dudak büktü. “Baba ve Amca, neden Nini’nin uyanmasını beklemeden oynamaya başladınız?!!! Nini de gıdıklamaca oynamak istiyor!!” Sızlanıyordu.

Kris ve Junmyeon birbirlerine baktıktan sonra Kris rahatlayarak güldü ve ardından Junmyeon da ona katıldı. Bunu gören Jongin hareketlerini yanlış anlayıp minik ayağını yere vurarak daha çok dudak büktü. Kris hemen oğlunun yanına giderek onu kucağına aldı ve yatağa attı. Babasının parmakları ona saldırarak gıdıklamaya başlayınca çığlık atarak kaçmaya çalıştı.

“Hayır, baba! Dur! Nini hala kızgın!” Jongin bağırdı.

Kris kötü bir şekilde gülünce Junmyeon onların şu anına hayranlıkla bakıyordu. Jongin’in bir şey fark etmemiş olmasına memnundu ancak hala endişeliydi çünkü Kris’le arasında bir şeylerin değiştiğine emindi ve çocukların onu kabul etmesi için dua ediyordu. Özellikle de Sehun’un…

“AMCAAAAAAAAA! YARDIM ETTTT!!!!”

Ama şimdilik Junmyeon bu sorunu daha sonra endişelenmek için bir kenara attı ve zavallı çocuğu babasından kurtarmak için gülerek yatağa gitti.

** _‘Her şey iyi olacak Junmyeon’_ **


	19. Görev 18

Junmyeon ve Kris ilişkilerini ağırdan almaya ve sır olarak tutmaya karar vermişlerdi. Şu ana kadar sadece Luhan ve Kyungsoo biliyordu ve en iyi yolun bu olduğuna karar vermişlerdi çünkü aniden söylerlerse çocuklar muhtemelen haberi çok iyi karşılamayacaklardı. Çocukların onu reddetme ihtimali vardı ve Junmyeon şu anda sahip olduklarını riske atmak istemiyordu. O yüzden önce onlara ipuçları vermeye ve çocukların aileye yeni birisinin eklenmesi hakkında ne düşündüklerini öğrenmeye karar vermişlerdi.

Resmi olarak ilişkiye başladıklarından beri neredeyse bir ay geçmişti ve şu ana kadar her şey çok iyi gidiyordu. Ailelerin arkasından gizlice sevgili olan ergen çift gibiydiler ama onların tek farkı saklandıkları kişiler küçük çocuklardı. Ve şaşırtıcı bir şekilde Junmyeon bunu oldukça heyecanlı buluyordu. Belki de âşık olduğu içindi. Çok âşıktı.

Arabasıyla kaybolmadan önce meşgul patronuna sadece baş selamı vererek resmi bir şekilde selamladığı sabahlar artık yerini tatlı günaydınlara, anlamlı gülümsemelere ve özleyen bakışlara bırakmıştı. Tüm hareketleri birbirlerine sessizce**_ ‘seni özledim,’ _**demenin yoluydu ve Junmyeon yeterince şanslıysa Kris onu gizlice boş bir köşeye çekip ona tüm gün enerji verecek olan o tatlı öpücüklerinden verirdi. Junmyeon daha fazlasını isteyemezdi.

Günün geri kalanından normal işlerini yapmaya devam ediyordu; Sehun’u okuldan alıyor, Jongin’le oyunlar oynuyor, Sehun’u ek derslerine götürüyor ve onu alma zamanı geldiğinde eve gitmeden önce bubble tea dükkânına gitmek için Jongin’i de yanında götürüyordu. İki kardeşin yüzündeki gülümseme Junmyeon’u hep çok mutlu ediyordu. Böyle küçük şeylerle mutlu oluyordu Junmyeon ama bazı şanslı günlerde telefonuna tatlı mesajların gelmesiyle daha çok mutlu oluyordu.

**Kimden: Yifan**

_‘Şu anda yemeğimi yiyorum. Sende yemeyi unutma, tatlım.’_

Ya da…

**Kimden: Yifan**

_‘Sehunnie’yi okuldan alma zamanı, değil mi? Dikkatli sür, tatlım.’_

Ya da sadece basit bir mesaj…

**Kimden: Yifan**

_‘Seni özledim, aşkım.’_

Junmyeon ne zaman bunları okusa yüzüne aptal bir gülümseme yerleştiğini biliyordu çünkü Kris’in her mesajı gününü daha da güzelleştirmeyi başarıyordu ve kendi mesajlarının da Kris’in gününü güzelleştirip güzelleştirmediğini merak ediyordu. Güzelleştirdiğini umuyordu.

Gece olduğunda asıl değişiklik oluyordu. Artık iki değil üç tane iyi geceler öpücüğü alıyordu. Bazen çocuklar onu odalarına çağırarak sarılma ya da hikâye seansı istediklerinde Junmyeon’un yanağına ya da dudaklarına bırakılan hızlı bir öpücük olsa da Kris ona bir öpücük vermek için her zaman evde oluyordu. Junmyeon bunu çok umursamıyordu; kıkırdayıp **_‘hoşça kal, seni seviyorum,’_** diyerek Kris’i ileriye ittiriyordu.

Ancak Junmyeon sonrasını daha çok seviyordu; yatağına uzandığında Kris onu arıyordu ve ikisinden biri uyuyana kadar konuşuyorlardı. Birisi uyuduğunda diğeri **_‘seni seviyorum,’_** diye mırıldandıktan sonra aramayı sonlandırıyor ve uykunun kollarına kendini bırakıyordu.

Junmyeon daha önce hiç bu kadar mutlu olmamıştı ve bunun sonsuza kadar sürmesini istiyordu. Aşk çukuruna derin batmıştı.

Umutsuzca Kris’in aşkıyla sarhoştu.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

“Bunu gerçekten yapacak mıyız?”

“Neden olmasın?”

“Artık o kadar genç değiliz!”

“Haydi ama Junnie… Korktuğunu söyleme sakın?”

“Kork—ne? Hayır, tabiki! Sadece… Son yaptığımdan beri uzun zaman geçti.”

“Endişelenme, ben sana yardım edeceğim. Yavaşça başlayacağız, tamam mı?”

“Ama bu çok utandırıcı!”

“Junnie, aşkım. Güven bana, tamam mı? Sadece dene?”

“Hmph. Tamam, tamam!”

“Güzel! Gel buraya…”

Junmyeon yavaşça Kris’in yanına giderek elini tuttu, hala bu fikirden hoşlanmıyordu. Neden bunu yapmak zorundaydı? Bu çok utandırıcıydı.

Kris bedenini kendisine çekince Junmyeon sıkıca uzun olana sarıldı ve hareket etmeyi reddetti.

Kris kıkırdadı. “Aşkım, bana böyle sarılırsan hiçbir şey yapamayız. Haydi.” Junmyeon’un tutuşunu gevşetmeye çalışıyordu.

“Hayır… Bunu iptal etsek olmaz mı? Lütfen…” Junmyeon yalvarıyordu.

“Önce deneyelim, tatlım. Lütfen… Benim için?” Kris Junmyeon’un sırtını yavaşça okşuyordu.

Junmyeon içinden gözlerini devirdi çünkü Kris onu nasıl ikna edeceğini biliyordu, özellikle de son zamanlarda kullandığı bu tatlı lakaplarla. Her zaman kalbini eritiyorlardı, şu an da dâhildi ve buz üstünde oldukları için tam bir ironi olmuştu.

Evet, buz üstünde.

Şu anda bir randevudaydılar; onlar yokken çocuklara bakacağına söz vermişti Luhan o yüzden kendilerini Lotte World Ice Rink’te bulmuşlardı. Harika bir yer olmasına rağmen Junmyeon çabucak çıkmak istiyordu. Kayamayacağını biliyordu ve kayak alanına bir göz attığında yüzü buruşuyordu. Çok fazla kişi vardı. Junmyeon kendini utandıracağından emindi.

“Çok fazla kişi var Kris…” Junmyeon karşı çıkıyordu.

“Sana bana Yifan de, demedim mi? Ve insanları düşünme.” Kris durakladı ve Junmyeon’un yüzünü kavradı. “Ben buradayım, tamam mı?”

Kris’in sıcak, derin kahve gözlerine bakarken Junmyeon’un yüzü ısınıyordu. Resmi olarak ilişkiye başladıklarından beri Junmyeon her gün onun hakkında yeni bir şeyler keşfediyordu. Soğuk ve ciddi görünüşüne rağmen Kris gerçekten tatlı ve romantik birisiydi. Kocaman tatlış bir toptu. Junmyeon şikâyet etmiyordu tabii ki, sadece bazen nasıl başa çıkması gerektiğini bilmiyordu çünkü bu yeni Kris sürekli onun kızarmasını sağlıyordu.

“Aşkım?”

Junmyeon’nun karnındaki kelebekler yavaşça uyanmaya başlamıştı. Kris ona böyle seslenince bayılıyordu ancak şu anda teslim olmayı reddediyordu. “Hımm…”

“Biraz hareket etmeye çalışalım, tamam mı?”

“Hayır!” Junmyeon hemen cevapladı ama Kris onu görmezden geldi. Uzun olan yavaşça yanına sokularak Junmyeon’u sürüklemeye başladı. Kısa olan ona sıkıca sarılmıştı.

“Bekle… Bekle… YIFAN!” Junmyeon bağırdı.

“Sorun yok, Junnie. Ben buradayım.” Kris sevgiyle kıkırdadı.

“Beni bırakmasan iyi olur!”

Yeniden kıkırdadı. “Bırakmayacağım aşkım.”

Birkaç kere hareket etmeye çalıştıktan sonra neredeyse düşeceklerdi ancak Junmyeon’un çığlıklarıyla sonunda kayak alanına çıkmayı başarmışlardı. Kris’e sonunda kayabildiğini söylerken Junmyeon’un yüzünde kocaman gülümseme vardı.

“Bak, Fan, bunu yapabiliyorum!” Ayağını acemice hareket ettirirken söyledi. Düşmeyince kırmızı dudaklarına bilmiş bir gülümseme gelmişti. “Gördün mü?!”

“Evet aşkım. Yakında Kim Yuna’nın yerine geçersin sen.” Kris alay ediyordu.

Junmyeon dudak büktü. “Benimle dalga geçiyorsun…”

“Geçmiyorum. Çok çabuk öğreniyorsun!” Kris cevap verdi ve çekici gülümsemesini sundu ancak Junmyeon daha çok dudak bükmeye başladı.

“Oh tanrım. Dudak bükmeyi bırak yoksa seni hemen şurada öpeceğim.” Junmyeon’un henüz toplum içinde etkileşim kurmaktan rahatsız olduğunu bilerek Kris uyardı ve dudak bükmesi hemen kaybolmuştu.

“Tamam.” Junmyeon homurdandı ve yavaşça duvara doğru kaydı, yanında sessizce Kris’i de sürüklüyordu. “Ama biraz duralım. Yoruldum.”

Kris başını salladı. “Tamam aşkım.”

İkisi de duraklayarak çoğunlukla gençlerden ve genç çiftlerden oluşan kalabalığın kaymasını izliyorlardı. Popüler bir randevu yeriydi burası ve bu yüzden Junmyeon burada olmak istemiyordu. Kris ve o artık genç olmadıklarıdan onun için çok utandırıcıydı. Yirmilerinin sonlarındaydılar ancak Kris utanmaması gerektiğini söylüyordu çünkü kaç yaşında olsalar da birbirlerini sevdikleri sürece aşk her gün değer verilmesi ve kutlanması gereken bir şeydi. Junmyeon ona hayır diyemiyordu kesinlikle.

Pekâlâ, açıkçası yer kötü değildi. Atmosferi özellikle de üzerlerinde parlayan ışıklarla çok romantik ve heyecan vericiydi ve Junmyeon sevgilisi olurken buzda kaymayı randevu listesine eklemiş olabilirdi de olmayabilirdi de. Şimdi yaptığı için üzerine bir çizik atabilirdi.

“Luhan mı verdi sana bu fikri?” Junmyeon aniden sordu.

Kıkırdadı. “Hayır. Ben kendim düşündüm. Aslında o başka bir şey önermişti. Sorma sakın, bilmek istemezsin.”

Junmyeon kıkırdamaya başladı. Gerçekten bilmek istemiyordu çünkü Luhan’dan gelecek herhangi bir şey komik olabilirdi. “Sormayacağım.”

Birkaç dakika sonra ikisi de yorulana kadar yeniden kaymaya karar verdiler. Üç saat geçip randevu süreleri bitmeye yaklaşınca Kris, Junmyeon’u kayak alanından çıkarmak için ikna etmeye başlamıştı çünkü Junmyeon kaymayı çok sevdiği için çıkmak istemiyordu. Huysuz bir çocuk gibi sızlanmaya başladı ama Kris yeniden geleceklerine, Sehun ve Jongin’in de yanlarında olabileceğine söz verince Junmyeon’un yüzü yeniden aydınlanmıştı.

Randevuları mükemmel bir şekilde sonlanmıştı, Kris Junmyeon’u evinin kapısına kadar bırakmıştı. Junmyeon teşekkür etmek için onu ufak bir öpücükle ödüllendirmişti ancak o masum öpücük biraz yoldan çıkmıştı o yüzden Junmyeon öpüşme seansı için Kris’i içeri sürüklemişti. Arkalarından bir ses gelince durmuşlardı ve Junmyeon, Jongdae’nin evde olduğunu hatırlamıştı. Arkasını döndüğünde kardeşinin eğleniyormuş gibi bir ifadeyle onlara baktığını ve dudaklarının yaramaz bir sırıtışla kıvrıldığını görmüştü.

“Sevgilini eve getireceğini önceden söyleseydin başka bir yerde kalırdım, hyung. Bana bir dakika ver, eşyalarımı toplayacağım, sonra ikiniz devam edebilirsiniz—“

“Hayır! Hayır, gerek yok Dae. Yifan şimdi gidiyordu.” Hızlıca kızararak Junmyeon kardeşinin sözünü kesti ve hayal kırıklığına uğramış görünen Kris’e döndü. Pekâlâ, Jongdae’nin teklifini kabul etmek isterdi ancak Sehun ve Jongin’i unutmamıştı. Çocukların da babalarına ihtiyaçları vardı. “Çocuklar seni bekliyorlardır…” Junmyeon fısıldadı.

Kris farkına varınca yüzünde suçlu bir ifade oluşmuştu ve saatine baktı. “Oh tanrım, haklısın. Gidiyorum o zaman.” Junmyeon’a son kez bir öpücük vererek gülümsedi. “Bugün çok eğlendim.”

“Ben de.” Junmyeon kızararak cevapladı.

“Yarın görüşürüz, aşkım. İyi geceler.”

“İyi geceler…”

Gözden kaybolana kadar Junmyeon Kris’in arkasından bakmış ve kapıyı kapatmıştı. Jongdae hemen heyecanla üzerine atlamıştı.

“BEN NEDEN BUNU BİLMİYORUM?? BANA HEMEN HER ŞEYİ ANLATIYORSUN HYUNG!!!”

Junmyeon iç çekti. Tabiki de Jongdae’den asla kaçamazdı.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

“Randevunuz nasıldı?”

Junmyeon başta şaşırmıştı ancak Luhan olduğunu görünce rahatlamıştı. Güzel yüzünde yaramaz bir ifade vardı, Junmyeon görmezden gelmeye karar verdi.

“Harikaydı.” diye cevapladı.

“Hepsi bu mu?” Luhan kısa olanın cevabıyla hoşnut olmamış gibiydi. Junmyeon başını salladı.

“Hiçbir şey olmadı mı?” Luhan yeniden sordu, gözleri şüpheyle bakıyordu.

Bu sorunun arkasından gerçek imayı anlamayan Junmyeon kaşlarını çattı. “Ne olmalıydı ki?” Masumca sordu ancak Luhan’ın suratındaki yaramaz sırıtışı görünce hemen pişman oldu.

“Sonunda ilk seksinizi yaptınız mı?” Luhan pat diye sordu.

Junmyeon tükürüğünde boğulacaktı neredeyse ve kan hemen yüzüne akın etmişti. O tepki veremeden Jongin koşarak geldi ve elini çekiştirdi. “Amca, amca… Nini’nin çişi geldi!”

Tam zamanında geldiği için içinden Jongin’e teşekkür etti ve küçük çocuğu alarak hızla uzaklaştı, arkasında hayal kırıklığına uğramış bir Luhan bırakmıştı. Geri döndüğünde Çinli adamdan kaçacak bir yol bulmalıydı.

Luhan neden Çin’e dönmüyordu? Yapacak işi yok muydu?

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

“Jongin bebeğim…”

“Hımmm?” Jongin Iron Man oyuncağından kafasını kaldırmadan cevapladı.

Junmyeon çocuğa yaklaştı. “Başka bir baba ister misin?”

Soru sonunda Jongin’in dikkatini çekmişti. Şaşırmış görünüyordu, sevimlice gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Yeni bir baba mı?”

Junmyeon başını salladı. “Evet. Ya baban sana yeni bir baba getirirse?”

Jongin işaret parmağını dolgun dudağına bastırarak sessizce düşünüyordu. “Uhmm… O zaman Nini’nin iki tane mi babası olacak?”

Junmyeon yeniden başını salladı. “Evet bebeğim. İki baba.”

Aniden Jongin’in sevimli yüzü koca bir gülümsemeyle aydınlandı ve Junmyeon’un kucağına çıktı hemen. “Nini iki tane baba istiyor amca! Taeminnie hyung gibi!” Neşeyle bağırdı.

Junmyeon bu ismi daha önce duymamıştı, Jongin’in ya da Jongin ona ‘hyung’ dediğine göre Sehun’un arkadaşlarından birisi olmalıydı. Başını salladı. “Ee, yeni bir baba istiyor musun?”

Jongin hevesle başını sallarken Junmyeon’un eliyle oynuyordu. “Tabii ki!”

Junmyeon’un gülümsemesi genişledi. Güzel bir ilerlemeydi.

Daha sonra Sehun’u okuldan aldığında Sehun’un arkadaşlarının ailelerine özlemle baktığını görünce Junmyeon aynı soruyu sorma cesaretinde bulunmuştu.

Boğazını temizleyerek dikkatle sordu. “Sehunnie, yeni bir baba istemez miydin?”

Sehun’un yüzünde okunmaz bir ifade vardı ama sonrada yüzünü çatmıştı. “Benim zaten bir babam var.”

“Başka bir baba demek istedim, Sehunnie.” Yeniden denedi

“Kimse appamın yerini alamaz.” Sehun soğukça cevapladıktan sonra camdan dışarıya baktı.

Junmyeon hemen konuyu geçiştirdi. Pekâlâ, bu beklendik bir şeydi ancak Sehun, Kris’le ilişkisini öğrenince neler olur endişelenmekten kendisini alamıyordu.

Sehun’un kalbini kazanmak için daha çok çalışmalıydı.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

“Bugün oğullarına sordum.” Junmyeon o gece telefonda Kris’e söyledi.

Kris konuşmadan önce bir sessizlik oluşmuştu. “Ne dediler?”

“Jongin yeni bir baba istiyor, hatta çok heyecanlı ama…”

“Sehun bundan hoşlanmadı, değil mi?” Kris yerine tamamladı.

Junmyeon alt dudağını ısırdı. “Evet. Kimsenin appasının yerini alamayacağını söyledi.”

İç çekiş. “Bunu bekliyordum.”

“Ne yapacağız Yifan? Beni kabul etmemesinden korkuyorum, ya öğrenince benden nefret ederse?”

“Hey, hey… Endişelenme, tamam mı? Bir yolunu bulacağız. Beraber. Ona biraz zaman tanı. Seni benim kadar sevecektir. Bunu sağlayacağım aşkım.”

Kris’in tatlı sesi Junmyeon’u rahatlatıyordu. “Tamam, beraber bir yolunu bulacağız.”

“Seni seviyorum.”

“Junmyeon’un gülümsemesi genişledi. “Ben seni daha çok seviyorum.”

Kris kıkırdadıktan sonra iç çekti. “Beni kabul ettiğin için teşekkür ederim. Senin için zor olduğunu biliyorum ama iyileştirmek için elimden geleni yapacağım.”

“Bunu zaten konuştuk Yifan. Beni merak etme.” Junmyeon onu ikna etmeye çalışıyordu. “Beni kabul ettiğin için de teşekkürler.”

“Senin için her şeyi yaparım aşkım. Senin gibi bir meleğe sahip olduğum için burada şanslı olan benim—“

“OH TANRIM, DUR! AŞIRI ROMANTİKSİN!”

Telefondan melodik bir kahkaha duyuldu ve Junmyeon gülümsedi. “Uyumak istiyorum artık. İyi geceler.”

“Güzelce uyu o zaman. Horladığını duyunca telefonu kapatacağım.” Kris alay etti.

“Ben horlamam!” Junmyeon hemen karşı çıktı.

“Evet, horluyorsun aşkım ama endişelenme, benim hoşuma gidiyor. Çooook sevimliiiiii-“

“TANRIM, SUS ARTIK. SEN KAPATMAZSAN BEN KAPATIRIM!” Junmyeon kızgınmış gibi davranarak sevgilisini tehdit ediyordu; hâlbuki Kris’in sözleri kalbini hızlandırıyordu.

Yaramaz bir kıkırtı duyuldu. “Tamam, tamam. Şimdi bana iyi geceler öpücüğümü ver aşkım.” Kris istedi.

Junmyeon gözlerini devirdi ama telefona doğru yüksek sesli öpücük sesi çıkardı. “İşte.”

Diğer hattan mutlu bir kahkaha ve ardından yumuşak bir fısıltı duyuldu. “İyi geceler aşkım.”

Junmyeon’un göğsü mutlulukla kabardı. “İyi geceler aşkım.”

Kris derin sesiyle ona yavaşça bir şarkı mırıldanmaya başladı.

_Beraber bir yolunu bulacaklardı. İlişkilerini devam ettireceklerdi._

Junmyeon bu sözlere tutunacaktı.


	20. Görev 19

“Oğlunun alışveriş konusunda bu kadar seçici olduğunu bilmiyordum.”

Diğer hattan bir kıkırtı duyuldu. “Sehun mu?”

“Evet. Kırmızı ve mavi sneakers arasında seçim yapamıyor. Bence ikisi de aynı.” Junmyeon uzaktaki çocuğa bakarak cevapladı. Sehun elindeki ayakkabılara bakıp kaş çatıyordu.

Seul’deki popüler alışveriş merkezlerinden birindeydiler çünkü Sehun’un en yakın arkadaşı Jungkook’a hediye alması gerekiyordu. Doğum günü yaklaşmıştı ve Sehun tek en yakın arkadaşına en iyi hediyeyi vermek istiyordu.

Kıkırtı duyuldu. “Ona karar vermesi için biraz zaman ver tatlım.”

“15 dakika oldu ve hala karar veremedi. Fikrimi söylemeli miyim?”

“O sana sorana kadar bekle. Sormazsa, bir şey deme.” Kris uyardı. Oğlunu çok iyi tanıyordu.

Junmyeon iç çekti. “Tamam. Bekleyeceğim sanırım.”

“Alışverişten hoşlanmıyorsun, değil mi?”

“Evet, öyle de denebilir…” Junmyeon cevapladı. Açıkçası gerekmedikçe çok nadir alışverişe çıkardı ve genelde onu sürükleyen hep Jongdae olurdu.

“Pekâlâ, alışmalısın. Bil diye söylüyorum, ben alışverişe bayılırım…”

Junmyeon homurdandı. Sanki bilmediği bir şeydi. “Biliyorum…”

Kahkaha geldi. “Güzel o zaman. Bu arada, diğer bebeğim nerede?”

Koruma gözleriyle hemen Jongin’i aradı. Önündeki sahneyi görünce gülümsemişti. Jongin, Sehun’dan çok uzakta olmayan koltuklardan birine oturmuştu ve birkaç satış görevlisi etrafını sarmıştı. Birisi tombul yanağını sıktırınca utanarak gülümsemişti. “Her zamanki gibi herkesin ilgisini üzerine çekiyor, özellikle de güzel noonaların. Buradaki tüm kadın görevliler küçük bebeğine gönlünü kaptırmış çoktan.”

Yeni bir kahkaha. “Neden hiç şaşırmadım?”

“Bu çekici kişiliğini kimden aldı çok merak ediyorum?”

“Babasından tabii ki.”

Junmyeon hıhladı. “Bundan şüpheliyim.”

“Hey, acımasız olma. En azından benim çekiciliğim senin üstünde işe yarıyor.”

Kris’in yüzünü göremese de Junmyeon aptal gülümsemesini hayal edebiliyordu. Romantik bir şeyler söylediğinde Kris’in ona verdiği gülümsemeydi.

“Ahh sussana sen.”

“Hoşuna gittiğini biliyorum.” Kris cıvıldadı.

“Hayır, gitmedi.”

“Kabul et, tatlım. Eminim şu anda kızarıyorsundur.”

Pekâlâ, kızarıyordu ancak Kris’e bunu söylemeyecekti. “Kızarmıyorum! Neden kızara—“

“Amca!”

Bir ses Junmyeon’un lafını kesti ve hızla sahibine döndü. Sehun.

“Bekle. Sehun çağırıyor.” Telefona fısıldadıktan sonra dikkatini çocuğa verdi. “Efendim, tatlım. Ayakkabılara karar verdin mi?”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. Kaş çatışı derinleşirken sızlandı. “Karar veremiyorum. Buraya gel amca.”

Junmyeon kıkırdadı. “Bekle, tatlım. Hemen geliyorum.” Telefona dönerek hızlıca bir şeyler fısıldadı. “Fan, kapatmam lazım. Oğlun yardımımı istiyor. Sonra konuşuruz.”

Kris güldü. “Tamam, aşkım. Çocuklarla iyi eğlenceler. Seni seviyorum.”

“Ben de seni seviyorum. İyi çalışmalar.” Telefonu kapattı ve gülümseyerek hızla Sehun’un yanına gitti. “Yardımıma mı ihtiyacın var.”

Sehun iki sneakers’ı Junmyeon’un önüne tuttu. “Hangisi daha iyi amca?”

“Mavi olanı daha çok beğendim.” Hızla söyledi. “Ama o senin arkadaşın. Hangisinin daha çok uyacağını düşünüyorsun.”

Sehun pembe dilini çıkararak dudaklarını ıslattı. “Kookie bu tarz tasarımları seviyor…” Mavi olanı işaret etti. “Ama kırmızı en sevdiği renk.” Sonra kırmızıyı gösterdi.

“Hmmm…” Junmyeon mavi ayakkabıyı aldı. “Bunlar kırmızıda yok mu?”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır. Olsaydı çoktan seçerdim amca.”

“O zaman içgüdülerini izle. Önce hangisi dikkatini çekti?”

Sehun iki ayakkabıya baktıktan sonra maviyi işaret etti. “Bu. Çünkü Kookie’nin hoşuna gideceğini biliyorum. Kırmızısı olsaydı harika olurdu.”

Junmyeon gülümsedi. “O zaman bunu al. Eminim Kookie rengini beğenmezlik yapmayacaktır. Ayrıca bu senden, en yakın arkadaşından geliyor. En yakın arkadaşımız bize ne verirse versin onu çok severiz, ucuz ve basit bir hediye olsa bile.”

Sehun başta Junmyeon’a şaşkınca baktı ancak sonra gülümsedi. “Tamam.” Satış görevlisine maviyi işaret etti. “Bunu alıyorum.”

Kadın gülümsedi. “Tamam. Lütfen bekleyin biraz.”

Junmyeon, Sehun’dan Jongin’le beraber beklemesini söyleyerek kasaya gitti. Kris ona bu sabah siyah kartını ve Junmyeon’a limitsizce kullanabilme hakkını vermişti. Alışverişi seven birisi olsaydı, bu harika bir hediye olabilirdi.

Kızın doğru numarayı getirmesini beklerken Jongin yanına gelerek pantolonunu çekiştirmişti. “Amca…”

“Efendim tatlım. Sorun ne? Çişin mi var?” Çocuğun göz seviyesine inerek sordu. Junmyeon yumuşakça Jongin’in gözlerini örten kahve saçları okşadı. Saç kesimine ihtiyacı vardı. Belki bundan sonra kuaföre giderlerdi.

Jongin başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır. Şuradaki noona Nini’ye lolipop vermek istiyor. Nini kabul edebilir mi?” Sevimli bir şekilde gözlerini kırpıştırarak sordu.

Junmyeon kıkırdadı. “O lolipopu istiyor musun?”

Jongin utanarak başını salladı. “Nini lolipopları çok seviyor ama babam Nini’ye yabancılardan bir şey almamasını söyledi. Nini o şeyi sevse bile.”

Junmyeon cevap verecekken Jongin hızla ekledi. “Ama o noona iyi birine benziyor…”

Koruma görevlilere baktı bir süre. Çocukla konuşarak Sehun’un dikkatini çekmeye çalışıyorlardı ancak tabiki Sehun soğuk ifadesinden hiç ödün vermiyordu. Onun da Jongin gibi tepki vereceklerini düşünmüş olmalıydılar –keşke kardeşlerin tamamen farklı olduklarını bilselerdi.

Aralarından bir kadının sağ elinde lolipop vardı. Junmyeon’un kendisine baktığını görünce hafifçe gülümseyerek eğildi. Junmyeon gülümseyerek karşılık verdi.

Dikkatini önündeki çocuğa verdi yeniden. “Hyunguna sordun mu?” Junmyeon, Sehun’un fikrinin Jongin için çok önemli olduğunu bilerek sordu. Küçük çocuk önce hep abisine sorardı ve Jongin başını sallayarak cevapladı. Gülümseyerek yeniden sordu. “Sehunnie ne dedi?”

“O da iyi biri gibi göründüğünü söyledi ama hyung Nini’nin amcaya da sormasını istedi.”

Koruma kıkırdamıştı. Bu kendisini önemli hissettirmişti. “Amcan da iyi birisi olduğunu düşünüyor…”

“Gerçekten mi? Yani Nini lolipopu alabilir mi amca?” Jongin’in yüzünde kocaman bir gülümseme vardı, kahve gözleri parlıyordu.

“İstiyorsan evet.” Junmyeon cevapladı ve Jongin’in gülümsemesi daha da büyüdü. “Ama sadece bu seferlik, tamam mı? Bir daha yabancılardan bir şey almamalısın.” Uyarıcı bir şekilde söyledi.

Jongin başını salladı. “Tamam amca.” Son kez gülümsedikten sonra Sehun’a doğru koşturdu. Junmyeon onun utanarak lolipopu almasını izledi. Diğer görevliler çığlık atıyorlardı.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

“Başka almak istediğiniz bir şey var mı çocuklar?”

“Bubble tea!”

“Iron Man!”

Junmyeon güldü. “Tamam.”

Bu beklenmedikti –Jongin’in cevabı bile onu eğlendirmişti. Tavuk ya da dondurma ister diye beklerdi. Jongin süper hero koleksiyonuna yeni bir oyuncak eklemeye karar vermişti.

Önce oyuncak dükkânına gittiler, Junmyeon çocuklara dükkânı gezmeleri için zaman verirken biraz uzun kalmışlardı. Çocukların dünyadaki cennetleriydi çünkü istedikleri her türlü oyuncak mevcuttu. Yaklaşık bir saat sonra Jongin iki yeni Iron Man oyuncağı, bir Iron Man maskesi ve iki yeni pelüşe karar verirken Sehun da dayanamayarak pelüş koleksiyonuna bir şeyler eklemişti. Jongin’le aynı pelüşleri almıştı kendine.

Ondan sonra bubble tea almaya gittiler ve Junmyeon uzun sırayı görünce yüzünü buruşturdu. _‘Neden bugün herkes bubble tea aşermiş?’_

Sehun sırada beklemeyi teklif edince Junmyeon, Jongin’le en yakın masaya oturmuştu. Gözlerini Sehun’dan hiç ayırmamış hep gözünün önünde olmasından emin olmuştu çünkü oldukça kalabalıktı. Her şey olabilirdi. Tehlike olmasa bile bu işte bu kadar ilerlemişti, tetikte olmalıydı.

Jongin tabletinde oyun oynayarak kendisini eğlendirirken Junmyeon etrafa bakınıyordu. Bugün çok fazla kişi vardı ve kardeş için olmasaydı Junmyeon evde kalmayı tercih ederdi. Çok kalabalıktı.

Uzun bir süre sonra Sehun’un sırası gelmişti ve Junmyeon rahatlayarak iç çekmişti. Sehun’un dediklerini buradan duyamasa da siparişini tahmin edebiliyordu. Tabiki çikolatalı bubble tea alacaktı; küçük kardeşiyle paylaştığı için her zaman ekstra büyük çikolatalı alırdı.

Sehun çok tatlı bir çocuktu ve içinde yumuşacıktı; Junmyeon bunun bir gün Sehun’un kendisini kabul etmesine yardımcı olacağını umuyordu. Sehun’un ondan nefret etmesini hayal edemiyordu. En kötüsü de Jongin’in de ondan nefret etmesiydi çünkü en küçük Wu, Junmyeon’u ne kadar çok severse sevsin, abisini herkesten fazla seviyordu. Sehun ondan nefret etmeye karar verirse, Jongin’in de etmesi şaşırtıcı olmazdı.

Bunun olmamasını umuyordu.

İç çekerek Junmyeon bakışlarını etrafta dolaştırmaya başladı; bir aileden genç bir çifte, oğullarıyla gelen kadına ve sonra da tanıdık bir figüre.

Bedeni anından donmuştu.

Oh tanrım.

Hayır.

_O _olamazdı.

Lütfen. _O_ olmasın…

Belki _ona _benzeyen birisidir.

Ancak…

Aynı uzun ve ince beden…

Saçlar, gözler, burun ve dudaklar…

Junmyeon nefesini tuttu.

Oh tanrım. Bu _oydu._

Aman tanrım.

“Amca, haydi gidelim.”

Sehun’un sesi onu korkutmuştu. “Huh? Oh—ahh, evet, evet. Gidelim.” Junmyeon hızla ayağa kalktı, Sehun’un kaşlarının kalkmasını görmezden geldi. “Haydi gidelim Nini.”

Jongin sandalyesinden inerek sağ eliyle Junmyeon’un sol eliyle Sehun’un elini tuttu. “Gidelim. Nini yeni Iron Man’iyle oynamak istiyor! Hyung daha sonra Nini’yle oynamak ister misin?”

Sehun başını sallayarak gülümsedi. “Tamam. Hyung Thor’u da getirecek.”

Çocuklar heyecanla sohbet ederken Junmyeon kendisini sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu. Belki de hayal görüyordu ancak o adam _ona_ benziyordu.

Hayır._ O_ olamazdı.

Cesaretini toplayarak emin olmak için omzunun üzerinden baktı. Gözleri hızla uzun bedeni buldu ve o adam aynı yerinde durmuş kendisine bakıyordu.

Karnı sıkıştı.

Tanrım, aynı bakıştı.

Oh tanrım.

_O geri dönmüştü._

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

Junmyeon bir şeyleri mahvetmeden o günü nasıl atlattığını bilmiyordu. Kalbi ve aklı bambaşka yerdeydi ve bunu fark ettiğinde evine dönmüştü çoktan.

Duşta uzun bir zaman geçirerek düşüncelerini temizlemeye ve rahatsız edici hisleri yıkamaya çalıştı. Uzun zamandır bu günün gelmesini bekliyordu ve şu anda gelmişti, neden tepkisinin hayal ettiği gibi olmadığını merak ediyordu. Çok sakin hissediyordu.

Junmyeon daha zavallı olacağını düşünmüştü; hatta yatakta ya da Kyungsoo’nun omzunda ağlayacaktı ancak onu gördüğünden beri tek bir damla akıtmamıştı. Resmini görerek bile saatlerce ağladığına bakarsak oldukça şaşırtıcıydı.

Ancak şu anda oldukça rahatsız hissediyordu. Tabii ki eski anılar aklına düşmüştü ama şaşırtıcı bir şekilde özlem, hızlı kalp çarpıntısı ya da herhangi bir şey yoktu.

Buna unutmak mı deniyordu?

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

Junmyeon yatak odasının kapısını açarken Jongdae’yi yumruğu havada önünde dikilirken buldu.

“Ah hyung, kapıyı çalacaktım bende. Bu gece arkadaşımda kalacağımı haber vermek istedim.”

“Kimin eviymiş?”

“Sen bilmezsin.”

Junmyeon Jongdae’ye şüpheyle baktı. Küçük kardeşinin ondan bir şeyler sakladığını biliyordu. “Arkadaşının evi değil, değil mi?”

“Ne demek istiyorsun hyung?” Jongdae kaşlarını çattı.

“Sevgilin var, değil mi?” Junmyeon ısrarcıydı.

Jongdae’nin yüzü değişti. “Ne? Hayır, yok—“

“Bana yalan söyleme, Dae. Her şeyi biliyorum. Minseok, değil mi?”

Nefesini tuttu. “N—nasıl ö—öğrendin?”

“Kris ve Minseok birbirini tanıyorlar, unuttun mu?”

“Ahh… Unutmuşum.” Jongdae homurdandı. “Ermmm… Ee, bir sorun yok, değil mi?”

Junmyeon yalandan onaylamıyormuş gibi davranıyordu, ta ki Jongdae ona üzüntüyle bakana kadar. Daha sonra kıkırdadı. “Sorun yok, Dae. Ayrıca, Kris Minseok’un iyi ve sorumluluk sahibi birisi olduğunu söyledi. Hem Luhan’ın en yakın arkadaşı.”

“Ahhh teşekkürler hyung! Seni seviyorum!” Abisinin üzerine atlayarak bağırdı.

Jongdae evden çıkacakken Junmyeon arkasından bağırdı. “Kondom kullanmayı unutmayın!”

“Sen de hyung!”

Junmyeon homurdandı.

Birkaç dakika sonra zil çalmaya başlamıştı. Koruma gözlerini devirdi. Kardeşi kesin bir şey unutmuştu. Jongdae her zaman anahtarlarını unuturdu.

Junmyeon hızla kapıya koştu. “Her zaman unutu—“

Ancak kapıdaki Jongdae değildi.

“Merhaba…”

Junmyeon gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Gözlerine inanamıyordu. “Sen burada ne yapıyorsun?”


	21. Görev 20

“Sen burada ne yapıyorsun?”

“Niye? Hemen benden sıkıldın mı?”

Junmyeon diğerinin kaş çattığını görünce başını iki yana salladı. “Tabii ki hayır. Burada olacağını beklemiyordum sadece.”

Kaş çatışı derinleşti. “Ofisten direkt buraya geldim, eve henüz gitmedim. En azından beni içeri davet et?”

Junmyeon kafasına vuracaktı. Utanarak gülümsedi. “Uh-evet. Affedersin. Gelsene.” Kapıyı açarak diğerini eve davet etti. Junmyeon kapıyı kapatır kapatmaz bir çift güçlü kol beline dolanarak onu döndürdü ve dudaklarına yumuşak bir şey dokundu.

Junmyeon nefesini tuttu. Karşılık vermesi birkaç saniyesini almıştı ve neler olduğunu kavrayınca aynı hevesle onu öpmeye başladı.

Aldığı tepkiden memnun olan diğer adam mutlulukla hımladı ve öpücüğü derinleştirdi. Her saniye gittikçe yoğunlaşıyordu ve koruma nefesini yitirmek üzereydi.

Diğerinin hevesinden etkilenen Junmyeon öpücüğün içinde gülümseyerek yavaşça geri çekildi.

“Neden durdun?” Diğeri sızlanıyordu. “Ve o gülümseme ne öyle?”

Junmyeon başını iki yana salladı. “Bir nedeni yok. Sadece mutluyum.”

Diğeri gözlerini kıstı. “Aklını kurcalayan bir şey olmalı. Seni iyi tanıyorum bebeğim. Söyle bana.” Israr etti.

“Bir şey yok dedim.”

“SÖYLE.”

Junmyeon güldü. “Tamam, tamam. 20 saat bile geçmedi görüşmeyeli ama sen beni bir yıldır görmüyormuşsun gibi öptün, aşkım. Beni bu kadar çok mu özledin Yifan?”

“Bilemezsin—“ Kris duraklayarak Junmyeon’un dudaklarını öptü. “Ayrıca bugün bana öpücük vermedin, aşkım.” Bir öpücük daha.

Junmyeon o gün birbirlerinden öpücük çalma fırsatları olmamıştı. Bu sabah Jongin her zamankinden daha fazla ona yapışık gezme moduna girmişti. Küçük çocuk Kris iş yerine gidene kadar babasının yanından ayrılmamıştı o yüzden yalnız zaman geçirememişlerdi ve daha sonra Junmyeon işi bitince Kris’in dönmesini beklemeden ayrılmıştı. Diğerinin iş yerinde yapılacak önemli işleri olduğundan çocukları Bay Lee ve Luhan’a bırakmıştı.

“Yani kapımın önünde belirmenin nedeni öpücüğünü istemek miydi?” Eğlenerek sordu.

Kris utanmazca başını salladı. Junmyeon gözlerini devirince güldü. “Aslında burada olmamın başka bir nedeni daha var.” Sesi aniden sertleşmişti.

Junmyeon merakla kaşlarını kaldırdı ve Kris’i koltuğa götürdü. “Oh. Nedir?”

“Yarın Çin’e gitmek zorundayım. Aile meseleleri.”

Junmyeon içinde garip bir duygu hissetti ancak yüzüne yansıtmadı. “Kaç gün kalacaksın? Her şey yolunda mı?”

“Bilmiyorum… Üç gün ya da işler planladığım gibi gitmezse en fazla bir hafta.” Kris cevapladı, büyük elleriyle Junmyeon’un küçük ellerini okşuyordu.

“Peki ya çocuklar?”

“Onları da götürmek istedim ama Sehun’un bu hafta önemli bir sınavı var o yüzden onları Luhan’a bırakmak zorundayım ve eğer sorun olmazsa ben Çin’deyken bizde kalabilir misin?” Kris, Junmyeon’un elini sıktırarak sordu. “Luhan’a güvenmediğimden değil, şu sıra pek iyi değil o yüzden sende orada olmalısın. Lütfen aşkım?”

Junmyeon sevgilisinin elini sıktırdı. “Tabii ki sorun olmaz. Endişelenme, ben çocuklara iyi bakarım. Luhan’dan bahsetmişken, onu ben de fark ettim. Son zamanlarda bedbaht bir halde. Ne oldu? Yixing de iyi görünmüyor. Kavga falan mı ettiler?”

Kris başını iki yana salladı ve iç çekti. “Hayır, kavga etmediler ama ilişkilerinde büyük bir sorun var.”

“Büyük bir sorun mu?”

Kris başını salladı. “Luhan’ın Kore’de fazla kaldığını fark ettin mi? Orada işi olduğu için çoktan dönmesi gerekiyordu ama gitmedi.”

Junmyeon başını salladı. “Evet. Merak ediyordum ama ona ya da Yixing'e sormadım hiç.”

“Pekâlâ, Luhan’ın ailesi onun Çin’de başka birisiyle evlenmesini istiyor.”

Junmyeon’un ağzı açık kaldı. Aniden eski anılar beynine doluşmuştu.

_‘Başkasıyla evlenmem lazım.’_

“A—Ama onun Yixing'i var! Ailesi onları bilmiyor mu?”

Başka bir iç çekiş. “Biliyorlar ve çoktan kabul ettiler ancak şu anda, aile işlerinde sorun var ve işlerini güçlendirmek için onun Wu ailesinin de tanıdığı güçlü bir ailenin varisiyle evlenmesini istiyorlar. Tan’ın ailesiyle bizim aile oldukça yakınlar ve atalarımızdan bu yana hep aynı kalmış bu. O yüzden iki aile de bu evlilik anlaşmasının bağlarını güçlendireceğini ve Luhan’ın aile şirketine faydalar sağlayacağını düşünüyor, eniştem ve teyzem çoktan kabul etmişler.”

Junmyeon iç çekti. “Ah tanrım. Ee, Luhan reddetti mi?”

Kris başını salladı. “Tabii ki. Yixing'den asla ayrılmaz, onsuz Luhan’ın yaşayabileceğini sanmıyorum ve şimdi de eve gitmeyi reddediyor. Çin’de ailemiz ufak bir kaos yaşıyor. Bu yüzden yarın gitmem lazım. Belki yardım edebilirim. Bilmiyorum. Luhan inatçılığını babasından almış o yüzden eniştemin beni dinleyip dinlemeyeceğinden emin değilim.”

Junmyeon birazcık rahatlamıştı. En azından Yixing doğru adamı seçmişti. Kris’in kolunu nazikçe okşadı. “İyi olacak, aşkım. Biliyorsun. İkisine, özellikle de Yixing'e çok üzüldüğüm için yardım etmek istesem de bu bir aile meselesi, senin için iyi şans dileyip, seni destekleyebilirim sadece.”

Kris, Junmyeon’un elini dudağına götürdü ve eklemlerini öptü. “İhtiyacım olan tek şey bu aşkım. Teşekkürler.”

Junmyeon gülümseyerek Kris’in dudaklarını öptü. “Çocuklar için endişelenme. Onlara gözüm gibi bakarım ben. İstersen her gün bilgi veririm sana.”

“Buna gerek yok, sana güveniyorum aşkım. Yüzümü görmeden yatmayacakları için her gece Skype yaparız.” Kris kıkırdadı. “Önemli bir şey olursa beni mutlaka ara, tamam mı?”

Junmyeon onayladı. “Tamam. Endişelenme.”

Kris iç çekerek kollarını sıkıca Junmyeon’a doladı. “Bebeklerimi çok özleyeceğim.”

“Sadece bebeklerini mi?” Junmyeon alay etti.

Kris kıkırdadı. “Ben ‘bebeklerim’ derken seni de katmıştım aşkım. Sen de benim bebeğimsin. Koca bebeğim. Benim tatlı ve yakışıklı bebeğim. Benim—“

Jongin, Kris’in göğsüne sertçe vurdu ve inledi. “Tamam! Sus! Anladım!”

Kris kıkırdayarak sevgilisinin yüzüne baktı. “Kızarıyorsun.”

“Kızarmıyorum.”

“Evet, kızarıyorsun…”

“Hayır, kızarmıyorum!”

“Tamam o zaman. Sen ne dersen o, aşkım.”

“Senden nefret ediyorum…”

“Bende seni seviyorum aşkım. Şimdi bana öpücüğümü ver.”

“Eve gitmelisin. Çocuklar seni bekliyordur.”

“O zaman beni çabuk öp!”

“Uhh, ne talepkar bir sevgilisin.”

“Sen bu talepkar sevgiliyi seviyorsun.”

“Seni çok sevdiğim için minnet duymalısın.”

“Her zaman, aşkım.”

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

Junmyeon, Jongin’in babasına sıkıca sarılmasını izliyordu. Gözleri yaşlıydı ve birazcık kızarmıştı; tombul yanakları kızarmıştı ve ıslaktı. Çocuğu hala sarılma modundayken bırakmak kötü bir fikirdi. “Baba… N—Nini de s—seninle gitmek istiyor. Yütfeeeeennn baba…” Hıçkırdı.

Kris, Jongin’in sırtını yavaşça okşarken oğlunun şakağını öptü. “Baban oraya iş için gidiyor bebeğim. Baba, Nini’yi götüremez. Ayrıca, Sehunnie hyungu burada tek başına bırakamazsın, değil mi? Ya hyungun okuldan dönüp ikimizin de gittiğini görürse? Çok üzülecektir.”

Jongin dudak büktü. “O z—zaman gitme! Nini ve Hunnie hyungu bırakma!”

“Yapamam bebeğim. Babanın işe gitmesi lazım. Böyle davranma, lütfen. Ayrıca Junnie amca size bakacak. Bizim evde kalacak hatta. Önceki gün ona yeniden sarılıp uyumak istediğini söylemedin mi?” Kris babasının doğru söylediğinden emin olmak için Junmyeon’a bakan ağlayan çocuğu yatıştırmaya çalışıyordu.

Junmyeon hemen başını salladı. “Amcan sizin evde kalacak, Nini. Beraber bir sürü oyun oynayacağız ve amcan sana birçok hikâye okuyacak! Film izleyip bir sürü kızarmış tavuk sipariş edeceğiz!”

Kris’in gözleri kocaman oldu ve Junmyeon, Kris’in son zamanlarda Jongin’e daha az kızarmış tavuk yedirmeye çalıştığını hatırladı. Aşırı yağlı ve kızarmış gıdalar onun için iyi değildi. Koruma utanmazsa sırıttı.

Diğer yandan Jongin birazcık sakinleşmiş gibi görünüyordu, Junmyeon’un teklifiyle ilgilenmiş olmalıydı ama sonra dudak büktü. Başını iki yana sallayarak burnunu çekti. “Ama Nini babasını istiyor!”

“Bebeğim…”

“Nini babasıyla uyumak istiyor!” Jongin ağlamaya devam etti. “G—Gitme baba… Ya Nini uyuyamazsa?”

Kris iç çekti. Junmyeon sevgilisinin yenilmiş ifadesiyle dudağını ısırdı. Kris her şeyi iptal edip ağlayan oğluna daha çok sarılmayı düşünüyor gibiydi. Elleriyle Jongin’in gözyaşlarını silip, ara sıra poposuna hafifçe vuruyordu. Dudakları oğlunun yanaklarına, saçlarına ve alnına öpücükler konduruyordu.

Baba ve oğul arasındaki dokunaklı sahne havaalanında birkaç yolcunun dikkatini çekmişti, bazı aileler Kris’e anlayışla bakıyordu. Çocuklarını arkada bırakma güçlüğü katlanılmazdı. Neyse ki Sehun okuldaydı şu anda ve büyük olan muhtemelen kardeşi gibi ağlamayacaktı ancak Jongin’i böyle görmek onu da etkilerdi.

“Bebeğim… Haydi, babanın gitmesi gerekiyor.” Kris’in sesi Junmyeon’u kendi düşüncelerinden ayırmıştı.

“Hayır!!! B—baba…” Jongin hıçkırdı ve Kris’in yüzü perişan haldeydi.

İç çekti. “Jun, bu kötü bir fikir. Onu böyle bırakamam.”

“Nini… Gel buraya. Babanın işe gitmesi gerek. Sen iyi bir çocuksun, değil mi? Ağlamayı bırakmazsan baban sana hediye almaz! Bu kötü olmaz mı?” Junmyeon denedi bu sefer.

Jongin başını iki yana sallayarak yüzünü Kris’in boynuna gömdü ve diğeri oğlunun kulağına bir şeyler fısıldadı. Bir süre sonra Jongin başını kaldırıp tereddütle salladı. Kris gülümseyerek Jongin’in kırmızı yanaklarını birkaç kez öptü. “İyi çocuk. Şimdi Junnie amcaya git bakalım.”

Junmyeon hemen öne çıkarak Jongin’i sevgilisinden aldı. Küçük çocuk başta tereddütlüydü ancak babası onu kolayca ikna etti. Kris istediği için Junmyeon oradan uzaklaşıp, havaalanından ayrılırken neredeyse yeniden ağlamaya başlayacaktı. Jongin’e gidişini izletmek istemiyordu.

Jongin’in arabadan dudak bükerek havaalanına özlemle baktığını görünce Junmyeon suçlu hissetmişti ancak arabayı sürmeye başlayınca Jongin ağlamamıştı. Kris oğluna ne dediyse sebebi o olmalıydı.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

“Neyli dondurma istersin Nini?”

Jongin dudaklarını büzerek çikolatalıyı işaret etti. Junmyeon başını salladı ve hemen o dondurmayı sipariş etti.

Havaalanından ayrıldıklarından beri küçük çocuğu teselli ediyordu ve iyi bir çocuk olduğu için Jongin’i dondurmayla ödüllendirmeye karar verdi. Neyse ki Jongin daha iyi hissetmişti; açıkçası Jongin’i ilk kez böyle gördüğü için ne yapacağını bilememişti. Sehun daha sonra küçük kardeşini neşelendirirdi.

“Amca…”

“Efendim bebeğim?”

“Babam dönene kadar gerçekten bizde mi kalacaksın?” Jongin sordu. Sesi ağlamaktan dolayı biraz çatlaktı.

Junmyeon başını salladı. “Evet. Sevmedin mi?” Dudak bükerek havayı canlandırmaya çalıştı.

Jongin hafifçe başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, Nini bunu çok sevdi amca…”

“Güzel o zaman. Çok eğleneceğiz.”

Sipariş sonunda gelmişti ve Junmyeon hemen parasını ödedi. Jongin’i boş masalardan birisine götürdü ve çocuğun dondurmasını bitirmesini beklemeye başladı. Hatta Jongin onu birkaç kaşıkla beslemişti ve o da mutlulukla kabul etmişti.

“Lezzetli mi?” Çocuk sordu.

“Uhmmm, çok lezzetli.” Junmyeon hafifçe inledi. Jongin memnun olunca gülümsedi.

“Junmyeon?”

Junmyeon hızla kafasını çevirdi ve nefesi kesildi. Şu anda görmeyi en son istediği kişi karşısındaydı. _O burada ne yapıyordu?_

“M—Minho…”

“Konuşabilir miyiz?”

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

“Nasılsın?”

Junmyeon boğazını temizledi. “İyiyim.” Yanındaki adama bakmadan cevapladı. Gözleri karşı masadaki Jongin’den ayrılmıyordu. Çocuğu koruyabilecek kadar yakınındaydı.

“O senin oğlun mu?”

Junmyeon sonunda eski sevgilisine baktı ve gözlerindeki merakı gördü. Başını salladı, Junmyeon neden bunu yaptığını bilmiyordu. En azından onun için Kris’in oğulları onun da oğullarıydı.

“Ah… Kaç yaşında? Çok sevimli.”

“Dört…”

Minho’nun yüzünde okunamaz ifade vardı. “Anladım… Şu anda mutlu bir hayatın olmalı…”

“Evet, var. Çok, çok, çok mutluyum.” Junmyeon eski sevgilisini kötü hissettirme niyeti olmadan cevapladı. Şu andaki hayatından oldukça memnundu, çok mutluydu.

“Hala bir şansım vardır diye düşünmüştüm…”

Junmyeon dikleşti. “Ne?”

Minho aniden elini tuttu ve Junmyeon geri çekildi. “Jun…”

“Ne istiyorsun?” Tükürürcesine söyledi.

“Senin için döndüm. Seni hala seviyorum, Jun.”

Junmyeon’un ağzı açık kaldı. Önceden bu kelimeleri yeniden duymak hayaliydi ancak şu anda kelimeler onu sadece sinirlendiriyordu. “Neden bahsettiğinin farkında mısın, Minho?”

“Evet. Seni hala seviyorum bebeğim.”

“Bana bir daha asla öyle seslenme—“ Sertçe, iğrenerek söyledi. “Ve üzgünüm, ben seni artık sevmiyorum.” Hızla ekleyip ayağa kalktı.

Ancak o gidemeden Minho elini yeniden tuttu. “Jun, lütfen. Yaptığım için bana kızgın olduğunu biliyorum ama inan bana sana dediklerimin hiçbirinde ciddi değildim. Demek zorundaydım. Seni hiç unutamadım Jun.”

Junmyeon homurdandı. “Çok geç artık Minho. Ben başka birini seviyorum ve ayrıca, bana **_sürtük_** dediğin günü asla unutmayacağım.” Bununla beraber arkasında bedbaht bir Minho bırakarak oradan ayrıldı.

Jongin’i masadan aldı ve hızla çocuğu arabaya taşıdı.

“İyi misin amca?” Junmyeon kemerini bağlayınca sordu Jongin.

Junmyeon başını salladı ve gülümsedi. “İyiyim tatlım.” Eski sevgilisinin itirafından dolayı iğrenmiş hissediyordu ancak şaşırtıcı bir şekilde Minho’nun ‘seni seviyorum’ kelimelerini duyunca hiçbir şey hissetmemişti. Önceden onun gerçek aşkı olduğunu düşündüğü için kalbi bu kelimelerle hızlanırdı ancak şu anda onu sadece kızdırıp iğrendiriyordu.

_‘Bana yaptıklarından sonra nasıl o kelimeleri söylemeye cesaret edebilir?’_

Jongin başka bir soru soracak gibi görünüyordu ancak boşvererek gülümsedi. Junmyeon o gülümsemeden enerji alamadan gülümsemesi solmuştu.

“Sorun ne Nini?”

“Nini, babayı çok özledi…”

Junmyeon iç çekti.


	22. Görev 21

“Baba!”

İki heyecanlı ses Kris’i ekranda belirir belirmez selamlamıştı.

“Bebeklerim!!”

Kris oğullarıyla konuşmak için çok heyecanlı görününce gülümsedi. Jongin ve Sehun’un ekrana yaklaşmalarını izledi.

“Baba, ne zaman döneceksin?”

“Nini ve Hunnie hyung seni çok özledi, baba.”

“Matematik öğretmeni istiyorum baba. Lulu amcam matematikte berbat.”

“Baba, Nini sarılmak istiyor!”

Kris oğullarının kendisine zaman vermeden sızlanmalarına gülmeye başladı. “Bebeklerim, sırayla konuşun. Tek tek. Baba sizi düzgünce duyamıyor.”

Sehun ve Jongin dudak büktü.

“Aww öyle dudak bükmeyin bakayım… Baba şu anda ikinizi sıktıramıyor.” Kris cıvıldadı. Junmyeon sevgilisinin gözlerindeki özlem ve sevgiyi görebiliyordu ve istemsizce gülümsedi. Kris bebeklerini çok özlemiş olmalıydı.

Kris’in ninnisiyle Jongin uyuyakalana kadar üçü saatlerce konuşmuştu. Küçük çocuk Sehun’a sokulmuşken büyük olan babasına veda ederek iyi geceler dilemişti. Kris yarın gece yeniden arayacağına söz vererek aramayı sonlandırmıştı; Junmyeon, Sehun’un ekrana özlemle baktığını fark etmişti, muhtemelen o da babasını çok özlemişti.

“Sehunnie, tatlım.” Sehun ona bakınca Junmyeon gülümsedi. “Git yat hadi. Saat geç oldu.”

Sehun başını salladı ve Jongin’in yanına uzandı. Junmyeon bilgisayarı alarak Sehun’un çalışma masasına koydu. Yatağa döndüğünde kardeşlerin birbirine sokulmuş aşırı sevimli görüntülerine gülümsemişti.

“İyi geceler Sehunnie. Bana ihtiyacın olursa misafir odasında olacağım, tamam mı?” İkisine de öpücük vererek söyledi. Sehun yeniden başını salladı, Junmyeon kapıya giderek ışığı kapattı ve tam kapıyı kapatacakken Sehun’dan bir fısıltı duydu.

“Amca…”

“Efendim?” Junmyeon cevapladı.

“Acaba…”

Junmyeon bekledi ama Sehun devam etmeyince sordu. “Ne oldu tatlım?”

“Uhmm, acaba bu gece burada uyuyabilir misin?” Sehun sonunda sordu. Sesi çok yumuşaktı, Junmyeon dikkat etmese kaçıracaktı.

Junmyeon’un kalbi ısındı hemen ve gülümsedi. “Eğer istiyorsan.” Cevapladı.

“Burada uyu.”

Bu sözlerle yatağa geri döndü ve Jongin’i uyandırmamaya çalışarak dikkatle yatağın içine girdi. Sağ tarafa yatmıştı, Jongin ortalarındayken Sehun sol taraftaydı. Junmyeon gülümsedi. Bu **_‘aile’_** hayallerinden birisiydi; Kris’i Sehun’un yanına ekleyince mükemmel olacaktı.

“İyi geceler Sehun.”

“İyi geceler amca.”

Junmyeon gözlerini kapatarak Jongin’in sıcaklığına sokuldu. Amca kelimesi bir gün babaya dönüşürse muhteşem olacaktı.

_‘O gün ne zaman gelecekti?’_

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

Ertesi sabah Junmyeon, Jongin’i Kris’in odasına babasını sabah sarılması için bulamadığı için üzgünken yakalamıştı. Çocuk babasının Çin’de olduğunu unutmuştu ve Junmyeon ona hatırlatınca kaş çatmış ve dudakları titrerken bir anda ağlamaya başlamıştı. Jongin hıçkırarak babasının yatağına çıkıp Kris’in yastığına sarılırken korumanın kalbi sızlamıştı. Junmyeon küçük çocuğu teselli etmeye çalıştı ancak Jongin onu görmezden gelmişti.

Neredeyse Kris’i aramaya karar verecekken uykulu bir Sehun belirmişti. Çocuk hızla yatağa koşup çıkarak küçük kardeşine sıkıca sarılmış ve onu sakinleştirmeye çalışmıştı. Sehun sırtını okşayıp ona tatlı sözler söylerken Jongin daha çok ağlamaya başlamıştı.

Junmyeon kalbini kıran sahneyi öylece izleyebilmişti sadece; elinden gelen bir şey olmadığı için kötü hissediyordu. Böyle umutsuz hissetmekten nefret ediyordu.

Jongin bir süre sonra ağlamayı bırakmıştı, ara sıra hıçkırıkları duyuluyordu; şişmiş gözlerine, ıslak ve kırmızı tombul yanaklarına bakınca Junmyeon’un kalbi sızlıyordu. Sehun’un küçük kardeşinin gözyaşlarını silmesini ve göz kapaklarını nazikçe öpmesini sessizce izliyordu. Junmyeon bu hareketle bir anısını hatırlamıştı. Geçen sefer ağladığında aynısını Jongin ona yapmıştı. Üzgünlüğü almak için Wu özel öpücüğü işe yarardı hep. Jongin şu anda daha sakin görünüyordu.

Jongin’in iyi olduğuna ikna olduktan sonra onu Junmyeon’la bırakarak Sehun okula hazırlanmak için odasına gitti. Koruma hemen küçük çocuğu kucağına alarak babasının odasından çıkardı ve aşağı kattaki mutfağa gittiler. Sıcak çikolata yardımcı olabilirdi.

Koridorda Luhan’a rastlamışlardı, Yixing'in evinden yeni dönüyordu. Çocukların Junmyeon’un koruması altında iyi olduklarına emin olduktan sonra Luhan dün geceyi orada geçirmişti, Luhan ilişkilerini kurtarmaya çalıştığı için koruma bunu önemsememişti. Kris’e göre Yixing neredeyse vazgeçecekti ve Luhan bunun olmaması için savaşıyordu. Ama şu anda Luhan’ın ne kadar yorgun ve solgun göründüğüne bakılırsa Junmyeon her şeyin iyi olması için umut ediyordu.

“Jongin ağladı mı?” Luhan’ın sorusu Junmyeon’u düşüncelerinden ayırmıştı. Adam endişeli görünüyordu, Jongin’in başına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu ve Luhan’ın sesini duyunca çocuk başını hemen Junmyeon’un boynundan kaldırdı. Amcasını görünce yeniden ağlayacakmış gibi göründü.

“Lulu amca…” Jongin’in sesi yumuşak ve çatlaktı.

“Yifan’ı arıyor.” Junmyeon ağzını oynatarak söyledi ve Jongin’i Luhan’a verdi.

Çocuk boynuna sıkıca sarılırken Luhan, Jongin’in sırtını okşuyordu. Alt dudağını ısırdı, yüzünde okunamaz bir ifade vardı. Söylemek istediği bir şey var gibiydi ancak vazgeçerek Jongin’in yanaklarına ve şakağına öpücükler kondurdu.

Junmyeon soru sormak istiyordu ancak doğru zaman olmadığına karar verdi, belki daha sonra. “Jongin’e sıcak çikolata yapacağım, sen de bir şey ister misin?”

Luhan iç çekti. “Şu anda kafeine ihtiyacım var.”

Junmyeon başını salladı. “Tamam.”

“Teşekkürler, Jongin’le oturma odasına geçiyorum.” Luhan dedikten sonra uzaklaştı.

Junmyeon bir süre arkalarından baktı. Arkadan bile Luhan bedbaht görünüyordu. Kalbi yeniden sıkışırken iç çekti.

Kris’in Luhan’a yardım edebilmesini ve çabucak dönmesini diliyordu. Jongin ve Sehun’un Kris’e ihtiyacı vardı. Luhan’ın ve Yixing'in de ona ihtiyacı vardı. Junmyeon tek başına tüm bu üzücü durumlara katlanabilir mi emin değildi.

**Kris’e ihtiyacı vardı.**

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

Neredeyse bir hafta olmuştu ve Kris hala Çin’deydi. Jongin babasını özlediğinde hala ara sıra ağlıyordu, Sehun ise kardeşinin önünde güçlü davranmaya çalışıyordu. Gerçek ise o da ağlamıştı ve Junmyeon çocukları iyi hissettirmek için elinden geleni yapıyordu.

Chanyeol bazen gelip mutlu ve kocaman gülümsemesiyle çocukları canlandırınca Junmyeon çok rahatlıyordu. Chanyeol çocukları yanında götürüp büyükbabaları ve büyükanneleriyle zaman geçirmelerine izin veriyordu. Chanyeol çocukları gülümsemeleriyle getirince Junmyeon rahatlıyordu. Çocukların dikkatini dağıtıyordu.

Luhan da onlarla zaman geçiriyordu ve koruma onun Kris’in kendisi yüzünden gittiği için kötü hissettiğini biliyordu. Çinli adam çocuklarla uyumak için Junmyeon’la sıraları değişiyordu bazen ya da Junmyeon çocukları parka götürdüğünde onlara katılıyordu.

Bugün gibi.

İkisi parktaki bankta oturmuş çocukların mutlulukla basketbol oynamalarını izliyordu. Sehun topu ona vermeyerek alay edince Jongin’in sevimli sızlanmasına Junmyeon ve Luhan güldüler. Sehun kıkırdayınca dudak bükmüştü.

“Hyung,” Karşı çıkarak ağabeyinin arkasından koşturdu.

Sehun gülerek ondan kaçarken Jongin kısa bacaklarıyla gerisine düştüğü anda Sehun’un yavaşladığını ikisi de görebiliyordu. Bu kardeşler birbirlerine karşı her zaman tatlışlardı.

Luhan aniden derince iç çekince Junmyeon çocuklardan bakışlarını ayırdı. “Sorun ne?” diye sordu.

“Hiç… Ben sadece…” Luhan’ın sözleri sona doğru sönerken yeniden iç çekti.

“Konuşmak için birine ihtiyacın varsa ben buradayım.” Junmyeon, Luhan’ın omzuna vurarak söyledi.

“Ben sadece… Bilmiyorum. Çocukları böyle görünce ister istemez Yixing'le kendi çocuklarımızın olduğunu hayal ediyorum. Onunla kendi ailemi kurmak istiyorum, Yifan şanslı birisi. Tanrı ona Taozi’yi kısa süreliğine verse de arkasından Sehun ve Jongin’i verdi ve şimdi de sana sahip…”

Junmyeon’un dili tutulmuştu. Luhan hala çocukları izliyordu ve yüzünde üzgün bir gülümseme vardı.

“Bende bir aile istiyorum. Yixing'le.” diye fısıldadı.

Junmyeon, Luhan’ın sözlerinde ciddi olduğunu görebiliyordu ve acısını anlayabiliyordu. O da önceden âşık olduğu birisiyle aile kurma hayalleri kurmuştu ve gerçekleşmeyince çok kırılmıştı. Junmyeon aynı şeyi Kris’le yaşamamayı diliyordu.

“Endişelenme Luhan-shi. Umut her zaman vardır. Vazgeçme.” Her zaman kendisine bunu derdi.

Luhan başını salladı. Ve sonra yumuşakça fısıldadı. “Planlamıyorum.”

Junmyeon bir şey söyleyecekken telefonu çalmıştı. Telefonunu çıkardı ve bilinmeyen numarayı görünce kaşlarını çatarak izin istedi. Junmyeon uzaklaşıp aramayı cevapladı.

“Alo, kimsiniz?”

“Junmyeon.”

Bu ses. Bir yıl sonra bile telefondan bu sesi tanıyordu. _Minho. _İç çekerek banktan biraz uzaklaştı. “Numaramı nereden buldun?”

“Bilmek istemezsin. Şu anda meşgul müsün?”

“Ne istiyorsun?” Junmyeon’un ses tonu sertti, zaten güzelce konuşmayı da düşünmüyordu. Kris’le ilişkisi böyleyken eskisinden hiçbir şey istemiyordu.

“Buluşabilir miyiz? Lütfen…”

Junmyeon, Minho ne zaman bu tonu kullansa önceden yumuşardı ancak ne yazık ki artık hiç etkilenmiyordu. “Hayır.” Hızla cevap verdi.

“Lütfen Jun. Sadece bir kez. Konuşmamız lazım.”

“Birbirimizle yapacak hiçbir şeyimiz yok. Konuşacak bir şey yok.”

“Sana söylemem gereken bir şey var. Lütfen bana bir şans ver.”

“Üzgünüm ama senden bir şey duymak istemiyorum. Beni bir daha arama.” Junmyeon aceleyle söyledi ve aramayı bitirdi. İç çekerek Luhan’ın yanına gitti. Çocuklar hala oynuyordu.

“Yifan mıydı?” Luhan sordu.

Junmyeon başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır. Bir arkadaştı sadece.”

“Her şey yolunda mı? Canını sıkan bir şey var gibi?” Luhan yeniden sordu.

Junmyeon, Minho hakkında birisiyle konuşmalıydı ancak Luhan doğru kişi değildi. Adamın zaten kendi sorunları vardı ve Junmyeon ona yük olamazdı. “Yok hiçbir şey. Ben iyiyim.”

“İç çektiğini duydum. Sorun ne? Sevgilini çok mu özledin?” Luhan alay etti. Yuvarlak gözlerinde şu günlerde çok az gösterdiği yaramaz pırıltılar vardı. Junmyeon bu Luhan’ı özlemişti.

“Anlayamazsın.” Junmyeon dudak büktü.

“Tanrım, Yifan için ağlayan yeni bir ağlak bebeğe daha ihtiyacım yok. Jongin yeter. Sehun zar zor dayanıyor ama ne zaman sürer emin değilim. Yifan’ı arayıp çabuk gelmesini söylemeliyim.” Luhan dırdırlanıyordu ancak Jongin onun da kuzeninin çabuk dönmesini istediğini biliyordu.

“Oh, lütfen ara onu. Onu çooooook özledim.” _‘Ona çoook ihtiyacım var.’_

Luhan gözlerini devirince güldü Junmyeon.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

“Ne zaman döneceksin?”

“Neden? Beni özledin mi aşkım?”

“Evet. Çocuklar da seni çok özledi.”

İç çekiş. “Ağladılar mı?”

Junmyeon gülümsedi. “Oğullarının ne kadar şımarık ve ilgi meraklısı olduğunu biliyorsun aşkım. Özellikle de Nini’nin. Bazen ağlıyor ama Sehun kendisi de seni çok özlemesine rağmen onu teselli etmede çok başarılı.”

“Yakında döneceğim. Söz veriyorum. Bende bebeklerimi çok özledim.” Fısıltı. “Seni çok özledim. Çok fazla.”

Junmyeon dudağını ısırdı. “O zaman çabuk dön.”

Sevgilisini özlemişti. Kris’in burada olmasını istiyordu, özellikle de Minho her gün rahatsız edip buluşmak için yalvarırken. Numarasını değiştirebilseydi çoktan yapardı ancak yapamıyordu. Bu numara çok önemliydi ve listesindeki herkesi arayıp yeni numarasını vermek istemiyordu. Ayrıca Kris o zaman bir şey olduğunu anlardı.

“Geleceğim aşkım. Az kaldı.”

Junmyeon o zamanın çabuk gelmesini umuyordu.


	23. Görev 22

Junmyeon sabahtan beri çok yorgundu. İçinde bir huzursuzluk vardı, kötü bir şey olacakmış gibi ve Junmyeon bundan nefret etmişti. Uzun zaman önce hissettiği benzer bir histi; ailesinin ölüm haberini almadan ve Minho’nun ayrılmak istediğini söylemeden önce hissetmişti.

Junmyeon’un aklını çok fazla şey kurcalıyordu ve olacaklardan korkuyordu; çevresine ekstra dikkat etmeye başlamıştı. Çocuklara kötü bir şey olmasın diye daha çok dikkat ediyordu. Şu ana kadar kardeşler için herhangi bir tehdit olmasa da, olmayacağı anlamına gelmezdi.

Chanyeol bir keresinde Başkan’ın ve kendisinin birkaç ölüm tehdidi, şakalar ve nefret mektupları aldığını söylemişti ve bu Junmyeon’un ekstra önlem alması için yeterliydi. Başkan’ın torunları ve Chanyeol’un yeğenleri olacak Sehun ve Jongin de tehlike altındaydılar. Bugünlerde insanlar istediklerini elde etmek için her şeyi yapıyorlardı ve çocukların hayatlarıyla oynamak başarıya ulaştıkları sürece onlar için hiçbir şeydi.

Ayrıca telefonuna bakmaktan kendini alamıyordu ve her aramayla cevap verene kadar Junmyeon’un kalbi ağzında atıyordu. Kötü bir haber almaktan çok korkuyordu, neyse ki şu ana kadar hiç almamıştı. Bir saniyeliğine telefonunu kapatmayı düşünmüştü ancak durumu iyileştirmeyeceğini iyi biliyordu. Bir şey olursa ve ona ulaşamazlarsa durum daha kötü olurdu.

Öğleden sonra Junmyeon daha da çok endişelenmeye başlamıştı. Jongdae’yi iki kez arayıp kardeşinin iyi olduğundan emin olmuştu ve Jongdae’nin kendisiyle ‘anne’ diye alay etmesini görmezden gelmişti. Jongdae’nin iyi olduğunu bilmek önemliydi ancak huzursuzluğu geçmemişti.

Junmyeon’un aklı istemsizce sevgilisine kayıyordu. Kris’in orada iyi olması için dua ediyordu ve onu ne kadar özlediğini sadece Tanrı biliyordu. Kris’ten bahsedince, henüz aramamıştı. Çin’de olduğu sürece Kris’in her zaman araması rutinleri olmuştu ve bir saat boyunca konuştuktan sonra Kris çabucak döneceğine söz verip kapatıyordu. Junmyeon günlerine katlanmak için bu söze sarılıyordu ancak katlanamıyordu.

_Nasıl yaşayacaktı? İlk o mu aramalıydı? Yüce Tanrı, ya sevgilisine bir şey olduysa?_

“Neden bu kadar üzgünsün? Bir sorun mu var?”

Junmyeon başını kaldırınca Luhan’ın yüzündeki meraklı bakışı gördü. Başını iki yana sallayarak hafifçe gülümsedi. “Ahh, yok bir şey. Endişelenme.”

Luhan inanmamış görünüyordu ancak bir şey demeyip başını salladı. “Sen öyle diyorsan… Bu arada, Jongin’i AVM’ye götüreceğim, bize katılmak ister misin?”

Junmyeon saatine baktı. Sehun’u okuldan almadan önce hala zamanı vardı o yüzden başını salladı. Ayrıca şu anda böyle hissederken Luhan ve Jongin’i tek başlarına hayatta bırakmazdı. Luhan kendisini ve Jongin’i koruyabilecek kadar yetenekli olabilirdi ancak ekstra önlemden bir şey çıkmazdı.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

AVM’de bir saattir geziyorlardı ancak Luhan hala bir şey almamıştı. Dükkânların hiçbirine girmeden Jongin’in elinden tutarak öylece dolaşıyordu. Küçük çocuğun henüz sızlanıp karşı çıkmamasına şaşırıyordu Junmyeon. Bazen heyecanla bir oyuncak dükkânını gösteriyor ya da yakından geçtikleri dükkânda çalan şarkıyla dans ediyordu. Jongin tam bir enerji topuydu.

Ancak Junmyeon hiç değildi ve yürümekten yorulmuştu.

“Tam olarak ne arıyorsun?” Sonunda canına tak ederek sordu.

Luhan durarak iç çekti. Yaşından daha yaşlı görünüyordu şu anda. “Ben—“ iç çekti. “Bu çok aptalca!”

“Nedir aptalca olan?” Junmyeon merakla sordu.

“Ben—“ Luhan duraklayarak Junmyeon’un arkasına baktı. Meraklanarak koruma döndüğünde Luhan’ın ne aradığını gördü ve kaşlarını çattı.

Kuyumcu dükkânı.

Ne almak istiyor—

Junmyeon’un aklına aniden bir şey geldi. Farkındalıkla kalakalmıştı. Arkasını dönerek Luhan’la yüz yüze geldi. “Şu anda düşündüğüm şeyi mi almayı düşünüyorsun?”

Luhan çenesini sıktı ve başını salladı. “Beni reddetme ihtimali var ancak şu anda başka bir şey düşünemiyorum. Bunu istiyorum. Onu kaybedemem Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon bir süre sessiz kaldıktan sonra gülümsedi ve Luhan’ın omzunu sıktı. “O zaman yap gitsin. Git, adamını elde et.”

Luhan’ın çenesi ve omuzları yavaşça gevşemişti ve sertçe başını salladı. “Teşekkürler, elde edeceğim.” Daha sonra dükkâna gitti, ancak durup arkasını dönmüştü. “Um, bana yardım eder misin?”

Junmyeon, Luhan’ın gerginliğine gülmek istedi ama hafifçe gülümsedi. Çinli adamın şu anda yardıma ihtiyacı vardı. “Tabii ki, gidelim.”

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

“Bu çok güzel, değil mi?”

Junmyeon gülümsedi ve başını salladı. “Çok. Pekâlâ, bana teşekkür etmen lazım.” Alay etti.

Luhan gözlerini yüzükten alarak Junmyeon’a çevirdi ve homurdandı. “Seçen bendim!”

Junmyeon yalandan alınmış gibi yaptı. “Hey, onu ilk ben gördüm ve sana gösterdim…”

Luhan gözlerini devirdi ancak gülümsemesi ona ihanet ediyordu. Daha sonra iç çekti. “Pekâlâ, teşekkürler Jun… Gerçekten. Buna minnettarım.”

Koruma, Jongin’i dondurmayla beslerken gülümsedi. “Her zaman.”

“Amca… Buradan sonra Hunnie hyungun okuluna gidebilir miyiz? Hyungun okulunun bitiş saati geldi, değil mi?”

Junmyeon başını sallayarak Jongin’in dudaklarına bulaşan dondurmayı sildi. “Olur tatlım.”

“Yaşasın! Uh, Hunnie hyunga bubble tea almalıyız. Çok sevinecektir!” Jongin önerdi ve Junmyeon ve Luhan kabul edince kocaman sırıttı. Kim Jongin’in isteklerine karşı gelebilirdi ki?

Jongin ikisini daha sonra heyecanla bubble tea dükkânına sürükledi, Junmyeon’un endişesi biraz gitmişti. Belki de kötü bir şey olmazdı.

Onun düşündüğü buydu ama.

Sehun’u okuldan aldıktan sonra Wu mansiyonuna yaklaştıklarında Junmyeon’un huzursuzluğu gittikçe artmaya başlamıştı. Çok gergin hissediyordu ve mansiyona vardıklarında, tanıdık bir figürün kapı girişindeki siyah bir arabanın dışında beklediğini görünce kalbi duracaktı az daha.

“Misafirimiz mi var? Kim o?” Junmyeon’un yanında gerildiğinin farkına varmadan Luhan camdan bakarak sordu. Arabanın içinden adamın merakla kendilerini izlediğini görebiliyorlardı ve Junmyeon camların içeriyi göstermediğine memnundu.

Junmyeon sessizliğini koruyarak ve içinden küfrederek arabayı direkt garaja sürdü. Yavaşça arabadan indi ve her zamanki gibi çocukların kapısını açtı; çocuklar hızla mansiyonun ön kapısına koşturdular.

Junmyeon dışarıdaki adamı görmezden gelmeye karar vermişti ancak Luhan ana kapıya doğru yönelince Junmyeon sonunda tepki vermişti.

“Luhan!” Seslendi. Adam durup arkasına baktı. Junmyeon yavaşça ona yaklaşırken yüzünde şaşkınlık vardı. “O beni arıyordu.”

“Oh… Senin arkadaşın mı?” diye sordu Luhan. Meraklı görünüyordu.

Junmyeon çenesini kasarak başını salladı. Luhan’ın omzunu sıktırdı ve gülümsedi. “İçeri git, Luhan. Ben biraz onunla konuşacağım.”

“Bekle, onu içeri davet etmeyecek misin?” Junmyeon başını iki yana sallayınca Çinli adam kaşlarını çatmıştı.

“Gerek yok. Uzun kalmayacak.” Junmyeon arkasında şaşkın Luhan bırakarak kapıya yöneldi.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

“Minho.”

“Junnie.”

Junmyeon lakapla homurdanacaktı neredeyse. “Burada ne yapıyorsun?” diye sordu ve Junmyeon sesinin sakin çıkmasıyla rahatlamıştı.

“Seni görmek istedim…”

“Bu adresi nereden öğrendin?”

Minho boğazını temizledi. “Başka bir yerde konuşabilir miyiz?”

“Hayır. Ne diyeceksen burada de. Meşgulüm.” Junmyeon sesini soğuk çıkarmaya çalışıyordu.

“Bebeğim…”

Junmyeon yumruklarını sıktı. “Bana şöyle seslenme! Buna hakkın yok! Siktiğim konuş git, kaybedecek zamanım yok.”

Minho incinmiş görünüyordu ve Junmyeon suçlu hissetmediğine memnundu. “Junmyeon, sen değişmişsin…”

“Bunun seni ilgilendirdiğini sanmıyorum.” İç çekti. “Hepsi bu mu? Konuşacak başka şeyin yoksa ben gidiyo—“

“Hayır!!” Minho bağırarak Junmyeon’un elini tutmaya çalıştı ancak diğeri kaçmıştı.

“Dokunma bana.” Junmyeon uyardı.

Minho hemen elini çekti. “Tamam ama önce beni dinle.”

Junmyeon homurdandı. “On dakika.”

“Ama Jun, ben—“

“Zaman geçiyor…” Junmyeon tolerans göstermeyi planlamıyordu.

“Tamam… Tamam. Öncelikle, neden yalan söyledin?” Minho sorarken Junmyeon’un gözlerinin içine bakıyordu ve Junmyeon onun ne kadar üzgün olduğunu görebiliyordu.

Ancak Junmyeon ne dediğini anlamamıştı, kaş çatarak sordu. “Ne yalanından bahsediyorsun sen?”

“Çocuk konusunda. O senin çocuğun değil, değil mi?”

Bunu duyunca Junmyeon dikleşti ve Minho’nun fark ettiğini anladı.

“Sen onun dadısıymışsın. O senin oğlun değilmiş ve hala bekârsın.” Minho durakladı. “Yani o gün bana yalan söyledin?” Junmyeon’a yaklaşınca diğeri hemen gerilemişti.

“Yalan söylemiyorum… O benim oğlum sayılır ve ben bekâr değilim.” Junmyeon, Minho’nun tüm hareketlerini dikkatle izlerken karşı çıktı.

“Oh gerçekten mi? Yalan söylemeyi bırak bebeğim. Benden kaçmaya çalıştığını biliyorum ama lütfen bırak şunu. Gerçeği bilirken senden kolayca vazgeçmeyeceğim.” Minho yeniden elini kaldırdı ancak Junmyeon hemen kaçtı.

“Aptallaşma Minho. Çoktan vazgeçtiğimi söyledim. Sana karşı hislerim yok artık ve yalan söylemiyorum.”

Minho gülmeye başladı, oldukça sahteydi. “Buna inanacağımı mı sandın? Sen, Kim Junmyeon…“ Minho bir adım yaklaştı. “…beni, Choi Minho’yu unuttun, huh?” Daha çok güldü. “Buna şüpheliyim. Önceden bana umutsuzca âşıktın bebeğim… Ve şu ana kadar hala beni sevdiğine inanıyorum. İnkâr etme.”

Junmyeon zoraki bir şekilde güldü. Minho’nun şaşırdığını görebiliyordu. “Kendine bu kadar yüksekten bakma, Minho. Hayal kırıklığına uğrattığım için üzgünüm ama ben, muhteşem Choi Minho’ya âşık olan o aptal sürtük Kim Junmyeon değilim artık. Çoktan vazgeçtim.”

Sürtük kelimesiyle Minho’nun ifadesi suçluya dönüşmüştü. “Junnie, sana gerçekten öyle demek istemedim, inan bana. O zaman düzgün düşünemiyordum, lütfen affet beni.”

Junmyeon homurdandı. “Artık çok geç. Artık bir önemi yok. Üzgünsün madem, bana bir iyilik yap ve beni rahat bırak. Hayatımdan uzak dur.”

Minho başını hızla iki yana salladı. “Hayır. Reddediyorum. Lütfen, bana bir şans ver Junnie. Seni seviyorum.”

Junmyeon eğlenerek kıkırdadı. “Karın bunu biliyor mu Minho?” İç çekti. “Yoona’nın bana gelip seni yeniden baştan çıkarmaya çalıştığımı söyleyerek ithamda bulunmasını istemiyorum. İkinci kez sürtük denmesini istemiyorum.”

Minho’nun yüzü değişti ve sessizleşti. Junmyeon memnun olarak içeri doğru ilerlemeye başladı ancak Minho hemen bileğini kavradı. Junmyeon geri çekilmek için geç kalmıştı.

“Onu boşuyorum, istediğim o değil. O sen değil. Ben sadece seni istiyorum Jun.” Minho fısıldadı, çenesini sıkmıştı.

“Buna inanamıyorum… Cidden bana bunu mu diyorsun? Şimdi mi? Lanet olası altı yıl sonra mı?” Junmyeon homurdandı. “O zamanlar ben hala bizim için uğraşırken bunları deseydin belki işe yarardı. Ben hala aptalken, seni her gün arayarak geri dönmen ve yeniden benim olman için utanmazca yalvarırken… Ama artık çok geç. Çoktan başkasına âşık oldum.”

Junmyeon elini çekti ve yılların koruma eğitimiyle kolayca kurtulmuştu. Minho, Junmyeon’un gücüne şaşırmıştı ve diğeri memnuniyet hissetmişti. Artık o zayıf Kim Junmyeon değildi.

“Şimdi lütfen git. Konuşacak bir şeyimiz yok.”

Minho yeniden elinden tuttu ve bu sefer daha yakına çekerek Junmyeon’a sarılmaya çalıştı. Koruma şok olmuştu, Minho’yu ittiremeden arkadan bir ses geldi.

“Choi Minho!”

Junmyeon dondu. _‘Oh hayır. O olamaz.’_ Yavaşça arkasını döndü ve tahmin ettiği gibi Yoona öfkeden köpürerek üzerlerine geliyordu. İkilinin yanında durdu ve kırmızı gözleriyle Junmyeon’a sertçe bakıyordu. Minho hemen korumadan uzaklaştı.

Junmyeon’un kalbi hızlanmıştı. Eski anılar gözlerinin önüne gelerek dizlerinin titremesine ve midesinin bulanmasına neden oluyordu. İkinci kez aynı şeyler yaşanmak üzereydi.

“Seni kahrolası sürtük—“ Yoona yaklaştı ve Junmyeon sağ yanağında hissettiği keskin acıyla gözlerini kapattı.

Önceki gibi.

Yeni bir tokat, yeni bir aşağılanma.

Kendini korumak için bir şey yapamadığı, bir kadın olduğu için Yoona’ya vuramadığı ve Minho’nun yeniden bir korkak gibi kenardan izlediği gerçeğinden nefret etmişti yine. Az önce aşkını hevesle ilan edip dönmesi için yalvaran adam değişmişti, kanıtlayamazken Junmyeon’un inanmasını nasıl beklerdi.

“Onca yıl sonra hala Minho’yu yalnız bırakmıyorsun, huh? Buraya taşındığımızdan beri sürekli boşanmadan bahsetmesine şaşmamak gerek… Hepsi senin yüzünden! Utanmaz sürtük—“ Yoona elini yeniden kaldırdı ve Junmyeon refleksle gözlerini kapatarak tokadı bekledi ancak gelmedi. Gözlerini yavaşça açınca önündeki sahne onu şok etmişti.

Sehun, Yoona’yı Junmyeon’dan uzaklaştırmaya çabalarken bağırıyordu. “Jun amcadan uzak dur! Onu incitemezsin, çirkin cadı!!!”

Yoona şok olarak donmuştu. Minho da aynıydı. Sehun, Yoona’nın önünde duruyordu ve sertçe baktığından emindi, Junmyeon ona seslenecekken küçük kollar bacağına dolandı ve yumuşak bir ağlama sesi duyuldu. “Amca…”

Junmyeon başını çevirince kırmızı ve ıslak kahve gözlerle karşılaştı. Jongin. Çocuk ağlıyordu ve az önce olanları kesin görmüştü. Kalbi sıkıştı, çocuklar bu saçma sahneyi görmemeliydiler.

“Burada neler oluyor?” Luhan’ın sesi Junmyeon’u rahatlatmıştı hemen, şu anda birisine ihtiyacı vardı. Yine de Çinli adama daha sonra birçok açıklama yapacaktı. “Burada olay çıkarmaya geldiyseniz, lütfen gidin. Evimizde böyle şeyleri onaylamıyoruz.” Sesi sert çıkıyordu ve ufak görüntüsüne rağmen göz korkutucu görünüyordu.

Minho gerekenden uzun süre Luhan’ı inceledi ve Junmyeon’a döndü. “Henüz bitmedik, Jun. Bana bir şans vermeden gitmeyi reddediyorum.”

Yoona onun sözleriyle öfkelenmişti ve hemen Minho’ya bağırmaya başladı. “Sen neden bahsediyorsun Choi Minho?!” Başını hızla iki yana sallayıp Junmyeon’a döndü. “Ona ne yaptın sürtük?!” İleriye atıldı ancak Sehun ufak bedenine rağmen onu durdurmayı başarmıştı ve Luhan araya girmişti. Bu sefer Minho karısını geriye çekmişti.

“Bırak beni!” Bağırdı kadın.

Jongin daha fazla ağlamaya başladı ve Junmyeon’a daha sıkı sarılıyordu. Koruma masum çocuğun yetişkinler arasındaki bu çirkin kavgaya şahit olmasından dolayı suçluluk duyuyordu. “Sehunnie, Jongin’i içeri götür lütfen.”

Sehun ona döndü. Yüzünü gerçekten kaş çatmıştı. “Ama ya bu çirkin cadı seni yeniden incitmeye çalışırsa, amca?”

Junmyeon onun korumacılığından dolayı çok etkilenmişti ancak çocuklar buna dâhil olmamalıydı. “Lütfen tatlım. Jonginnie şu anda çok korkmuş halde. Onu da korumalısın.”

Sehun küçük kardeşine bakınca kaş çatışı hemen yumuşadı ve endişeli bakmaya başladı, yüzünü yeniden Junmyeon’a çevirdi. Arkalarında Yoona yeniden bağırdı, Minho’yla tartışıyordu ve Sehun tereddüt ediyordu.

Bunu görünce Luhan da araya girdi. “Git Sehun. Jonginnie’yi içeri götür. Bu yetişkinlerin işi. Jun amcanı merak etme. Söz veriyorum, ben onu senin için korurum.”

Sehun dudağını ısırarak tereddütle kabul etti. Hızla Jongin’in küçük elini tutarak onu yavaşça çekti. “Gidelim Nini.” Jongin başta reddetse de Luhan ve Junmyeon’un ısrarlarıyla ağabeyinin onu sürüklemesine izin verdi.

Junmyeon rahatlayarak iç çekti ancak bitmemiş, onu bekleyen sorunu hatırladı. Derince nefes alarak onlarla yüzleşmeye hazırlandı ancak Luhan çoktan konuşmuştu.

“Ben polisi aramadan önce hemen ayrılmanızı söylüyorum.” dedi.

“Junnie, başka bir yerde konuşalım. Lütfen bebeğim.” Minho hala vazgeçmek istemiyordu ve Yoona homurdandı.

“Choi Minho, ben hala buradayım. Senin karın!!” Yeniden bağırdı.

Luhan ve Junmyeon irkilirken Minho ona tepki bile vermedi. Sadece Junmyeon’a odaklanmış, cevabını bekliyordu.

“Bu deliliği hemen bırak Minho. Lütfen git. Artık seninle bir işim yok. Sana çoktan seni unuttuğumu söyledim. Şu anda mutlu olduğum ve gerçekten âşık olduğum birisi var. Lütfen buna saygı duy.” Junmyeon söyledi, Yoona homurdandı ancak umurunda değildi.

Diğer yandan Minho çok sinirlenmiş görünüyordu. “Kim o? Şu mu?” Junmyeon’un yanında onları sessizce dinleyen Luhan’ı işaret etti.

Luhan eğlenmiş gibiydi ve hafifçe gülümseyerek Minho’nun gözlerinin içine bakıyordu. “Eğer ben onun sevgilisi olsaydım, inan bana şu anda birkaç dişini kaybetmiş olurdun. Ya da elimi seninle kirletmediğim için korumalarıma seni hallettirirdim. Ben oldukça sahiplenici birisiyim. Benim olana iğrenç ellerin dokunmasından nefret ederim.”

Junmyeon, Luhan’dan gelen bu sözlerle oldukça şaşırmıştı, ne kadar tatlı görünse de bazen yaramaz olabiliyordu. Bu yönünü hiç görmemişti. Olağan bir şey gibi konuşsa da Junmyeon’un tüylerini ürpertmişti ve Minho’ya bakılırsa oldukça korkmuş görünüyordu.

Luhan sözlerine devam etti. “Ama yine de çok minnettar olmamalısın çünkü eminim kuzenim de onun olana dokunulmasından hiç hoşlanmaz ve onun benden daha sahiplenici olduğunu söylemiş miydim? Şu anda burada olmadığın için şanslısın ve öğrenmemesi için dua et yoksa Tanrı bilir neler yapacağını. Onun neler yapabileceğin hakkında hiçbir fikrin yok.”

Yoona ve Minho’nun yüzlerindeki değişiklik Junmyeon’u keyiflendirmişti. İnsanların korkusuyla eğlenen biri değildi ancak bu sefer bir kereliğine olsun bencil olmak istedi.

Ama Minho inadında ısrarcıydı. “Hayır. Buna inanmayı reddediyorum Junmyeon. Arkadaşına yalan söylemeyi kesmesini söyle. Lütfen bana bir şans daha ver.” Minho bir adım yaklaştı ancak Luhan aralarına girerek Junmyeon’u arkasına aldı. Koruma kendisini koruyabilecek kadar güçlü olsa da…

“Az önceki sözlerimden neyi anlamıyorsun?” Luhan kaş çattı. Sabrı taşmak üzereydi.

Yoona ise çoktan sabrını kaybetmişti. “O sürtükte bu kadar harika ne var, söylesene Minho?? Yatakta çok mu iyi?” Homurdandı. “Sanırım küçük sürtüğün memnun etmek için çokça pratik yapmış ve milletle yatmıştır??”

Junmyeon dudağını sertçe ısırdı. Aşağılandığının anıları yeniden gözünün önüne gelirken yaşlar gözlerini yakıyordu. Aşağılanma, iğrenmiş bakışlar, ona dedikleri isim…

_Sürtük. Sürtük. Sürtük._

Junmyeon yıkılmak ve bedeni tamamen çökmek üzereyken bir çift tanıdık, güçlü kol onu sahiplenici bir şekilde sararak kendisine çekmişti. Diğerinin bedeninden yayılan sıcaklık ve koku onu hemen sakinleştirmişti ve o bir şey düşünemeden tanıdık ses konuştu.

“Müstakbel nişanlım hakkında böyle kaba ve uygunsuz sözlere asla izin vermem. Bu ona, ailesine ve benim aileme bir hakarettir. Bunun peşini kolayca bırakmayacağım.”

Junmyeon, Kris’in sesini duyunca neredeyse ağlayacaktı. Sevgilisine sıkıca sarılarak uzun olanın sert göğsünde huzur ve koruma aradı. “Yifan.”

Kris ona sıkıca sarılarak başını öptü ve yumuşakça fısıldadı. “Ben buradayım aşkım. Shhh. Sorun yok, ben artık buradayım.”

Daha sonra bakışlarını önlerindeki şaşkın çifte çevirdi ve kaşlarını çattı. Luhan onların irkildiğini görünce sırıttı. Onları suçlayamazdı, Kris boyu ve yüzüyle ondan daha çok korkutucuydu. Ancak onu daha çok eğlendiren şey ise Kris’in yüzünü görünce Minho’nun gözlerindeki şok ve farkındalıktı.

_İlginç._

“Az önce olanların hepsini gördüm ve bu kabul edilemez bir şey. Size kendimi tanıtayım: ben Kris Wu ya da daha çok bilinen adımla Wu Yifan, Kim Junmyeon’un müstakbel nişanlısı. Adımı iyi hatırlayın, bundan sonra bu adı unutamayacağınızdan emin olacağım. Şimdi, korumamı üzerinize salmadan önce derhal evimden ayrılın lütfen.”

Minho akıllı davranarak Yoona’yı sürükleyerek arabasına bindirdi. Son sürat oradan ayrılırken Luhan’ın sırıtışı daha çok büyümüştü.

“Yifan, selam kuzi. Döndüğüne çok sevindim.” Luhan sonunda kuzenini selamladı ve Kris gülümseyerek kuzenine ağzını oynatıp teşekkür etti. Junmyeon hala kucağındaydı ve hafifçe titriyordu. Muhtemelen ağlıyordu.

Luhan gülümseyerek uzun olanın omzunu okşadı. “Hiç sorun değil, kuzi. **_Müstakbel _**nişanlın benim de ailem.” Müstakbel kısmına vurgu yaparak alay etti ve Kris inledi.

Luhan gülmesini tuttu ve çifti yalnız bırakmaya karar vererek eve girmek için arkasını dönünce Kris’in arkasındaki iki minik figürle yerinde donup kalmıştı.

“Hunnie, Nini…” diye fısıldadı.

İsimleri duyar duymaz Kris ve Junmyeon hemen şokla birbirlerinden ayrıldılar. Arkalarını döndüklerinde Sehun ve Jongin’in kocaman gözlerle onlara baktığını gördüler. Daha kötüsü ise Sehun’un gözleri ıslaktı.

Sessizliği ilk bozan Jongin’di. “Baba… Döndüğünde bize yeni baba getireceğine söz vermiştin… O Junmyeon amca mı?”

Junmyeon nefesini içine çekti ve yanındaki Kris’e baktı. Havaalanında Kris, Jongin’in kulağına bunu mu fısıldamıştı?

“Bebeğim, baban—“

“HAYIIRRRRR!!”

Sehun’dan gelen çığlık hepsini şaşırtmıştı ve onlar tepki veremeden çocuk çoktan koşarak uzaklaşmıştı.

“Sehun!!” Kris oğlunun arkasından bağırdı.

Junmyeon gitmeden önce çocuğun gözlerinden akan yaşları görmüştü ve kalbi hemen sızlamaya başladı.

Sehun onu kabul etmiyordu. Ondan nefret edecekti.

Daha sonra tüm dikkat Jongin’e döndü. Küçük çocuk ağabeyinin arkasından gitme ve babasına sarılma arasında kalmış gibiydi. Gözlerinden birkaç damla yaş aktı ve hemen arkasını dönüp Sehun’un peşinden gitti.

Junmyeon’un dizlerinin bağı çözülmüştü ancak Kris hemen onu yakaladı. Bir günde çok fazla şey yaşamıştı ve tüm bu duygusallıktan dolayı başı dönmeye başladı. “Benden nefret edecekler Yifan. Oğulların benden nefret ediyor.”

Kris ona daha sıkı sarıldı. “Shhh, endişelenme. Halledeceğiz. Onların biraz zamana ihtiyacı var.” Junmyeon’un şakağına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu.

Luhan onlara sempatiyle bakıyordu ve Kris’in omzunu sıktı. “Ben onlara bakayım. Endişelenmeyin, eminim her şey iyi olacak.”

Kris iç çekerken Junmyeon ağlamaya başladı. “Umarım.”


	24. Görev 23

Sehun kızgındı.

Bunun olacağını önceden görmüştü. Sehun hala bir çocuk olabilirdi ama aptal değildi. Babası ve Junmyeon amcası arasında son zamanlarda tuhaf bir şeyler olduğunu fark etmişti. Birbirlerine bakışları, gülümsemeleri, dokunmaları, konuşmaları ve yaptıkları her şey artık farklıydı. O basit hareketler ona Luhan ve Yixing amcasını birbirlerine davranışlarını hatırlatıyordu ve bu onu korkutuyordu. Babasının onlara yeni bir baba bulmasından korkuyordu. Küçük ailelerine yeni bir ekleme.

Ve bugün tahmin ettiği her şeyin doğru olduğunu öğrenmişti ancak onu en çok korkutansa olması gerektiği kadar üzgün olmamasıydı. Buna kızgın olacağını, babasına bağıracağını ve Junmyeon amcaya babasını onlardan çaldığı için ondan nefret ettiğini söyleyeceğini düşünmüştü ancak olduğu duruma bakın…

Dışarıda babasına karşı çıkmak yerine odasında ağlayarak saklanıyordu.

Sehun kızgındı. Kendisine kızgındı.

En azından dışarıda olmalıydı. Babasına bu ilişkiyi asla kabul etmeyeceğini ya da Junmyeon amcaya önceki dadılar gibi sonsuza kadar gitmesini, istifa etmesini söylemeliydi.

_‘Bu sefer ne farklıydı? Neden kaçmıştı? Junmyeon amca yüzünden miydi? Ya da belki… Belki.. Belki onu çoktan kabul mü etmişti? Başkasının yeni babaları olmasını kabullenmiş miydi? Appasının yerini alacak birisi—‘_

Sehun nefesini tutarak gözyaşlarını sildi ve yatağının yanındaki resmi aldı. Küçük parmaklarıyla çerçeveyi nazikçe okşuyordu. Yeni bir gözyaşı seline boğuldu, hıçkırdı. “Appa…”

_‘Az önce ne düşünmüştü? O nasıl—Appasına kötü bir oğul olmuştu.’_

Suçluluk duyarken Sehun daha çok ağlamaya başladı. Resmi göğsüne bastırarak sıkıca sarıldı. “Özür dilerim appa… Özür dilerim appa… Çok özür dilerim. Hunnie senin yerine birisini istemiyor! Çok özür dilerim!!”

_‘Kimse appasının yerini alamazdı. Hiç kimse.’_

Sehun mırıldanmaya devam ederken kapı çalındı ve arkasından minik bir ses duyuldu. “Hyung?”

Jongin.

“Hunnie hyung… Nini’ye kapıyı açar mısın?” Jongin tereddütle sordu.

Sehun dudağını sertçe ısırarak hıçkırıklarını bastırmaya çalıştı. Kapıyı açıp küçük kardeşini içeri almak istiyordu ancak Jongin’in onun en kötü halini görmesine izin veremezdi. Jongin’e her zaman büyük, güçlü ağabey olmuştu ve bu imajını mahvetmek istemiyordu. O yüzden gözlerini sıkıca kapatarak bağırdı. “Git buradan Nini. Hyungu yalnız bırak!”

Diğer tarafta sessizlik oldu ve Sehun aniden suçlu hissetti. Kapıya doğru koşacakken Jongin yeniden konuştu. “Yüüütfen hyung, Nini’yi içeri al. Yüüütfen…”

Sehun yumuşakça iç çekti. “Hayır, Nini. Git buradan. Hyung yalnız kalmak istiyor.”

“Neden?” Jongin vazgeçmek istemiyordu.

“Çünkü öyle istiyorum!!” diye cevapladı. Sehun küçük kardeşinin gitmesini istiyordu. Jongin neden ağladığını ve yeni baba hakkında neden üzüldüğünü sorarsa nasıl cevap vereceğini bilmiyordu. Jongin şu anda ne hissettiğini asla anlamazdı.

Çünkü Jongin orada değildi. Appası Sehun’a doğum gününde en sevdiği çikolatalı pastayı yaparken orada değildi, appası her gece ona yatmadan önce hikâye okurken orada değildi, appası Sehun bisikletten düşünce yarasını öperken orada değildi, appası Sehun hasta olduğunda özel tavuklu lapasını pişirirken orada değildi ve appası Sehun’a onu asla bırakmayacağına dair söz verirken orada değildi.

Jongin orada değildi.

Sehun aniden küçük kardeşini kıskanmıştı. Orada olmaması daha mı iyiydi? Böyle üzülmezdi.

“Hunnie hyu—“ Jongin yeniden konuştu ve Sehun’un sabrı taştı.

Şu anda her şeye öfkeliydi o yüzden yumruklarını sıkarak hıçkırıklarını yutkundu ve düşünmeden bağırdı. “Git Nini! Beni rahat bırak! Yeni babana git!! Şu anda mutlusundur, değil mi? Sen hep yeni baba istedin, değil mi?? Git buradan!!”

Sessizlik.

Sehun elleriyle ağzını kapattı ve dediklerine anında pişman olmuştu. Alt dudağını sertçe ısırdı çünkü küçük kardeşine sinirini kusmamalıydı. Jongin hala bir bebekti. O bir şey bilmiyordu.

_‘Harika. Sadece Appasına kötü oğul olmamıştı, şimdi de Jongin’e kötü bir hyung olmuştu.’_

Sehun hıçkırdı. Endişeyle kapıya bakıyordu çünkü arkasından hiç ses gelmiyordu. Korkuyla, yavaşça yataktan indi ve yürüyerek kapının önünde durdu. Kulağını kapıya dayadı ve dinledi.

Sessizlik.

_‘Jongin gitti mi gerçekten?’_

Sehun iç çekti ve arkasını döndüğünde dışarıdan minik burun çekme sesi duydu. Daha sonra titrek bir ses, “Hyung…” Hıçkırıklarla konuştu. Sehun dondu. “Hyung… Nini çok üzgün…” Kırık hıçkırıklar.

Sehun’un göğsü sıkıştı. Hayır, hayır…

Daha sonra hıçkırıklar sesli ağlamaya dönüştü. “Hyung…” Hıçkırık. “N-Nini’den n-nefret etme, yütfennnn!! Nini ç-çok üzgün!!”

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman açıldı ve hemen kapıyı açtı. Jongin’in gözyaşlarının şişmiş gözlerinden kırmızı tombul yanaklarını ıslattığını gördü. Küçük bedeni hıçkırıklarla sarsılırken minik yumruklarıyla tişörtünün kenarını sıkıca tutuyordu.

Sehun’un kalbi bugün ikinci kez kırıldı. _‘O ne yapmıştı?’_

“Hyung…” Jongin ağlıyordu. “N-Nini çok üzgün. N-Nini’den n-nefret etme. Nini’ye git deme… Yütfeeeen…”

Sehun yeniden gözyaşlarına boğuldu ve hızla ağlayan kardeşini kucağına çekerek sıkıca sarıldı. “Hayır… Ağlama Nini. Özür dilerim!!! Çok özür dilerim!”

Jongin ona daha sıkı sarıldı ve başını hızla iki yana salladı. “Hayır, Nini özür dilemeli.” Yeniden hıçkırdı. “Nini artık y-yeni b-baba istemiyor!!”

Sehun dudağını sertçe ısırdı.

Jongin, Sehun’un tişörtüne sıkıca tutunuyordu. “Nini y-yeni baba istemiyor. Nini, hyungu istiyor… Nini’den n-nefret etme, hyung… Yütfeeeen…”

Sehun hıçkırdı ve küçük kardeşinin başını öptü. “Hyung, s-senden n-nefret etmiyor Nini. S-senden nefret etmiyorum. Özür dilerim.” Yeniden öptü ve kırık bir sesle fısıldadı. “Özür dilerim…”

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

Kris oğullarını o gece Sehun’un odasında buldu. Birbirlerine sıkıca sarılmış uyuyorlardı. Yavaşa yatağa yaklaştığında Sehun’un ve Jongin’in yüzünü gördü ve kalbi kırıldı.

Gözleri kapalıyken bile şiş oldukları belliydi, burunları ve yanakları kızarmıştı; yanaklarından yastığa akan gözyaşı izleri vardı. Hala ıslaktı. Kris derince iç çekti. Gözleri oğullarının birbirine kenetlenmiş ellerine kaydı ve kalbinin daha fazla kırılamayacağını düşündüğü için hatalıydı. Merhum eşinin resmini Sehun’un sıkıca göğsüne sardığını görünce neredeyse kaybedecekti.

‘Oh tanrım, oğullarına nasıl bu kadar çok acı çektirebilmişti? Neden bu kadar bencildi?’

Kris titreyerek eğildi ve yumuşakça oğullarının alınlarını, şakaklarını, ıslak yanaklarını, dudaklarını ve göz kapaklarını öptü. Sehun titreyince nefesini tuttu. Kris gergince oğlunun gözlerini açmasını bekledi ancak aynı zamanda onların içindeki acı ve ihaneti görmekten korkuyordu. Buna dayanabileceğinden emin değildi. Ancak Sehun hafifçe kıpırdanıp Jongin’e sıkıca sarılmıştı. Kris nefesini dışa verdi ve derince iç çekti.

“Fan…”

Kris arkasını dönünce Luhan’ın gözleriyle karşılaştı, şüpheli derecede kırmızıydı gözleri.

“Hey Lu…” Kris fısıldayarak yatağın kenarına oturdu.

“İyi misin?” Luhan sordu ve Kris cevap olarak başını salladı. Luhan daha sonra iç çekti, belli ki inanmıyordu ancak başka bir soru sormuştu. “Jun nasıl?”

Kris yorgunca yüzünü ovuşturdu. “Onu evine götürdüm. Kardeşi oradaydı, Jun’un bedbaht halini görünce bana saldırmak üzere olan Jongdae’ye her şeyi açıkladım.” Durup iç çekti. “Neyse ki anlayışlıydı. Orada kalmak istedim, onu yatağa yatırdığımda Jun hala titriyordu. Gözlerinden yaşlar durmadan akıyordu ancak ağzından tek bir ses çıkmıyordu. O—“ Yeniden iç çekti. “Kırılmış görünüyordu. Bilmiyorum Lu… Bebeklerimi böyle görünce kalbim binlerce kez bıçaklanıyormuş gibi hissediyorum.” Kris yeniden durum oğullarına baktı. Gözlerinden yaşlar akmaya başladı sonunda. “Ölecek gibi hissediyorum… Bebeklerimi incittim… Ben ne yapacağım, Lu? Bebeklerimi incitmek istemiyorum ancak Jun’u da bırakmak istemiyorum…”

Luhan yavaşça yaklaştı ve Kris’in yanına oturdu. Elini yavaşça Kris’in başına koydu ve başını omzuna yasladı. “Bırak kendini Fan.”

O sözlerle Kris sonunda kendini kaybetmişti. Luhan’a iyice yaslandı ve kuzeninin omzunda ağlamaya başladı. Kırgın iç çekişleriyle yaşlar gözlerinden durmaksızın akıyordu. Güçlü olmaktan yorulmuştu. Çok yorulmuştu.

Diğer yandan Luhan gözlerini kırpıştırarak ağlamamaya çalışıyordu ve Kris’e daha sıkı sarıldı. Bu sefer kuzeni için güçlü olması gerekiyordu. Artık onun sırasıydı. “Ben buradayım Fan. Bırak. Sorun değil.”

Kris daha çok ağlamaya başladı, Luhan sıkıca sarılabiliyordu sadece.

İkisi de kendilerini sessizce izleyen bir çift ıslak gözden habersizdi. Sehun gözlerini sıkıca kapattı ve appasının resmine sıkıca sarıldı. Titrekçe fısıldadı. “Özür dilerim appa. Şimdi de babama kötü bir çocuk oldum…”

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

“Jun, uyan.”

Junmyeon omzunda bir yumuşak davranış hissetti ancak her zamanki gibi görmezden geldi. Yalnız kalmak istiyordu sadece.

“Junmyeon lütfen. Bu odadan çıkman lazım. Sen—“

“Beni rahat bırak Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo iç çekti. “Junmyeon, bunu kendine yapma. En azından konuş benimle. Lütfen.”

“Biraz yalnız kalmak istiyorum. Lütfen Kyung.”

Kyungsoo bunu kabul etmiyordu çünkü Junmyeon’un şu andaki halini görmek onu endişelendiriyordu. Minho’yla ayrıldığından daha kötüydü hali. Geçen sefer Junmyeon onun önünde ağlayıp nefretini ve kızgınlığını kusarak Minho’ya küfretmişti ancak şu anda Kyungsoo geldiğinden beri ne tek bir damla yaş akıtmıştı ne de tek bir söz söylemişti. Çok korkuyordu ama yine de arkadaşına saygı duymalıydı. Junmyeon’un şu anda zamana ihtiyacı olabilirdi o yüzden yavaşça yataktan kalktı. “Tamam o zaman. Ben içerideyim. Bir şeye ihtiyacın olursa çağır beni, tamam mı?”

Bekledi ancak Junmyeon bir şey demedi. “Jun lütfen. Böyle olma. Seni böyle görmeyi sevmiyorum.” Kyungsoo bir süre duralayıp cevap bekledi, gelmeyince devam etti. “Her ne olduysa, bana sahip olduğunu unutma. Jongdae’ye sahipsin… Biz her zaman buradayız. Kendini bize kapatma. Bizi de çok üzüyor bu. Ve lütfen denemeden vazgeçmemeyi unutma. Sorunların üstesinden gelmek için her zaman bir yol vardır. İyi olacağına eminim.”

“Benden nefret ediyorlar Soo. Sehun’un güvenine ihanet ettim. Çok bencilim…”

Sonunda Junmyeon konuşmuştu ancak sesinde hiçbir duygu yoktu. Kyungsoo korkmuştu. Junmyeon her şeyden vazgeçmiş gibi konuşuyordu. “Jun…”

“Mutluluğu hak etmiyorum Soo. Hiç etmedim. Kimseyi hak etmiyorum.”

Kyungsoo nefesini tuttu ve hızla Junmyeon’un yanaklarını kavradı. “Hayır! Öyle bir şey deme sakın. Sen bu dünyadaki tüm mutluluğu hak ediyorsun. Bütün sevgileri! O Minho denen şerefsizin aşka umudunu kaybettirmesine izin verme! O buna değmez Jun!! Lütfen mutluluğun için savaş. Kris’le mutluluğunu garantileyemem ama en azından vazgeçmeden önce savaşmalısın!! Lütfen Ju—“

Junmyeon aniden doğrulup bağırmaya başladı. “BENDEN NEFRET EDİYORLAR!! ANLAMIYOR MUSUN???? MUHTEMELEN ÇOCUKLARIN BABALARINDAN DA NEFRET ETMESİNE NEDEN OLDUM!! KRIS BUNLARI YAŞAMAMALIYDI. ONU BENLE ÇOCUKLARI ARASINDA BIRAKMAMALIYDIM!!” Junmyeon durakladı ve daha sonra fısıldadı. “Oğulları Kris’in hayatı. Bensiz çok iyilerdi. Hayatlarını böyle mahvetmemeliyim…”

Kyungsoo bir şey diyecekken Junmyeon araya girdi. “Lütfen Soo. Şu anda yalnız kalmaya ihtiyacım var. Lütfen…”

Kyungsoo iç çekti. Birkaç saniye sonra ayağa kalktı ve kapıyı arkasından usulca kapatıp yatak odasından çıktı.

Kyungsoo dışarı çıkar çıkmaz Junmyeon kendini bırakmıştı.

_‘Benden nefret ediyorlar. Sehun ve Jongin…’_

Alt dudağını sertçe ısırdı ve titrekçe nefes aldı, hıçkırıklarla ağlıyordu. “Amcanızı affedin. Bencil olduğum için gerçekten üzgünüm… Çok özür dilerim…”

Junmyeon yatağında kıvrılarak ağlamaya devam ediyordu.

_Şimdi ne yapacaktı?_

_Mutluluğu için savaşmalı mıydı?_

_Yoksa vazgeçmeli miydi?_


	25. Görev 24

Junmyeon şokla uyanmıştı.

Yeni bir kâbus.

Yavaşça yatakta doğruldu ve sersemleyince yüzünü buruşturdu. Başı zonkluyordu ve gözleri çok hassas hissettiriyordu. Gece boyunca ağlamıştı ve ne zaman uyuyakaldığını hatırlamıyordu. Yastığındaki ıslaklığa bakılırsa bir saat bile olmamıştı muhtemelen. Ancak kâbuslar peşine takıldığı için uyumak ona hiç yardımcı olmamıştı.

Junmyeon ne zaman başladığını bilmiyordu, muhtemelen kazadan sonraki ikinci gündü. Sehun’un evine gelip Junmyeon’dan yaptığı her şey için gerçekten nefret ettiğini bağırarak söylediği kâbusları her gece görüyordu. Babasını çaldığı için, güvenine ihanet ettiği için ve ailelerini mahvettiği için… Yoona ve Minho da alaycı sözleriyle katılınca daha da kötüleşmişti.

_‘Sürtük!! Utanmaz!!’_

Junmyeon başını iki yana salladı.

_‘Senden nefret ediyorum amca!! Senden nefret ediyorum!!’_

Sehun’un sesini hayalinde duymaya başlayınca Junmyeon daha sert başını sallamaya başladı. Derin bir nefes alarak unutmaya çalıştı ve sonra iç çekti. Dört gün geçmişti ve Junmyeon odasından hiç çıkmamıştı. Jongdae ve Kyungsoo’nun kendisini rahatlatma ve odadan çıkarma çabalarını görmezden gelmişti. Onun için çok endişelendiklerini biliyordu ancak Junmyeon yalnız kalmak istiyordu sadece. Kris’i bile görmezden geliyordu. Sevgilisi onu kontrol etmek için her gün ya geliyor ya da arıyordu ancak Junmyeon her seferinde ondan kaçıyordu. Sorunlardan kaçtığı için bir korkak olduğunu biliyordu; çok korkuyordu. Her şeyin aynı olmamasından korkuyordu. Başka bir mutluluğu daha kaybetmekten korkuyordu. Yeniden yalnız kalmaktan korkuyordu.

Paranoyaya bağlamıştı.

Karanlık odasında tek başına dört gün boyunca pek çok şey düşünmüştü ve aklına gelen çoğu düşünce hiç memnun edici değildi. Junmyeon pozitif olup mutluluğu için savaşmaya kendisini cesaretlendirmeye çalıştı ancak bunu yapabileceğini düşündüğü an bütün negatif düşünceler üzerine geliyordu. Ayrıca her gece gördüğü kâbuslar her şeyi kötüleştiriyordu. En sonunda Junmyeon duygularıyla savaşını kaybederek kendi acizliğine ağlamaya başladı.

O yararsızdı. Zayıftı.

O yüzden bugün bir karar vermişti. Herkes için en iyi karar olduğuna emindi.

Kris’i bırakacaktı.

Wu ailesinin hayatından çıkacaktı.

Sonsuza kadar.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

Jongdae ağabeyinin odasından iş kıyafetleriyle çıktığını görünce çok şaşırmıştı. Açıkçası bir Junmyeon’un onları en az bir hafta görmezden geleceğini düşünüyordu. Ama yine de mutlu olmuştu. Sonunda ağabeyi kendi mutluluğu için savaşmaya karar verdiği düşüncesi onu rahatlatmıştı ancak Junmyeon’un yüzünü görünce içinde bir korku belirdi.

Junmyeon suratsız görünüyordu, sanki ruhu bedenini terk etmiş gibiydi. Gözleri duygudan yoksun, boş bakıyordu. Yanakları birazcık çökmüştü ve adımları yolunu şaşırıyordu. Bedeninde çok az enerji kalmış gibiydi ve Jongdae ona sıkıca sarıldığında doğrulanmıştı.

Junmyeon neredeyse dengesini kaybedecekti ancak Jongdae onu sıkıca tutmuştu. Ağabeyinin birkaç günde ne kadar kilo verdiğini anlayınca yüzünü buruşturdu. Junmyeon odasına götürdükleri hiçbir şeyi yememişti.

_‘Aptal hyung. Sorunlarıyla en kötü şekilde ilgileniyor.’_

“Yemek yemelisin hyung. Gel. Sana kahvaltı hazırlayacağım.” Jongdae, Junmyeon’u elinden tutarak mutfağa sürüklemeye başladı. Büyük olan karşı çıkıyordu ancak bu tartışma için enerjiye ihtiyacı olduğunu düşünerek Jongdae’ye izin verdi. Kardeşi memnundu.

Kahvaltıda Jongdae çok konuşmamıştı. Ağabeyine iyi olup olmadığını sorunca Junmyeon zayıfça baş sallamıştı ve daha fazla soramamıştı. Ara sıra ağabeyine ara sıra bakmak dışında ağzını kapalı tutmuştu. Genç olan onun konuşmaya hazır olmadığını bildiği için beklemeye karar vermişti.

Jongdae’ye teşekkür ettikten sonra Junmyeon hızla kapıya yöneldi. Jongdae arkasından gelerek sessizce ayakkabılarını giymesini izledi, daha fazla sessizliğini koruyamayarak ağabeyinin elini tutunca Junmyeon şaşırmıştı.

“Gerçekten iyi misin hyung?”

“İyi değilmiş gibi mi görünüyorum?” Junmyeon’un sesi aşırı sakin geliyordu ve Jongdae bundan hiç hoşlanmamıştı. “İşe gideceğim. İyiyim şimdi.”

“Yalan söyleme hyung. Seni tanıyorum. Şu anda tuhaf derecede sakinsin. Benim bildiğim Kim Junmyeon bu kadar sakin kalamaz! Şu anda odanda ağlıyor olmalıydın hyung! Bu kadar çabuk iyi olamazsın ve bir şey olmamış gibi işe gideceğini söyleyemezsin!!” Jongdae sinirle bağırdı.

Ancak Junmyeon sadece gülümsemişti. “Gerçekten iyiyim, Dae. Endişelenme.”

Jongdae başını iki yana salladı. Şu gülümseme. Şu lanet gülümseme. Jongdae’nin en nefret ettiği gülümsemeydi. Ebeveynleri öldüklerinde insanların iyi olduklarını sorunca ağabeyinin yüzündeki gülümsemenin aynısıydı. Ailesinin cenazesinde insanlar onlara acıyarak bakarken ağabeyi aynı gülümsemeyi takınmıştı. Koruma teklifi almadığı zaman işten döndüğündeki aynı gülümsemeydi. İlk kalp kırgınlığından sonra vazgeçmeye karar verdiğindeki aynı gülümsemeydi.

_‘İyi olmadığının lanet bir göstergesi olan aynı gülümsemeydi. Gözyaşlarını sakladığı aynı gülümseme.’_

“Yalan söylüyorsun hyung…” Jongdae kaş çattı.

“Geç kalıyorum Dae. Sonra konuşuruz.” Junmyeon konudan kaçıyordu, kardeşi onu durduramadan arabasının anahtarını alarak evden çıktı.

Jongdae endişeli gözlerle ağabeyini asansöre kadar takip etti. Hızla telefonunu çıkarıp birisini aradı.

“Kyungsoo hyung, sanrım Jun hyung aptalca bir şey yapacak.”

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

“Ne?”

“İşten çıkmak istiyorum.”

“Ne dediğinin farkında mısın aşkım?”

“İlişkimizi de sonlandırmak istiyorum.”

“Neee??”

“Beni duydun.”

Kris’in dili tutulmuştu. Junmyeon onu arayıp buluşmak istediğinde çok mutlu olmuştu. Sevgilisinin sonunda savaşmaya karar verdiğini sanmıştı. Aşkları için. Onları kabul etmesi için Kris’e ikna konusunda yardım etmeye hazır olduğunu sanmıştı. İlişkilerinin yürümesi için. Ancak Junmyeon’un başka planları var gibiydi.

_Vazgeçmek istiyordu._

“Jun, benden vazgeçmeyeceğine söz verdin…” Kris, Junmyeon’un elini tutmaya çalıştı.

Ancak Junmyeon elini çekerek cevapladı. “O öncedendi. Fikrimi değiştirdim.” Sesi soğuktu. Çok soğuk.

Kris sevgilisine inanamayarak bakıyordu. Bu Junmyeon değildi. Bu onun sevgilisi değildi. Tanıdığı Junmyeon yoktu. Sıkıca masanın kenarına tutundu ve başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, istifa dilekçeni kabul etmek istemiyorum—“ Kris durdu ve dilekçeyi Junmyeon’a uzattı. “Geri al. Gel, yürüyüşe çıkalım. Aklını temizlemen lazım. Sorunlarımızdan bahsedebiliriz. Çocuklardan… Onlarla konuşmaya çalışabiliriz—“

“Yifan dur! Lütfen dur.” Junmyeon sözünü kesti. Gözlerini bir saniyeliğine kapatıp yeniden açtı. “Bunu istemiyorum artık. S-seni istemiyorum artık.” Durakladı. “Aileni istemiyorum artık…”

Kris’in gözleri kocaman oldu. Bu onu çok şaşırtmıştı. Junmyeon’u durduramayacak kadar çok şaşırmıştı.

_Aileni istemiyorum artık…_

Junmyeon _“Seni sevmiyorum artık,”_ demek yerine bu cümleyi seçmişti.

_‘Neden?’_

Kris dilekçeyi elinde buruşturdu.

_‘Bırakmayacağına söz vermiştin.’_

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

Junmyeon evine nasıl gelebildiğini bilmiyordu. Endişeli görünen Jongdae ve Kyungsoo’yu görmezden gelerek direkt odasına gitti. Kapıyı kapatarak kilitledi ve titreyerek yatağına gitti. Yavaşça oturduğu anda savaşı kaybetti.

Ağlıyordu. Çok fazla.

“Özür dilerim Yifan. Çok özür dilerim. Ben bir korkağım. Lütfen affet beni… Bensiz daha çok mutlu olacaksın.”

Uyku onu kollarına alana kadar aralıksızca ağlamıştı…

_‘Sözümüzü bozdum. Özür dilerim...’_

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

Jongdae ve Kyungsoo birkaç gün sonra her şeyi öğrendiklerinde kahrolmuşlardı. Junmyeon bir şey dememişti. Yeniden gözyaşlarına boğulmaktan korkuyordu.

Ne yaptığını biliyordu. Denemeden vazgeçmişti. Daha önce yapmadığı bir şeydi. Hayatı boyunca hep denemişti. Belki bu sefer Junmyeon denemekten yorulmuştu. İnsanlara kendini sevdirmekten yorulmuştu.

“Bunun en iyi karar olduğunu nasıl düşündün Jun?” Kyungsoo’nun sesi çok sinirli çıkıyordu ve Junmyeon odasından çıktığına pişman olmuştu.

Ancak ağrı kesici ilaçlarına ihtiyacı vardı. Fena halde.

“Şimdi olmaz Soo. Ve evet, bu bizim için en iyi karardı.”

Kyungsoo homurdandı. “Kendine baktın mı hiç? Bu—“ durup Junmyeon’u işaret etti. “En iyi kararın sonuçları bu mu?”

“Atlatacağım. Yakında.”

“Buna şüphem var.”

“Soo lütfen. Şu anda desteğine ihtiyacım var, buna değil…” Junmyeon şakaklarını ovdu, baş ağrısı şiddetleniyordu.

“Şu anda desteğime mi ihtiyacın var? Ama sen bu aptal kararı verirken benim desteğimi hiç istemedin; muhtemelen hayatın boyunca en aptalca fikrin.” Kyungsoo homurdandı.

Junmyeon kendini kaybedecekti. Belki de etmişti. Artık geri dönüşü yoktu.

Kris vazgeçmişti.

İlişkilerini sonlandırdığı günden beri Kris’ten bir haber almamıştı. Ne arama, ne mesaj, ne de ziyaret. Junmyeon en azından Kris’in bir şey yapmasını beklediğini kabul ediyordu ancak o yapmamıştı. Junmyeon’u vazgeçmekten durdurmamıştı. Belki de Kris, Junmyeon’un önemli olmadığını fark etmişti.

_Değerli olmadığını._

O zaman neden denesin ki?

“Jun. Seninle konuşuyorum!”

Kyungsoo’nun sesi onu düşüncelerinden ayırmıştı. Junmyeon en yakın arkadaşına baktıktan sonra ilaçlara döndü. Ağrı kesiciyi bulunca hemen ağzına iki tane atıp kuru kuru yuttu. Kyungsoo yanında sessizce onu izliyordu.

Bir dakika sonra iç çekti. “Endişelerin için gerçekten minnettarım Soo. Gerçekten. Benim için endişelendiğini biliyorum ama ne yaşadığımı bilmiyorsun. Şu ana kadar verdiğim en doğru karardı. Çocukları incitmektense kendim incinirim. Onların gözlerindeki nefrete dayanamam Soo. Ayrıca Sehun beni asla kabul etmeyecektir. Appasını çok seviyor.”

Kyungsoo’nun kaş çatışı yumuşarken arkadaşına yaklaştı. “Oh Jun… Ne zaman başkalarının mutluluğu için kendi mutluluğundan vazgeçmeyi bırakacaksın? Neden acı çeken hep sensin?”

Junmyeon da bilmiyordu. “Bundan bahsetmesek Soo? Lütfen?”

“Hımm. Tamam. Bir şey yemek ister misin? Son zamanlarda doğru düzgün bir şey yemedin. Sana yemek pişireceğim.”

Junmyeon başını iki yana salladı. “Şu anda iştahım yok. Belki sonra. Baş ağrım geçsin diye uyumak istiyorum.”

Kyungsoo tereddütlüydü ancak başını salladı. “Git uyu o zaman. Belki sonra iyi hissedersin.”

Junmyeon başını salladı ve arkasında Kyungsoo’ya odasına yöneldi. Mutfaktan çıkacakken kapı çalmıştı ve ardında tıklatıldı. Junmyeon’un yüzü hemen soldu.

“Ben bakarım.” Jongdae oturma odasından bağırarak kapıya koştururken Junmyeon onu durdurdu.

“Eğer—“ Junmyeon durakladı ancak Jongdae’nin kaşları çoktan kalkmıştı. “Kris’se evde olmadığımı söyle. Gitmesini söyle.”

“Hyung—“ Jongdae kabul etmiyordu ancak Junmyeon ona yalvararak baktı.

“Lütfen Dae…”

Jongdae iç çekerek başını salladı. Daha sonra kapıya yönelince Junmyeon hemen mutfağa saklandı. Kyungsoo endişeyle peşinden geldi.

Paniklemişti. Hazır değildi. Kris’in yüzünü gördüğü an kaybedeceğini ve en kötüsü fikrini değiştireceğini biliyordu. Ama hayır. Buna izin vermeyecekti. Bu onlar için en iyi karardı.

Jongdae’nin kimle konuştuğunu göremediği için endişeyle bekliyordu. Ancak birkaç saniye sonra Jongdae başını uzatmıştı. “Hyung… Seni görmek isteyen birisi var.”

Junmyeon nefesini tuttu. “Kris’le konuşmak istemediğimi söyled—“

“Hayır!! O değil. Söz veriyorum. Lütfen gel.”

Junmyeon başta tereddüt etmişti ancak cesaretini toplayarak oturma odasına gitti. Orada küçük bir figürle karşılaştı.

_Sehun._

_Wu Sehun. _

_Onun evindeydi._

_Rüya mı görüyordu? Bu yeni bir kâbus muydu?_

Ancak Sehun’un arkasındaki figür rüyada olmadığını kesinleştiriyordu. Luhan daha önce kâbuslarına hiç gelmemişti.

“Sehun? Luhan?” Gergince selamladı.

Luhan başını sallarken Sehun sakinliğini korumuştu.

“Sizi buraya ne getirdi?” Titrek bir sesle sordu.

“Amca.” Sehun aniden konuştu.

Junmyeon gergince yutkundu. “E-efendim?”

“Babamı üzmeyi bırak. Bu hiç hoşuma gitmiyor.” dedi.

“Huh?” Junmyeon oldukça şaşkındı.

Sehun direkt gözlerine bakıyordu. Gözleri ıslaktı.

“Evimize geri dön. Babam seni özlüyor.”

Junmyeon gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

“Nini seni özlüyor.”

Junmyeon alt dudağını ısırdı.

“B-ben de seni özlüyorum…”

_‘Oh tanrım. Bu bir rüya olmasa iyi olur.’_


	26. Görev 25

Sehun, Junmyeon’u çok özlediğini söyledikten sonra koruma hızla odanın karşısına geçmiş ve Sehun’a sıkıca sarılmıştı. Sehun hemen gözyaşlarına boğulmuştu ve Junmyeon dayanamayarak onunla ağlamaya başladı.

Birkaç dakika ağladıktan sonra –Luhan, Kyungsoo ve Jongdae gözlerinde yaşlarla sessizce onları izlemişlerdi—sonunda Junmyeon’un odasına geçtiler. Sadece ikisi, yatakta birbirlerine sarılıp yatıyorlardı.

Junmyeon’un kalbi ısınmıştı; çok mutluydu, kırmızı ve şiş gözlerine rağmen gülümsemekten kendisini alamıyordu. Sehun’un gözleri de aynıydı ancak daha sakin görünüyordu. Junmyeon’a bakarken gözlerinde kırgınlık ya da nefret yoktu ve koruma çok minnettar ve rahatlamıştı. Bugünün geleceğini hiç düşünmezdi.

“Baban burada olduğunu biliyor mu?” Junmyeon parmaklarıyla Sehun’un yumuşak siyah saçlarını okşarken sordu.

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır…” Sesi çok yumuşaktı, biraz da ağlamaktan boğuktu.

“O iyi mi?”

Başını yeniden iki yana salladı. “Çok üzgün… Gördüm…” Sehun durarak derin bir nefes aldı ve devam etti. “Dün gece babamı ağlarken gördüm.”

Junmyeon’un kalbi acıyla sızladı. Sehun’a sokuldu ve başına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu. “Özür dilerim.” Yeni bir öpücük. “Çok özür dilerim..” Junmyeon fısıldadı. Kris’i ağlattığını düşünmek kötüyken Sehun’un gördüğünü duymak daha da kötüydü.

Sehun cevap vermedi ancak Junmyeon onun kendisine daha çok sokulduğunu hissetti ve küçük kollar etrafına dolandı. Bu onun için yeter de artardı. Sehun normalde yapışkan değildi ve aileden olmayan birisiyle çok zor fiziksel temas kurardı o yüzden onun böyle davranması Junmyeon’a tek bir şey düşündürtüyordu.

_Sehun onu kabul etmişti_.

Bu düşünceyle Junmyeon neredeyse yeniden ağlamaya başlayacaktı ancak Sehun’un başına yeniden bir öpücük kondurdu. Başka gözyaşı yoktu.

Sessizlik onları sarmalarken Junmyeon pek çok soru sormamak için kendini tutuyordu ve Sehun minik bir sesle bozana kadar böyle durdular. “Amca…”

“Hmmm?”

“Bir daha babamı üzmeyeceğine söz verir misin?”

Junmyeon hevesle başını salladı. Gelecekte zorluklarla karşılaşmayacaklarına dair söz veremezdi ancak Sehun’un umut dolu gözlerine bakınca kendini söz vermekten alamıyordu. “Söz veriyorum.”

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

Junmyeon daha sonra uyandığında saat 19.00 olmuştu. Güneş çoktan batmıştı ve aniden Luhan’ı hatırlamıştı. Yavaşça Sehun’dan ayrıldı, birkaç saniye durarak çocuğun yüzünü izledi ve yanağına bir öpücük kondurduktan sonra odada çıktı.

Luhan’ı Jongdae ve Kyungsoo’nun arasında oturma odasında bulmuştu. Koruma kaşlarını çattı. Son gördüğünde Luhan onlarla bu kadar yakın değildi. Özellikle Kyungsoo ile. Kyungsoo’yu Junmyeon’un sevgilisi sanmıştı bir ara ve sinemadan sonra karşılaştıklarını hatırlamıyordu muhtemelen.

Yaklaşınca onların televizyonda bir filme gömüldüklerini gördü.

_Alacakaranlık._

Junmyeon gözlerini devirerek diğer koltuğa oturup homurdandı. “Alacakaranlık, huh? Görüyorum ki Kyungsoo kurt adama ve vampir takıntısını size de yamamaya çalışıyor…”

Hepsi başta şaşırmıştı ancak ilk tepki veren Kyungsoo’ydu; kaşlarını çattı. “En sevdiğim filme laf söyleme. Ağlaman bitti mi?”

O cevaplayamadan Luhan konuştu. “Sehun nerede?”

Junmyeon odasını işaret etti. “Uyuyor.” Luhan’a bakarak dudağını ısırdı. “Neden? Geri dönmeniz mi gerekiyor? Yifan sordu mu—“

“Hayır, hayır… Sadece soruyorum. Hala zamanımız var, korkma. Uyumasına izin verelim.” Luhan gülümseyerek cevapladı.

Junmyeon gülümseyerek başını salladı. Luhan’a Kris hakkında daha çok şey soracakken Jongdae ve Kyungsoo romantik kısma çığlık atmaya başlamışlardı ve Luhan’ın dikkatini hemen çekmişlerdi. Çinli adam Bella ve Edward’ın anlarında diğer ikisine heyecanla katıldı ancak Junmyeon daha çok vampir çocuğa ağız suyu akıttıklarını biliyorlardı.

_‘Şu çocukta çekici ne var ya… Kris yüz kat daha seksi. Hıh. Ama yine de bias tutuyordu tabii ki.’_

Junmyeon üç yetişkin adamın fanboyluk yapmasından sıkılarak mutfağa geçti. Sehun uyanıp acıkırsa diye bir şeyler hazırlamalıydı. Zaten akşam yemeği zamanıydı.

Luhan yanına geldiğinde yemek yapmak için buzdolabından malzemeleri çıkarıyordu; Junmyeon iyi bir ruh halinde olduğu için birazcık yaramazlık yaparak onunla alay etmeye karar verdi. “Neden geldin? İçeride o vampir çocuğa ağız suyu akıtman gerekmiyor mu?”

Luhan omuz silkti. “Ağız suyu akıtacak daha seksi bir sevgilim var. Teşekkürler.”

Junmyeon kıkırdadı ancak Luhan’ın sevgilisinden bahsedince bir şey hatırladı. “Yixing nasıl? Sen ona—“

“Ona evlenmek teklif ettim mi?” Luhan tamamladı. Junmyeon başını sallayarak iç çekti. “Ettim.”

Junmyeon iç çekişinden dolayı endişelendi ama pozitif davranmaya çalıştı. “Ee?”

“Evet dedi…” Luhan gülümsedi ancak mutludan çok üzgündü. “Ama…”

“Ama?”

“Ama… Önce ailemin iyi dileklerini almamı istiyor. Onlar kabul ederse benimle evlenecekmiş.” Luhan’ın sesi gergin çıkıyordu. Sanki ağlamamak için kendini zor tutuyordu. “Ve bunun yakın zamanda olacağını sanmıyorum.”

Junmyeon onun için üzülmüştü. “Kris’in aileni ikna çabaları işe yaramadı sanırım?” Kris’e soramadığını hatırlayınca Luhan’a sordu.

Luhan başını hafifçe salladı. “Babam çok inatçı. Ailemizin adını her zaman öne koyar. Oğlunun mutluluğu bile önemli değildir. Bu evliliği kabul etmezsek Lee ailesinin hayal kırıklığına uğramasından ya da üzülüp iki ailenin ayrılmasından korkuyor. Onların etkisi çok büyük, onları üzmek bizim için kötü bir izlenim olacak. Ailemize utanç getireceğimi söylüyor.”

Junmyeon alt dudağını ısırdı. Yüksek statülü ailelerdeki zorlukları bilmiyordu ancak Luhan’ın dediklerinden sonra onun öyle olmadığına minnettar oldu. Ancak Kris’le arasında işler iyi giderse o da bu ailenin bir ferdi olacaktı.

Başkan’ın onu kabul edip etmeyeceğini merak ediyordu. Oh tanrım. Ya etmezse? Junmyeon ne zengindi ne de muhteşem bir işi vardı. Kris'in her şeyi varken o normal bir adamdı.

"Oh. Bu bakışı biliyorum. Junmyeon, eniştemin seni kabul edip etmeyeceği konusunda endişeleniyorsan, endişelenme. O babamdan farklıdır. Yifan mutlu olduğu sürece umursamayacaktır." Junmyeon'un endişelerini anlayarak Luhan hemen onu teselli etti.

Junmyeon yerinde kıpırdandı. "Nasıl bilebiliyorsun? Başkan beni torunlarının koruması olarak tuttu, damadı olmam için değil. Ayrıca ben ne zenginim ne de asil bir ailedenim, Yifan'ın dengi değilim."

Luhan iç çekti. "Taozi'nin aile hizmetçimizin oğlu olduğunu biliyor musun?"

Junmyeon'un gözleri kocaman oldu. "Gerçekten mi? Bilmiyordum…"

"Öyle. Annesi gençliğinden beri Wu malikânesinde çalışıyordu ve sonra şeflerimizden biriyle evlendi. Taozi doğduğunda Yifan daha yeni yürümeye başlamıştı ve beraber büyüdüler. Ben de dâhil. Yifan'ın annesi öldükten sonra eniştem Kore'ye taşındığında Yifan onunla gitmek istemedi. Yifan orada kaldı ve eniştem yeniden evlendikten sonra iletişimleri kopmadı. Biliyor musun, başta Sehun gibi karşı çıkmıştı ancak Tao ile evlenme planını ailemiz onaylamayınca Kore'ye taşındı ve babasının yeni ailesinin düşündüğü kadar kötü olmadığını gördü. Chanyeol'un annesi gördüğümüz en tatlı kadın ve Yifan ve Tao'ya sıcacık gülümsemesiyle kucak açıp evine kabul etti."

Luhan'ın yüzünde sevgi dolu bir gülümseme belirdi. "Bir gün beni aradı ve eniştemin Tao ile evliliğini onayladığını ve Chanyeol'un annesinin evlilik hazırlığına başladığını söyledi. Biliyor musun, annesi soyadının Wu olmasını istemeseydi, Yifan çoktan adını Park Yifan olarak değiştirmiş olurdu. Kulağa çok tuhaf gelse bile." Luhan durup gülmeye başlayınca Junmyeon da ona katılmıştı.

"Yani eniştemin seni kabul edip etmeyeceği konusunda endişeleniyorsan, bunu unut gitsin. Daha önemli şeyler için endişelenmelisin. Yifan'ın şu anda darmadağın olması gibi. Biricik kuzenime ne yaptın sen? " Kollarını göğsünde kavuşturarak Junmyeon'a sertçe bakmaya çalışıyordu ancak hiç korkutucu görünmüyordu. Üzgün, belki.

"Sehun onun ağladığını söyledi." Junmyeon alt dudağını ısırarak eti çekiştiriyordu. "O kadar üzgün mü? "

Luhan kaşlarını havaya kaldırdı. "Ne sanıyordun? Yifan dışarıdan sert ve soğuk görünüyor olabilir ancak içi yumuşacıktır onun. Sen, kendin, ailesinin ne kadar önemli olduğunu bildiğin halde ona artık ailesini istemediğini söyledin Jun. Onca kişinin arasından, senden geldi bu, ailesinden sonra en önemli insandan. Bu sözlerin ona ne yapacağını düşündün mü? "

Junmyeon, Luhan'ın bakışları altında kıpırdandı, suçluluk onu yiyip bitiriyordu. "O sözlerin hiçbirinde ciddi değildim... "

Luhan iç çekti. "Biliyorum... Ve bunu nede yaptığını anlıyorum. Kalbini korumaya çalıştın. Geçmişinin kötü olduğunu biliyorum ancak Yifan'ın da aşk konusunda senden bir farkı yok. Sen bir sevgili kaybederken o bir eş kaybetti. Sen unutmak ve yoluna devam etmek için öfkeni ve nefretini o şerefsize kusarken Yifan bunu yapamadı. Tüm anılar peşini bırakmayarak onun unutmasını imkânsız kıldı. Neyse ki teselli olarak Sehun ve Jongin'e sahipti ancak seninle tanışana kadar kalbini hiç açmadı. Sonunda aşka inanması ve tüm kırılma ihtimallerini bir kenara koyabilmesi çok büyük bir efor gerekti ve eminim ki senin için de aynıdır. Zorluklar yaşadığını biliyorum o yüzden şu anda onun ne kadar perişan olduğunu hayal edebiliyor musun? İkinizin ilişkisi yürümezse Yifan'ın aşka sonsuza kadar kendisini kapatacağından eminim."

Junmyeon'un midesi sıkıştı. Yifan'ın aşka inanmayan soğuk ve kalpsiz bir adama dönüşme düşüncesi onu hasta ediyordu.

"O gün seninle buluşmadan dönünce senin onu istemediğini, ailesini istemediğini söyleyerek omzumda ağladı... Uyuyana kadar ağladı ve ondan sonra bir daha önümde hiç ağlamadı. Çok önemli toplantılar için işe gitti sadece ancak geri kalanını Yixing'e bıraktı. Çok az yemek yiyor ve yüzünü görmelisin, senden bir farkı yok. Güçlü durmaya çabaladığını biliyorum ama çocukları yatırdıktan sonra ya da odasında tek başına ağlarken çok yakaladım. Sehun da birkaç kez yakaladı. O yüzden bu sabah ağlayarak yanıma geldi ve babasının daha fazla ağlamasını ve üzülmesine görmeye dayanamadığını söyledi. Senin yeni babaları olman fikrinden nefret etmediğini de kabul etti, babasını yeniden gülümsetmek ve seni evlerine götürmek için her şeyi yapacağını söyledi."

Luhan ona peçete uzatana kadar Junmyeon ağladığının farkında değildi. "Önümde ağlamaya başlama, yeterince gözyaşı gördüm ve çok yoruldum. Sehun'un görmesine izin verme. Zavallı çocuk daha çok üzülecektir."

Junmyeon hemen gözlerini sildi. "Üzgünüm. "

"Ne için üzgünsün-" Luhan sandalyesinden kalktı ve her zaman yaptığı olağan bir şeymiş gibi dolabı açtı. "Eee, yemekte ne var? "

Junmyeon onun normal haline dönmesiyle kıkırdadı ve dolabın önünden çekti. Eti çıkararak tezgâha götürdü. "Pişirmeme yardım edersen yemene izin veririm. "

"Tadına bakmada yardım edebilirim... " Luhan dolaptan aldığı yeşil elmayı ısırarak Junmyeon'un önlük takmasını izlerken söyledi.

"Yixing evlenme teklifine nasıl evet dedi? Daha iyi bir koca hak ediyor."

"Yahhhh... " Luhan alınmış gibi görünürken Junmyeon yemeğe başlamadan önce güldü.

"Hey Jun.."

"Hmm?"

"Yifan'ı yeniden mutlu edeceksin, değil mi?“

Junmyeon Luhan'ın yüzüne baktı ve gülümsedi. "Edeceğim."

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

Luhan'ın şaşırtıcı bir şekilde yardım ettiği yemekten sonra Junmyeon kendisini Luhan'ın arabasında Wu mansiyonuna giderken buldu. Oraya yarın gitmeyi planlamıştı ancak Sehun bu gece olmasında ısrar etmişti. Babasının bir geceyi daha ağlayarak geçirmesini istemediğini söyleyince Junmyeon hemen kabul etmişti.

Hazır değildi. Ya Kris ondan nefret ediyorsa?

Kris yemek yerken arayıp Luhan ve Sehun'a ne zaman döneceklerini sormuştu. Jongin'le akşam yemeğine beklediklerini söyleyince Luhan kafasına vurarak onlara yemeği dışarıda yiyeceklerini söylemeyi unuttuğu için özür dilemişti.

Diğer yanda Junmyeon telefonu kapıp o çok özlediği sesi duymamak ve aptal kararı için özür dilememek için kendisinin zor tutmuştu.

Şimdi de gerginlikten ölmek üzereydi. Kris'in onu görünce vereceği tepkiden korkuyordu. Çok fazla batırmamış olmasını umuyordu.

Oraya vardıklarında Junmyeon kaçma isteğini hissetti ancak kaçamazdı. Bırakırsa Junmyeon'un kaybolacağından korktuğu için Sehun elini sıkıca tutuyordu. Mansiyona girdiklerinde ölüm sessizliğiyle karşılaştılar. Ortada kimse görünmüyordu ve mansiyonun bazı yerlerinde ışıklar kapalıydı. Sehun aniden elini bırakarak merdivenlerden yukarıya koşarak çıktı.

Junmyeon etrafına bakındı. Saat daha erkendi. _Kris ve Jongin neredeydi?_

"Yifan muhtemelen ya kendi odasında ya da Jongin'in odasındadır." Junmyeon'un aklını okuyarak cevap verdi Luhan. "Son zamanlarda çocuklarla odalarında sarılarak zaman geçiriyor. Jongin de o günden beri bitik halde. Gittikçe daha çok Sehun'a benziyor, soğuk ve çok sessiz. Soğukkanlı yeni bir yeğen edinmekten korkuyorum. Bir tane yeter." Luhan ekledi, sesinde alay ettiğine dair bir tını vardı ancak Junmyeon'un kalbi sıkıştı.

Bunun nedeni olmak istemiyordu. Kris o zaman onu affetmezdi. Düşününce tatlı Jongin'in soğuk--

_'Hayır. Hayır. Öyle bir şey olmayacak.'_

Merdivenleri çıkarken Bay Lee'ye rastladılar. Her zamanki sakin yüzünde Junmyeon'u görünce ufak bir değişiklik oldu. Junmyeon gergince gülümsediğinde karşılık olarak kocaman bir gülümseme almıştı. "Sizi yeniden burada görmek çok güzel, genç Kim. "

Junmyeon cevap verecekken Luhan araya girdi. "Bu genç Kim'in evimize yeniden neşe ve mutluluk getireceğinden eminiz. Son zamanlarda ölü gibiydi ve ben bıktım bundan. Kötü atmosferin çalışanları da etkilediğini biliyorum. "

Bay Lee hafifçe kıkırdayarak başını salladı.

"Eee kuzenim nerede amca? " diye sordu.

"Genç efendi odasında. Küçük efendi Jongin'le beraber. Küçük efendi Sehun da oraya gitti." Yaşlı adam cevapladı.

Luhan gözlerini devirdi. "Amca sana kaç kere Yifan'ın genç olmadığını söyleyeceğim. Ona genç diye seslenme."

"Buna çoktan alıştım." Kâhya cevapladı ve gülümseyerek izin istedi.

Luhan başını salladı ve sonra ekledi. "Git dinlen, amca. Yapılacak bir şey kalmadı. Erken uyu. İyi geceler."

Bay Lee başını salladı ve aşağıya inmeye başladı, Luhan ve Junmyeon da merdivenleri çıkmaya başladı.

Kris'in odasına vardıklarında Sehun'u kapı girişinde dururken buldular. İçeriyi izliyordu, düşünceleri içinde kaybolmuş gibiydi. Luhan yanına giderek yavaşça saçlarını okşadı. “Neden burada dikiliyorsun?”

Sehun bir saniyeliğe başını kaldırıp ona baktı ve yeniden odaya döndü. “Babam uyumuş. Onu uyandırmak istemiyorum.” diye fısıldadı.

Junmyeon odaya baktığında Sehun’un dediği gibi Kris’in Jongin’e sıkıca sarılmış uyuduğunu gördü. Güçlü kolları minik oğlunu sıkıca sarmalıyordu. Junmyeon’un kalbi aşırı duygularla dolup taşmıştı. Onları ne kadar çok özlediğini fark etti.

Kendini durduramayarak içeriye bir adım attı. Junmyeon daha sonra arkasını dönüp sordu. “Bir süre onları görebilir miyim? Söz veriyorum uyandırmayacağım.”

Sehun ona bakarak başını salladı. Luhan gülümseyerek Sehun’un elini tuttu. “Gidelim Hunnie. Henüz duş almadın.”

Junmyeon, Luhan’ın Sehun’u götürmesini izledikten sonra yavaşça dört direkli yatağa ulaştı ve yakınına gelince durdu. Bu yakınlıktan Kris’in yüzünü sonunda görebiliyordu ve kalbi sıkıştı. Luhan’ın dediği gibi Kris berbat görünüyordu. Gözlerinin altındaki siyah halkalar, çenesinde çıkmaya başlayan sakallar ve uyurken bile huzursuz görünen yüzü…

_‘Oh, ne yaptım ben ona?’_

Junmyeon düşünmeden yavaşça yatağa çıktı ve Jongin’in yanına uzandı. Kris’in yüzüne dokunabilmek için yakına geldi ve sevgilisinin aşırı uzayan perçemlerini yüzünden çekti. Kris’in yüzü yorgun görünüyordu ve kirpiklerindeki ıslaklığı görünce Junmyeon neredeyse ağlamaya başlayacaktı.

Kris uyumadan önce ağlamış olmalıydı.

‘Tanrım, ben bu adama ne kadar çok acı vermişim?’

Junmyeon gözyaşlarını tutarak Kris’in yanağını yumuşakça okşadı. “Özür dilerim… Çok özür dilerim. Bu kadar kolay vazgeçmemeliydim.” Durarak derin bir nefes aldı. Seninle kalıp bunun için beraber savaşmalıydım.” Yeniden durdu ve hıçkırdı. “Sözümüzü bozmamalıydım…”

Aniden Kris kıpırdandı ve Junmyeon elini çekemeden tuttu. “Uh… Aşkım?”

Sevgi ifadesini duyduğu an Junmyeon kaybetmişti. Yaşlar yanaklarından akmaya başladı. Kris ona hala böyle sesleniyordu. Oturdu ve fısıldadı. “Yifan…”

Kris hemen doğruldu ve gözlerini kırpıştırırken önündeki sahneyi yavaşça kavramaya başladı. Hayal görmediğini anladığı an Kris, Junmyeon’un yanaklarını kavradı. “Aşkım?” Duraklayıp alnını Junmyeon’un alnına yasladı. “Oh tanrım, bu gerçekten sensin.”

Junmyeon, Kris’in dudaklarını öptü. “Evet, benim ve buradayım.”

“Aman tanrım. Seni çok özledim!” Kris gözyaşları içinde fısıldadı, Junmyeon’un yüzünü öpücüklere boğuyordu. Daha sonra durup sordu. “Bir daha gitmeyeceksin, değil mi?”

Junmyeon hıçkırarak başını salladı. “Gitmeyeceğim. Seni bıraktığım için özür dilerim. Çok aptaldım. Çok özür dileri—“

Kris onu öperek susturdu. Gözyaşlarından dolayı ıslak ve tuzlu bir öpücüktü ancak ikisi de şu anda bunu umursamıyordu. Bu öpücük öncekilerden farklıydı. Daha güçlü, daha ivedi ve daha yoğundu. Kris öpücükle her şeyi, Junmyeon’un her zerresini almak ve kayıp zamanlarını telafi etmek ister gibiydi. Öpücük derinleştikçe Junmyeon başı dönmeye başlıyordu ve ciğerleri havasızlıktan yanmasına rağmen öpücüğü durdurmadı. Bunu çok özlemişti, sevgilisinin yumuşak dudaklarını dudakları üzerinde hissetmeyi çok özlemişti ve durmak istemiyordu.

Ancak çok geçmeden dayanamayarak durmak zorunda kaldılar. Ufak bir ıslak çizgi nemli ve şişmiş dudakları arasında oluşmuştu ve birbirlerinin gözlerinin içine baktılar.

Junmyeon yumuşakça fısıldadı. “Seni seviyorum. Çok fazla.”

Kris hafifçe güldü; hıçkırıkla karışıktı ve alınlarını birbirine yasladı. “Bende seni seviyorum. Çok çok çok fazla, tahmin edemezsin.” Diye fısıldadı ve Junmyeon’un dudaklarını yumuşakça öptü.

Junmyeon gözyaşlarıyla gülümsedi. “Beni yeniden kabul ettiğin için teşekkürler.”

Kris başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, geri geldiğin için asıl ben teşekkür ederim.”

Junmyeon homurdandı. “Hayır, hayır. Aslında Sehun’a teşekkür etmeliyiz.”

Kris kaş çattı. “Sehun mu?”

Kısa olan başını salladı. “Evet. Bu gece burada olmamın sebebi o.” Junmyeon gülümseyerek Kris’in büyük elini tuttu ve parmaklarını birbirine geçirdi. “Oğlun beni kabul etti. Bizi kabul etti.”

Kris şaşkın görünüyordu. “Ne—gerçekten mi?”

Minik bir ses sızlandı ve ikisi de yanlarından gelen sızlanmayla dondu. Jongin’in hala yatakta uyuduğunu unutmuşlardı.

Küçük çocuk kıpırdandı ve minik sesi duyuldu. “Baba? Uyandın mı? Gel buraya, Nini kucak istiyor.” Jongin ellerini açıp kapatarak babasına uzanıyordu, gözleri yarı kapalıydı ve yataktaki diğer figürü henüz fark edememişti.

Kris kıkırdayarak küçük çocuğu hemen kucağına aldı. Kucağına oturtunca Jongin daha fazla sızlandı ancak Kris onu görmezden gelerek yanağını öptü. “Gözlerini aç bebeğim, bak kim var burada…”

Jongin’in uykulu gözleri biraz daha açıklayarak önündeki figürü görmeye çalıştı. “Hunnie hyung?” Uykulu bir sesle tahmin etti.

Junmyeon tombul yanaklarını sıktırmak istiyordu, Kris oğlunun sevimliliğine güldü. “Hayır, bebeğim. Haydi gözleri aç ve gör.”

Gözlerini daha büyük açarken Junmyeon sızlanarak dudak büktü. Junmyeon’un yüzünün kendisine gülümsediğini görünce Jongin dudak bükmeyi bırakmıştı. Gözleri kocaman büyüyerek babasına döndü. “Junnie a-amca burada mı?” Kris’e sır verir gibi fısıldadı.

Junmyeon gülerek Kris’le bakıştı. “Evet, benim, Nini.”

Jongin bakışlarını Kris’ten korumaya çevirdi ve bir dakika boyunca kocaman kahve gözleriyle onu izledi, nasıl tepki vermesi gerektiğini bilemiyor gibiydi. Ağlamakla gülmek arasında bir yerde gibiydi ancak Kris yumuşak bir sesle fısıldadı. “Sorun yok bebeğim. Gidebilirsin…” Jongin kendini Junmyeon’un üzerine attı ve Junmyeon onu mutlulukla karşıladı.

“Amca… Geri dönmüşsün…” Jongin, Junmyeon’a sıkıca sarılarak fısıldadı.

Koruma Jongin’in başını öptü. “Evet, Nini. Amcan seni bir daha bırakmayacak.”

Jongin geri çekildi ve yalan söyleyip söylemediğini anlamaya çalışarak Junmyeon’a baktı. “Söz mü?”

Junmyeon başını salladı ve Jongin’in burnunu öptü. Minik çocuk burnunu kırıştırınca güldü. “Söz, Nini.”

Jongin sözünden sonra kocaman gülümsemeye başladı ve ona yeniden sıkıca sarıldı, Junmyeon Kris’le aynı gülümsemeyi paylaşıyordu. Uzun olan yaklaşarak kollarını Junmyeon ve Jongin’in etrafına sardı ve onları sıkı-sıcak bir kucaklaşmaya çekti.

Junmyeon o kadar geniş gülümsüyordu ki yanakları acımaya başlamıştı ancak Kris onları aniden bıraktı, gülümsemesi solmuştu. Kris aniden gergin ve korkmuş göründü. “Sorun ne?”

“Sehun…” Kris’in ağzından çıkan tek kelime buydu ve Junmyeon yavaşça başını çevirdi.

Sehun oradaydı. Yüzünde okunmaz bir ifadeyle kapıda dikiliyordu.

Junmyeon aniden şüphe duymuştu. Sehun onu gerçekten kabul etmiş miydi?

Jongin de dâhil hepsi Sehun’un yavaşça yatağa yaklaşmasını ve tırmanmasını izliyordu. Tek kelime etmeden aralarına girdi ve Kris’in kucağına yerleşti. Kris’in elleri hemen Sehun’un beline dolandı.

“Hunnie…” Kris durup oğlunun yüzüne bakmaya çalıştı. “Sen—“

“Bende kucak istiyorum baba.” Sehun sözünü kesti ve bu sözlerle Kris hemen oğluna sıkıca sarıldı. “Amca sende sarıl…” diye ekledi.

Junmyeon ve Kris inanamayarak birbirlerine baktılar ve Jongin, Junmyeon’un kucağından Sehun’un kucağına atlayınca ikisi de gülmeye başladı; Kris hızla Junmyeon’u kendine çekerek sarıldı. Sehun ve Jongin aralarında sıkışmıştı. Çocuklar sızlanınca güldüler ve Junmyeon ağlamaya başladı. Bu sefer mutluluk gözyaşlarıydı.

Kris’in sert sakalları yumuşak yanaklarına sürtünce Jongin kıkırdadı.

“Tıraş olman lazım aşkım.” Junmyeon alay etti.

Kris dudak büktü. “Ama böyle daha seksi görünüyorum…”

Junmyeon gözlerini devirdi ancak geniş gülümsemesi ona ihanet ediyordu. “Tıraş ol yoksa öpücük yok.”

Kris sırıtarak Junmyeon’un dudaklarını öptü. Diğerinin gözleri kocaman oldu. “Ne olursa olsun öpücüğümü alırım.”

Junmyeon fısıldadı. “Çocuklar burada!”

Sehun’un homurdandığını duydular. “İkiniz çok iğrençsiniz, baba.”

Kris hemen geri çekildi. “Hunnie’miz kıskandı mı yoksa? Sende mi öpücük istiyorsun? Gel buraya koca bebek.” dedikten sonra Sehun’un yüzünü öpücüklere boğmaya başladı ve çocuk çığlık attı.

“Hayır!! Dur baba!”

Jongin kıkırdayınca sonraki kurban oldu. Kris yanaklarını ve dudaklarını öperken daha çok kıkırdamaya başladı ve Kris onu öptükten sonra Sehun da kıkırdamıştı.

Junmyeon yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle onları izlerken üç çift yaramaz göz kendisine döndü. “Ne?”

İki küçük çocuk bununla beraber üzerine atlayınca Junmyeon geriye düşmüştü ve yüzü ıslak öpücüklerin istilasına maruz kalmıştı.

Kıkırtılar arasından Kris’in kahkahasını duyabiliyordu ve Junmyeon bugünün hayatının en mutlu günü olduğunu düşünüyordu.


	27. Görev 26

“Haftaya ailemle akşam yemeği yiyeceğiz.”

“Ne?”

“Beni duydun aşkım.”

“Yifan…” Sızlandı.

“Sorun ne, bal peteğim.”

Junmyeon utanarak kızardı. Hızla Kris’in sert göğsüne vurdu. “Bana şöyle seslenme dedim!”

Kris kıkırdayarak Junmyeon’un bileğini kavradı ve boynuna sardı. Diğer eliyle sevgilisini kendisine çekiyordu. “Nesi varmış?”

Junmyeon diğer eli de Kris’in boynunda yerini almıştı. “Çok utandırıcı. “Biz artık…” Kris’in dudakları boynuna öpücükler kondurmaya başlayınca nefesi tekledi. “…genç değiliz.”

Kris kıkırdadı, sıcak nefesi Junmyeon’un hassas boynunu gıdıklayarak onu titretiyordu. “Yaşta bir sorun göremiyorum. Seksen yaşında, kırışıklarla dolu, ak saçlı olsan ve hatta torunlarımız olsa bile sana hala bebeğim demeye devam edeceğim.”

Junmyeon gülmeye başladı ve aptal, romantik sevgilisinin göğsüne yeniden vurdu. “Tanrım…aşırı romantiksin.” Çocuklar sonunda onları tamamen kabul ettikten sonra Kris daha fazla romantik olmuştu.

“Ama seviyorsun.” Kris, Junmyeon’un kalbini ısıtan gülümsemesiyle söyledi.

“Tanrım, kes şunu. Sorumdan kaçıyorsun!”

“Ne sorusu?” Kris sordu ve dudakları yeniden Junmyeon’un boynunda çalışmaya başladı. Sevgilisinin zayıf noktasına ekstra dikkatini vererek onu zayıf düşürüyordu.

“Fan…” Junmyeon inledi ve aklını toplamaya çalıştı. Şu anda Kris’in odasında olsalar da arzularına teslim olamazdı çünkü çocuklar demek özel zaman yok demekti. Jongin ya da Sehun her an içeriye girebilirdi çünkü Kris yatak odasının kapısını asla kilitlemezdi. Özellikle fırtınalı ve kâbuslu gecelerde bazen babasının yanına sokuldukları için kilitlerse oğulları bundan hiç hoşlanmazdı. O yüzden bu bir alışkanlık olmuştu.

“Hımm…” Kris cevapladı, sesi Junmyeon’un boynundan boğuk geliyordu.

“D-durmalısın… Biz y-yapamayız…” Sesi titrekti ve utandırıcı bir ses çıkarmamaya çalışıyordu. Ancak Kris kulağının arkasındaki zayıf noktasını yalayarak emmeye başladığı an Junmyeon ufak bir inleme koyuverdi.

“Siktir.” Kris’in küfrettiğini duydu. Büyük elleri yavaşça Junmyeon’un gömleğini çözmeye başlamış, solgun teni ortaya çıkarıyordu. Kris’in dudaklarının kulak memesine dokunduğunu ve daha sonra dişlediğini hissetti. “Tanrım, bebeğim. Seni istiyorum…” İnledi, ses tonu tehlikeli derecede alçak ve boğuktu.

Junmyeon titredi. Kris çenesini yumuşakça ısırırken Junmyeon’un çıplak tenini okşayınca nefesini tuttu. “Y-Yifan… Lütfen…”

“Lütfen ne aşkım?” Kris sordu. Dudakları yeniden Junmyeon’un boynuna yöneldi, aynı zamanda birkaç düğmeyi çözmeyi başarmıştı; sevgilisinin köprücük kemiğini ve beyaz göğsünü ortaya çıkarmıştı. Kris seksi görüntüyle derin bir nefes aldı. “Benim.” Hırladı ve oraya öpücükler kondurmaya başladı. “Bana ne istediğini söyle aşkım.”

Diğer yandan Junmyeon içinde büyüyen arzuyla yanmaya ve sersemlemeye başlamıştı… Doğru düzgün cevap da veremiyordu. Kris’in günahkâr ağzı ve dili köprücük kemiklerine işkence ederken nefesi tekledi.

“Fan…”

“Bebeğim…” Kris inledi. Nefesi ağırlaşmıştı. “Tanrım, muhteşemsin. Şu anda seni ne kadar çok istediğimi bilemezsin. Seni tamamen benim yapmak istiyorum. Seni istiyorum. Çok fena.”

Junmyeon titremeye başlamıştı. Kris’in yoğun arzuyla harmanlanmış seksi derin sesi onu yakıyor ve zayıflatıyordu. O da sevgilisini istiyordu. Kris’i istiyordu.

“Seni istiyoru—“

_Tak tak._

İkisi de yerinde zıplarken gözleri kapıya döndü.

“Junmyeon?” Bir ses seslendi. _Luhan._ “İçeride misin?”

Kris dişlerini sıktı. “Bu önemli olsa iyi olur yoksa onu geberteceğim.” İsteksizce, kıkırdayan Junmyeon’un üzerinden kalktı. Soluksuzdu. “Gömleğini düğmele aşkım.” Kris ekleyerek kapıya yöneldi.

Junmyeon gömleğine bakınca kızardı. Neredeyse tüm düğmeleri açıktı. İç çekerek hızla düğmelerini ilikledi ve Kris’in kapıyı açtığı anda bitirdi.

“Ne istiyorsun Lu?” Kris sinirle sordu, özel anlarının kuzeni tarafından bölünmesinden hiç hoşlanmadığı belliydi.

Luhan kaşlarını çattı. “Ne bu ton Yi—“ Durakladı. Gözlerini Kris’in dağılmış saçları, kızarmış yanakları ve şişmiş dudaklarında gezdirdikten sonra yavaşça sırıttı. “Bir şeyi bölmüyorum ya?”

Junmyeon hayır diye bağıracakken Kris önce atıldı. “Sence? O yüzden bu önemli olsa iyi olur.”

Luhan’ın sırıtışı büyüdü ve omuz silkti. “Böldüğüm için kusura bakmayın o zaman ama Junmyeon’un telefonu sürekli çalıyor.”

Junmyeon başını kaldırdı. “Telefonum mu?”

Luhan, Kris’in uzun bedeninin arkasına bakarak başını salladı. “Evet, çocukların oyun odasında bırakmıştı. Jongdae arıyor. Önemli olabilir.”

Junmyeon koşarak kapıya geldi ve telefonu Çinli adamdan aldı. Kontrol ettiğinde kardeşinden üç cevapsız arama gördü. Önemli olmasaydı Jongdae bir kez arar kapatırdı ancak onu üç kez aramıştı. “Onu aramam lazım. Kusura bakmayın.”

Kris ve Luhan başını sallayınca Junmyeon kuzenleri tek başlarına bırakarak odadan çıktı. Jongdae’yi aradı ve dördüncü çalışta açıldı. “Hyung!”

“Ne oldu?”

“Hala Wu’larda mısın?”

“Evet. Neden ki? Bir şey mi oldu?” Junmyeon endişelenerek sordu.

“Eve gelebilir misin hemen?” Kardeşinin sesi birazcık titrekti.

“Hey, iyi misin? Hasta mısın Dae?

Konuşmadan önce sessizlik oluştu. “Hayır, ben…” Durakladı.

Bu Junmyeon’u daha çok endişelendirmişti. “Kim Jongdae! Bana ne olduğunu söyle hemen!”

“Uhhh…” Derin bir iç çekiş.

“Kim Jongdae! Bana—“

“Minseokbanaevlenmeteklifetti.” Jongdae bağırarak söyledi.

“NEEE????”

“Hyung~” Sızlandı.

“HEMEN EVE GELİYORUM. BEKLE ORADA!”

**OHA.**

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

“Minseok iyi bir adam aşkım. Garanti verebilirim.”

Junmyeon iç çekti. Telefonu kulağına yasladı. “Bu onun hakkında değil. Konuştuğumuz benim küçük kardeşim. Jongdae hala bir bebek! O daha üniversiteye gidiyor!”

Kris diğer hattan hafifçe kıkırdadı. “Merhum eşimle evlendiğimde 20 yaşımda olduğumu biliyor musun? Jongdae’nin yaşındayken Sehun’u kucağıma almıştım.”

“Yifannnnnn!” Junmyeon sızlandı. Jongdae’nin bu yaşta bebek sahibi olmasını hayal edemiyordu. Küçük kardeşi kendisi çocuktu zaten.

“Minseok’la konuşmamı ister misin?” Kris önerdi.

Junmyeon başını iki yana salladı ve Kris’in göremediğini fark edince konuştu. “Bilmiyorum… Jongdae gergin olmasına rağmen mutlu görünüyordu. Onun Minseok’la ciddi olduğunu biliyorum. Minseok’dan ne zaman bahsetse gözlerindeki aşk yerini alıyor!”

Kris güldü. “Bu ne zaman kardeşini sorsam Minseok’da da oluyor… Çok sevimliler.”

Junmyeon gülmeye başladı. _Gerçekten böyle mi davranıyorlardı?_

“Biliyorsun aşkım… Minseok’la konuşabilirim. Ya da istersen yanında olurum. Ağabey konuşması yapmanın zamanı gelmedi mi sence de? Küçük kardeşin için doğru kişi olup olmadığını anlamak için. Ona 1001 soru sormayacak mısın?”

Junmyeon yeniden güldü. “Oh. Bunu kesinlikle yapacağım.”

Kris de güldü. Derin sesi telefonda yankılanıyordu. “Tamam o zaman. Ne zaman istersen söyle bana, onunla randevu ayarlarım.”

“Teşekkürler aşkım.”

“Senin için her şeyi yaparım bebeğim.”

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

Junmyeon küçük kardeşinin ondan önce evleneceğini hiç düşünmezdi. Jongdae için mutlu olmadığından değildi… Sadece aniden güvensiz hissetmişti. Kris’le ilişkisi mükemmel ilerlemesine rağmen, evlilik gibi ciddi konulardan hiç bahsetmemişlerdi.

‘Ya Kris yeniden evlenmek istemiyorsa?’

Junmyeon daha da gençleşmiyordu ve kendi ailesini kurmak istiyordu. Kris’le beraber… Belki bir ya da iki çocukları olurdu. Bu düşüncelerle karnına baktı bir süre ve kızarmaya başladı.

‘Ama ya Kris onunla aynı düşüncelere sahip değilse?’

Junmyeon Americano’sundan bir yudum almadan önce iç çekti. Junmyeon saatine baktı ve yeniden iç çekti. 'Nerede kaldı bu Kyungsoo?' Telefonunu çıkararak en yakın arkadaşına hemen bir mesaj attı.

**Kime: SooSoo <3**

**Nerede kaldın? Çiftlerle dolu bu kafede tek başına kalmak çok tuhaf, tanrım. Neden yine bu kafeyi seçtin? **

Junmyeon Americano'sundan içmeye devam ederken etrafa bakınıyordu. Hafta sonları böyle oluyordu, her yer insan doluydu. Çoğunluğu çiftti. Kafenin yarısını onlar doldurmuştu ve Junmyeon aşırıya kaçan ten temaslarını görünce yüzünü buruşturdu.

**Kimden: SooSoo <3**

**Geliyorum. Yoldayım. **

Junmyeon tamam diye cevapladı ve telefonunu cebine koydu. Bir Americano daha sipariş etmeyi düşünürken birisinin masasına yaklaştığını gördü. Junmyeon başını kaldırınca anında donmuştu. Görmek istediği son kişiydi.

Yoona. Burada ne halt ediyordu?

Düşünmeden Junmyeon ayağa kalktı ve kafeden çıktı. Orada olay çıkarmak istemiyordu. Bir şey olacaksa dışarıda olması daha iyiydi.

"Bekle." Seslenince Junmyeon adımlarını hızlandırdı. "Junmyeon, bekle!" Bu Junmyeon'u durdurmuştu. Yoona ona hiç adıyla seslenmezdi.

Ancak Yoona bileğini sıkıca tutunca durmaması gerektiğini anlamıştı.

"Ne istiyorsun?"

"Özür dilemek istiyorum."

"Ne?" Junmyeon şüpheyle Yoona'ya baktı. "Benimle dalga falan mı geçiyorsun sen? "

"Özür dilemek istiyorum." Yoona tekrarladı.

"Ciddi misin?" Junmyeon sordu. Im Yoona ondan özür mü dilemek istiyordu? Bu rüya falan mıydı?

"Dedim ki... Senden özür dilemek istiyorum."

"Buna inanmıyorum. Ama neden?" _'Belki de sonunda ona bencil sürtük gibi davrandığını anlamıştır?'_

"Siktiğimin özrünü kabul edemez misin? Neden bu kadar çok şüphe ediyorsun?" _'Ya da anlamamıştır?'_

Junmyeon ani patlamasına kaşlarını kaldırdı ve sonra uzaklaşmaya karar verdi. Ne biçim bir özürdü bu?

Ancak o uzaklaşamadan Yoona kolundan tuttu. "Lütfen... Özrümü kabul etmen lazım."

Wow, yalvarıyordu. "Çok umutsuz görünüyorsun." Junmyeon homurdandı. "İnsanlar böyle özür dilemez ve beni kabul etmeye zorlayamazsın."

"AİLEMİN ŞİRKETİ SÖZ KONUSU! ONU KURTARMAM LAZIM!" Bağırdı.

Junmyeon çok şaşkındı. "Eee? Sizin şirketiniz beni hiç ilgilendirmiyor."

"SİKTİR, SENİ SÜRTÜK!! KRIS WU'YU NASIL BAŞTAN ÇIKARDIN BİLMİYORUM AMA ŞU ANDA ŞİRKETİMİZİ MAHVEDİYOR, BİR ADAMI NASIL ELİNDE OYNATACAĞINI BİLİYORSUN, HUH?" Yoona bağırıyordu.

Junmyeon bunu duyduğuna şaşırdığını söyleyemezdi ve kafeden çıktığı için memnundu. En azından park alanında kimse yoktu. "Bak. Kris şu anda şirketinize her ne yapıyorsa bunun içinde benim bir işim yok. Ben bir şey bilmiyorum."

"Oh, masumu oynamaya sakın Junmyeon. Bir sürtük her zaman sürtüktür. Söylesene sırrın ne? Ona bedenini mi veriyorsun? Oh yoksa... Babalarını elde etmek için aptal çocuklarını mı kullandın? Ne kadar ucuz-"

** _Şak! _ **

Junmyeon derin bir nefes aldı. "Onlar hakkında öyle konuşmaya sakın cüret edeyim deme!" dişlerini sıktı. Bu kadına vuracağını asla düşünmezdi ancak sınırını aşmıştı. Junmyeon onun çirkin ağzının Kris'in ailesine laf söylemesine asla izin vermezdi. "Haddini bil, kadın."

Yoona sahte bir şekilde güldü. "Oh, sonunda biraz cesaret kazanmışsın?"

Junmyeon yumruklarını sıktı. "Ben bir kadına vurmayı seven göt deliği değilim ancak sen de öfkemi test etmemeliydin." Yoona'ya yaklaştı ve kadın kocaman gözlerle gerileyince Junmyeon daha önce hiç bu kadar tatmin olmamıştı.

Ne yaptığını fark edince Yoona hemen kendini toparladı. "Senden korkacağımı mı sandın?" bağırdı. "Ve o kirli ellerinle bana vurmaya nasıl cesaret edersin?!!" Yoona ona saldırmaya çalıştı ancak o bir şey yapamadan birisi kadını ittirmişti.

"Ondan uzak dur, Sürtük!"

Kyungsoo. Yoona kıç üstü yere düşmüştü ve Junmyeon ona hiç acımadı bile.

"Hey, Myeon. İyi misin?" Junmyeon'un kolunu okşayarak sordu.

Koruma başını salladı. "İyiyim, Soo." Daha sonra Yoona'ya baktı, hala yerde öfkeli gözlerle onlara bakıyordu. "Bu benden özür dileme şeklinse, Kris’in sana ve şirketinize ne yaptığı çok da umurumda. Bu Sürtük sana yardım etmeyecek o yüzden bir daha gelip bana yalvarma."

Bununla beraber Junmyeon, Kyungsoo'yu oradan sürükleyerek uzaklaştırdı, arkalarında büyük bir hata yaptığını anlayan Yoona'yı bıraktılar.

"Wow, onun önünde artık zihinsel çöküş yaşamıyorsun." Kyungsoo eğlenerek sordu.

"Ona tokat attım, Soo."

Kyungsoo'nun gözleri kocaman oldu. "Oh dostum, bunu kaçırmam gerçekten çok yazık olmuş."

Junmyeon güldü ve avuçlarını ovuşturdu. "Ama elim çok acıyor Soo. Muhtemelen elmacık kemiğine falan vurdum... " diye sızlandı.

Kyungsoo gözlerini devirdi. "Koruma testinden nasıl geçtin sen?"

Junmyeon dudak büktü. "Ben de bana dondurma falan alırsın diye düşünüyordum."

Yeniden bir göz devirme. "Önce kahve. Daha sonra dondurma."

"Seni seviyorum Soo! "

"Bende beni seviyorum."

"Narsist."

"Teşekkürler." Kyungsoo kuru bir şekilde cevapladı. "Bu arada bana söyleyeceğin şu önemli şey neydi?"

Junmyeon anında iç çekti. "Jongdae."

"Ne olmuş ona?"

"Bizden önce evlenebilir Soo."

"NEEEE?!!"

"Minseok ona evlenme teklif etmiş."

Kyungsoo'nun gözleri kocaman oldu. "Ama o daha bir bebek!"

Junmyeon hevesle başını salladı. "Aman tanrım, biliyorum!"

"Bunu tartışmamız lazım." Kyungsoo ciddi bir şekilde söyledi.

"Oh, kesinlikle tartışmalıyız."


	28. Görev 27

“Evliliğin biraz hızlı olduğunu düşünmüyor musun?”

“Ben artık genç değilim, Junmyeon-shi.” Minseok duraklayıp kahvesinden bir yudum aldı. “Kendi ailemi kurmak istiyorum ve kardeşin hakkında ciddi düşünüyorum.” Jongdae’nin Kris’le beraber gergince beklediği oturma odasına baktı. İkisi de televizyon izliyordu ancak onların, özellikle de Jongdae’nin ekrana dikkatini vermediğini biliyordu. Küçük kardeşinin sürekli mutfağa doğru kaçamak bakışlar attığını fark etti.

“Daha önce hiç kimseye karşı böyle hissetmedim.” Minseok dudaklarındaki sevgi dolu gülümsemeyle ekledi.

Junmyeon bunu gördü ve dudaklarını ısırdı. Minseok’un Jongdae’ye olan hislerinin gerçek olduğunu biliyordu. Adamın yüzünde açıkça yazılıydı her şey ve Minseok bunu hiç saklamamıştı. Ancak koruyucu yanı kolayca pes etmek istemiyordu o yüzden Minseok’a yeterince korkutucu olduğunu düşündüğü bir bakış attı. En azından Minseok’un diyeceklerini ciddiye almaya yetecekti.

“Jongdae benim tek kardeşim, sahip olduğum tek ailem. Merhum anne-babama onu ne olursa olsun koruyacağıma söz verdim, onu kendimden çok seviyorum o yüzden eğer sen—“ Duraklayarak bir parmağını önündeki adama doğrulttu. “Eğer onu incitecek olursan, benimle yüzleşirsin. Ben şiddet yanlısı birisi değilim ama inan bana küçük kardeşimi korumak için her şeyi yaparım.”

Bir süre sessizlik oldu ve Minseok ciddi ifadesiyle Junmyeon’un gözlerinin içine bakarak konuştu. “Gelecekte onu asla incitmeyeceğime söz veremem çünkü ilişkimizdeki zorluklardan kaçınamayız. Küçük ya da büyük kavgalar, tartışmalar, yanlış anlaşılmalar hep olacaktır ancak bizi etkilememesi için elimden geleni yapacağıma söz veriyorum. Onu çok seviyorum, o kadar çok ki onu incitme düşüncesi kalbimi ağrıtıyor ve onu ağlarken görmeye dayanamam. Yani Junmyeon-shi, hayatımın geri kalanını kardeşinle geçirmeme izin verir misin? İzin verirsen, ona sevgiyle muamele edeceğime, onu koruyacağımı ve tüm kalbimle seveceğime söz veriyorum. Bize, bana onayın verir misin, Junmyeon-shi?”

Minseok’un gözlerinde azim ve umut vardı ve bu Junmyeon’u onun doğru adam olduğuna dair ikna etmişti. Ona ihanet etmeye çalışan gözyaşlarını tutmaya çalışırken sessizliğini korudu çünkü Jongdae’ye ne olursa olsun bugün ağlamayacağına söz vermişti.

Diğer yandan Junmyeon’un sessizliği onu her saniye geren Minseok yerinde kıpırdanmaya başlamıştı. Eğer adam hayır derse, Jongdae onu ne kadar çok severse sevsin sevgilisinin ağabeyinin sözlerine itaat edeceğini biliyordu çünkü Jongdae için Junmyeon’un ne kadar değerli olduğunu biliyordu. Bunlar Jongdae’nin sözleriydi ve Minseok ve Junmyeon arasında kalırsa Jongdae’nin onu seçmeyeceği belliydi.

“Junmyeon-shi…” Minseok konuşmaya çalıştı.

Junmyeon birkaç kez gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve aniden ayağa kalkarak Jongdae’nin yanına gitti. Küçük kardeşi korkmuş görünüyordu ve Junmyeon elini tutup onu kaldırınca iyice şaşırmıştı.

“Hyung… S-sorun ne?” diye sordu, Junmyeon’un arkasından yavaşça gelen Minseok’a gergince baktı. Minseok neler olduğundan emin olamayarak omuz silkti.

Diğer yandan Kris yüzünde meraklı ifadeyle koltukta oturuyordu, Junmyeon’un küçük kardeşi için doğru kararı vereceğine inanıyordu.

“Minseok-shi…” Junmyeon konuştu, sesi biraz sertti. Adama yakına gelmesini söyledi ve Minseok hemen itaat etti. Daha sonra Jongdae’nin elini sıktırdı ve diğer eliyle Minseok’un sağ elini tutup Jongdae’ninkinin üzerine koydu. Dudaklarını ısırdıktan sonra ikisine gülümsedi ve titrek bir sesle fısıldadı.

“Size onayımı veriyorum.”

Junmyeon ikisinin nefesini tuttuklarını gördü ve Jongdae üzerine atlayarak yüzüne bir sürü öpücük kondurmaya başladı. Bir süre sonra geri çekilerek kocaman gülümsedi. “Seni çok seviyorum hyung.” Bağırdı ve Junmyeon, Jongdae’nin ıslak gözlerini görmemiş gibi davranarak ona sıkıca sarıldı.

“Çok teşekkürler Junmyeon-shi.” Minseok yumuşak bir sesle kocaman gülümseyerek söyledi. Koruma ona gülümseyerek karşılık verdi ve kendisine sarılan Jongdae’nin poposuna vurdu.

“Ama bu demek oluyor ki okulunu görmezden gelemezsin Dae. Lütfen Dae’nin okulu bitene kadar çocuk yapmayın.” Junmyeon ciddi bir sesle ekledi.

Jongdae hemen geri çekilerek sızlandı. “Hyuuuunnnngggg!” Yanakları kızarmıştı, Minseok kıkırdayarak yanaklarını sıktırdı. Genç olan kaşlarını çatarak sevgilisinin eline vurdu. “Niye bana gülüyorsun?”

Minseok yeniden kıkırdadı. “Çok tatlısın.” Cıvıldadı ve Jongdae karşı çıkacakken onu kendine çekerek dudaklarını öptü. Minseok gülümseyerek mırıldandı. “Seni seviyorum.”

Minseok’un bu açıklığıyla Jongdae’nin yanakları yeniden kızarmıştı ve sevgilisinin göğsüne utanarak vurdu. Minseok gülerek müstakbel kocasının ellerini tuttu ve ona sarıldı. Genç olanı başarılı bir şekilde susturmuştu.

Onların tatlı anlarını kenardan izleyen Junmyeon iç çekti. Jongdae’nin hayatını Minseok’a emanet ederek doğru bir seçim yaptığını umuyordu ve adamın onu pişman edecek bir şey yapmaması için dua ediyordu. En azından şu anda Jongdae’nin mutluluğunu görmek onu da mutlu ediyordu.

Çifti gülümseyerek izlerken bir çift tanıdık güçlü kol arkadan beline dolandı. Yeniden iç çekti, bu sefer ki memnuniyet iç çekişiydi ve sırtını geniş göğse yasladı. “Doğru kararı verdim, değil mi?”

Belinde nazik bir dokunuş cevapladı. “Doğru kararı verdiğine inanıyorum aşkım. Bu kadar çok endişelenme. Minseok iyi bir arkadaşım diye demiyorum ama inan bana o iyi bir adam. Jongdae emin ellerde.” Kris fısıldayarak Junmyeon’un şakağını öptü.

“Tamam. Sana inanıyorum.” Junmyeon yumuşak bir sesle cevapladı, gözleri hala çiftin üzerindeydi.

Kris kollarını sıkılaştırarak ona cevap verdi.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

Bugün o gündü.

Kris’in ailesiyle akşam yemeği randevusu. Junmyeon şu anda çok gergindi ve Kris her şeyin yolunda gideceğinin binlerce kez dese bile kendini sakinleştiremiyordu. Çok iyi hissetmiyordu o yüzden çocuklarla oynayarak dikkatini dağıtmaya çalışıyordu. Daha çok Jongin’le oynuyordu çünkü Sehun telefonundan dans videolarını izliyordu.

“1+1 kaç eder?”

Jongin burnunu kırıştırdı. “2! Bu çok kolaydı, amca!”

Junmyeon sırıtarak yeniden sordu. “Tamam o zaman. Peki, 8+5 kaç eder?”

Jongin minik parmaklarıyla saymaya başladı ve sayamayınca nefesini tuttu. Sevgili bir şekilde sızlanarak dudak büktü. “Bu hiç adil değil amca! Nini’nin parmakları saymaya yetmiyor!”

Jongin’in huysuz sızlanması onları sessizce izleyen Kris’i güldürmüştü ve küçük oğlu ona sevimli olan sert bir bakış attı. Jongin babasının tepkisine gerçekten alınmış görünüyordu ancak Sehun da kıkırdayınca hemen yüzünü astı. Kızgın görünmek yerine Jongin dayanılmaz derecede sevimli görünüyordu ve bu onların cıvıldamalarına sebep olmuştu.

Hepsi Jongin’in böyle soruları çok ciddiye aldığını biliyordu. Sehun hyungu gibi akıllı olmak istiyordu. Hatta Kris’ten onu okula yazdırmasını istemişti.

“Awww bebeğim, kızma. Baba çok üzgün, tamam mı?”

Jongin dudak bükerek bakışlarını Kris’ten çevirerek camdan dışarıya baktı. Kıkırdamayı bırakamayan Sehun telefonunu bırakarak küçük kardeşine sokuldu. Dudak büken kardeşini yumuşatmaya çalışıyordu. “Nini…”

Jongin onun da görmezden geldi ve Sehun’un elini ittirdi. “Git başımdan. Hyung çok zalimsin. Babam da!”

Kris aşırı dramatik bir ses çıkardı ve elini göğsüne koydu. Hafifçe sıktırdı. “Jongin bebeğim… Öyle deme…”

Junmyeon neredeyse kahkaha atacaktı ancak bunun Jongin’i daha fazla üzeceğini bildiğinden Sehun’un Kris’e gözlerini devirmesini başını iki yana sallayarak izledi. Ah, şu serseri.

“Nini sizi sonra Yeollie amcaya söyleyecek. Nini cevap veremeyince o hiç Nini’ye gülmüyor.” Jongin dudak bükerek söyledi.

Kris bir süre üzgün gözlerle oğluna baktı. “Aww, babanı ve Hunnie hyungunu amcan için terk mi edeceksin?”

Jongin bir süre tereddüt etti ancak başını salladı. “Yeollie amca çok iyi birisi.”

“Baba ve hyung iyi değil mi?”

“Baba ve hyung şu anda Nini’ye çok kötü davranıyor.” Jongin kaş çatarak söyledi.

“Ama baba çok üzgün.” dedi Kris.

“Hyung da çok üzgün.” Sehun ekledi. Jongin ona bakarken Sehun yavru köpek bakışlarıyla karşılık veriyordu, Junmyeon şu anda çok eğleniyordu. Bu çok nadir bir görüntüydü.

Jongin’in yüzü hemen yumuşadı ancak hala dudak büküyordu. “Nini’ye bir daha gülme. Söz mü?”

Sehun hevesle başını salladı ve Jongin bakışlarını Kris’e çevirince adam hemen başını sallayıp boştaki elini kaldırdı. “Söz.”

Jongin’in dudakları hemen bir gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı ve Junmyeon küçük çocuğun bağırışını duymadan önce farkına varmadan gülümsüyordu. “Geldik!!!” Yerinde zıplayarak heyecanla bağırıyordu ve Junmyeon yavaşça bedenini öne çevirdi. Birkaç metre ilerilerinde Başkan Park’ın malikânesi görkemli bir şekilde ayaktaydı ve Junmyeon yeniden hastalanmıştı.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

“Amca!!!!!!!!!”

Kris büyük bir çeşmenin etrafında dolanırken Jongin arabanın içinden heyecanla el sallıyordu ve Kris sonunda malikânenin önünde durdu. Chanyeol onları kapının önünce parlak gülümsemesiyle bekliyordu. Arkasında birkaç adam vardı, muhtemelen Park’ın korumalarıydı. Öyle görünüyorlardı.

Hemen yanlarına geldi ve Jongin’in kapısını açtı, adamlar itaatkâr bir şekilde kapıdaki yerlerini koruyorlardı. Junmyeon kapısını açan adama başını sallayarak gülümsedi ve karşılığında ufak bir baş selamı aldı. Chanyeol’un kucağında kıkırdayan Jongin’e eğilmiş Sehun’a yanaklarını öptürmeye çalışmasını eğlenerek izliyordu. Sehun ona öpücüğünü verdi ve Chanyeol’un gülümsemesi mümkünmüş gibi daha çok parlamaya başladı.

Daha sonra Kris’e sarılarak ve Junmyeon’a kibarca eğilerek selam verdi. Junmyeon onu eğilerek selamlayınca gülümsedi ve Jongin’i kucağında hoplattı. “İçeri geçelim. Annem ve babam bekliyor.” Genç politikacı söyledi ve arkasını dönerek kapıya yöneldi. “Gel, Sehunnie.”

Büyük kapıya bakarken Junmyeon’un kalp atışları hızlanmıştı, içeride bekleyen sahiplerinden dolayı gergindi.

Sehun hızla amcasının peşine takıldı ve Kris birkaç adım atıp arkasını dönünce Junmyeon’un yerinde durduğunu gördü. “Aşkım?”

Junmyeon bakışlarını hemen Kris’in endişeli bakışlarına çevirdi. Uzun olan sevgilisin ellerini tutarak okşadı. “İyi misin?”

Junmyeon tatlı hareketiyle birazcık rahatlamıştı ve gülümsedi. “Evet, sadece gerginim.”

Kris ona sevgi dolu bir gülümseme verdi ve dudaklarını öptü. “Endişelenme. Haydi içeri geçelim. Bizi bekliyorlar. Onlara kötü bir izlenim vermek istemezsin, değil mi?”

Junmyeon nefesini tutarak başını iki yana salladı. Kris bunu görünce güldü ve dayanamayarak Junmyeon’un dudaklarını yeniden öptü. “Haydi, gidelim o zaman.”

Kris’in yanında yavaşça yürürken Junmyeon malikânenin içindeki her detayı inceliyordu. Kris’in evini aşırı lüks olarak görüyordu ancak Park malikânesi nefes kesiciydi. Görkemli bir şekilde döşenmiş, klasik ama modern ve klas bir görünüşü vardı; Junmyeon’un aklının alamayacağı kadardı. Onun evi burayla karşılaştırınca fare deliği gibiydi. Koruma kendini aniden küçük ve yetersiz hissetmişti ancak Kris bunu fark ederek hemen Junmyeon’un elini sıktırdı.

Junmyeon sevgilisine baktığında diğeri ona sıcak bir gülümseme verdi ve bu Junmyeon’u biraz rahatlatmıştı. En azından Kris onu yeterince seviyordu, o statü farklarını hiç umursamamıştı.

Junmyeon ailesinin de öyle olmasını umuyordu.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

Başkan Park televizyon ve gazetede göründüğü gibiydi. Bilgili, ciddi ve kendinden emin. Güçlü ve baskın olduğunu bağıran bir aurası vardı, ne zaman konuşsa insanlara kendini dinleten ve dikkat ettiren birisiydi. Yaşına göre Bay Park hala çok yakışıklı ve çekiciydi. Aynı oğulları gibi. Ancak Junmyeon, Bay Park’ın Kris’in yaşlı versiyonu olduğunu düşünüyordu. Aniden ürkmüş hissetti.

Nazik gülümsemesi ve sıcacık gözleriyle Chanyeol’u anımsatan Bayan Park ellili yaşlarının başında ufak tefek, görkemli bir kadındı. Etrafında anneliğe özgü bir aura vardı ve Junmyeon’un kalbi hemen ısınmıştı, gerginliğinin uçmaya başladığı hissetti. Jongin ve Sehun ona sarılırken kadın da onları öpücüklere boğuyor ve çocukları güldürüyordu, bu Junmyeon’u gülümsetmişti.

Daha sonra Bay Park göründü, Sehun ve Jongin’in dikkati hemen ona yönelmişti. “Büyükbabayı hemen unuttunuz mu?” diye alay etti ve iki enerji topu birden üzerine atlayınca tökezledi; orta yaşlı adam kahkaha atmaya başladı.

Junmyeon bunu kendi gözleriyle görmeyi beklemiyordu. Başkan’ın toplumdaki kahkahası oldukça profesyoneldi ancak gerçekten mutlu ve samimi bir şekilde böyle gülmesi belki de ilk gördüğü seferdi. Kardeşlerin büyüsünden kimse kaçamazdı tabiki.

Junmyeon, Sehun’un tamamen farklı davrandığını da fark etmişti; daha çok yaşıtı gibi davranıyordu. Gülümsüyor ve çokça kıkırdıyordu. Burası rahat bir yer olmalıydı. Gerçekten güvendiği, doğumundan beri yakın olduğu ve onu içten bir şekilde seven kişilerle daha mutluydu.

Sehun’un büyükannesine yapışmasını sessizce izliyordu Junmyeon ve Bay Park, Jongin’i kucağına almaya çalışırken Kris hemen onu durdurdu. “Baba, hayır. Belini inciteceksin yine.” dedi ve Jongin’i hemen kucağına alarak küçük çocuğun poposuna vurdu. “Çok fazla tavuk yiyor ve şu anda ağırlaştı.”

Jongin sızlandığında büyükbabası poposuna birkaç şaplak attı. “Büyükbaban artık seni kaldıramıyor Nini… Aigoo…” Daha sonra gülmeye başladı ve karısı da hafifçe kıkırdayarak ona katıldı. Chanyeol de gülünce Jongin daha yüksek sesle sızlandı.

Junmyeon’a bakarak Kris aniden boğazını temizledi. “Ah baba, sana daha önce dediğim gibi, sizi birisiyle tanıştırmak istiyorum…”

Bunu duyar duymaz Junmyeon hemen gerildi. Bay ve Bayan Park kendisine dönünde kibar bir şekilde eğildi ve gülümsemesinin de kibar olması için dua etti. İlk izlenimler her zaman önemlidir. “Sizinle tanıştığımıza memnun oldum, Bay ve Bayan Park. Ben Junmyeon.”

Bayan Park’ın yüzüne geniş bir gülümseme yayılırken titreyen korumaya yaklaştı. “Sonunda seninle tanışabildiğime çok sevindim, tatlım. Senin hakkında çok şey duydum.” diyerek Junmyeon’a sarıldı.

Junmyeon sıcak karşılamaya çok şaşırarak gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Yaşlı kadın geri çekilince yeniden eğildi. “Gerçekten mi? Benim hakkımda çok şey mi duydunuz?”

Bayan Park başını sallayarak gülümsedi. “Çocuklardan. Özellikle Jongin’den. Sürekli senden bahsediyor.”

Junmyeon başını salladı ve gülümsedi ancak Bay Park’ın ani sesi onu dondurmuştu.

“Yemeği beklerken, seninle konuşmak istiyorum, oğlum. Sevgilini de getir.” Başkan söyledi ve oturma odasından ayrıldı.

Junmyeon orada hala donuk haldeyken Kris’in Jongin’i Chanyeol’a vermesini izledi ve ellerinde yumuşak bir dokunuş hissetti. Başını çevirdiğinde Bayan Park’ın ona sıcak bir şekilde gülümsediğini gördü. “Endişelenme, tatlım. İyi olacaksın. Benim yaşlı adam ciddi görünebilir ancak içinde Yifan gibi kocaman pelüş bir ayıcıktır.”

“Anne…” Kris hafifçe sızlandığında üvey annesi ona güldü ve Junmyeon da gülümsedi çünkü Kris tam bir koca pelüş ayıcıktı.

“Shhh, seni koca bebek. Şimdi bu tatlını al ve çalışma odasına götür. Babanı bekletmeyin.”

Junmyeon tereddütle Bayan Park’ın yumuşak ve minik ellerini bıraktı ve kocaman elleri sıkıca tuttu, rahatlık arıyordu. Kris nazikçe sıktırdıktan sonra onu babasının gittiği yere yönlendirdi. Oturma odasının dışına çıktığında Kris alnını öptü ve fısıldadı. “Endişelenme. İyi olacağız.”

Junmyeon başını hafifçe salladı ve Kris’in haklı olması için dua etti.


	29. Görev 28

Junmyeon Kris’le ilk karşılaşmasının cesaret kırıcı olduğunu düşündüyse, babasıyla karşılaşması kat kat daha fenaydı. Başkan’ın yüzü okunmuyordu, aklında neler olduğunu kesinlikle göstermiyordu ve bu Junmyeon’u koltuğunda titretiyordu. Onu durduran tek şey ellerinin sıkıca Kris tarafından tutulmasıydı.

“Bunu daha önce tamamen düşündün mü oğlum?”

Soru açıkça Kris’eydi o yüzden Junmyeon sessizliğini korudu ama merak ediyordu_. ‘Neyi düşünmüş?’_

“Evet, baba.” Kris cevapladı.

Bay Park başını salladı ve bakışlarını Junmyeon’a çevirdi. “Kim Junmyeon, değil mi?”

Gözleri yerde olan Junmyeon hemen bakışlarını kaldırdı ve gergince başını salladı. “Evet, efendim.”

“Aile senin için ne demek?”

Soru Junmyeon’u hazırlıksız yakalamıştı çünkü Başkan’ın böyle bir soru sorabileceğini hiç düşünmezdi. “Aile mi?”

Bay Park hafifçe başını salladı ve sabırla bekledi. Junmyeon dudağını ısırdı ve dikkatle cevaplayacağı için düşünmeye başladı. Basit bir sorudan fazlasıydı, değil mi? Test olabilirdi. Ya Bay Park verdiği cevabı beğenmezse? Ya şansını kaybederse?

Ancak Kris onun iç savaşını sezmiş gibi elini nazikçe sıktırdı ve fısıldadı. “Çok fazla düşünme aşkım. Aklındakini söyle.”

Junmyeon başını sallayıp derin bir nefes aldı. “Aile benim için-“ diye başladı ve önündeki Bay Park’a baktı. “Aile her zaman kan bağıyla alakalı değildir. Hayatınızda istediğiniz insanlarla alakalıdır—“ Junmyeon’un dudakları hafifçe yukarıya doğru kıvrıldı. “Sizi siz olduğunuz için kabul eden kişiler,—“ aklına Sehun ve Jongin’in yüzü geldi. “Gülümsemelerini görmek için her şeyi verebileceğiniz kişiler,—“ Junmyeon en yakın arkadaşını düşündü. “—ve ne olursa olsun sizi sevecek kişilerdir.” Bu sefer Kris’in yüzüne baktı sevgilisinin büyük ellerini sıktırdı.

Kris ona tatlı bir şekilde gülümseyince Junmyeon gözlerinde kendini kaybederek ona gülümsüyordu. Ancak çok geçmeden Bay Park boğazını temizleyince Junmyeon kanın yüzüne hücum ettiğini hissetti ve hemen Kris’ten ayrılarak Başkan’a baktı. Bay Park’ın kalktığını görünce hemen ayağa kalktı.

“Efendim, sizi gücendirecek bir şey mi dedim? Çok özür dilerim. Ben—“

Junmyeon’un afaki konuşmaları Bay Park’ın yanına gelip omzuna vurmasıyla durmuştu. “Bundan sonra bana baba de, oğlum.” Sonra sıcak bir şekilde gülümsedi.

Junmyeon gözlerindeki yaşları durdurmaya çalışırken tepki veremiyordu.

Bay Park bunu fark edip yeniden omzuna hafifçe vurdu ve Kris’e baktı. “Yifan, yemek hazır olmuştur. Ben önden gidiyorum. Bize sonra katılın, tamam mı?” Junmyeon’u hafifçe işaret ederek oğluna ilgilenmesini söylüyordu.

Kris başını salladı. “Tamam baba. Çok teşekkürler.”

Bay Park gülümseyerek odadan çıktı ve ikisini yalnız bıraktı.

Yifan sessizce sevgilisinin titreyen bedenini ve inanamaz bakışlarını izliyordu. Junmyeon’un az önce olan olaylara inanamadığını görebiliyordu, geçmişindeki travması hala devam ediyor olmalıydı.

Jongdae ve Kyungsoo sayesinde Yifan sonunda Junmyeon’a neler olduğunu öğrenmişti. Minho ve Yoona’nın ailesinin ona nasıl davrandığını, onu saygısızca aşağıladıklarını ve bunun Junmyeon’u ne kadar kötü etkilediğini…

Jongdae, Junmyeon Minho’yla ilişkisi için kavga etmeye çalışırken bir gün Minho’nun annesinin arayarak buluşmak istediğini söylemişti. Kadın Minho ile yeniden olabilmesi için yardım edeceğini söylemiş ancak oraya vardığında Yoona ve onun annesinin de orada olduklarını fark etmişti, resmen yılanın inine girmişti. Ona her şeyi sormuşlar; işini, ailesini, hatta statüsünü ve daha sonra bunları onu aşağılamak için kullanmışlar. Ona aşkı için kavga ettiği için sürtük demişler ve Minho’nun daha sonra gelip Junmyeon’un gururunu kurtarmak için bir şey yapmaması Kris’in kanını öfkeyle fokurdatmıştı. Kendi kararlarını veremiyordu ve annesi onu CEO pozisyonuyla tehdit edince itaatkâr bir şekilde onların her şeyi yapmasına izin vermişti. Minho’nun Junmyeon’a sürtük diyerek gitmesini söylemesi son patlağı vermişti. O anda Junmyeon aşkından vazgeçmişti.

O yüzden Kris ailesiyle olan akşam yemeğinin Junmyeon’u ne kadar çok gerdiğini ve böyle bir tepki beklediğini anlayabiliyordu.

“Yifan…” Junmyeon fısıldadı.

Kris hemen sevgilisinin elini tutarak kendine çekti. “Efendim. Ben buradayım aşkım.”

“B-baban az ö-önce dedi ki…”

Kris kıkırdayarak Junmyeon’a sarıldı ve sevgilisinin yüzünü göğsüne yasladı. “Evet, aşkım. dedi. Bizi kabul etti. Bize onayını verdi.”

Junmyeon hıçkırıklarla ufak bir kahkaha attı. “Ama bana bir soru sordu? O hiç—nasıl beni kolayca kabul edebilir? Rüya görmüyorum, değil mi? Onun onayını bu kadar kolay almamalıydım—hmpphhhh!”

Kris onu derin ve sert bir öpücükle susturdu; Junmyeon onu durdurmak için sevgilisinin göğsüne hafifçe vurdu. “Emph—Yifan… nefesfhdad alamıyfhdjsk dur—“

Kris durduğunda Junmyeon hızlı hızlı nefes alarak ciğerlerine oksijen götürmeye çalışıyordu. “Bunu bir daha yapma!”

Kris gülümsedi ve omuz silkti. “Seni susturmanın tek yolu bu. Saçmalıyordun bebeğim…” Junmyeon’u yeniden kendine çekti ve şiş, kırmızı dudaklarını öptü.

“Ben sadece—“

Kris onu yeniden durdurdu, bu seferki basit bir öpücüktü. “Hayır bebeğim. Bir şey duymak istemiyorum. Bunun gerçek olmadığını ve kolayca kabul edilmemen gerektiğini söyleyemezsin. Bunlar gerçek. Sen muhteşemsin ve çok güzelsin—ah ah ah karşı çıkmak yok.” Junmyeon öyle olmadığını söyleyecekken ağzını kapatarak dudak büktü. Kris kıkırdadı. “Ne demek istediğini biliyorum ve sana izin vermeyeceğim. Benim önümde olamaz. Bebeğim, sen tüm övgüleri ve bu dünyadaki bütün sevgiyi hak ediyorsun, tamam mı? Seni çok seviyorum, bunu sakın unutma, tamam mı?” Kris parmaklarıyla Junmyeon’un yanaklarını okşayarak sordu.

Junmyeon neredeyse yeniden ağlamaya başlayacaktı ve sesine güvenemeyerek başını salladı. Kris genişçe gülümseyerek alnını öptü. “Güzel. Babam çalışma odasında kutlama seksi yaptığımızı düşünmeden gidelim.”

Junmyeon’un gözleri kocaman oldu ve Kris’in koluna vurdu. “Saçmalama! Onun kötü yanına denk gelmek istemiyorum, hadi gidelim!” Kris’in önüne geçerek sevgilisini arkada bıraktı; bir tarafı içeridekileri bekletmek istemiyordu ancak domates gibi kızaran yüzünü saklamak istiyordu.

Kris’in yüksek kahkahasını görmezden geldi; o serseri tabii ki de fark etmişti.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

Akşam yemeği çok güzel geçmişti, yemeklerin hepsi harikaydı ve Junmyeon hiç bu kadar çok yememişti. Her şeyden bahsetmişlerdi, bazen Bay ya da Bayan Park ona kendi hakkında sorular sormuştu ancak Junmyeon kendini daha sonra hiç rahatsız hissetmemişti. Chanyeol’un bazen Bay Park ile politikadan bahsetmesi ve Bayan Park’ın boğazını hafifçe temizlemesiyle ikisinin de anında sustuğu zamanlar da olmuştu. Onun kadar minik bir kadının iki güçlü adama nasıl hükmedebildiğini neredeyse soracaktı Junmyeon ancak daha sonra onların kadına sevdikleri kadar saygı duyduklarını fark etmişti; gözlerinden okunuyordu bu ve hatta Kris’in gözlerinde de aynısı vardı.

“Eğer bilmeseydim Bayan Park’ın gerçek annen olduğunu düşünürdüm.” Junmyeon arabadaki sessizliği bozarak konuştu. Şu anda sadece ikisi vardı. Sehun ve Jongin büyükbabasında yatıya kalmışlardı.

Kris kıkırdadı. “Onu gerçek annem olarak görüyorum. Hayatımın en önemli anlarında yanımdaydı, aşkım. Başta serserilik edip düğünlerini onaylamadığım için pişmanım ancak şanslıyım ki kabul etmeyi öğrendim ve şimdiki halimize bak…”

Junmyeon güldü. “Anlıyorum… Şimdi Sehun’un kime çektiğini—emph!” Kris dudaklarını öpmeyi bırakınca gözleri kocaman oldu ve Junmyeon sevgilisinin bacağına vurdu. “Aman tanrım Yifan! Bir daha yapma, araba kullanıyorsun!”

Kris gülmeye başladı ve Junmyeon’un bacağına hala vuran elini tutarak dudaklarına götürdü. Gözleri yolda ellerini öpüyordu. “Seni seviyorum, Kim Junmyeon.”

Şikâyet etmenin ortasında olan Junmyeon hemen çenesini kapattı. Kızarıyordu ancak gülümsüyordu, Kris’in görememesi için başını hemen diğer tarafa çevirdi. O anda yolun mansiyona ya da evine giden yol olmadığını fark etti. “Nereye gidiyoruz?”

“Bir yere.”

“Ne yere?”

“Bekle ve gör.”

“Azıcık ipucu versen?”

“Olmaz!”

“İyi!”

Kris kıkırdadı ve elini yeniden öptü. “Sadece bekle aşkım. Yakında orada oluruz.”

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

10 dakika sonra sonunda varmışlardı. Junmyeon Kris’in peşinden arabadan çıktı ve yanına vardığında Seul’un eşsiz manzarasıyla karşılaştı. Binaların, sokakların ve arabaların ışıkları gökyüzünde parlayan yıldızlar gibiydiler ve onlara nefes kesici bir görüntü sunuyorlardı. Junmyeon bu tepenin çiftlerin yıldızları izlemek ve aşklarını itiraf etmek için kullandığı popüler tepe olduğunu sonunda fark etmişti. Kris onunla yıldızları mı izlemek istiy—

“Kim Junmyeon…”

Junmyeon hızla sevgilisine döndü ve Kris’in bir dizinin üzerinde yere çökmüş olduğunu görünce nefesini tuttu; çok tanıdık bir pozisyondu. Yoksa o—AMAN TANRIM! Kris’in cebinden bir yüzük çıkardığını görünce boğazının kuruduğunu hissetti.

Junmyeon dudağını sertçe ısırdı. Düşündüğü şey gerçekleşmiyordu, değil mi?

“Yifan n-ne…”

“Kim Junmyeon, senin için mükemmel adam olmadığımı biliyorum, pek çok kusurum var, aşk konusunda yeterince şanslı olmadım ancak dünyamı mükemmelleştiren ve eksikliklerimi tamamlayan o kişi, kayıp yanım, oğullarımın koruyucu meleği, onların yeni babası ve sonsuza kadar seni benim yapmam için bana bir şans verir misin?” Kris durdu ve kutuyu açarak içindeki güzel yüzüğü ortaya çıkardı. Junmyeon anında gözyaşlarına boğulmuştu.

“Kim Junmyeon, benimle evlenir mi-oommmphhh.”

Junmyeon, Kris’in bitirmesini beklemeden müstakbel kocasının üstüne atladı ve bağırdı. “EVET EVET EVET! AMAN TARIM… SORMANA GEREK BİLE YOK, CEVABIM EVET!!!”

“Ah tanrım, anı mahvettin aşkım.”

Kris iç çekti ancak gülmeye başlayarak Junmyeon’u havaya kaldırıp döndürdü ve arabanın kaportasına oturttu. Alnını alnına yasladı ve burnunun ucunu öptü. “Beni kabul ettiğin için teşekkürler bebeğim. Seni seviyorum.”

Junmyeon kollarını Kris’in boynuna doladı ve dudaklarını öptü. Geri çekilerek fısıldadı. “Beni kabul ettiğin için teşekkürler. Ben seni daha çok seviyorum.”

Kris genişçe gülümseyerek dudaklarını tutkulu bir öpücükle bağladı. Junmyeon hevesle ona her şeyi veriyordu. Kimse şu anda mutluluğunu bozamazdı.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●

“Uh Yifan…”

“Shhh… Bebeğim, anladım seni.”

Junmyeon bu duruma nasıl geldiklerini bilmiyordu. Bir dakika önce arabanın dışında öpüşüyorlardı ama sonra kendini arabanın arka koltuğunda yarı çıplak halde bulmuştu. Kris’in ne zaman gömleğini çıkardığını hatırlamıyordu; az önce bir sıkıntı olmayan pantolonu onu şimdi rahatsız ediyordu. Diğer yandan Kris sadece ceketini çıkarmıştı ve gömleği tüm düğmeleri açık halde geniş omuzlarından sarkıyordu. Junmyeon’a seksi göğsünün ve sert kaslarının muhteşem görüntüsünü veriyordu.

Junmyeon’un gözleri açgözlü bir şekilde önündeki manzarayı izliyordu ancak Kris’in pantolonundaki büyük çadırı fark edince sertçe yutkundu. Buna hazır olup olmadığını bilmiyordu.

“Bebeğimmmm… Çok güzelsin… Seni istiyorum…” Kris kulağına fısıldadı ve kulak memesini dişleyince Junmyeon’un dudaklarından bir inleme kaçtı.

Seslerden dolayı daha çok heyecanlanan Kris, Junmyeon’un kulağından başlayarak boynuna doğru öpücüklerini sıraladı, emiyordu da. Junmyeon düzgün düşünemiyordu, arzuyla kaybolmuştu ancak Kris’in parmaklarının kemeriyle oynadığını hissedince gözlerini kocaman açarak Kris’i ittirmeye çalıştı.

“Y-Yifan…dur…”

“Ama bebeğimmmm… Seni istiyorum. Lütfennnn….”

Junmyeon, Kris’in göğsünü yeniden ittirdi. “Hayır… Yifan... İ-ilk seferimizin bundan ahhhh daha iyi olmasını istiyorum. Bunu arabanın uhhhh arka koltuğunda yapamayız.”

Kris boynundaki noktayı emmeye devam ederken sağ eliyle Junmyeon’un kalçasını sıktırarak kısa olanın nefesini kesiyordu. “Buradan çok uzak olmayan bir otel var. Bu gece orada kalabiliriz?” Kris önerdi.

“Bu b-benim de ilk seferim Yifan…”

Bu Kris’in dikkatini hemen çekmişti. Yaptığı şeyi hızla bırakarak kocaman gözlerle sevgilisine baktı. “Ne?”

Junmyeon aniden utanmıştı o yüzden iki eliyle yüzünü kapattı ancak Kris hemen ellerini çekti. “Hey hey, aşkım. Bak bana. Ne demek ilk seferin—bana söylemeye çalıştığın şey sen baki—“

Junmyeon garip bir ses çıkararak yüzünü yeniden saklamaya çalıştı ancak Kris ellerini sertçe tutuyordu. Kırmızı yüzünü örtemeyince Junmyeon dudaklarını ısırdı.

“Aman tanrım aşkım. S-sen gerçekten benim meleğimsin, neden bana daha önce söylemedin?? Neredeyse burada yapacaktık… Tanrım, bebeğim.”

“Özür dilerim…” Junmyeon daha çok kızarmaya başladı.

“Hayır, hayır, hayır. Özür dilemesi gereken benim. Kendimi kontrol edemedim, bugün çok mutluyum… Evet, ama bebeğim, sen bundan daha iyisini hak ediyorsun, özellikle ilk seferin için.” Kris, Junmyeon’un alnına bir öpücük kondurdu. “Şimdi gömleğini giy, dışarıda bekliyorum.”

Junmyeon şaşırdı ve hemen Kris’in kolunu tuttu. “Ya sen? Sen hala… Ben uhhh s-sana yardım edebilirim.” Utangaçça hala çadırı görünen Kris’in pantolonun önünü gösterdi.

Kris’in nefesi tekledi ve göz bebekleri karardı ancak başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, sorun değil bebeğim. Sen kendinle ilgilen. Başa çıkabilirim.” Ceketini alarak arabasından çıkıp kapıyı kapattı ve Junmyeon’u yalnız bıraktı.

İç çekerek gömleğini buldu. Giyindikten ve sakinleştikten sonra kapıyı açıp dışarı çıktı. Kris’in en yakın bankta oturduğunu gördü, kıyafetlerini düzeltmişti o yüzden Junmyeon yavaşça yaklaşarak ona katıldı. “Hey…”

Kris ona bakıp gülümsedi. “Hey.” Junmyeon yanına oturunca onu kendine çekti. “Yeniden özür dilerim aşkım.”

Junmyeon başını iki yana salladı. “Özür dilemeyi bırak, sorun yok.”

Kris iç çekti. “Önce sana sormalıydım. Yani… Daha önce sevgilin olduğu için bir şeyler… Sandım.”

Junmyeon boğazını temizledi. “Öpüşmekten ileriye gitmedik hiç. O zamanlar çok gençtim ve kendimi hep kocama saklamak istedim. Sanırım beni bırakma nedenlerinden biri buydu, beklemekten bıkmıştı ancak artık umurumda değil.”

“Ya şimdi? Hala kendini kocana saklamak istiyor musun?” Kris sordu.

Junmyeon alt dudağını ısırdı. “Bu senin için önemli mi?”

Kris başını salladı ve yanağını öptü. “Tabii ki. Eğer bunu istiyorsan, düğünümüze kadar bekleyebilirim.” Yumuşak bir sesle fısıldadı, Junmyeon kızardı.

“Saçma olduğunu düşünmüyor musun?”

Kris başını iki yana salladı ve Junmyeon’un dudaklarını öptü. “Tabii ki hayır aşkım.”

“Çok teşekkürler tatlım.”

Kris’in gözleri hemen kocaman oldu. “Az önce bana tatlım mı dedin? Aman tanrım.”

Junmyeon kızararak ayağa kalktı. “Neden? Hoşuna gitmedi mi? Bir daha sana öyle demeyeceğim.” Arabaya doğru ilerlemeye başladı, Kris arkasından geliyordu.

“Hayır, bebeğim. Bana çok nadir sevgi sözcükleri söylersin o yüzden şok oldum. Çok sevdim, vallahi bak.”

“…”

“Bebeğimmmmmmmmmm.”

“…”

“Aw hadi ama…”

“Kapa çeneni.”

“Bir kez daha der misin?”

“Hayır.”

“Awww bebeğim, haydi…”

“Hayır dedim.”

“Lütfen.”

“HAYIR!!”

“Neden?”

“Beni eve götür.”

“Bizim eve gitmeye ne dersin? Sarılırız?”

“Sadece sarılırız.”

“Tamam bebeğim, söz.”

Junmyeon bir gün mutluluğu yeniden bulacağını hiç düşünmezdi ancak onu Wu Yifan’da bulduğuna gerçekten minnettardı. İçten bir şekilde sevdiği adam, iki küçük, sevimli gün ışıklarının –Sehun ve Jongin’in—babası, belki de gelecekte kendi çocuklarının da babası ve yakında kocası olacak adam, aşk eşi ve diğer yarısı…

Bunun süreceğini umut ediyordu. Sonsuza kadar.


	30. Son Görev: Yemin

“Hyung… İyi misin? Biraz solgun görünüyorsun?”

“Bunu yapamayacağım, Dae…”

“Saçmalama hyung! Bunu söylemek için artık çok geç.”

Junmyeon inledi. Jongdae haklıydı ancak şu anda kusmak istiyordu.

“Hey hyung…” Jongdae oldukça gergin olan ağabeyine acıyarak yanına oturdu ve ona sarıldı. “Sakinleşmeye çalış, tamam mı? Şu anda çok gerginsin ve bu çok normal. Ben de daha önce böyle hissetmiştin, hatırladın mı? O zaman bana ne dediğini hatırlıyor musun?”

Junmyeon derin bir nefes alıp başını yavaşça salladı. “Minseok’u mihrapta gördüğün an, bu gerginlik kaybolacak.” diye fısıldadı.

Jongdae gülümsedi. “Ayrıca Minseok’la ve müstakbel çocuklarımızla beraber önümde uzanan güzel geleceği ve kendi aileme sahip olabileceğimi hayal etmemi söylemiştin.” Ağabeyi başını sallayınca gülümsemesi genişledi. “O zaman hyung, neden kendi tavsiyeni kullanmıyorsun? Bundan sonra Yifan hyung, Sehun, Jongin ve belki de yeni doğacak müstakbel yeğenlerimle olan geleceğini hayal et.”

Junmyeon’un yanakları kızarmaya başladı ve Jongdae onu daha sıkı sarmalayıp güldü.

“İyi olacaksın hyung… Kafana bu kadar takma. Derin bir nefes al.”

Junmyeon başını salladı ve küçük kardeşinin dediğini yaptı. Bu kadar takılmamalıydı. Kendini sakinleştirmeye çalışırken kapı çalındı ve içeriye siyah takım elbisesiyle oldukça yakışıklı görünen en yakın arkadaşı girdi. Kyungsoo bugün sağdıcıydı.

“Junmyeon, hazır mısın? Yakında başlaya—hey, bu suratının hali ne böyle?” Kyungsoo, Jongdae gibi endişeli bir sesle sordu.

“Hyung nikâh öncesi sendromu yaşıyor ve yine kafaya çok takmaya başladı.” Junmyeon ağzını açamadan cevapladı Jongdae.

Kyungsoo kıkırdadı.

“Aigoo, Junnie’m benim. İyi olacaksın. Yifan sana teklif ettiğinden beri hayal ettiğin şey değil mi bu?”

“Bilmiyorum Soo… Ya son anda benim doğru kişi olmadığımı fark ederse? Ya pişman olurs—“

“Whoa, dur bakalım orada, Bay Endişe küpü. Kafanı böyle aptal düşüncelerle doldurma. Şimdi olmaz.” Kyungsoo hızla sözünü kesti. Yakışıklı yüzü çatılmıştı ve Junmyeon, Jongdae’nin de böyle olduğuna emindi.

“Düşünmeyi bırak hyung. Yifan hyungun böyle bir şey yapmayacağını biliyorsun, kendi kendine kuruntu yapıyorsun sadece. O seni seviyor, hyung. Düğün gününüzde bile hala şüphe mi ediyorsun? Öğrense ne kadar üzülür…”

Junmyeon suçlu bir şekilde alt dudağını ısırdı.

“Jun… Söz veriyorum her şey iyi olacak. Bundan sonra kendi ailene sahip olacaksın. Erkek ol ve bunun üstesinden gel. Şu ifadeni de değiştir. İnsanlar evliliğe zorlandığını falan düşünecek. Haydi, kalk ayağa. Yakışıklı en yakın arkadaşıma şöyle bir bakayım.”

Kyungsoo, Jongdae’yle beraber hızla Junmyeon’u ayağa kaldırdı; yüzlerinde kocaman gülümsemeler vardı.

“Mihraba git ve yeminini et. Ediyorum de ve sonra damadını öp. Tamam mı? Şu anda tek endişelenmen gereken gerdek gecesi.”

“Kyungsoo!” Junmyeon utanarak sızlandı. Yanakları kızarıyordu ve diğer ikisi onunla daha çok dalga geçmeye başladılar. Jongdae ‘gerdek gecesi’ konusunda ipucu vermeye başladığında hızla masum kulaklarını kapattı. Kyungsoo ve Jongdae’nin konu seks olunca ondan daha deneyimli oldukları için utanmazca davrandıklarını biliyordu ve düğün günü ayarlandığından beri onunla alay etmeyi bırakmamışlardı. Tanrım, onlardan nefret ediyordu.

“Kes şunu Dae. Ne kadar kızardığına baksana. Yifan mihrapta onu öpmeden ağabeyini mahvedeceğiz. Sonra bizi öldürür.” Kyungsoo kıkırdayarak söyledi.

Jongdae cıvıldadı. “Awww hyung. Çok sevimlisin.” Junmyeon’un kızarmış yanaklarını sıktırıyordu.

Junmyeon inledi. “Sizden nefret ediyorum!”

“Biz de seni seviyoruz, Jun!” Kyungsoo kalp gülümsemesiyle cevapladı. “Artık gergin değilsin, değil mi?”

Kyungsoo sorunca daha iyi hissettiğini fark etti Junmyeon. Gerginlik tamamen gitmemişti ama az önceki kadar kötü değildi. “Evet, teşekkür ederim. İkinize de. Siz olmasanız ne yapardım bilmiyorum.”

“Tabii ki yanında olacağız, Jun…” Kyungsoo konuştuğunda Jongdae başını sallayarak onayladı.

Junmyeon yeniden derin bir nefes alırken Kyungsoo papyonunu düzeltiyordu. Junmyeon’un damatlığını düzeltirken Jongdae’nin telefonuna bildirim geldi.

“Hazır mısın hyung? Vakit geldi.”

Junmyeon titrek bir nefes çekti içine ve başını salladı.

“Haydi gidelim!” Jongdae neşeyle bağırdı ve Junmyeon kendini sakinleştirmek için son kez derin nefes çekti içine.

“Haydi, gidelim!” sonunda söyledi.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Düğün The Raum’daydı. Junmyeon düğününün bu kadar şaşalı bir yerde olacağını hiç hayal etmemişti. Genelde ünlüler düğünlerini burada yaparlardı ve Junmyeon hiç şaşırmamıştı. Raum’un iç dizaynı mükemmeldi ve her şey Avrupalı tarihi bir lordunmuş gibi lüks görünüyordu. Şansını fazla döndüğüne inanıyordu.

Kyungsoo ve Jongdae’nin peşinden giderken hala gergin hissederek iç çekti. Oraya vardıklarında ve kapıda bekleyen, aynı şık takım elbiseyi giyen iki küçük figürü gördüğünde daha iyi hissetti. Beyaz takım elbisesi içinde büyüleyici görünen Luhan onu ilk fark edendi ve hızla çocuklara söyledi. Arkaları döndüklerinde hemen cıvıldamıştı.

İkisi de beyaz gömlek ve pantolonlarıyla uyumlu açık gri yelek giymişti. Küçük centilmen görünümlerini tamamlamak için beyaz yaka çiçekleri ve siyah papyonları vardı. Saçları güzelce şekillendirilmişti ve Junmyeon bir gün büyüdüklerinde Sehun ve Jongin’in çok fazla can yakacaklarını biliyordu. Komik olan şey ise bu yakışıklı küçük adamlar onun üvey oğlu olacaktı. Kalbi bu düşüncelerle hızlanıyordu.

“Amca!”

İkisi de Junmyeon’u görünce kocaman gülümsediler. Onlar sarılmayı düşündü ancak Luhan’ın sürekli papyonlarını düzeltmesini ve Jongin’e çiçek sepetini sıkı tutmasını söylemesini izleyince fikrini değiştirdi.

“Aww, Nini’miz çiçek çocuk mu oldu bugün?” Junmyeon cıvıldadı. Bu bir sürprizdi çünkü orijinal planda yoktu.

Bunu duyunca Jongin utangaçça gülümseyip başını salladı. “Nini çiçekleri seviyor, çok güzeller!” Heyecanla söyledi.

Junmyeon gülümseyerek Jongin’in başını okşadı. “Nini kadar güzeller mi?” Alay etti.

Jongin sevimli bir şekilde kıkırdadı. “Amca da çok güzel.” dedi.

Junmyeon güldü. Daha sonra Luhan sürekli yakasını ve papyonunu düzelttiği için kaş çatan Sehun’a döndü. Çocuk bir şey mırıldanıyordu ve Luhan bir türlü memnun olmadığı için sinirlenmiş görünüyordu. Junmyeon, Sehun’un tuttuğu beyaz yastıktaki alyanslara baktı. Yani Sehun da yüzük taşıyıcı olacaktı.

“Sehun-ah.”

Çocuk Junmyeon’a bakınca başparmağını kaldırdı. “Bugün çok yakışıklı görünüyorsun!”

Sehun gözlerini devirdi ama dudaklarında ufak bir gülümseme vardı.

“Hyung, salona girme zamanı!” Jongdae içeriden işareti alınca konuştu. Luhan hızla çocukları Junmyeon’un önüne geçirdi. Sağdıç ve nedime olmadığı için Sehun önce yürüyecek, ardından Jongin ve Junmyeon gelecekti. Kyungsoo da onların arkasından gelecekti.

“Tamam, hazır mısın?” Luhan sordu.

Junmyeon derin bir nefes alıp başını salladı. Düğün salonunun kapıları yavaşça açıldı ve Luhan, Sehun’a yürümesini söyledi. Çocuk koridorda yürümeye başladı. Soğuk ifadesine rağmen konukları yakışıklılığıyla büyülediğine emindi Junmyeon. Daha sonra yüzündeki geniş gülümsemesiyle ağabeyinin arkasından Jongin yürümeye başladı ve sevimli bir şekilde çiçek yapraklarını etrafa saçıyordu. Kendisi koridora girerken bazı konukların çiçek çocuğun sevimliliğine cıvıldadıklarını duyabiliyordu.

Herkes kendisine gülümsüyordu o yüzden Junmyeon daha az gergin hissediyordu ve onlara en iyi gülümsemesini sunmaya çalışıyordu. Ancak gözleri mihraptaki Kris’i bulduğunda Junmyeon’un gerginliği yok oldu.

Oh tanrım. Önceki hayatında ne yapmıştı da bu mükemmel adamı kocası olacak kadar hak etmişti?

Kris siyah takım elbisesi içinde manyak derecede yakışıklıydı; kahverengi saçları geriye yatırılmış, güçlü yüzünü daha da belirginleştirmişti. Kahve gözleri hala sıcacık ve rahatlatıcı bakıyordu. Erimiş çikolata gibi. Junmyeon neredeyse inleyecekti.

Tanrım, gözleri. Binlerce söylenmemiş söz barındıran o derinlikler parlayarak Junmyeon’u her seferinde kendisine hapsediyordu.

Ancak Junmyeon’u Kris’in gülümsemesinden başka bir şey delirtemezdi. Junmyeon’un dizlerinin bağını çözen gülümsemesi. Gözlerini parlatan ve Junmyeon’un dudaklarında hissetmeye bayıldığı tatlı gülümsemesi. Bağımlılık yapıyordu ve şu anda tatmak, sıcak tatlı öpücüklerin nefesini kesmesine izin vermek için kendi dudakları karıncalanıyordu. Yalvarm—

Junmyeon’un yanakları hemen kızardı. Kendisine nerede olduğunu hatırlattı ve sakince koridorda yürümeye devam etti.

_‘Yakında Junmyeon. Kendini kontrol et.’_

Masum olmayan düşüncelerini kovmak için Junmyeon etrafa bakındığında konuklar arasında birkaç tanıdık yüz gördü. Siwon ve eski şirketindeki birkaç iş arkadaşını gördü; evet, eski şirketiydi çünkü düğünden birkaç hafta önce istifa etmişti Junmyeon. Yixing'i ve Baekhyun’u gördü. İkisi de kendisine büyüleyici gülümsemeleriyle bakıyordu. Baekhyun’un, Kris’in yanında sağdıcı olarak mihrapta duran Chanyeol’a aynı takım elbiseyi giydiğini fark etti. Çok tatlılardı.

Konuklar arasında birkaç ünlü ve önemli kişiler de vardı ki müstakbel kayınpederinin başkan olduğunu düşününce Junmyeon için bu hiç şaşırtıcı değildi.

Junmyeon daha sonra önüne döndü ve mihraba yaklaştığını fark etti. Kris elini yavaşça ona uzattı ve Junmyeon, Kris’in elini tutarken gözleri yaşardı. Artık karşı karşıyaydılar.

“Selam güzellik.” Kris fısıldadı. Gözlerinde yaramazlık parıltıları vardı ve dudakları sırıtışla kıvrılmıştı.

Junmyeon yumuşakça kıkırdadı. “Selam seksi.” Aniden cesaretlenmişti.

Kris bir kaşını kaldırıp sırıttı.

Junmyeon alçak sesle küfretti. Kris ve seksi, aptal sırıtışına lanet olsun.

Rahip ikisine gülümsedikten sonra merasime başladı.

“Bugün burada bu iki insanın evliliği için bir araya geldik. Evlenme kararları kolay değildi ve bugün özel kararlarını açıkça ilan edecekler. Bu bağlılığın özü birbirlerini tamamen, âşık, yoldaş ve arkadaş olarak kabullenmektir. İyi ve dengeli bir ilişki birbirlerini kıskançlık olmadan serbestçe sevebilecekleri, birbirlerine sahip olabilecekleri birliktir. Evlilik sorumlulukları, umutları ve hayalleri paylaşmadır. Beraber olmak, zor zamanların üstesinden gelmek ve bencil olmadan birbirlerini sevmek özel bir gayret gerektirir.”

Konuşmasına birkaç dakika daha devam etti ve çok geçmeden yeminlerine sıra geldi.

“Tamam, hazır mısınız? Kris’le başlayalım.”

Chanyeol ağabeyine yaklaştı ve Kris’in yemininin yazılı olduğu küçük kâğıdı uzattı ancak Kris onu reddetti. Chanyeol hemen yerine geçti ve rahip mikrofonu Kris’e uzattı. Boğazını yavaşça temizledi.

“Sen, Tanrıya meleklerinden birisini bana gönderdiği için ona şükretmemi istettirecek güzellikte burada, tam karşımda duruyorsun. Hâlâ içimdeki bir parça bugün seninle evlendiğime inanamıyordu. Beni olduğum gibi kabul eden, oğullarımı tüm kalbiyle kabullenen ve onlara kendi çocuğuymuş gibi davranan kişi. Güzel kalbi ve güzel aklı olan kişi. Ben, Kris, sana Junmyeon, aşkım, hayatım boyunca söz veriyorum. Bu dünyada sahip olduğum her şeyi sana vereceğim. Geri kalan hayatımda seni el üstünde tutacağım, rahatlatacağım, seni koruyup kollayacağım. Seni koşulsuzca ve tereddütsüzce seveceğim. Seni sevmeye, seni cesaretlendirmeye, sana güvenmeye ve sana saygı duymaya yemin ederim. Aile olarak bilgi, mutluluk, kahkaha dolu bir yuva kuracağız. İkimizin de hayal edebileceğinden daha iyi bir gelecek ve ilişki kurmada seninle bir olacağıma söz veriyorum. Bugün kocam olarak seni seçtim, seni kabul ettim ve karşılığında kendimi sunuyorum. Bugünden sonra yalnız olmayacaksın. Kalbim sığınağın, kollarım evin olacak. Seni seviyorum.”

Yeminin sonunda Kris’in kalın sesi duygularla yoğunlaşmıştı ve Junmyeon o kadar etkilenmişti ki neredeyse ağlayacaktı ancak yanağından akan birkaç damladan sonra kendini tuttu. Şimdi onun sırasıydı o yüzden derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra konuşmaya başladı. Söylemek istedikleri aklına kazındığı için nota ihtiyacı yoktu.

“Beni sevdiğini söylediğin gün hayatımın en mutlu günlerinden birisiydi ve şu anda, bu mihrapta duruyorum… Tanrı seni bana yolladığı için ne kadar şanslı olduğuma inanamıyorum. Aşkımdan neredeyse vazgeçecektim ama sen bir anda gelip ayaklarımı yerden kestin.”

Kris hafifçe kıkırdadı.

“O yüzden bugün aşığın, yoldaşın, arkadaşın, ebeveynlikte partnerin, zorluklarda dostun, en büyük hayranın, en zorlu düşmanın, macerada yoldaşın, öğrencin ve öğretmenin, hayal kırıklığında tesellin ve yaramazlıkta eşlikçin olacağıma söz veriyorum. Bu benim sana sonsuz yeminimdir. Her şeyimde eşitimsin. Bugün sana kalbimi, seninle beraber yürüyeceğime dair sözümü, elimi, hayat yoldaşlığımı, aşkımı ve sonsuzluğumu veriyorum. Sen benim aşkım ve hayatımsın; bugün ve sonsuza kadar. Seni seviyorum.”

Junmyeon gözünden akan bir damla gözyaşıyla yeminini bitirdi. Kris de aynı durumdaydı. Yanaklarından yaşlar akıyordu.

“Kris Wu, bu adamı kocan olarak hastalıkta sağlıkta onu seveceğine, sayacağına, rahatlatacağına, ölüm sizi ayırana kadar yanında olacağına yemin ediyor musun?”

Kris, Junmyeon’un elini okşadı.

“Ediyorum.”

“Kim Junmyeon, bu adamı kocan olarak hastalıkta sağlıkta onu seveceğine, sayacağına, rahatlatacağına, ölüm sizi ayırana kadar yanında olacağına yemin ediyor musun?”

Junmyeon gözlerini ondan ayırmadan tereddütsüzce yanıtladı.

“Ediyorum.”

“Bu yüzükler birleşmenizin sembolü olarak sizi kutsasın. İkiniz de bu yüzükleri sakladığınız, bu anı ve yeminlerinizi hatırladığınız sürece beraberliğiniz sonsuz olsun. Kris, lütfen benden sonra tekrar et. Ben, Kris, sen, Junmyeon’u kocam olarak alacağıma, bugünden itibaren iyisinde kötüsünde, zenginlikte fakirlikte, hastalıkta sağlıkta, aşkta ve mutlulukta, ölüm bizi ayırana kadar kocan olacağıma yemin ediyorum.”

Kris titrek bir sesle yemini tekrarladı.

“Junmyeon, lütfen benden sonra tekrar et. Ben, Junmyeon, sen, Kris’i kocam olarak alacağıma, bugünden itibaren iyisinde kötüsünde, zenginlikte fakirlikte, hastalıkta sağlıkta, aşkta ve mutlulukta, ölüm bizi ayırana kadar kocan olacağıma yemin ediyorum.”

Junmyeon yemini tekrar etti ve rahip Kris’ten yüzüğü Junmyeon’un parmağına takmasını istedi. Yüzüğü Sehun’dan alıp Junmyeon’a taktı ve rahibi sözlerini tekrarladı.

“Bu yüzüğü sana nişan olarak veriyorum ve sonsuz aşkımıza yemin ediyorum.”

Junmyeon aynısını Kris’e yaptı ve birbirlerine sevgiyle gülümsediler.

“Siz verilen en önemli hediyeleri—hayatınızı birleştiren hediyeleri paylaşarak huzur ve aşkla yaşayın. Ben de sizi koca ve koca ilan ediyorum. Damadı öpebilirsiniz.”

Kris, Junmyeon’u belinden tutup nazikçe öperken konuklar alkışlıyordu. Öpücüğün içinde gülümsüyorlardı. Kris’in dudakları Junmyeon’un hatırladığı kadar tatlılardı ve mükemmelce kendisine uyuyordu.

Sehun ve Jongin bacaklarına sarılıp babalarının ve yeni appalarının ilgisini isteyince geri çekildiler. Junmyeon kıkırdayarak Jongin’i kucağına alırken Kris, Sehun’a sarılıyor ve oğlunun kulağına ‘teşekkür ederim’ diye fısıldıyordu. Oğlu onu yanağına kondurduğu öpücükle ödüllendirdi.

O sırada Jongin, Junmyeon’un yanağına ıslak ve sesli bir öpücük kondurdu ve kirpiklerini sevimli bir şekilde kırpıştırdı. “Yani şimdi Nini amcaya, appa diyebilir mi?”

Junmyeon’un kalbi bu tatlı soruyla sıkışırken gözleri Kris’i buldu. Kocası ona sevgiyle gülümsediğinde Junmyeon’un kalbi birçok duyguyla sıkıştı.

“Evet bebeğim. Ben artık senin appanım.”

Kris’in gülümsemesi genişleyerek Junmyeon’a bu adama umutsuzca âşık olduğunu hatırlattı.

“Seni seviyorum, Wu Yifan.” Yanakları kızararak söyledi.

Kris oğullarının karşı çıkışlarını görmezden gelerek onu sertçe öptü. Junmyeon, Sehun’un ‘iğrençsin baba,’ dediğini duyduğuna emindi.

“Ben seni daha çok seviyorum, Kim Junmyeon.”

Daha sonra Baekhyun’un arka plandaki tatlı sesiyle beraber dans edip fısıltıyla tatlı ve müstehcen sözler paylaşırken Junmyeon hayatının artık tamamlandığını hissediyordu.

Daha fazlasını isteyemezdi.

** _The END._ **


End file.
